Чакра
by Musteline
Summary: Неджи пытается разобраться в своих чувствах, между Саске и Наруто все искрит и переливается, а Гаара привыкает к тому, что более не одинок.
1. Chapter 1

Неджи смотрел на мелькающую впереди белобрысую макушку и отчаянно хотел, чтобы все вернулось на круги своя.

Черт, он бы не возражал и дальше пребывать в счастливом неведении относительно природы своих чувств к Наруто. Тогда он восхищался им, его жизненной силой, его твердыми убеждениями, его благородством и преданностью. И пусть в деревне вошло в привычку относиться к Наруто с оттенком снисхождения, о том, чем они были ему обязаны, помнила вся Коноха.

Вот и Неджи считал, что его пристальное внимание к Наруто обусловлено личной признательностью, и ничем более. Но тот разговор с Тен-Тен… Всего одна фраза, роковые слова обиженной девушки: "Уж не влюбился ли ты в него?"

И у Неджи словно пелена с глаз упала. Да, он был бесконечно благодарен за те несколько слов, в запале выкрикнутых Наруто в экзаменационном бою на звание чунина. Они изменили его жизнь. Но его чувство было неизмеримо глубже благодарности. Неджи влюбился в парня, в товарища по команде, и это убивало его. Парадоксально, но прежний Неджи смог бы справиться с ситуацией и выкинуть недопустимые мысли из головы. А теперь, переосмыслив свою жизнь, никак не получалось задавить в себе крохотный огонек "а если".

Ведь он считал себя недостойным. Прятал обиду за высокомерием, не упускал случая напомнить окружающим, кто самый одаренный молодой ниндзя в клане Хьюга, но не мог забыть, что слабенькая, застенчивая до обмороков Хината будет впереди него в иерархии семьи. Всегда, что бы он ни делал, каких бы высот ни достиг, его судьба – лишь отдать свою жизнь за нее.

Поглощенный собственной болью, он не хотел замечать ни силы духа Хинаты, ни ее храбрости. Это открылось ему лишь во время их боя, когда еще один неудачник парой подбадривающих выкриков заставил истекающую кровью девочку встать и бороться. Наруто… Он оказался "путеводной звездой" для них обоих.

Осознав свои запретные желания, Неджи некоторое время отчаянно ревновал к Хинате, которая, казалось, снова отбирает у него смысл жизни. Он легко мог бы убрать ее с дороги, Наруто в пару подходила только сильная личность, нытикам путь был заказан. Но Хината была девушкой. А значит, априори выигрывала по всем статьям. К тому же, она упорно искореняла в себе слабоволие, и Неджи был близок к отчаянию.

Он брал миссии, удаленные от деревни, старался меньше видеться с этими двоими, чтобы только не быть сторонним наблюдателем развития их отношений. Но дни проходили за днями, а никакой подвижки к тому, чтобы стать парочкой, не проявлялось. Да, Хината все так же краснела и заикалась при встрече, но Наруто оставался равнодушным к этой общеизвестной тайне.

И Неджи воспрял, стал делать промежутки между миссиями и даже пару раз практически напросился с Наруто в команду. С этим ему помог Шикамару, как-то лениво бросивший во время тренировки:

– Кажется, ты запал на Наруто?

Неджи остолбенел, и этого хватило, чтобы попасть под теневое дзюцу. Шикамару потянулся, поклонился, заставив беспомощного Хьюгу совершить то же самое, освободил его и, насвистывая, двинулся прочь. Неджи бросился за ним и заставил объясниться. Страх, что он чем-то выдал себя, заставлял отбросить приличия и спросить напрямик.

Шикамару отвел его в свое "задумчивое место", угостил чаем, часть которого Неджи расплескал от волнения, и успокоил. Мол, об этом известно только ему, делиться своими догадками он ни с кем не собирается, и вообще – Неджи еще повезло! В ответ на его немое изумление Шикамару разразился пространной тирадой о том, как тяжело обычному, хоть и несколько ленивому мужчине понять, чего хотят женщины. В частности, сестры неуправляемых маньяков-социопатов с жаждой убийства. С мужчинами в этом деле куда проще!

Неджи некоторое время достоверно изображал королевского карпа, беззвучно разевая рот от возмущения, но потом все-таки отмер. И глупый (но проницательный) Нара выслушал все, что наболело на аристократическом сердечке.

Когда он окончательно перешел на личности, Шикамару пронес мимо рта пиалу с чаем и решительно остановил разошедшегося Хьюгу. Этим он спас Неджи, как раз перешедшего к графическим описаниям своих фантазий о синеглазом бишонене, от несмываемого позора.

– Думаю, я узнал достаточно, – сказал Шикамару, жестом призывая к молчанию. – И да, я понял, что тебе очень трудно живется в безответной любви. Но почему бы тебе для начала с ним просто не подружиться? Я уговорю госпожу Цунаде давать вам общие миссии, вы сблизитесь. А там, глядишь, может и получится что-то.

Неджи поймал свое лицо на неуместном мечтательном выражении и постарался принять невозмутимый вид.

– А если я его только отпугну? К тому же, ему нравятся девчонки.

– Да ты уж постарайся смирить свое эго, гений. А насчет девушек я тебе так скажу: Наруто может часами рассказывать о своей неземной страсти к Сакуре, спасибо Джирайе, поднатаскал его за два с половиной года. Но он до сих пор невинен, а остаться девственником рядом с таким извращенцем…

Может только тот, кто в девушках не заинтересован, – понял Неджи. И сразу преисполнился подозрений.

– А ты-то об этом откуда знаешь?

Шикамару загадочно улыбнулся:

– Да уж знаю. О тебе же как-то догадался.

Неджи порозовел и пробормотал, чтобы сменить тему:

– Так ты поговоришь с Пятой Хокаге?

– Поговорю. Готовься к долгой осаде, эта оранжевая крепость так просто не раскроет ворота. И один маленький совет, если позволишь. Смени свои штаны на что-нибудь менее обтягивающее, чтобы все-таки не отпугнуть, на первых порах.

И Шикамару, мурлыкая песенку, отправился восвояси, оставив Неджи заливаться краской, терзаться сомнениями и… надеяться?


	2. Chapter 2

Наруто прижался к нему, жарко дыша в шею. А Неджи думал только о том, как не обкончаться под холодным взглядом черных глаз.

– Скажи ему, что я не из "этих"!

– Угу, – высокоинтеллектуально ответил Неджи, поглощенный борьбой эрекции и здравого смысла.

Сай продолжал бесстрастное созерцание перепуганного его очередным проявлением дружеской симпатии Наруто и красного Неджи, все муки которого были огромными буквами написаны на его лице. К счастью, Сай не умел читать ничего, кроме книг, а подтекст человеческих эмоций до сих пор оставался для него тайной за семью печатями.

Наруто тоже частенько не видел дальше своего носа, иначе обратил бы внимание на то, что вжималось ему в бедро. Неджи вознес благодарность богам и отодвинулся. Только потому, что Наруто бы сошел с ума, оказавшись на миссии сразу с двумя "этими", так явно заинтересованными в тесном контакте с ним.

Стратегический гений Шикамару заслуживал особой благодарности. Это он предложил поставить третьим членом команды Сая.

Каменнолицый шиноби решил, как видимо, жизнь положить, но заставить Наруто научить его чувствовать. Для осуществления своего нехитрого замысла он пользовался странной книжонкой, составители которой либо обладали немалой долей сарказма, либо страдали легкой формой шизофрении. Каждый второй способ выражения приязни, описанный в ней, заставлял Наруто с воплями кидаться под защиту "нормального" Неджи. Тот послушно раскрывал объятия, млел от прикосновений к горячему телу и думал о том, что мог бы исписать толстенный свиток, как научить чувствовать самого Наруто.

Сам же Сай каждый раз внимательно изучал реакцию, делал какие-то непостижимые выводы и переходил к следующему разделу. Неджи как-то застал его, когда тот с невозмутимым выражением лица рисовал голого Наруто на горячих источниках. Видимо, по памяти. Бедный Неджи простоял у Сая за плечом несколько минут, чувствуя, как твердеет член, но не в силах отвести взгляд. Сай тем временем растушевал облачка пара, несколькими легкими штрихами подчеркнул косые мышцы живота и обернулся к Неджи, с улыбкой протягивая свой рисунок. Неджи рванул оттуда так поспешно, что чуть не потерял ленту для волос. После этого инцидента он старался не раздеваться в присутствии Сая, а ночные фантазии получили дополнительную пищу.

Их с Шикамару план работал: Наруто стал больше доверять ему как другу. В последнее время он отдалился от Сакуры, потому что:

– Понимаешь, Неджи, она только и твердит о том, какой Саске классный. Слушать уже не могу! Вот когда я верну его в Коноху, она сразу поймет, что я в тысячу раз лучше, ведь правда?

Неджи с нежностью смотрел на насупленные светлые брови и кивал. Конечно, лучше. Как вообще можно обращать внимание на отмороженного Учиху, когда рядом есть Наруто – такой живой, такой сияющий, что глазам больно… Черт, опять!

Рядом с объектом своих несбыточных желаний он размякал, терял способность молниеносно принимать решения. И это сказывалось на миссиях. Во время простой атаки он не смог отбить обычный кунай, который и рядом не летел с его "слепой" зоной защиты. В результате получил скользящее ранение правой руки, задевшее мышцу, которое мешало ему драться в полную силу вплоть до возвращения в деревню к ниндзя-медикам. Но Наруто так трогательно заботился о нем: промывал и перевязывал рану, заглядывая в глаза, отодвигал к себе за спину при атаках… Ох, иногда Неджи был сам себе противен.

В то время как Хината закаляла характер, Неджи понемногу становился слюнтяем. Его невольный наперсник Шикамару был вынужден признать, что недооценил серьезность ситуации. Не привыкший испытывать такую широкую гамму чувств Неджи утрачивал бдительность. Он с успехом скрывал от Наруто свою страсть, но при этом забывал об окружающих. Его не совсем адекватное поведение уже стало привлекать внимание. Шикамару и представить себе не мог, что за этими прозрачными глазами скрывается такая пылкая натура.

Шикамару пытался разъединить их команду, но Пятая была довольна результатами и не хотела ничего менять. Неджи выслушивал дружеские советы, признавал их целесообразность, и только. У Шикамару даже появилась идея отправить их на заведомый провал, и он не спешил ее отбрасывать. Если Наруто собирается ответить на чувства Неджи, ему лучше сделать это как можно скорее, пока Хьюга попросту не взорвался от переизбытка эмоций.

Но время потихоньку шло, эти трое неизменно удачно завершали миссии, с успехом сдерживая разрушительное начало Наруто, и Шикамару стал надеяться, что все как-нибудь утрясется. К тому же, Неджи притерпелся к непосредственной близости блондина и все-таки овладел собой. Железная дисциплина, к которой его приучили с детства, взяла верх.

Наруто привселюдно расписывал достоинства Неджи, его выдержку и боевые качества, и все чаще дружески вис на нем, как раньше на Саске. Неджи подумывал поцеловать его и они с Шикамару уже планировали, как половчее обставить ситуацию, чтобы она выглядела случайностью…

Но не к ночи помянутый Учиха вернулся с новостью о том, что наконец-то на самом деле стал последним из клана, и уже не в первый раз перешел дорогу Неджи, походя разрушив все планы и, как обычно, даже не подозревая об этом.


	3. Chapter 3

Они возвращались после миссии. Четыре дня у Неджи была возможность объясниться с Наруто. И он чуть было не решился последним вечером, когда они умывались у ручья. Они были наедине – Сай готовил ужин и помешать не мог. Неджи рассматривал спину Наруто, любовался игрой мышц, когда тот плескал водой в лицо и отфыркивался, как вдруг блондин оглянулся:

– Неджи? Ты чего?

Он смотрел в эти синие глаза и подбирал слова для самого важного разговора в своей жизни. Наруто что-то понял, и вечная улыбка угасла. Он забыл про полотенце, и вода, крупными каплями стекавшая с волос, прочерчивала дорожки на его лице. Неджи присел рядом на корточки и Наруто повернулся к нему, придвинулся ближе.

– Знаешь… – начал Неджи и осекся. Сбилось дыхание.

– Нару-у-уто! – донеслось со стороны лагеря.

Наруто вскочил, провел полотенцем по лицу, виновато улыбнулся и пошел разбираться, в какое очередное затруднительное положение попал Сай. Неджи тяжело вздохнул и лег в траву.

"Знаешь, я так люблю тебя, что иногда дышать больно. Знаешь, что ты снишься мне почти каждую ночь? Знаешь, мне хочется дотронуться до тебя гораздо более интимно, чем друг. Знаешь, я грежу о твоих ласках. Знаешь, как ты стал дорог для меня?"

А, к черту слова, надо было просто поцеловать его, схватив покрепче, пережить обязательную истерику и больше никогда не отпускать!

Когда Неджи закончил самоедство и вернулся к костру, там на повышенных тонах спорили, какое количество чайного листа следует положить. В пособии были даны указания относительно чайника и чашек, но ничего про бамбуковые трубки, из которых они пили в походе. Сай позвал Наруто и посвятил его в суть проблемы, но им так и не удалось достигнуть консенсуса. Неджи отобрал мешочек с чаем и засыпал в воду "на глаз", подведя черту.

– Знаешь… – сказал он, – когда-нибудь я сожгу все твои книжки, Сай.

На протяжении всего ужина Сай размышлял об этих словах. Наконец он понял, что Неджи заботится о том, чтобы между друзьями не было разногласий, которые в будущем могли бы подвергнуть команду опасности. Он дружески обнял Наруто, чтобы показать, что ссора в прошлом. Наруто, в этот момент раскладывавший спальный мешок, взвился, когда кто-то неожиданно прижался к его заднице. Вымотанный Неджи только покачал головой и лег спать. В конце концов, у него еще будет возможность признаться, быть может, завтра…

Глубину своей ошибки он понял по прибытии в Коноху. Саске вернулся, и Наруто забыл о Неджи так же быстро, как забывал об отставленной пустой миске в Ичираку Рамен.

– Эй, парни, идите сюда! – позвал Котетсу, как всегда дежуривший у входа в Коноху со своим попугайчиком-неразлучником Изумо. – Ни за что не угадаете, кто вернулся! Саске! Саске Учиха!

Невыспавшийся Неджи подавился зевком. Он взглянул на Наруто, застывшего на полушаге и, кажется, на полувдохе.

– Где он сейчас? – деловито спросил Сай.

– Думаю, в резиденции госпожи Цунаде, – сказал Котетсу. – Он уже два дня там обретается, Старейшины решают, можно ли ему доверять. Его охраняют, только я не вижу в этом смысла, потому что под таким неусыпным надзором Сакуры и Ино ничего…

Они вчетвером проводили взглядами пыльный след, остававшийся по пути Наруто. Неджи поднял брошенные вещи, отряхнул от песка, закинул за спину к своим и пошел домой. Наруто позже вернется за ними. Отчитаться о проделанной работе мог и Сай. Сам же он не хотел видеть Саске Учиху.

Наруто зашел к нему на следующий день. Поблагодарил за подобранный рюкзак, сверкая улыбкой, и пожаловался на Саске. Конечно, они уже успели вдрызг разругаться. Учиха, видите ли, не захотел дожидаться героического спасителя и нагло спасся сам. Еще и прихлопнул по дороге двух величайших злодеев, один из которых оказался и не злодеем вовсе, но это не имело значения… Теперь Совет Конохи решал, то ли награждать его, то ли убить.

На этих словах Наруто осекся и выскочил за дверь, видимо, срочно решив вмешаться в спор. Забытый рюкзак так и остался лежать на полу.

Саске, конечно, убивать не стали. И даже из-под охраны через неделю выпустили. С тех пор он разгуливал по деревне, игнорируя окружающих и открывая рот только для очередной перепалки с Наруто. Они орали друг на друга по малейшему поводу, цепляясь к сущей ерунде, и Неджи не мог не заметить, что оба они абсолютно счастливы.

Они беспрестанно дрались и Наруто, чтобы не бежать каждый раз к Сакуре, обращался к Неджи, научившемуся залечивать несерьезные раны. В этом ему помог хороший контроль чакры и желание хотя бы таким образом прикасаться к Наруто. Он штудировал пособия для начинающих ниндзя-медиков, утешая себя мыслями о том, что они остались близкими друзьями, что именно к нему прибегает Наруто, когда его что-нибудь гложет.

К несчастью, отныне через любое повествование "красной нитью" проходил Саске. Когда расписывались его неисчислимые недостатки, явные или мнимые, на загорелом лице появлялась такая улыбка, какой Неджи не удостоился бы, даже положив к ногам Наруто титул Шестого Хокаге и пару тысяч упаковок рамена в придачу. Можно было смело считать, что та сцена у ручья, когда еще чуть-чуть – и осуществились бы его мечты, ему просто приснилась. Неджи получил сокрушительный удар оттуда, откуда не ждал. И он знал, что эту битву проиграл еще до ее начала.

Как-то они вдвоем отдыхали после тренировки. Наруто после массового теневого клонирования вымотался настолько, что не мог даже идти сам. Отбивавший оранжевую волну Неджи был не в лучшем состоянии, но упрямо вел его, обняв за талию. Рука так и норовила сползти ниже и один раз все-таки соскользнула. Наруто даже не обратил внимания, а Неджи втихомолку порадовался, что ему прощаются даже поглаживания упругой задницы. Зря он об этом подумал – эрекции никакие тренировки были не указ. Наруто окончательно повис на нем, и Неджи понял, что надо присесть и отдохнуть, если, конечно, он не собирается оттрахать блондина прямо здесь и сейчас.

Он сгрузил Наруто под развесистым деревом, сам сел рядом, устроив растрепанную голову у себя на коленях. Он согнул одну ногу, чтобы со стороны его возбуждение не было таким заметным. Наруто задремал. Неджи украдкой огляделся по сторонам и кончиками пальцев коснулся перечеркнутой шрамами щеки, очертил контур губ. Наруто причмокнул и облизнулся, задев языком его пальцы. Неджи отдернул руку. Сердце билось где-то в горле, к щекам прилила кровь. Никто ничего не заметил. Солнце клонилось к закату и тени скрывали происходящее под деревом. В паху сладко заныло. Если бы можно было сделать еще что-то…

– Саске! – послышалось со стороны улицы. Сакура очутилась еще в худшем положении, чем Неджи.

– Отцепись! – прозвучало подозрительно близко.

Учиха с независимым видом прошел мимо. Он же не следил за ними, нет?

Наруто открыл глаза, завертел головой, пару раз через ткань макушкой проехавшись по его стоящему колом члену и вскочил, недоумевающе глядя. Неджи сразу изменил позу, благословляя свою просторную одежду. Наруто пожал плечами, улыбнулся и бросился за Саске и Сакурой, а несчастный потомок клана Хьюга бессильно прислонился к стволу, размышляя о том, что самым эротическим переживанием в своей жизни он обязан ненавистному Учихе.


	4. Chapter 4

Неджи всерьез подозревал, что Саске вживил себе маячок, настроенный на Наруто. Должно быть, Кабуто дал ему такой. Не следует ли обшарить Учиху с помощью бьякугана? Или он шаринганом находит места их тренировок? Да, эта версия кажется более правдоподобной. И унизительной для Учихи. Вот сам Неджи не опустился бы до использования фамильной боевой техники по такому поводу!

Правда, однажды он использовал ее в купальнях через стенку от Наруто. Это все из-за Джирайи – его тлетворное влияние привело к тому, что целых три минуты Неджи беспрепятственно созерцал обнаженного Наруто вытирающимся, разглядывающим себя в зеркале и даже наклонившимся, чтобы достать из-под лавки повязку. Он настолько гордился своей принадлежностью к деревне Листьев, что предпочитал надевать ее до белья. О, боги! К тому времени, как объект его горячечных фантазий оделся, Неджи снова понадобилось ополоснуться. И смириться с очередным унижением, ибо недостойно шиноби из клана Хьюга кончать, представляя себя делающим минет.

Это вообще стало его пунктиком. Сам он был готов взять у Наруто в рот, хоть и смутно представлял себе технику орального секса, но вот представить себя в активной позиции не мог, хоть тупым кунаем заколись! Грустно, что даже его подсознание не допускало такой возможности. Каждый раз, когда мысленно он ставил Наруто на колени, тот либо удивленно таращился на него, либо вообще начинал смеяться. И нет, не над размерами его члена! На оные Неджи грех было жаловаться, хотя вряд ли бы это помогло склонить Носителя Девятихвостого к сексу.

Все дело было в целомудренности Наруто. Ах, и почему это так распаляло?! Сам Неджи был не намного опытнее, но он хотя бы мог желать и озвучить свои желания. А в том, что за синими глазами скрывается сущая невинность, он не сомневался. Если каким-то волшебным образом клан Учиха окажется вовсе без наследников и у Неджи снова появится шанс, то на первых порах они ограничатся поцелуями и объятьями. Не слишком тесными, впрочем, чтобы величина Боевой Катаны Хьюга не смутила Наруто раньше времени.

– Привет, Неджи!

Рядом материализовался Шикамару. Либо он достиг новых высот в техниках управления Тенью, либо Неджи так замечтался, что пропустил его появление. "Так, быстро! Майто Гай и Рок Ли занимаются… а, чем угодно". Срабатывало безотказно. Лучших убийц эрекции, чем эти двое, не существовало в природе.

– Что делаешь? – поинтересовался Шикамару, садясь и протягивая мешочек с конфетами. Неджи отрицательно покачал головой.

– У меня медитация.

– И на кого медитируем? Нет, не говори, я сам угадаю, – он уклонился от лениво брошенного сюрикена и принял серьезный вид. – Я, собственно, по делу пришел. Господин Казекаге прислал официальное приглашение на празднование дня своего спасения…

– Гаара Песчаного Водопада?

– Да. Так вот. Госпожа Цунаде очень занята делами деревни и не сможет отправиться туда, поэтому она назначила тебя главой делегации. А ты должен взять меня с собой.

– Потому что...

– Если б ты ни был так зациклен на себе, то заметил бы, что другие люди тоже нуждаются в любви и ласке. Неджи, имей совесть, я больше месяца не видел Темари!

– И только? Я попрошу у нее фотографию для тебя. Будешь видеть хоть каждый день.

– Это была попытка пошутить? Хьюга, ты подрываешь основы моего мировоззрения... Я скучаю по ней.

– Такое признание от тебя дорогого стоит, – Неджи с улыбкой взглянул на друга. – Хватит разлеживаться, Нара, разве тебе не нужно подготовить тысячу и одну инструкцию на то время, пока тебя не будет в Конохе?

Шикамару как ветром сдуло, а Неджи остался сидеть у нагретого солнцем камня. Пятая Хокаге просто скинула на него свои полномочия, потому что Какаши на задании, а самой ей лень куда-то отправляться. Она прекрасно понимает, что Гаара хочет увидеть именно Наруто, и ему все равно, кто еще явится в деревню Песка. Еще один соперник для Неджи. Хотя между этими двоими история другая: мало того, что оба были джинчуурики, так Наруто к тому же помог старейшине Тиё спасти Гаару. А использование столь мощного потока чакры вкупе с техникой воскрешения формирует связь гораздо более глубокую, чем простое влечение.

Неджи помассировал веки и виски. От сильного волнения область бьякугана начинала неприятно ныть. Пока не дошло до головной боли, нужно решить, кого взять в деревню Песка и распределить роли. К тому же, надо хотя бы попытаться оставить Саске в Конохе. Хоть бы он зациклился на очередной мести, или искуплении грехов, или просто дал обет целомудрия и навсегда избавил бы Наруто от своего присутствия.

Неджи не знал, что в самом скором времени только от него будет зависеть, умрет Саске или останется в живых.


	5. Chapter 5

Делегация получилась большой. В основном, из-за Шикамару. Неджи не мог так просто затребовать "левую руку" Хокаге, поэтому пришлось прибегнуть к небольшой хитрости. Свое нежелание брать кого-то из взрослых джонинов он мотивировал изысками субординации: трудно во всем подчиняться человеку, который почти вдвое младше тебя. А помощник-джонин ему понадобится, чтобы держать в узде своенравную компанию, которая отправляется к "песочникам". И нет, ни в коем случае нельзя отправить только их пятерых, которые непосредственно участвовали в миссии. Господин Казекаге может обидеться и разразится грандиозный дипломатический скандал! А с учетом того, сколько денег они должны деревне Песка… Но если госпожа Цунаде соизволит возглавить экспедицию…

– Нет, не соизволю! – отрезала Пятая, взбешенно сверкая глазами. – Берите, кого хотите, и убирайтесь! А если в отсутствие половины шиноби на деревню нападут, не говорите потом, что я вас не предупреждала.

Неджи и Шикамару торопливо откланялись. Все-таки, огненный темперамент правительницы часто заставлял ее перегибать палку.

Неджи прибег к боевому построению. Пусть цель их путешествия была мирной, но не стоило чересчур расслабляться. У Конохи оставалось достаточно сильных врагов, которые могли бы неожиданно напасть. Поэтому впереди он поставил Кибу с Акамару и Шино. Конечно, бьякуган в разведке был бы намного оперативнее жуков Абураме, но уж больно ему хотелось вбить очередной клинышек между Наруто и Саске. И это чуть было не привело к наибольшей потере в его жизни.

Учиха отправился с ними самовольно, его никто не звал, и меньше всех – Неджи. Но Наруто не оставил им и шанса, прямо-таки светясь от радости, что снова увидится с Гаарой. Естественно, Учиха не остался в стороне, и они с Наруто вторые сутки не прекращали ругаться. Не желая выслушивать бесконечные взаимные обвинения, группа растянулась, оставив спорщиков в центре, и только Неджи двигался вплотную к ним. Саске напал и на него, но Наруто тут же вмешался в перебранку, и Учиха был вынужден отступиться.

Наруто выглядел несчастным. Он не мог понять, почему Саске так придирается к нему. В последнее время их ссоры становились все реже, и этот факт очень тревожил Неджи. Стоит им найти общий язык, и ему не останется места рядом с Наруто, пусть и в качестве друга. Учиха захочет все.

Но все положительные сдвиги сошли на нет за какие-то сутки. Саске задирал Наруто, стоило ему хоть слово произнести, из его подколок ушла ирония, они стали откровенно злыми. Наруто обижался, бросался оскорблениями в ответ, и пропасть между ними росла.

Неджи чувствовал, что скоро Наруто сорвется, скажет что-нибудь запретное, чего Саске простить не сможет. Ему даже захотелось вмешаться, предотвратить надвигающуюся катастрофу. Он удивился этому порыву, ведь обстоятельства складывались в его пользу.

Видимо, Наруто и сам понял, что больше не выдержит.

– Ты меня достал! – заорал он и умчался вперед.

Неджи хмыкнул, но остался рядом с Саске. Тот как-то сразу растерял всю воинственность, и дальше они двигались молча.

Постепенно экспедиция уплотнялась. Девушки подтянулись к ним двоим, перебрасываясь шутками, потом их нагнали Шикамару и Рок Ли. Последний, похоже, в этот раз навесил на себя неподъемный груз, потому что не рвался состязаться в быстроте, да и реплики о силе юности были отрывистыми.

Тен-Тен рассказывала, как тяжело было драться против своей точной копии. Потом повествование как-то плавно перетекло на Сакуру и ее битву с Сасори. Ли встрепенулся и стал расточать ей комплименты, хотя самого боя, естественно, не видел. Сакура была непривычно молчаливой – сказала только, что без бабушки Тиё не продержалась бы и пяти минут.

Впереди послышался лай и Неджи ускорился. За ним потянулись и остальные. Как и следовало ожидать, без прямой угрозы Киба начисто забыл о бдительности, они с Акамару играли в догонялки, наматывая круги вокруг невозмутимого Шино.

– А где Наруто? – спросил Неджи.

– Пошел вперед, – ответил Киба, немного замедлив движение. – Пронесся мимо нас, как ураган. Что у вас там стряслось?

Неджи взглянул на Учиху, тот даже бровью не повел.

– Надо его догнать. В деревне Песка нас ждут только завтра, а если он будет так лететь, то окажется там еще до заката, а это будет невежливо.

– Наверное, торопится увидеться с Гаарой, – вставил Рок Ли. – А я вам рассказывал, как классно он дрался с тем парнем, который швырялся костями?

Саске умчался в мгновение ока.

– Чего это он? – удивился Ли.

– Дурак, – шлепнула по угольно-черной макушке Тен-Тен. – Вы же тогда пытались вернуть его в деревню! Думаешь, приятно о таком вспоминать?

Неджи подумал, что Учиху нужно срочно догнать. Наруто наверняка уже остыл, еще помирятся… Он кивнул Шикамару и поспешил вперед, включив бьякуган. Сейчас он не собирался давать им и минуту наедине.

Наруто летел вполоборота к Саске, бешено жестикулируя. Саске злобно отвечал ему что-то, но тихо, и Неджи не слышал слов. До примирения было далеко, и это не могло не радовать. Он вздохнул с облегчением и повернулся, чтобы позвать остальных, как вдруг заметил впереди чей-то силуэт, прямо на пути Наруто. Эти двое его в упор не замечали.

Навстречу Наруто рванулся мощный поток чакры. Неджи отчаянно закричал, понимая, что не успевает ни предупредить, ни вмешаться. А человек, которого Неджи считал эгоистом до мозга костей, бросился вперед, своим телом закрывая Наруто от атаки. Он успел только благодаря той невероятной скорости, которую развил у Орочимару, и это спасло Наруто жизнь. А сам Саске осел у него на руках, окатив и перепуганное лицо, и светлые волосы кровью из развороченной грудной клетки.


	6. Chapter 6

Первым чувством Неджи было громадное облегчение.

Мелькнула красная тень и у тела Саске опустилась Сакура, сразу начав лечение. Неджи очнулся, вспомнил о своих обязанностях.

– Киба, Рок Ли, в погоню! Ино, помоги Сакуре! Быстрее! Наруто, – Неджи положил ему руку на плечо и смягчил тон, – опусти его на землю, сейчас ему окажут помощь.

Наруто бережно положил Саске и отполз на пару шагов, не отводя глаз от тела. Неджи взглянул на Сакуру – в лице у нее не было ни кровинки, но руки не дрожали, и течение целебной чакры было ровным. В отличие от Ино.

– Что с ним, Сакура? – спросил он, понимая, что дело плохо. Кровь пропитала одежду и стекала на землю, девушки могли замедлить кровоток, но с такими серьезными ранами не справилась бы и Цунаде.

– У него разорвана аорта, это самое главное. Кости, ребра, мышцы я срастить смогу, но с этим не справлюсь. Не так быстро. Мы не продержим его… – голос сорвался, но девушка продолжила: – более пятнадцати минут.

У Неджи все закружилось перед глазами. Вот тот шанс, которого он так ждал! Через несколько минут Саске истечет кровью – и все! Больше не будет обжигающей ревности, не будет бессильной злости. Он утешит Наруто, займет место Саске в его жизни. Ведь он был так близок к этому, когда Учиха неожиданно объявился. А теперь он уйдет туда, откуда не возвращаются…

– Нет… нет… – Неджи обернулся и замер. То, какими глазами смотрел Наруто на сидящих по обе стороны от Саске куноичи, испугало его. Что, если он неправильно оценил ситуацию и привязанность Наруто гораздо глубже, чем он представлял? А вдруг смерть Саске станет для него роковым ударом? И что тогда?

– Наруто, – позвал Неджи, опускаясь на колени перед застывшим блондином. Не дождавшись реакции, он тряхнул его так, что несколько капель крови попало и на него. – Наруто! Саске не умрет.

Залитое кровью лицо, наконец, обратилось в его сторону. В синих глазах стояла такая отчаянная мольба и доверие, что Неджи на короткий момент ощутил себя богом. Он понимал, что своими действиями, возможно, навсегда закрывает дверь к личному счастью, но более не колебался.

Он взял Наруто за руку и подвел к Саске.

– Ты должен будешь спасти его!

– Я должен спасти Саске, – одними губами повторил Наруто. Да, это должно привести его в чувство. Именно эту фразу чаще всего слышал Неджи, ей заканчивались почти все тренировки. "Я стану сильнее, потому что я должен спасти Саске!" Он нашел правильные слова, это выведет Наруто из транса.

– А теперь слушайте внимательно и не задавайте вопросов, потому что повторять не будет времени. – Он оглянулся на Шикамару, Шино и Тен-Тен. – Тен-Тен, срежь с Саске рюкзак и разрежь спереди одежду, постарайся не затронуть раны. Наруто задействует регенерирующие свойства чакры Девятихвостого и вольет ее в Саске. Для этого нужно будет совместить точки чакры на их телах. Саске выше Наруто, поэтому это будет непросто. Наруто, раздевайся.

Наруто расстегнул окровавленную куртку, сбросил обувь, стянул штаны и трусы. Отчаянно стеснявшийся даже перед парнями в купальнях, он стоял, не пытаясь прикрыться, ожидая дальнейших распоряжений.

– Бандану тоже, – указал Неджи, против воли прилипая взглядом к его паху. – Тен-Тен, готово? Сакура, ты сможешь пару минут продержать его одна?

Послышалось нестройное "да". Вещи Саске Шино аккуратно вытащил из-под его спины. Теперь окровавленное тело, не скрытое более одеждой, выглядело еще более жутко.

– Раскиньте ему руки и ноги, выпрямите их. Не "звездой", но чтобы не соприкасались. Шино, Шикамару – ноги; Ино, Тен-Тен – руки. Разожмите кулаки. Держите крепко, он может придти в себя. Не вздумайте использовать техники, это его убьет! Только целительный поток Сакуры, остальные используют лишь физическую силу. Сакура, когда я скажу, ты моментально прервешь лечение. Остальные отпускают по команде и отходят назад. Всем ясно?

Шиноби кивнули.

– Теперь самое главное, Наруто. Область воздействия находится в непосредственной близости от печати, поэтому тебе придется контролировать, чтобы она осталась целой, – Неджи посмотрел на расписанный рунами живот, непроизвольно стекая взглядом к светлым завиткам. – Если Девятихвостый вырвется, ты и Саске не спасешь, и нас всех погубишь.

– Я знаю, – хрипло ответил Наруто. – Я справлюсь.

Он медленно опустился на неподвижное тело, Неджи контролировал бьякуганом, чтобы они соприкасались в нужных точках. Шикамару и Шино придерживали их ноги, чтобы они не сместились. Наруто положил свои ладони на открытые ладони Саске, и девушки плотно прижали руки. Неджи поддерживал Наруто поперек груди, чтобы он не коснулся ран раньше времени. Ино приподняла голову Саске, и Наруто прижался к его лбу.

– Я верю в тебя, – тихо сказал Неджи, проведя рукой по загорелому боку. – Сакура, сейчас!

Сакура убрала руки и откатилась в сторону. Не сдерживаемая более кровь потекла рекой. Неджи быстро отпустил Наруто, который лег прямо на осколки ребер.

– Наруто, давай!

Заклубилась оранжевая чакра, окутывая распластанные тела. Саске задергался, его кожа потемнела, на конечностях появились когти и перепонки. Кровь заливала землю. Оранжевая чакра все ширилась и вскоре Саске обмяк, перестал вырываться.

– Отпускайте!

Как только их перестали удерживать, чакра Девятихвостого поглотила лежащих. Сакура потеряла сознание, отдав слишком много, остальные сидели в нескольких шагах. Неджи хотел сказать, чтобы они отошли на безопасное расстояние, но и сам не мог оторвать взгляд от пузырящегося купола в центре.

Несколько томительных секунд ничего не происходило, но вот оранжевая пелена качнулась, разрастаясь, а потом стала сжиматься. Вскоре уже можно было различить очертания тел. Саске снова обрел свою бледную кожу. Наруто продолжал прижиматься к нему, а чакра понемногу всасывалась в его тело. Наконец, стало заметно, что ужасные раны исчезли бесследно. Саске ровно дышал. Наруто смог его спасти.

И тут произошло то, чего Неджи так отчаянно боялся.


	7. Chapter 7

Он знал, что таков будет наиболее вероятный исход, но надеялся, что каким-то невероятным образом этого удастся избежать. Пора бы привыкнуть, что если чудеса и случаются, то уж точно не для него.

Саске пошевелился, откинул голову назад. Кажется, Неджи в жизни никого не ненавидел так сильно, как Учиху, когда тот прижался губами ко рту Наруто, все еще не открывая глаз. Было просто невыносимо смотреть, как они целуются.

Послышались удивленные возгласы и он шагнул вперед, тронул Наруто за плечо, желая как-нибудь разъединить их. Но поперек его ладони легла белая рука, скользнула на затылок и зарылась в светлые волосы. Неджи отдернул пальцы, словно обжегшись. Они не заметили его, как не замечали никого на поляне, поглощенные друг другом. Они не остановились бы, даже если бы вся Коноха смотрела на них.

Невозможно медленно скользили руки Саске по загорелой коже. Ласкали, притягивая ближе, как будто он хотел слиться с Наруто в единое целое. Как сильно хотелось Неджи хотя бы раз вот так же прижать его к себе! Этого никогда не произойдет, и он сам во всем виноват. Не хотелось расстраивать Наруто? Так получи, смотри, отпрыск боковой ветви клана Хьюга, как кто-то другой в очередной раз берет то, что было нужно тебе! Не потому, что ты недостаточно ловок, силен или умел, просто ты не достоин. Весь этот шепот вокруг тебя: "Гений, гений, гений". Ах, как льстит самолюбию! Но ты действительно гениален, Неджи, у кого еще получится всегда и во всем быть только вторым?!

Кулаки были стиснуты настолько сильно, что он чувствовал биение пульса в пальцах. Саске застонал, и это возвратило Неджи к реальности. Он огляделся по сторонам. Вокруг было пусто, если не считать их троих. Остальные тактично удалились, лишь Неджи все стоял, будто пригвожденный к месту. Саске раздвинул ноги, Наруто толкнулся вперед, протяжно застонал. Неджи все-таки не выдержал пытки движениями смуглых бедер; еле сдерживая злые слезы, он сбежал с проклятой поляны.

Шикамару окликнул Неджи, уткнувшегося лбом в собственные колени. Он буркнул что-то в ответ, но головы не поднял.

– Киба и Ли вернулись. Ты, наверное, не обратил внимания. Они ее догнали. Она носила повязку деревни Тумана. Мы не знаем, почему она напала и был ли с ней кто-то еще, но Акамару не учуял больше никого.

– Ее надо допросить, – глухо сказал Неджи.

– Не получится, Акамару растерзал ее. Не понимаю, как Саске ее не заметил?

– У нее была какая-то странная маскировка. Я сам увидел ее только потому, что включил бьякуган. И то, даже линии чакры были расплывчатыми.

Он поднял голову, на прокушенной губе запеклась капелька крови.

– Саске-то как раз заметил ее, когда я крикнул. И от атаки легко бы уклонился. Он специально подставился, защитил Наруто. Пожертвовал своей жизнью… почти…

Шикамару поднял тонкие брови.

– Откуда ты знал, как его можно исцелить?

– После воскрешения Гаары я много читал про подобные техники. И про Демона-Лиса в том числе. Хотел понять, что чувствует Наруто, лучше его узнать. Даже в запрещенные отделы лазил, идиот. Чакра Девятихвостого имеет мощные регенеративные свойства, восстанавливает тело чуть ли не из скелета. И ее можно направить на другого человека. Тем более что он уже делал это раньше. И вот он спас Саске, как и хотел, а я… – Неджи в сердцах ударил кулаком в землю.

– Ты поступил благородно. Кто же знал, что они начнут… ну… – Шикамару замялся.

– В том-то все и дело, что я знал! Боги, да каждый день я чуть ли не молился, чтобы с Учихой что-нибудь стряслось! И сам все испортил! Сам толкнул их друг к другу! Я с самого начала знал, что в конце ритуала случится что-то подобное. Но нет же – захотелось сверкнуть великодушием! Я всегда все порчу, за что ни берусь. Я просто неудачник.

Его срывало в истерику, поэтому Шикамару обнял дрожащие плечи. Неджи дернулся, но Шикамару только крепче прижал его к себе.

– Я горжусь тем, что у меня есть такой друг. Ты действительно любишь Наруто, раз поставил его интересы настолько выше своих. Ты поступил правильно.

– Я его потерял – что в этом правильного?

– Ты не стал убийцей. Ты спас дорогого ему человека. Это Наруто будет помнить всегда. И я никому не расскажу, что суровый гений тоже иногда нуждается в человеческом тепле, так что можешь перестать вырываться. Поплачь, Неджи, иногда это помогает.

– Не собираюсь я… – сказал Неджи и разрыдался.

Он только через несколько минут смог взять себя в руки. Ему было стыдно за этот срыв и за понимающий вид Шикамару. Он повел себя, как девчонка! Но ему действительно стало легче. Неджи встал, вытер глаза.

– Пойдем, посмотрим, как там они.

– Ты уверен? Может, лучше еще немного подождать? – с сомнением сказал Шикамару.

– Уверен. После такого выброса чакры уже должна была наступить реакция.

Они вернулись на поляну, на которой неподвижно лежали двое. Шикамару подскочил к ним, проверил пульс.

– Наруто в обмороке, – сказал он, – а Саске… он просто спит.

– О да, это как раз в его стиле, – зло бросил Неджи. – Помоги мне.

Они разъединили слипшиеся от крови тела. Неджи еле удержался, чтобы не пнуть Учиху. Шикамару тактично отошел, и Неджи сам отмывал Наруто. Он благоговейно прикасался к гладкой коже и прощался со своими глупыми мечтами, о том, что, быть может, когда-нибудь Наруто тоже полюбит его. Бросив беглый взгляд на старательно отвернувшегося Шикамару, он поцеловал так долго манившие его губы. Всего один раз, одно легкое украденное касание. Просто чтобы узнать, как бы это было.

Потом они одели Наруто и растолкали Учиху. Тот вымылся и оделся сам, нацепив привычную безразличную маску, будто ничего и не произошло, и этих пятен спермы у него на животе тоже не существует. Когда Шикамару собрал остальных шиноби на ночлег, Саске ушел и до полуночи не возвращался. Дежуривший Неджи услышал легкий шорох и оторвал взгляд от безмятежного любимого лица. Саске молча прошел мимо него, залез в свой спальник и отвернулся. Как будто и не было ничего.


	8. Chapter 8

Следующий день проходил под знаком неловкости. Все прятали глаза из-за вчерашнего. Они стали невольными свидетелями чрезвычайно смущающего зрелища, обсуждать которое не хотели, но и отбросить воспоминания в силу своей молодости не могли. Только Сакура, которую в бессознательном состоянии унес Шино, не знала, что произошло, и искренне радовалась выздоровлению Саске. Все утро она следовала за ним по пятам, не обращая внимания ни на его холодность, ни на сочувствующие взгляды остальных.

Похоже, сложившаяся ситуация не вывела из равновесия только Учиху. Он как будто не замечал свободной зоны около себя, продолжая отрешенно двигаться вперед. Наруто же, напротив, при любом слове менялся в лице, демонстрируя на диво разнообразную палитру оттенков от белого до бордового. Неджи строго-настрого запретил ему обгонять разведчиков, поэтому он держался в общей группе, дергаясь от каждой реплики. Впрочем, сегодня никто особо не рвался общаться.

Неджи был доволен. Наруто жался к нему в подсознательном поиске защиты, избегая даже голову поворачивать в направлении Саске. Такое доверие грело душу. Вчера Неджи, конечно, переборщил с отчаянием, он знал за собой такую слабость. Сегодня, без груза усталости, многое виделось в другом свете. Неджи не девчонка! Он просто переволновался, и пережитый стресс нашел выход в слезах. Никто, кроме Шикамару, его позора не видел, а на этого ленивца можно было положиться в серьезных делах.

Вечером, когда они собрались на ужин у костра, Саске опустился рядом с Наруто. Блондин подскочил, рассыпав еду, и поспешно пересел по другую сторону от Неджи. Тот еле сдержал торжествующий взгляд на Учиху, но маленькую улыбку в сторону склоненной темноволосой головы все же послал. Которую тут же перехватил скептически поджавший губы Шикамару. Неджи устыдился и уткнулся в свою пиалу, старательно работая палочками. Завтра они прибудут в деревню Песка, и знание дипломатических тонкостей подсказывало ему, что ждать ужина придется очень долго.

Постепенно молодые люди избавлялись от замешательства. Рок Ли устроил соревнование на самое быстрое поедание риса, легко его выиграл и посетовал, что с ними нет Чоджи. Вот уж кто был бы достойным соперником! Немедленно откликнулась Ино, указавшая на отсутствие в их походном рационе мяса. А поскольку Чоджи жить не может без высококалорийной пищи, то как бы Ли сам не стал объектом соревнования. Киба, уютно пристроивший подбородок на загривке Акамару, заметил, что Ли в пищу не годится, потому что в нем нет ни капли жира, одни жилы. Вот Ино, Тен-Тен или Сакура – другое дело, они помягче будут. От разъяренных девушек его спас Наруто, вспомнивший, как накладно было угощать Десятую команду. Потом они плавно перешли на обсуждение своих первых команд, вспоминали смешные истории из детства. Хотя они были очень молоды, в стране Огня люди взрослеют рано, поэтому приятно было снова окунуться в то время, когда они еще были детьми.

И, конечно же, все испортил Саске, прокомментировавший рассказ Сакуры об их первом испытании уничижающей репликой:

– Какой же обузой для меня вы тогда были!

Вокруг костра наступила тишина. Сакура опустила голову. Она никогда не могла выступить против Саске, даже если он был откровенно груб. В отличие от Наруто, который тут же поднял перчатку:

– Какой еще обузой? А ну, немедленно извинись перед Сакурой!

– Не собираюсь. Я сказал, что думал, и не возьму своих слов назад. "Таков мой путь ниндзя", – передразнил Саске.

Столь явного издевательства Наруто терпеть не стал и сразу бросился на него с кулаками. Саске от неожиданности опрокинулся назад, затылком приложившись о землю. Наруто сгреб его за ворот, замахиваясь, но удара не последовало. На глазах у изумленных друзей он положил ладонь на затылок Саске, притягивая того поближе, и поцеловал.

А Саске ответил. Не попытавшись отстраниться, не сделав ни единого лишнего движения, он прильнул к нему так, как будто это было привычным делом. Сакура выронила мисочку, расширенными глазами наблюдая за ними. Рок Ли, повинуясь молчаливому кивку Шикамару, подхватил ее на руки и забрал подальше от этого места.

– О, нет! Опять… – пробормотала Тен-Тен.

Неджи же просто остолбенел.

Саске положил руку Наруто на грудь, побуждая его откинуться назад. Они легли, не размыкая губ, и Наруто обнял его за талию. Неджи казалось, что у него сердце разорвется от их поцелуев, но он все равно смотрел. Как естественно они двигались, как ласкали друг друга, безучастные ко всему, что творилось вокруг. Ночную тишину нарушало только потрескивание костра и их тихие стоны. Остальные шиноби молча наблюдали.

Наруто раскинулся под прихотливыми касаниями и влез рукой в огонь. Он зашипел от боли и сел, сбрасывая с себя Саске. Это будто отрезвило обоих: одинаково дикими глазами они сначала уставились друг на друга, потом огляделись по сторонам. У Наруто вырвался отчаянный возглас, Саске рванул в лес. Наруто ринулся в противоположную сторону, но был пойман Неджи за шиворот. Расстегнутая куртка соскользнула, и Неджи для надежности перехватил его за плечо:

– Подожди, нужно залечить.

Пока его избавляли от ожога, Наруто в панике оглядывался по сторонам. Как же такое могло случиться?! Снова… Товарищи отводили взгляды, лишь Шикамару философски пожал плечами, не вынимая рук из карманов.

Неджи закончил с лечением и еще раз оглядел Наруто. Он уже устал расстраиваться, поэтому то, что возбуждение блондина явно не улеглось, перенес почти стоически.

– Давайте ложиться спать, завтра будет трудный день. Шикамару, позови, пожалуйста, Сакуру и Ли. Надеюсь, что Саске вернется сам, – "или отыщет очередную неприятность на свою чертову задницу и сдохнет по дороге, чему я был бы бесконечно рад".


	9. Chapter 9

Утреннее солнце косыми лучами прокралось на опушку леса и высветило две макушки, выглядывавшие из одного спального мешка. Неджи даже не слишком удивился. Спальник Саске был разложен и измят, наверное, он перебрался к Наруто уже ближе к рассвету.

Неджи оглянулся на сморенных дежурных. Похоже, во сне Киба принял Шино за Акамару – он уткнулся тому в бок, и даже жужжание "внутреннего мира" Абураме не тревожило его. Неджи вздохнул и покачал головой: все-таки он не годится в лидеры. Собственные душевные метания не дают строго вести себя с подчиненными, а отсутствие дисциплины, как известно, является худшим пороком для команды шиноби. Он подошел поближе и чуть не взвизгнул от неожиданности, когда Шино тихо сказал:

– Доброе утро.

Эти чертовы солнцезащитные очки! То есть, Шино не спал, когда Неджи осматривал тех двоих; а он довольно долго этим занимался, даже отвесил воображаемый пинок Учихе. Перед сколькими еще людьми ты выдашь себя, о юный гений клана Хьюга? Очередное унижение, как будто он мало позорился в последнее время.

Силой воли справившись с чувством стыда, он принялся будить своих товарищей. Дошла очередь и до "сладкой парочки". Саске, хмуро взирая на окружающий мир, попытался выбраться наружу, но Наруто ойкнул и потянул его обратно. В мешке завозились, зашептались. Через минуту Саске расстегнул "молнию" и вылез из спальника. Игнорируя взгляды, направленные на испачканный засохшей спермой живот, он притянул к себе Наруто и одарил его глубоким поцелуем. После этого он пошел умываться, а бесстрашный Носитель Девятихвостого поспешно спрятался в недрах спального мешка.

– Наруто, пора вставать, – ласково позвал Неджи.

– Ни за что!

– Нам надо отправляться. Давай, вылезай.

– Ни за что на свете!

– Давай-давай. Не заставляй всех тебя ждать.

– Неджи, что со мной не так? Что я творю? Я заразился извращениями от учителя, да? – в мешке глухо хныкнули.

– Нет, Джирайя тут ни при чем. Наруто, успокойся, с тобой все в порядке, – Неджи погладил всхлипывающий спальник. – Пожалуйста, поднимайся.

– Не хочу-у! А если я еще что-нибудь отколю?

– Постарайся держать себя в руках. Разве ты не хочешь увидеться с господином Казекаге?

– С кем? А-а… Ну, если только ради Гаары…

Неджи был вынужден отвлечься от милого взъерошенного облика на подошедшего Учиху, который, судя по зажегшемуся шарингану, услышал последние слова. Утро становилось ярче с каждой минутой.

К тому времени как вдали показалась защитная стена деревни Песка, руководители экспедиции приобрели устойчивый красный цвет лица: Неджи – от ярости, а Шикамару – от сдерживаемого смеха. Причиной послужили выходки Саске. Наруто, как мог, старался оказаться от него подальше, но Учиха каждый раз хватал его в охапку и принимался жарко целовать, из-за чего они периодически застревали на месте. Вслед за тем парочка догоняла основную группу, некоторое время они летели спокойно, потом Наруто снова пытался сбежать и все начиналось сначала.

Сейчас они в очередной раз заспорили, и Неджи подобрался поближе, чтобы подслушать, из-за чего они сцепились. Сначала он различал лишь отдельные слова, потом неожиданно услышал от Наруто "только не целуй меня больше" и уже было собрался обрадоваться, как следующая жалобная фраза "то есть, при всех не целуй" убила даже малейший намек на радость. Следовало бы утешиться тем, что именно он подарил Наруто шанс на счастье, но почему-то никак не получалось. Визит к "песочникам" должен его отвлечь – дипломатические тонкости отношений между двумя могущественными деревнями не оставляли места для персональных переживаний.

Вот уже видны и встречающие. Неджи помнил по предыдущему визиту, что население деревни Песка весьма многочисленно, но в прошлый раз как-то не уловил, насколько. Впереди всех стоял Казекаге, облаченный в парадные одежды. Оставалось только удивляться, как столь замкнутый человек, как Гаара Песчаного Водопада, может править таким количеством народа. Впрочем, наверняка у него есть толпа советников и он только номинально находится у власти.

Однако, следовало отбросить подобные размышления и сосредоточиться на приветственной речи. Деревня Листьев не должна ударить в грязь лицом.

Неджи как раз проговаривал про себя первую фразу, когда Наруто, высвободившись из хватки Саске, кинулся вперед. Когда он налетел на Гаару, тот закрыл их в сфере, но, видимо, извлечение Шукаку не лучшим образом сказалось на управлении чакрой. Поэтому вся деревня Песка и кучка несчастных шиноби Листьев могли свободно наблюдать, как Наруто бросается Гааре на шею, как тот раскрывает объятья, как сияют синие глаза и как невозможно медленно склоняет лицо Гаара, чтобы нежно коснуться тянущихся к нему губ.

Сквозь легкое песчаное марево было отчетливо видно, как целуются джинчуурики. А Неджи совсем недавно казалось, что хуже уже не может быть.


	10. Chapter 10

Сбоку раздалось рычание. Неджи схватил Саске за руку. В черных глазах пробуждался шаринган, и действовать надо было быстро. Он сердито зашептал:

– Учиха, уймись. Что ты творишь?! Хочешь поссорить наши деревни, нападая на Казекаге? Возьми себя в руки, идиот. Ты – глава клана, и должен вести себя соответственно, нравится тебе это или нет.

– Отвали!

– Отвалю, но не раньше, чем ты утихомиришься. Знаешь, что они делают? Я тебе скажу. То же, чем и вы занимались все это время. Наруто спас Гаару вместе со старейшиной Тиё. Фактически, его вернули с того света почти так же, как и тебя. Ты не имеешь права вмешиваться, поэтому перестань вести себя, как ревнивая жена. Это простой обмен энергией. У тебя вообще гордость есть?

Упоминание о гордости подействовало. Саске перестал рваться к Наруто, шаринган погас.

Пока Неджи делал внушение, Наруто и Гаара закончили бурно выражать радость от встречи. Теперь они просто стояли, улыбаясь и держась за руки. Приветственные крики возобновились. Видимо, Казекаге прощалось и не такое. Один из советников поднял руку, и в наступившей тишине отчетливо раздался спокойный голос:

– Я, правитель Суны, Гаара Песчаного Водопада, от лица моего народа приветствую вас в наших краях. Шиноби Конохи всегда будут здесь желанными гостями, – Гаара низко поклонился и Неджи поклонился в ответ, с горечью думая о том, что у него изначально не было ни шанса перед лицом такого соперника. Воспитанный в глубоком почтении к облеченным властью, он не брал во внимание то, что Наруто было наплевать на любые титулы. И могущественный господин Казекаге в его глазах оставался тем же страдальцем, разве что одет был более вычурно.

Гаара жестом пригласил их следовать за собой и направился в резиденцию рука об руку с Наруто. Саске неожиданно послал воздушный поцелуй Темари, и Неджи со вздохом отдал распоряжение:

– Освободи его, Шикамару. Не надо окончательно превращать наш визит в посмешище.

Последовавший за обменом дарами пышный ужин оставил у Неджи еще более тягостное впечатление.

На правах старшего он сидел по левую руку от Казекаге. Наруто расположился справа; рядом с ним, отпихнув разряженного чиновника, сел Саске. Остальные ниндзя Листьев расположились подальше. Неджи следил за непринужденной беседой Наруто и Гаары, почти не притрагиваясь к еде. Ну почему он улыбается так нежно? Ведь Гаара пытался его убить, и Саске тоже, и не раз, так что – все дело в притупленном инстинкте самосохранения? Иронией Неджи пытался восстановить душевное равновесие. Помогало слабо.

Наруто успокаивающе поглядывал на Саске, который отдавал должное мастерству местных поваров и подчеркнуто его игнорировал. Впрочем, это не огорчало светловолосого шиноби. Уплетая за обе щеки, он буквально светился от мягкого взгляда Казекаге. А Неджи наблюдал за этим неприкрытым выражением счастья и не мог поверить, что когда-то надеялся на взаимность.

Саске потянулся к очередному блюду и случайно дотронулся до руки Наруто. Тот прервался на полуфразе и повернулся к нему. Смуглые пальцы скользнули в раскрытую ладонь, Наруто погладил бледную кожу, потом перевел взгляд на губы Саске... Неджи зажмурился в ожидании катастрофы.

Прошло несколько секунд, но никто не кричал "чидори!" и не было слышно шороха смертоносного песка. Неджи открыл глаза. Руки были чинно сложены на коленях, губы не соприкасались, одежда была застегнута. Гаара Песчаного Водопада продолжал благосклонно взирать на своих гостей. Загадка разрешилась, когда Саске с Наруто синхронно повернулись к Казекаге, одинаково протягивая левые руки к столу. Шикамару наморщил лоб от напряжения – такого труда ему стоило удерживать этих двоих под контролем. Через минуту Неджи дал ему сигнал отпустить их, чтобы не вызывать подозрений у окружающих.

Сакура в ответ на предложение Канкуро осмотреть резиденцию сослалась на усталость. Гаара услышал это и поднялся, показывая, что будет говорить. Светская беседа моментально стихла.

– Полагаю, наши гости устали с дороги. Я слышал, в пути у вас произошел неприятный инцидент. Если хотите отдохнуть, вас проводят в покои. Деревня Песка выражает сердечную благодарность за то, что вы почтили нас своим присутствием. Чувствуйте себя, как дома. Мы постараемся сделать ваше пребывание здесь как можно более приятным. А сейчас я вынужден вас оставить.

Неджи с облегчением поднялся из-за стола. Заснуть бы не получилось, но и сил быть сторонним наблюдателем не осталось. Он слишком долго тешился пустыми иллюзиями, теперь настала пора платить за самообман. Очень хотелось выместить на ком-то свою боль, но вряд ли он найдет себе сейчас достойного спарринг-партнера.

– О-ох, – Шикамару потянулся и пожаловался вполголоса: – я сегодня истратил почти всю свою чакру. Что теперь делать с Темари, хотел бы я знать?

– А зачем тебе в таком деле чакра? – удивился Неджи.

– Затем, – туманно ответил Нара. – Ты ее не знаешь, – почти жалобно протянул он.

Неджи поднял брови. Темари проявила себя умелым безжалостным бойцом, и нельзя забывать, с кем она состоит в близком родстве, но не тренируются же они по ночам?! Судя по выражению лица Шикамару, такую возможность нельзя исключать.

Саске проигнорировал свою комнату и зашел вместе с Наруто, сразу заперев дверь. Неджи очень хотелось приложить упрямца головой об косяк. Что он о себе возомнил? Собирается трахаться с Наруто под носом у Казекаге? Отлично, пусть бы тот вспомнил свое недавнее маньячное прошлое, да и устроил Учихе именную песчаную гробницу.

Неджи зашел в свои покои, кипя от злости. Он еще не успел толком осмотреться, когда в дверь постучали. С улыбками и извинениями его отвели в другую комнату, как минимум на треть меньше первоначальной. А еще у них с Наруто теперь была общая стена, и ему предстоит полночи слушать их стоны. Чем он так прогневил богов, хотелось бы знать?

За внешне неказистой дверью неожиданно обнаружилась шикарная ванная комната. Такой роскоши у него не было даже дома, что отчасти примирило Неджи с действительностью. Он с наслаждением смыл с себя дорожную пыль. У соседей было подозрительно тихо, он даже прислушался – ни звука. Что ж, гораздо хуже было бы, если бы Казекаге уже крушил стены.

Неджи бросился на кровать, закрыв лицо руками. Черт, кого он снова пытается обмануть?! Все идет хуже некуда. Наруто влюблен или в Саске, или в Гаару, или в обоих сразу – какая разница? Неджи нет места рядом с ним, во что бы ни вылился этот треугольник.

Он подошел к окну и прислонился пылающим лбом к холодному стеклу. На фоне луны четко прорисовывался силуэт сидящего на кровле человека. Спать все равно не хотелось, и Неджи решил выяснить, что понадобилось ночью на крыше правителю деревни Песка.


	11. Chapter 11

Джинчуурики сидел в расслабленной позе, положив руку на колено. Он сменил пышную официальную одежду на более удобную и выглядел как-то незавершенно. Неджи вскоре понял, что дело в отсутствии за спиной калебаса, из-за этого Повелитель Песка казался совсем юным.

– Что привело тебя ко мне в столь поздний час, Неджи Хьюга?

Неджи сглотнул. Он ведь предельно тихо забрался на крышу и специально встал со спины от сидящего, чтобы не быть обнаруженным раньше времени и иметь возможность понаблюдать.

– Я не мог заснуть, господин Казекаге.

– Оставим ненужные церемонии, я придерживаюсь их только на официальных мероприятиях. Для моих друзей я всегда буду просто Гаарой, – он, наконец, обернулся, – я ведь могу считать тебя своим другом?

– Да, конечно… Гаара, – Неджи запнулся на непривычном обращении. Называть правителя Суны только по имени? Было в этом что-то неправильное. Когда Гаара Песчаного Водопада стал Казекаге, это вознесло его в глазах Неджи на недосягаемую высоту. И вот теперь – просто Гаара?

– Почему ты пришел именно сюда? Ты хотел меня видеть?

– Нет, не хотел… То есть, я не это хотел сказать… Я просто заметил кого-то и решил выяснить, не несет ли этот человек угрозу, – он немного покривил душой.

– Ты сомневаешься в моих дозорных?

– Нет! Нет! Я просто хотел узнать, кто это… – Неджи запнулся, разговор складывался на редкость неудачно.

Гаара встал и подошел к нему очень близко, заставив сделать невольный шаг назад.

– Ты боишься меня, Неджи Хьюга?

Под испытующим взором холодных глаз он совсем было растерялся, но вдруг заметил, что могущественный Казекаге ниже его на несколько сантиметров. Это неожиданно придало ему смелости.

– Я не боюсь… тебя, но я был воспитан в почтении к правителям, и не могу так легко отбросить это. Мне трудно думать о тебе, как о равном, хотя бы в разговоре. Не знаю, о чем мне можно говорить. И я узнал тебя почти сразу. Сам не знаю, зачем я пришел, просто не мог уснуть.

– Я ценю твою искренность. Все просто: не лги мне, Неджи Хьюга, и мы поладим.

Неджи поклонился. Гаара снова опустился на крышу, указав на место подле себя, и он сел рядом. Перед ними как на ладони раскинулась ночная Суна – огромное величественное селение.

– Я часто сижу здесь, – Гаара повел рукой. – Никак не могу привыкнуть приказывать и не хочу, чтобы меня тревожили лишний раз. Обязанностей у Казекаге много, но почти все вопросы легко решаются моими помощниками. Они все еще опасаются, что я потеряю над собой контроль, и рады-радешеньки, если не застают меня на месте. Таким образом, эта проблема разрешается к обоюдному согласию.

– А ты не боишься, что они будут злоупотреблять властью?

– Нет, это почтенные люди, проверенные семьи, которые хотят для Суны только процветания. К тому же, почти все они сами дрожат от страха передо мной… Но сменим тему. Мне не хочется еще и ночью о них думать. Я заметил, что ты едва притронулся к еде. Тебе не по вкусу наша кухня? Я распоряжусь, чтобы тебе готовили привычные для Конохи блюда.

Неджи удивился его наблюдательности. Ему казалось, что на ужине все внимание Гаары было сосредоточено на Наруто.

– Нет, спасибо, мне нравится местная кухня. Я еще в прошлый раз оценил. Просто… кусок не лез в горло, – сказал он и испугался. А если от него захотят подробностей? То, что Гаара оказался так дружелюбен, сбивало с толку и заставляло быть более откровенным, чем хотелось.

– Тогда, возможно, ты проголодался? Я намереваюсь угостить тебя и приглашаю в свои покои.

Неджи растерялся, сбитый с толку таким напором. Стоит ли ему принимать приглашение? Не будет ли отказ расценен, как оскорбление?

– Я разрешу твои сомнения, Неджи Хьюга. Сам Казекаге просит составить ему компанию, – Гаара слегка улыбнулся. – Ты просто не можешь отказаться.

Песок зашуршал под их ногами и образовал небольшую платформу. Гаара взял его за руку, и они плавно влетели в открытое окно. Неджи огляделся по сторонам – убранство комнаты поистине поражало. Но Гаара не дал ему времени как следует осмотреться. Ловко опустив Неджи в большое красное кресло, он взмахом руки пододвинул второе, в которое сел сам. Между ними как по волшебству возник столик с закусками.

– У тебя отличный контроль чакры, – сказал ошеломленный Неджи.

Гаара пожал плечами:

– Это совсем просто. Будь моим гостем, Неджи Хьюга. Угощайся.

– Почему ты зовешь меня полным именем? – спросил он, взяв аппетитно пахнувшую мисочку и принимаясь за еду. Он действительно проголодался, к тому же, это был удобный повод не смотреть на Гаару.

– Мне нравятся родовые имена, только поэтому. Они напоминают о семье, о близких и дорогих людях. У меня не было такого… – По его молчаливому кивку Гаара налил им вина: – Позволь мне поухаживать за тобой. Вообще-то, мне не полагается прислуживать за едой, но не хотелось бы никого сейчас будить. Твое воспитание позволяет тебе иметь на побегушках Казекаге?

Неджи был просто поражен. Уже в который раз за вечер Гаара разрушал стереотипы. Сидящий напротив него человек мало походил на того замкнутого социопата, которого он помнил.

– Ты так смотришь, будто я сказал что-то непристойное, – улыбнулся Гаара. Он протянул ему изысканно украшенный кубок с вином. – Знаешь, я хотел бы обсудить нападение, которому вы подверглись по дороге сюда. Я лично займусь теми, кто за этим стоит, – выражение его лица стало жестоким, – и выясню, почему чуть было не пострадал Наруто.

Что-то в его словах насторожило Неджи, но он не придал этому особого значения, отвлекшись на сильно откорректированную версию того происшествия. Он опустил упоминание о том, чем закончилось вливание чакры Девятихвостого. Слишком тяжело было вспоминать, да и Гаара вряд ли будет рад услышать об этом.

– Саске Учиха спас Наруто, – произнес Гаара по окончании рассказа, – и только поэтому я его не убью.


	12. Chapter 12

Он говорил обыденным тоном, нисколько не рисуясь. Неджи осознал, что это не фигура речи, а сухая констатация факта: Гаара мог бы убить Саске просто потому, что тот мешал ему своими тесными взаимоотношениями с Наруто. "Свой парень" снова превратился в опасного хищника. Не следовало так расслабляться: на территории Суны Казекаге олицетворяет собой закон, любые его действия будут безоговорочно поддержаны. Пора выбираться отсюда. Неджи встал:

– Благодарю за оказанное гостеприимство, господин Казекаге. Час уже поздний, и мне не следует более отнимать Ваше время.

– Снова господин Казекаге? Я, кажется, просил называть меня Гаарой, – Неджи почудилось, или в его голосе слышалась угроза? Он невольно отступил назад. Непривычный к крепким напиткам, он утратил всегдашнюю концентрацию, в случае нападения придется туго.

– А теперь ты боишься, – в ответ на протестующий возглас Гаара с раздражением передернул плечами, – или опасаешься, осторожничаешь, проявляешь благоразумие… Мне выстроить синонимический ряд, чтобы не задеть твое самолюбие?

Неджи все еще пытался переварить "синонимический ряд", поэтому на не обратил внимания на грубость. Гаара еще некоторое время смотрел на него в упор, но реакции не дождался и опустился в кресло.

– Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы ты уходил. Я приношу свои извинения. Еще совсем недавно я был отверженным, мне трудно находить с людьми общий язык. Но ты можешь уйти, если хочешь. Я не буду удерживать тебя силой.

– Думаю, я все еще голоден, – сказал Неджи и поймал искреннюю улыбку в ответ.

– Я хочу кое-что тебе показать, – Гаара махнул рукой и вверху зажглись светильники. Высокий потолок был облицован неровным блестящим материалом, и блики света на волнистой поверхности создавали впечатление горящего пламени.

– Красиво, – Неджи откинулся на спинку кресла, с восхищением глядя вверх. – Что это такое?

– Стекло. У нас живут лучшие стеклодувы во всей стране Ветра. И эта посуда тоже стеклянная.

Неджи поднес к глазам кубок, который держал в руке. Такое мастерство…

– Просто невероятно! – заявил он.

– Да-а, все эти изгибы… – красноволосая голова покоилась на подлокотнике, Гаара мечтательно смотрел на потолок. – Я им даже помогал. Какими бы мастерами они ни были, а лучше Носителя Песчаного Демона никто не управится с песком… Как ты смог заметить меня на крыше?

Неджи удивился столь резкой смене темы, но ответил:

– Да ты же был, как на ладони! Странно было бы, если я не смог.

– Твои комнаты выходят окнами в другую сторону.

– Что? А-а, да. То есть, нет… – Неджи на свету оценил уровень вина в бокале. Переливы багряных тонов на некоторое время отвлекли его внимание.

– Неджи!

– Я здесь, – похоже, он слегка перебрал. – Меня перевели в другое место. С роско-ошной ванной. Ты должен ее увидеть! То есть, ты уже наверняка ее видел, – он внезапно заинтересовался, какая ванная у самого Гаары. Но даже затуманенному алкогольными парами сознанию было ясно, что спрашивать о таком неуместно. – Это через стенку от Наруто.

– Комнаты Шикамару? Не понимаю…

– Все равно же он ночует у Темари… ой! – Неджи понял, что сболтнул лишнего. Он принял вертикальное положение и постарался собраться с мыслями.

– Я давно знаю об их отношениях, – махнул рукой Гаара. – И могу только посочувствовать твоему другу. Он либо храбр, либо глуп.

Неджи почувствовал, что он что-то пропускает. Темари, несмотря на всю свою воинственность, была всего лишь девушкой. Так что такого страшного она могла сделать с Шикамару? Следующая фраза в момент переключила его внимание:

– Я хочу посмотреть, что делает Наруто.

Плохая идея. Очень плохая идея.

– Он, наверное, уже спит… – неуверенно начал Неджи.

Гаара подошел к окну.

– Нет, не спит, у него свет горит. Разве тебе не интересно, чем он занимается?

– Нет! – искренне ответил Неджи. Выяснять, чем могут заниматься Наруто с Саске посреди ночи не хотелось. А в присутствии Гаары – вдвойне.

– Ну, как хочешь. А я посмотрю.

Неджи в смятении наблюдал за техникой дайсана. Летающий глаз и сам по себе выглядел жутко, а с учетом того, что сейчас разразится, так и вовсе вгонял в панику.

– Это же неприлично, в конце-то концов! Он может быть неодет!

– Может-может, – рассеянно покивал Гаара. Потом обернулся и неожиданно подмигнул, не обращая внимания на отчаяние, плескавшееся в сиреневых глазах. – Та-ак, сейчас… Хмм… С ним там Саске Учиха.

Неджи мог бы попытаться выпрыгнуть в окно, но на пути стоял его потенциальный убийца. "Я пытался это предотвратить. Не вышло. Сдохни, Учиха, чертов твердолобый придурок!"

– Гаара…

– А? Не отвлекай меня… Они, похоже, ругаются. Хотел бы я послушать!

От облегчения он ляпнул:

– Они всегда ругаются или дерутся, если не… – "Молчи, болван! Жить надоело, что ли?"

– "Если не"… что?

– Н-ничего, – тщательно отводя глаза. – Я тоже хочу глянуть! Бьякуган!

"Занятно они ругаются. Взасос".

Наруто целовал Саске, удерживая его сжатый кулак в нескольких сантиметрах от своего лица.

И почему Гааре не взбрело в голову на несколько минут раньше вторгнуться в частную жизнь, когда эти двое еще действительно ссорились? А теперь они чуть ли не едят друг друга.

Наруто опрокинул Саске на кровать, навалился сверху. Бледные руки мигом задрали футболку до белобрысого затылка, но снять не смогли. Саске обвил ногами Наруто за талию, потерся о его грудь, выгибаясь в спине, продолжая тянуть скрутившуюся жгутом ткань. Наруто наконец-то отлепился от его губ, поднял руки, и злосчастная одежка улетела в угол. Саске привстал, целуя открывшиеся ключицы, вылизывая ямочку между ними. Неджи пожалел, что не слышит их; он уже знал, как его заводят стоны Наруто. Хотя в этом не было нужды – член и так был, как каменный. Он машинально потянулся рукой к паху… И с ужасом вспомнил, где находится.

Гаара полулежал в кресле, прикрыв глаза. Неджи не заметил, когда развеялся дайсан. Он, должно быть, окончательно сошел с ума, наблюдая за Наруто. Некстати вернувшаяся картинка, где с каждым толчком с крепких бедер все ниже сползали штаны, чуть не заставила кончить. Неджи вцепился в кресло, ощущая, как дрожат от возбуждения руки, как ноет в паху. Боги, нужно хотя бы выйти отсюда! И надеяться, что у дверей Казекаге не дежурит охрана, потому что до своей комнаты он просто не дотерпит.

Неджи встал, думая, как будет объяснять свое состояние, если Гаара откроет глаза. Но, похоже, ему повезло, и правитель Суны окончательно вымотался за сегодня.

– Спасибо за чудесный вечер, – голос не дрожал, что вселяло некоторую надежду. – Мне на самом деле нужно идти. Спокойной ночи, Гаара.

Он уже сделал шаг к выходу, когда Гаара вдруг повернулся. По его лицу гуляли янтарные отблески света.

– А если я скажу, что хочу тебя, Неджи Хьюга, ты останешься?


	13. Chapter 13

Неджи решил, что ослышался, что отравленный гормонами мозг неверно интерпретировал поступившую информацию. Или Гаара оговорился и пропустил какое-нибудь слово после "хочу тебя". Сейчас он исправится, а смысл фразы станет вполне невинным.

Свою ошибку он понял уже на кровати, куда его бесцеремонно отволок песок. Он все расслышал правильно – Казекаге алкал его тела. Гаара, не теряя времени зря, отбросил со своего пути столик и приземлился на колени Хьюге. Не будь Неджи парализован ужасом, он смог бы оценить эффектность движений. Но в данной ситуации все заслоняла одна отчаянная мысль: "Что делать?" А кто был виноват, он знал и так. Зачем было лезть прямо в пасть тигру? Захотелось побыть с сильным мира сего на короткой ноге? Чертово аристократическое тщеславие!

Гаара расстегнул пуговицу на груди, и белая ткань сползла с плеч. Песчаная струйка пощекотала кожу, и Неджи неожиданно для самого себя застонал. Как же он все-таки возбужден! Может, если Наруто для него – цветок на горе, то не стоит сопротивляться тому, что само идет в руки? Неджи представил, как поутру слуги будут откапывать его бездыханное тело из-под свеженькой песчаной дюны, и похоть поутихла. Но Гаара двинул бедрами, и вот уже Неджи снова задыхается от вожделения. Куда девался хваленый самоконтроль? Это все Наруто; он и его секс с Саске прямо в одежде. Боги, пусть бы Гаара не шевелился хоть минуту!

Молитвы пропали втуне, когда Гаара положил руку ему на грудь.

– Мой песок не позволит тебе быть сверху, поэтому сейчас я даю тебе последнюю возможность отказаться. Ты встанешь, выйдешь отсюда и забудешь о моих словах. Или же… – он наклонился ближе и Неджи подумал, что его сейчас поцелуют. Гаара же прошептал, слегка касаясь губами уха: – Ты можешь остаться.

Он отстранился и лег, ожидая ответа. Если бы Неджи мог подрочить, чтобы прочистить мозги, то потом встал бы, вышел и забыл, как и было предложено. А в данный момент от любого движения становилось только хуже.

Гаара просто лежал и смотрел, но даже это нервировало. Неджи понял, что от него ожидают каких-то активных действий. Он попытался отодвинуться, дабы хоть чуть-чуть собраться с мыслями, но стоящий член сильнее уперся в ткань штанов. Дальше он уже не думал.

Когда он навис над Гаарой, тот разделся, даже не шевелясь. Песок обволок его на мгновение, расстегнул одежду, приподнял… Гаара лежал перед ним обнаженным. И безволосым. То есть, совсем. Ни на руках, ни на ногах, ни в промежности не было и следа обычной растительности. Неджи был поставлен в тупик. Не то, чтобы сам он был там особо волосатым… Из всех людей, которых он видел голыми, только Наруто щеголял густой светлой шерсткой, как бы оправдывая этим заключенного в себе зверя… А, к черту все!

Он погладил прохладное бедро, просто потому, что оно было ближе всего, нагнулся, лизнул. Гаара вздрогнул, сказал:

– Подожди, – и стал споро складывать печати. – Все, – выдохнул он через несколько секунд, когда тонкая песчаная пленка сползла с его кожи, – забыл про защитный покров. Можешь продолжать, – и преспокойно откинулся на подушки.

Неджи возмутился такой наглости. "Я тебя хочу, сверху ты не будешь, но все равно должен все сделать сам". Так, что ли? Ладно, коль скоро господин Казекаге не желает даже притрагиваться к нему, Неджи упростит ему задачу. К тому же, если он заставит Гаару кончить, не придется под него ложиться. У него было два партнера, но оба раза он выступал в сугубо активной роли, поэтому не слишком хорошо представлял, как это делается. Но, как говорится, не начнешь – не узнаешь.

Он сел между раскинутыми ногами Гаары, положил руки на бедра, провел по бокам. Кожа под пальцами была гораздо теплее и нежнее, чем раньше. Гаара сохранял неподвижность, и Неджи, лаская, избегал смотреть ему в лицо, чтобы невзначай не прочесть на нем отстраненность. Он поцеловал бледный живот, осторожно прикусив кожу, и почувствовал, как дернулся прижатый грудью член. Тогда он все-таки решился поднять глаза. Гаара смотрел на него тяжелым, голодным взглядом, но не делал попытки дотронуться. Неджи качнулся вперед, потом еще раз, прижимаясь крепче. Гаара закусил губу, пальцы зарылись в складки покрывала. Все еще не хочет даже прикоснуться?

Он немного отполз назад, игнорируя собственное возбуждение. Его охватил азарт, хотелось заставить Гаару потерять над собой контроль. Есть способ, вот только Неджи никогда сам этого не делал и не был уверен, что сможет. А если вообразить, что перед ним Наруто?

Неджи наклонился, взял в руку полувозбужденный член, провел по длине, сжал головку. Он все делал очень бережно, помня о том, что песок атакует, если Гааре станет больно. Опасность заводила, сам собой включился бьякуган. Нет, это не ко времени, отпечаток чакры не даст представить Наруто. Неджи закрыл глаза, пытаясь немного расслабиться. Хорошо. А теперь…

Он поцеловал основание члена, несколько раз лизнул яички. Плоть в его руке налилась, он чувствовал пульсацию крови. Он прихватил губами головку, обвел языком. Давай, это несложно, только если не брать слишком глубоко. Вот так. Короткие стоны стали громче, значит, он все делает правильно. Чуть-чуть поглубже, прижимая языком к небу. Погладить бедра с внутренней стороны, ладонью прижать яички. Ноги раздвинулись шире, последовало несколько неконтролируемых толчков бедрами. Ему нравится, как же ему нравится! Неджи сжал губы плотнее, он был полностью сосредоточен на том, чтобы доставить любимому максимальное удовольствие. Наруто гортанно застонал, выгнулся дугой, кончая. Неджи проглотил сперму, еще раз облизал член по всей длине, сглотнул и потянулся за поцелуем:

– Нару… – он осекся. Из сегодняшних бесчисленных ошибок эта, наконец, станет для него последней.


	14. Chapter 14

Его вихрем смело с кровати и швырнуло в кресло так, что перехватило дыхание. Ножки мебели с противным скрежетом проехались по каменному полу. Песчаные руки разрывали одежду, хлестко обжигая кожу. Песок навалился на грудь, на живот, пережал горло. Неджи засипел, в ужасе глядя на тяжело дышащего Гаару.

– Песчаный…

В короткое мгновение, когда Гаара сжимал в кулак протянутую ладонь, Неджи успел попрощаться если не с жизнью, то со своим намертво стиснутым песком членом точно.

– …рот.

"Что?"

Ожидаемого взрыва боли не последовало, и он наконец-то смог сделать вдох. Опасность миновала, а это главное.

Сначала Неджи никак не мог осознать, что происходит, но потом понял: ему делает минет песок. Гаара просто извращенец! Неужели он настолько брезгует дотронуться? О-о-о, уже все равно, как! Да, Боги, да! Плевать, что это не похоже ни на рот, ни на собственную руку. К облегчению Неджи, это не было похоже и на песок, просто что-то скользящее, сжимающее, обволакивающее. Он подавался бедрами вперед, стараясь продлить потрясающие ощущения, но не продержался и пары минут – уж слишком долго он был возбужден. Песок поглотил сперму и отпустил его. Разрядка не принесла удовлетворения, Неджи чувствовал себя обкраденным. Он, конечно, не надеялся на ответную любезность от Гаары, отсосав ему…

О, черт! Гаара. Гаара, которого назвали именем того, кто был ему ближе и дороже всех остальных людей. И что это была за реакция? Неджи непроизвольно схватился за член. Потом рискнул поднять голову.

Гаара сидел на разворошенной постели, голубые глаза слегка фосфоресцировали в полумраке.

– Я должен извиниться, – сказал Неджи.

Взмах рукой: молчаливое "валяй".

– Это вышло случайно. Я никогда еще… – Неджи сглотнул, но сказал без обиняков: – Я никогда не отсасывал, тем более Казекаге. И поэтому нервничал. Мне надо было представить кого-то более привычного, чем ты. А потом я увлекся.

– Ты представлял Наруто?

– Да. Я люблю его, – гордое признание удалось бы лучше, если б на Неджи была хоть какая-то одежда. Или если бы он не держался при этом за член. Он встал и подошел к кровати, слишком вымотанный для того, чтобы что-то скрывать или пытаться выгородить Учиху. – Я так хочу его, что пальцы сводит. Возбуждаюсь от малейшего прикосновения. Я бы дал ему все, что в моих силах, позволил бы что угодно, но я никогда его не получу. Потому что его выбор – ты или Саске. Поэтому и представил, что это он.

– Наруто… – Гаара нежно улыбнулся, и у Неджи опять болезненно екнуло внутри. – Я помню, как он вывел меня из тьмы, показал, ради чего стоит жить. Но я не хочу обладать им в физическом плане, не хочу осквернять то, что нас связывает.

– И ты не ревнуешь? – спросил он.

– К кому? – Гаара даже фыркнул, словно само предположение об этом насмешило его.

Как же такое возможно: любить – и не хотеть, любить – и не ревновать? О, Неджи бы дорого дал за такое умение! Он испытывал адские муки всякий раз, когда Саске прикасался к Наруто, и страстно жаждал освобождения. Было бы здорово просто радоваться за них, желать Наруто счастья и не чувствовать, как будто катана Учихи пронзает его насквозь при каждом их поцелуе.

Он бессознательно сделал шаг к двери и понял, что поднимается в воздух. Снова очутившись на постели, он уставился на невозмутимого Гаару.

– Я же сказал, что хочу тебя. И пока еще своего не получил.

Он почувствовал себя оплеванным. Светлейший господин Казекаге, видите ли, не хочет осквернять высокие отношения с Наруто, что, впрочем, не помешало им целоваться на глазах у сотен людей, а Неджи вполне сгодится для удовлетворения потребностей тела. И даже не будет протестовать, ведь ему оказана столь высокая честь – подставить задницу одному из самых могущественных правителей страны Ветра! Он просто спятил, когда согласился, не нужно было столько пить.

– Или ты собираешься отказаться от своего слова, Неджи Хьюга? – должно быть, Гаара заметил его колебания.

– Нет, не собираюсь, – холодно ответил он, намереваясь привстать, но песок снова опрокинул его на подушки. Пусть он и загнал себя в западню, но идти на попятный недостойно аристократа.

Впрочем, Неджи быстро передумал беречь фамильную гордость, когда песчаные лапы сноровисто развели ему ноги, а в поле зрения возник небольшой продолговатый предмет непонятного назначения. Хотя, постойте-ка… Нет, этого просто не может быть!

Неджи взвился:

– Гаара, ты с ума сошел? Я не хочу, чтоб меня отымели песком! Ни за что не соглашусь на это!

Гаара навис над ним, его глаза сверкнули:

– Уже согласился. Хочешь ты того или нет, но Песок и так отымеет тебя, мой маленький зеленый Листочек. Лежи спокойно, тебя надо подготовить.

И все время, пока его смазывали и растягивали, он смотрел в холодные голубые глаза и пытался понять, как при всем своем уме он неизменно ухитряется выбрать наихудший вариант.


	15. Chapter 15

Дыхание Гаары участилось, и Неджи закрыл глаза. Надо просто перетерпеть. И раньше приходилось выносить унижение, пусть и не физического плана, так что ему не привыкать смирять гордыню. Он подождет, пока Гаара насытится, а потом навсегда вычеркнет этот день из своей жизни.

Пока он пытался восстановить внутреннюю гармонию, его перевернули на живот, не говоря ни слова. Так и надо! Одежда, кстати, превратилась в груду лоскутов, придется как-то ухитриться вернуться к себе незамеченным. Или пережить еще одну порцию позора. Может, хоть этот раз его чему-нибудь научит.

Хорошо, что в рюкзаке есть сменная одежда. Неджи переживал, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом перед "песочниками", поэтому захватил парный комплект на случай, если что-то будет испорчено в пути. Теперь он пригодится, и прямо на рассвете… О, нет! Он же глава делегации Листьев, он не может так просто уйти. Это будет расценено, как оскорбление. Черт!

Неджи в сердцах ударил кулаком по подушке. Гаара, видимо, соотнес это со своими действиями.

– Расслабься, – сказал он. – Я же не насиловать тебя собираюсь.

"Серьезно? А как же это еще можно назвать? Он же прекрасно знает, что я не хочу, и все равно делает…"

Гаара, наконец, снова прикоснулся к нему: провел рукой по спине, понуждая прогнуться, обнял за талию, прижался. Неджи ощущал слабые отголоски возбуждения, чувствуя его член между своих раздвинутых ног. Гаара чуть толкнулся, задев головкой яички. Неджи не хотел удовольствия, это должно быть наказанием.

Гаара будто услышал его мысли. Или посчитал, что для предварительных ласк сделал достаточно. Он выпрямился, сжал ладонями его бедра, раздвинул…

"Нет, нет! Это же… Прямо как я тогда…" Неджи уткнулся в судорожно стиснутые кулаки, стараясь не дать воли сердитым беспомощным слезам.

Он пытался избавиться от своей одержимости. В одной из удаленных от Конохи миссий пошел в публичный дом и снял парня-проститутку. Неджи просто хотел спастись от синеглазого наваждения, только поэтому. Тогда он еще слабо представлял, что нужно делать, ему и в голову не пришло попытаться доставить удовольствие партнеру. Он отымел его, практически полностью повторив скупые прикосновения Гаары. Неджи Хьюга – первая шлюха господина Казекаге! Это стоит занести в список личных достижений.

Ему было не слишком больно, но и никакого наслаждения не было. Гаара трахал его механическими движениями, как будто выполнял монотонную работу. Только прерывистое дыхание и редкие вскрики доказывали, что он получает от секса удовольствие. Когда он застонал и уткнулся Неджи между лопаток, тот, чувствуя на коже чужой пот, захотел развернуться и посильнее врезать Повелителю Песка – и будь, что будет! Но он, конечно же, так не поступил.

Боль пришла, когда Гаара вышел из него. Неджи распластался на разоренном ложе, спрятав пылающее от стыда лицо в складках мятого покрывала. Он чувствовал себя использованным, и доводы логики ничего не могли с этим поделать. Если Казекаге так нравятся безучастные куклы в постели, то почему бы не попросить Канкуро смастерить подходящую марионетку? Песок будет трахать деревяшку – и все счастливы! Неджи понимал, что скатывается в позорную истерику, и от очередного девчачьего поступка становилось еще горше.

Гаара дотронулся до его ягодиц. Неджи вздрогнул и попытался отстраниться. Еще раз?

– Не бойся, – в очередной раз прозвучали ненавистные слова. – Это лечебный бальзам. Потерпи немного, скоро боль уйдет. На себе я, конечно, не пробовал, но должно помочь.

Прохладная субстанция сняла жжение и переключила мысли на нелогичную заботливость. Он, скорее, ожидал, что будет выставлен из хозяйских покоев в чем мать родила. И снова правитель Суны рушил стереотипы, поступая, с точки зрения Неджи, вопреки своей природе.

Гаара развернул его к себе, для разнообразия воспользовавшись рукой, а не песком, всмотрелся в покрасневшее лицо:

– Я хочу, чтобы ты сегодня остался здесь. – "О, это уже больше на него похоже. Он, видите ли, хочет! Желания покорного вассала никого не интересуют". – Спи, Неджи Хьюга.

И Неджи послушно уснул.


	16. Chapter 16

Очнулся он на рассвете в гордом одиночестве. Неджи не помнил, ложился ли Гаара вообще, он отключился почти сразу после его слов. Маленький ручной Листочек!

Вокруг царил идеальный порядок. Оставалось надеяться, что это Казекаге потрудился своим песком, хоть и верилось в такое с трудом. Или же все убрали слуги, пока он спал. Неджи сбился со счета, сколько раз был унижен в последнее время, и все равно продолжал нарываться. Что должно произойти, чтобы урок был усвоен? Оказаться голым перед посторонними людьми? Судя по тому, что в комнате не было никакой одежды, до этого момента осталось недолго.

Ладно, свою проблему он решит после того, как вымоется. Неджи чувствовал себя до отвращения грязным. Кроме того, червячок любопытства побуждал осмотреть Первую ванную Суны. Она должна будет превзойти самые смелые ожидания, чтобы он смирился с реальностью.

Ванна была просто огромная, размером с бассейн. Он мог бы свободно там плавать. В остальном обстановка оказалась спартанской, и Неджи был очень разочарован. Простые тесаные стены из темно-красного камня (похоже, наряду с белым, это был любимый цвет Казекаге), два шкафчика – для одежды и для банных принадлежностей, небольшая подставка странной формы – и все. Даже зеркала нет! И потолок был слишком обыкновенным, не сравнить с тем, что в спальне. Должно быть, Гаара не любит мыться.

А вот Неджи вода очень нравилась. Воспитанный в роскошной обстановке, он имел несколько сибаритские вкусы, предпочитая пышность удобству. От чего поначалу и страдал на миссиях. Со временем он перестал обращать внимание на бытовые неудобства, но, если предоставлялась возможность, с удовольствием вкушал земные блага. Вот и сейчас сбросил прихваченную простыню, подвязал волосы и опустился в прохладную ароматную воду. По привычке он игнорировал головную боль – из-за бьякугана она была его частой спутницей.

Вошел Гаара; и даже проявил любезность, ступая по полу, потому что звук шагов предупредил о его появлении. Вполне мог бы влететь на своем облачке, не издавая ни звука, Неджи бы и не заметил.

– Я рад, что ты уже встал, – провозгласил Гаара с индифферентным выражением лица. Неджи некстати вспомнил, как тепло тот улыбался Наруто.

– А ты ложился? – он подплыл поближе.

– Я почти не сплю, даже после разделения с биджу мне трудно засыпать. Заканчивай, я принесу новую одежду.

– У меня есть сменная, – так же холодно сказал Неджи, гадая, уж не привиделось ли ему вчера с пьяных глаз, что Гаара умеет шутить. Как-то сложно было соотнести эту бесстрастную маску с игривым подмигиванием в ответ на реплику о раздетом Наруто.

– Тогда я отнесу тебя, – с этими странными словами он вышел из ванной.

Гаара действительно отнес его. Заключил в песчаную сферу и перенес через двор. Как галантный кавалер, проводил свою "даму" домой.

"Как девчонку!"

Неджи в бешенстве натягивал рубашку, вспоминая прощальные слова: "Я хочу, чтобы сегодня вечером ты снова пришел ко мне". Застряв в рукаве, он так сильно дернул ткань, что затрещали швы.

"Чертов ублюдок! Только и слышно: 'я хочу, я хочу…' Ни секунды тут не останусь! Оставлю Шикамару за старшего, пусть достопочтенный Казекаге оскорбляется, сколько влезет. С меня хватит!"

Неджи оглядел себя в зеркало и приуныл. При мысли, что придется как-то объясняться с Шикамару, становилось не по себе. Он плюхнулся было на кровать, но тут же поспешно вскочил и забегал по комнате. Его друг проницателен, он захочет узнать, почему Неджи так спешно сбегает из деревни Песка. А фирменное высокомерие не сработает – Нара давно в курсе, сколько противоречий у него внутри, его не обмануть надменным выражением лица. Надо придумать что-то правдоподобное.

Он вышел в коридор, размышляя, в каком крыле могут находиться покои Темари. А так как с остальными людьми кичливая маска работала превосходно, то дорогого гостя вскоре отвели по назначению. Предупредив, что иногда ранним утром хозяйка бывает несколько резковата. Судя по тому, с какой скоростью скрылась служанка, это "иногда" случалось часто.

Плотнее запахнув рубашку и прикинув, как будет уворачиваться от атак веера, он постучал в дверь.

Спустя пару минут открыл Шикамару, с отчаянным зевком сообщивший, что госпожа отдыхает и велела не беспокоить. Пока Нара спал стоя, Неджи с удивлением его разглядывал: весь торс был покрыт разновеликими царапинами, а на бедрах, едва прикрытых куском сиреневой ткани, явственно проступали огромные синяки. Понять, что самый ленивый шиноби Конохи нашел в этой дикой кошке, было решительно невозможно.

– Эй, – он толкнул задремавшего Шикамару, – это я.

– Неджи! – тот откинул со лба распущенные волосы. – Как прошла ночь?

Вопрос был подозрительным, с какой стороны ни глянь. Он должен был мирно спать, и Шикамару это отлично известно, так с чего бы ему интересоваться на этот счет?

– Ужасно. Я глаз не мог сомкнуть. Меня почему-то перевели в соседнюю с Наруто и Учихой комнату. Я не выдержу этого вторую ночь подряд, – сказал Неджи, избегая смотреть другу в глаза, но почти не отклоняясь от истины. – Мне нужно покинуть деревню Песка.

Шикамару поудобнее оперся на дверной косяк, подтянув сползающую тряпку, теперь опознанную как вчерашнее кимоно Темари.

– Не нужно, – мягко сказал он.

– Ты не понимаешь!..

Неджи остановился. Улыбка Шикамару была какой-то чересчур ласковой для этого времени суток.

– Понимаю. Не нужно ничего делать. Ты – главный представитель Конохи перед господином Казекаге, и ты справишься. Возвращайся к себе и поспи, – и с душераздирающим зевком он захлопнул дверь.

Он же не мог узнать? Или мог? Кто его разберет, он всегда в курсе событий: чего не знает – о том догадается. Неджи прижал ладони к порозовевшим щекам. И если уж Шикамару такой умный, что же он не подумал прикрыться не только спереди, но и сзади?

Неджи пошел обратно. Сбежать не получилось. Ложась спать, он думал над тем, почему им помыкают все подряд.


	17. Chapter 17

Саске проснулся от необычных ощущений: что-то кололо лоб и что-то пекло макушку. Он открыл глаза, упершись взором в очередную странность: что-то небольшое розово-коричневое на светлом фоне. Через пару мгновений чудной кружок был опознан как сосок. Саске перевел взгляд вверх, убирая острый кулон Пятой подальше от лица. Горячее дыхание Наруто через сбившуюся простыню перестало причинять неудобство.

Как и вчера утром, Саске захлестнула волна чистого счастья. Он знал, что если бы потратил хоть полсекунды на раздумья в тот день, Наруто был бы уже мертв. Он спас его только за счет скорости, использовав свое тело в качестве щита. Попытайся он сложить печати – и было бы поздно. Они настолько увлеклись спором, что обоих застали врасплох, и Наруто даже не успел бы ничего понять, прежде чем его разорвало бы на куски.

Он так злился! Наруто через слово повторял, как соскучился по Гааре, и Саске просто бесился. Он же почти победил этого отморозка на экзамене, так почему Наруто его едва ли не боготворит? Ну да, он стал Казекаге, так что же? А вот Саске побеждал их обоих, следовательно, он и самый сильный, и кое-кому следовало бы обмирать от восторга при одном его взгляде. Если бы! Только и слышно было: Гаара то, Гаара се, Гаара все! От этих разговоров Саске хотелось то оторвать вихрастую башку, то снова сойтись в поединке с проклятой "песчанкой", чтобы раз и навсегда доказать, кто тут достоин восхищения.

Он язвил и откровенно провоцировал Наруто, педантично перебирая в насмешках самые уязвимые места. Прошелся и насчет Гаары, и даже вечно крутившийся рядом Хьюга получил свою порцию. Саске утратил обычное хладнокровие и бессознательно искал ссоры, чтобы выпустить пар.

Когда Наруто сбежал вперед, он неожиданно почувствовал, будто упускает самое главное. Гнев испарился бесследно, осталась только необъяснимая глухая тоска. И он догнал Наруто, даже попытался извиниться, но при очередном упоминании Гаары снова вышел из себя. Проклятье, красноволосый психопат его словно околдовал! А этот их приветственный поцелуй… Саске погасил зарождающееся в горле рычание, чтобы не разбудить Наруто. Потому что если он проснется, когда они вот так лежат рядышком, то понятно, чем кончится дело. После вчерашнего белье противно прилипло к телу, в следующий раз надо будет начать раздеваться снизу.

В следующий раз… Это было неожиданно и одновременно так правильно.

Тогда он пришел в себя от жуткой боли. На груди сидел Демон-Лис, вцепившись когтями в разорванное горло. Саске из последних сил пытался оторвать от себя жуткую тварь, но силы были на исходе, и вскоре он уже не мог сопротивляться. Хотелось умереть поскорее, не мучаясь. Но боль мало-помалу стихала, возвращалась способность дышать. Он почувствовал, как по телу струится целительная чакра Девятихвостого, а потом понял, что это Наруто обнимает его.

И сразу стало так легко. Больше не нужно было мучиться сомнениями, не нужно злиться. Зачем, когда он так близко? Саске вслепую потянулся к его губам, тая от нежности. И в процессе глубокого поцелуя понял, что так долго от него ускользало. Он любит. И он любим.

Саске оплел Наруто руками и ногами. Хотелось растянуть объятия навечно. Это было самым лучшим, что когда-либо с ним происходило. Ослепленный стремлением к мести, он не гнался за чувственными удовольствиями, и поцелуй на поляне был вторым в его жизни. Да, после того, знаменательного, сорванного случайно и чуть не приведшего Наруто к преждевременной гибели от рук разъяренных девочек. Только он единственный, с самого начала.

Наруто всем телом прижимал его к земле, продолжая целовать. Саске наслаждался ощущением теплой кожи под своими пальцами, каждую секунду остро осознавая, кого именно ласкает. Похоже, он и кончил большей частью от этого, чем непосредственно от физического контакта.

Потом его разбудили хмурый Нара и злющий Хьюга, выглядевший так, словно ему нанесли личное оскорбление. Саске смыл с себя следы бурного изъявления эмоций, затылком чуя их неодобрительные взгляды. Он испытывал какие-то странные ощущения, но не стал заострять на них внимание, ведь только что счастливо избежал смерти. Это же должно было как-то повлиять на самочувствие?

Утренняя реакция Наруто неприятно удивила и рассердила. Он как будто стыдился, непрестанно оглядываясь на товарищей по команде. Их мнение не имело значения для Саске, он считал новый виток их отношений вполне логичным и решенным. А Наруто вел себя так, словно для него важнее было постороннее суждение. Что ж, если он собирался все отыграть назад… Саске впал в привычный модус "не очень-то и хотелось" до самого вечера, пока терпение не лопнуло во время дурацкой ностальгии за ужином.

И опять, стоило им прикоснуться друг к другу, как все остальное ушло на второй план. Саске понимал, что на них смотрят, но плевать на это хотел. И если бы Наруто не влез рукой в костер, он разложил бы его прямо там, на глазах у всех.

Неспособность остановиться его испугала. Одно дело – вести себя раскованно наедине, и совсем другое – полное отсутствие тормозов при посторонних. Саске гордился своим самоконтролем, но после исцеления он дал значительную трещину. Это было неприемлемо, но взять себя в руки пока не получалось. Оставалось надеяться, что со временем взаимное притяжение ослабнет, и он сможет вести себя адекватно.

А самым смешным в этой ситуации было то, что Саске не хотел, чтобы их тяга гасла. Только целуя Наруто, он чувствовал себя цельным, только перед прикосновениями надежных рук пасовали демоны подсознания, терзавшие душу. И уж тем более он не хотел, чтобы между ними вклинивался кто-то еще. Если Гаара снова позволит себе так прикоснуться к Наруто, деревне Песка понадобится новый Казекаге.

Потревоженный свирепыми ерзаниями обуреваемого ревностью Учихи Наруто открыл глаза. Сонно поморгав, он улыбнулся и зевнул одновременно. Саске потянулся к желанному телу, чувствуя, как неприятно натягивается в паху приклеившаяся за ночь ткань. Неважно.

Пока его целуют так горячо, мелкие неудобства не имеют значения. Податливое тело трепещет под его руками, хотя он не спускается ниже шеи и плеч, и прикосновения вполне невинны. Он прижимается теснее, хочет взять больше. Наруто стонет ему в губы, и это пробирает до позвоночника. Саске помнит, что хотел что-то сделать, и он займется этим сразу после того как они закончат. Да, вот именно так сильно, ну же… ну же, мой хороший… еще немного…

Наруто лежал рядом и, кажется, уже успел заснуть. Удовлетворенный. А Саске в посторгазменной расслабленности понимал, что снова начисто забыл о намерении хотя бы снять штаны. Казалось почти невозможным, что при столь небольшом контакте он испытывал такое сильное удовольствие. Мозг просто отключался.

Может, получится в следующий раз. К примеру, если они будут снимать одежду на расстоянии друг от друга. Он почувствовал вспышку вожделения при мысли о раздевающемся у него на глазах блондине, о постепенно обнажающемся загорелом теле. Наверное, лучше делать это в разных комнатах.

Или ему придется написать плакат и стараться держать его на виду. "Снимай штаны, Саске!" Отличная идея, Наруто это понравится.


	18. Chapter 18

Неджи снился Наруто, ритмично бьющий его по голове нунчаками и верещащий голосом Ли: "Вставай, Шикамару! Сила юности зовет нас на утреннюю тренировку!"

Постепенно реальность вытесняла сновиденческую чепуху, хотя крики и удары звучали и здесь. Чем Ли колотил в дверь – оставалось загадкой, но на гладкой поверхности уже появились мелкие трещины. В коридоре обиженно забормотали:

– Ни Неджи, ни Наруто, ни Саске… Да где они все? И этот лентяй еще спит. А девушек забрал Канкуро… Мне нужен спарринг-партнер, – в глухом звуке, раздавшемся за дверью, он уверенно опознал удар головой об косяк. Из-за раздавшегося следом вопля завибрировали стекла: – О! Я пойду к Гааре! Уверен, он не откажет по старой дружбе в небольшом поединке!

Иногда от верной смерти Рока Ли спасала не привязанность Неджи к боевому товарищу, а то, что Майто Гаю пришлось бы искать новую "надежду Конохи", и Хьюга не был до конца уверен, что густобровый взор не обратится в его сторону. С обреченным вздохом он слез с кровати, дольше поспать не удастся.

Плеснув в лицо водой, Неджи обрел кое-какую возможность соображать. В памяти живо возникло вчерашнее унижение. Он позорит свой род. Боги, что сказал бы отец! Почему он так себя ведет – отдался человеку, влечение к которому почувствовал-то лишь из-за того, что подсматривал за другими? Он просто жалок. Он запутался, но не делает ни малейшей попытки это исправить, наоборот, глубже увязает в последствиях собственных необдуманных поступков. Хотя бы сегодня надо постараться не испортить все еще больше.

"Песочники" организовали целую культурную программу.

Киба, Шино и Тен-Тен отправились с Баки в оружейную мастерскую. Акамару и Рока Ли с восторженными воплями утащила Мацури.

Девушки заинтересовались местной керамикой, украшенной мелким затейливым орнаментом. Ино приглянулись расписные горшочки для цветов. Сакура выразила восхищение стеклянной статуэткой в виде приготовившейся к бою куноичи, и Канкуро сразу распорядился добавить ее к подаркам, приготовленным для визитеров. Он был очень галантен, но она не замечала его ухаживаний, бросая тоскливые взгляды на Саске. В ее взгляде Неджи видел отражение собственной боли.

Мужская половина группы откровенно скучала. Гаара, сопровождавший их вместе с Темари, держался отстраненно, глядя куда-то в сторону. Ни единым жестом он не показал какого-то особого расположения к Неджи, чему тот был искренне рад. Он не слышал и четверти того, о чем им рассказывали, стараясь не выдавать своих чувств. Саске держался рядом с еле передвигавшим ноги Наруто, выражение его лица просто кричало: "мой!" Даже шаринган иногда поблескивал. Наруто и Шикамару зевали так, будто участвовали в соревновании.

Наруто обнял Саске за пояс и уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. Этот жест выглядел таким естественным, словно обниматься на людях было у этих двоих в порядке вещей. Он больше не стеснялся.

Дождавшись, пока Гаара повернется к нему, Неджи жестом показал, что все устали. Казекаге распорядился, и им подали охлажденный сок, обладающий приятным кисловатым вкусом и превосходно утоляющий жажду. Наруто пил так жадно, словно от того, сколько сосудов он осушит, зависела его жизнь, а Неджи думал, что дошел до крайней степени одержимости, если возбуждается даже от этого.

Саске потащил блондина куда-то в сторону, воспользовавшись тем, что остальные рассматривали причудливый стеклянный лес, но от наблюдавшего Хьюги этот маневр не укрылся. Он прикидывал, как бы незаметно последовать за ними, когда почувствовал мимолетное прикосновение к руке. Неджи посмотрел на Гаару – тот показывал, что тоже хочет покинуть основную группу. Это был хороший шанс поговорить.

Оказалось, что Гаара даже и не думал выяснять их отношения, он хотел узнать, что делают Наруто и Саске. Неджи раньше не наблюдал в себе склонности к вуайеризму, но, кажется, в деревне Песка успел стать извращенцем.

Чтобы слиться с окружающей средой, Гаара прикрыл их тончайшим песчаным щитом, но в маскировке не было необходимости. Страстно целовавшаяся парочка вряд ли бы заметила их, даже вздумай они декламировать стихи. Неджи снова ощутил знакомое противоречие – так больно смотреть, но и глаз не отвести. А ведь он мог бы быть на месте Саске, если б дал ему тогда истечь кровью. Нет, довольно самообмана; если бы Саске умер, тогда Наруто выбрал бы Гаару. Неджи посмотрел на него. Его дыхание было учащенным, руки рефлекторно вцепились в край накидки. Похоже, что несмотря на высокопарные заявления о чистоте чувств к Наруто, Казекаге был бы не против слегка их осквернить. Гаара тоже повернулся в его сторону, и Неджи не понравился оценивающий взгляд обведенных темными кругами глаз. Он и сам пребывал во взвинченном состоянии, но на трезвую голову не хотел ему поддаваться. Гаара шагнул к нему, Неджи отпрянул. Не может же он закричать! Он не девчонка, хотя в последнее время некоторые поступки и свидетельствуют об обратном.

К счастью, Гаара, видя отсутствие энтузиазма, не стал его домогаться. Да и те двое наконец отлепились друг от друга.

– Нам надо вернуться, – сказал Наруто, выставляя ладони в жесте отрицания и не замечая, что начинает гладить Саске по груди.

– Да зачем тебе сдался этот размалеванный маньяк? – быстрый взгляд подтвердил, что только что Учиха еще на шаг приблизил собственную смерть.

– Канкуро? – недоуменно переспросил Наруто, и Неджи сдержал улыбку. В Суне надо уточнять, о каком именно из местных психопатов идет речь. – Он тут ни при чем. Я хочу еще немного побыть с Гаарой.

– Я его и имел в виду.

– Не называй его так! Ты же знаешь, через что ему довелось пройти! Он был один, с самого детства…

Продолжения Неджи уже не слышал, Гаара обволок его песком и потащил обратно. Судя по всему, их отсутствие прошло незамеченным. Спустя минуту к ним присоединился и разозленный Наруто, ставший демонстративно ласково разговаривать с Гаарой. Неджи не должен расстраиваться, ведь скоро они отправятся домой, и хотя бы в пику Саске Наруто будет проводить время с ним. Черт, он всерьез на такое рассчитывает? В кого он превратился?

Хорошей новостью стало то, что наконец-то спала эрекция.


	19. Chapter 19

Не дожидаясь обеда, Неджи отправился спать. Даже если бы он не устал, выносить это трио больше не было сил.

Джинчуурики так нежничали, будто собирались свить гнездышко и нарожать маленьких шукьюби. Саске демонстративно их игнорировал, задрав нос до такой степени, что споткнулся и чуть не упал. Неджи только было порадовался, что не он один попадает в неловкое положение, как заметил, что Гаара обнимает Наруто за талию, поглаживая. Тот сначала смутился, но взглянув на взбешенного Учиху, прижался сам.

Неджи было и обидно, и противно. Он не стал бы вести себя так развязно только для того, чтобы позлить партнера. В глубине души он понимал, что поведение Наруто обусловлено притяжением из-за техники воскрешения, и следует радоваться, что он сдерживает себя и не отдается Гааре прямо здесь. Но досада на обстоятельства понукала обвинить его в распутстве, чтобы унять боль. Так было хоть немного, но легче.

Проснулся он от настойчивого стука в дверь и только собрался прикончить Ли, как услышал любимый голос:

– Неджи! Неджи, ты там?

Невероятно, но разрывающийся между Учихой и Казекаге Наруто нашел время и для него. Неджи скатился с постели.

– Привет! – улыбнулся Наруто, когда он распахнул дверь. – Мы тебя ищем-ищем, а Гаара сказал, что ты, наверное, пошел к себе. Я там был, но комната пустая, а Шикамару сказал, что ты ночевал здесь. И вот я тебя нашел. Ты спал, что ли? Такой взъерошенный!

Прервав болтовню, Наруто потянулся и пригладил ему волосы. Неджи прикрыл глаза.

– Ох, ты лучше сделай сам, а то я не очень-то умею справляться с волосами, – Наруто со смешком запустил руку в собственную лохматую шевелюру. – Пойдем на ужин! Повара столько наготовили! Шикамару все жалеет, что здесь нет Чоджи. Думаю, если не поем, то с ног свалюсь. Я тоже так спать хочу! Просто мы вчера с Саске…

Он осекся, смущенно улыбнулся, отведя глаза. К сожалению, Неджи прекрасно знал, чем они занимались. Видел воочию. А потом трахнулся с Гаарой, идиот.

Должно быть, выражение его лица изменилось, потому что Наруто виновато свел брови:

– Ты сердишься, да? Я знаю, что веду себя как круглый дурак, только, понимаешь, каждый раз, когда он до меня дотрагивается… И с Гаарой целовался, ты видел, да? Ну, конечно, все видели… То есть, что я несу? Я не хотел, чтобы так вышло, оно как-то само… Неджи! Мы же останемся друзьями, правда? Не хочу тебя терять из-за всего этого! Я никого не хочу терять…

Неджи смотрел в умоляющие синие глаза и отчаянно хотел сказать: "Так не теряй! Будь со мной, дай мне хотя бы частичку того тепла, которое ты делишь между теми двумя. Мне мало дружбы, ведь я так тебя люблю! Жизнь за тебя отдам, все сделаю, чтобы ты был счастлив. Почему же ты не хочешь этого замечать?"

Но он только улыбнулся:

– Все в порядке, я не сержусь. Иди на ужин, я приведу себя в порядок и тоже приду.

Несмотря на свое безысходное положение, он знал, что Наруто доверяет ему, и не хотел этого лишаться.

Ужин он почти не запомнил. Разболелась голова – то ли из-за бьякугана, то ли от безнадежности ситуации. Пища казалась безвкусной, шум голосов раздражал. Неджи извинился и ушел.

Он мылся механически, уже не обращая внимания на окружающую роскошь. Переоделся ко сну, почистил зубы, причесался – ежедневный ритуал не приносил успокоения, он как будто наблюдал за своими действиями со стороны. Завтра утром они покинут деревню Песка. Он будет рад вернуться домой. Возможно, нужно сделать перерыв между миссиями, чтобы разобраться в себе. Хорошо бы было просто попутешествовать, не имея никаких заданий, посмотреть мир.

Хлопнула дверь – Наруто зашел к себе. Может, они с Саске все еще в ссоре, и он будет один? После минутных колебаний Неджи заключил сделку с совестью. Если нельзя быть рядом, он хотя бы посмотрит.

– Бьякуган!

Ему не повезло. Саске тоже был в комнате. Он стоял в кольце обнимающих рук, положив ладони Наруто на грудь. Наруто был уже без куртки, в одной майке. Они целовались, и Неджи видел, как перекатываются мускулы под смуглой кожей.

Он ждал привычной вспышки желания, но ее не было. Глядя на милующуюся парочку, он не чувствовал возбуждения, только горечь одиночества. Сколько доказательств надо получить, чтобы понять, что Наруто никогда не дотронется до него так? Это уже отдавало мазохизмом.

Наруто потянул Саске вниз, и они опустились на пол. Саске прислонился к кровати, позволив ему усесться у себя на коленях. Поцелуи возобновились. Наруто запустил руку под белую рубашку, обхватив его за шею, другую вплел в темные волосы. Они больше ничего не делали, только целовались, но Неджи казалось, что он наблюдает за чем-то гораздо более интимным, чем секс.

Он снова и снова задавал себе вопрос, стал бы он спасать Учиху, если бы заранее знал, к чему это приведет?

Саске уложил Наруто на пол и немного отстранился. Он просто смотрел, но было что-то настолько нежное в обычно безразличных глазах, что у Неджи разрывалось сердце. За такой короткий период они уже успели перейти от похоти к любви. Все дело в том, что и до исцеления между ними существовала крепкая связь, а сам ритуал не создавал, а лишь усилил ее. И вот теперь, когда отброшены условности, Наруто будет счастлив. Разве он не этого хотел?

Неджи не мог больше там находиться. Не через стенку от них.

Он выглянул во двор. На крыше Гаары не было, но в покоях Казекаге горел неяркий свет. Неджи добрался до его окон, начисто забыв о своем утреннем решении. Он просто не мог оставаться один сегодня.

Окна были наглухо закрыты. Зачем же Гаара звал его, если не собирался впускать? Или, расстроенный примирением Наруто и Саске, он не хочет его видеть? Или просто забыл?

Неджи понял, что и здесь его никто не ждет. Он проклял собственное слабоволие и уже было развернулся прочь, когда вдруг распахнулась створка и песчаная лапа втащила его внутрь.


	20. Chapter 20

Выпутавшись из складок ткани, закрывавшей окно, Неджи увидел Гаару, сидевшего в кресле с книгой. Огромный том покоился на песчаной подставке, страница перевернулась тоже при помощи песка. Руки Казекаге были демонстративно сложены на груди. Неджи еле сдержался, чтоб не фыркнуть: какой позер!

– Я ждал тебя через дверь, – сказал Гаара. – Ты очень экстравагантен, Неджи Хьюга.

О двери он как-то не подумал, вчера же они влетели в окно. Неджи – прирожденный шиноби, он не ищет легких путей!

– Ты снова ничего не ел, – констатировал Гаара, взмахом руки призывая знакомый столик. Он был сервирован на двоих, значит, его действительно ждали.

Похоже, Гаара решил действовать по вчерашней схеме "накормил-напоил-отымел". Неджи не хотелось вступать в пререкания, поэтому он принялся за еду. То ли для Казекаге готовили по особым рецептам, то ли он действительно проголодался, но пища просто таяла во рту. Почему-то в спальне правителя Суны – наименее подходящей для трапезы комнате – пробуждался аппетит.

В данный момент он хотел побыть рядом с кем-то, кто понял бы его страдания. Не будь Шикамару у Темари, он, конечно, направился бы к нему, потому что менее всего нуждался в холодном сексе. Неджи было необходимо тепло, и если бы Гаара просто обнял его и сказал, что все будет хорошо, он был бы счастлив. Он даже от Наруто сейчас ничего не хотел, кроме дружеского участия. Чтобы положил ему руку на плечо, улыбнулся так солнечно, как умеет только он один, и сказал: "Не волнуйся, Неджи. Рано или поздно ты меня разлюбишь, уж это я обещаю. Я найду какой-нибудь способ, а ты пока потерпи немного, ладно?"

– О чем ты думаешь, Неджи Хьюга?

– О том, что я зря сюда пришел, – он поднял голову, чтобы увидеть реакцию на свои слова. – Я не хотел возвращаться после вчерашнего, но мне больше некуда пойти. Никто не знает, кроме Шикамару. А я не могу лечь в постель и уснуть, зная, что за стенкой самый дорогой мне человек занимается любовью с другим. Уж лучше быть с тобой, чем там.

Гаара слегка улыбнулся:

– Ты очень откровенен.

– Ты просил не лгать.

– Да, я помню. Почему ты не хотел возвращаться, разве тебе было плохо?

Неджи вскинул брови. Гаара, между тем, продолжил развивать свою мысль:

– Я позаботился, чтобы тебе не было больно ни во время, ни после. Я перенес тебя в комнату, коль скоро ты отказался от одежды, и этим помог избежать позора. Ты можешь просить что угодно, и я выполню твое желание, если это будет в моей власти. Так чего еще хочет маленький зеленый Листочек от правителя деревни Песка?

Он действительно ожидает ответа? Неджи вцепился в подлокотники кресла, задыхаясь от возмущения. Он сжал зубы, чтобы не разораться, и ответил через несколько секунд, когда смог овладеть собой:

– Этот маленький зеленый Листочек, как Вы изволили сказать, является потомком одного из древнейших аристократических родов страны Огня. И пусть я не наследник клана Хьюга, а только отпрыск боковой ветви семьи, я не нуждаюсь ни в Ваших подарках, ни в Вашем покровительстве, господин Казекаге. Я выбираю партнеров не по их положению в обществе. То, что произошло между нами вчера, было досадной ошибкой, совершенной под влиянием момента. Я потерял над собой контроль и искренне жалею об этом.

Гаара не рассердился, но выглядел раздосадованным. Книга захлопнулась, поднялась в воздух и со второй попытки оказалась-таки на полке. Неджи подбирал слова, чтобы корректно удалиться и не портить отношения еще больше. Он был слишком зол, но нужно следить за своим языком. Лимит терпения Повелителя Песка не бесконечен.

– Почему ты считаешь это ошибкой? Я ведь сделал все от меня зависящее.

Огненный темперамент, годами успешно скрываемый надменной маской, все-таки взял свое:

– Все?! Нагнул и отымел – это все? Мне надо сказать "спасибо", что не на сухую, так, что ли? Благодарю Вас, о светлейший Казекаге, что изволили излить свою драгоценную сперму мне в рот! Ах, да! Ты отнес меня в комнату и этим избавил от неловкости! – Неджи вскочил и поклонился. – А у тебя, видимо, в порядке вещей выставлять своих любовников в коридор голыми. Слуги, наверное, в восторге! Какого черта ты порвал на мне одежду? Обиделся, что я назвал тебя его именем? Так ты же не ревнуешь! К кому?! Я скажу тебе, к кому! К Саске Учиха, который в этот самый момент его целует, ласкает, может, и трахает…

Песчаная лапа мертвой хваткой сжала шею, и Неджи почувствовал, как поднимается в воздух. Почти сразу песок отпустил его, и он, кашляя, упал в кресло. На смену бешенству пришла апатия. Неджи отдышался под пристальным взглядом голубых глаз и сказал:

– Прости, Гаара, я не должен был об этом упоминать. Убери, пожалуйста, это вино, а то я начинаю заговариваться. – Столик просвистел мимо и врезался в стену, посуда посыпалась на пол, зазвенели осколки. – У меня сдают нервы. Не знаю, как ты можешь оставаться таким равнодушным, ведь я готов вцепиться Учихе в глотку каждый раз, когда они вместе. Потому что тогда Наруто видит только его, ему нужен только он. Это невыносимо! У тебя есть хоть какой-то шанс, а у меня нет ничего…

– Я прощаю тебя, поскольку во многом понимаю твои чувства. Но не забывай, с кем ты говоришь.

Неджи кивнул. Было стыдно, что он в очередной раз потерял лицо.

– Просто не могу постичь, как ты можешь так спокойно отдавать его другому.

– Я уже говорил тебе, что не хочу портить нашу с ним связь плотскими отношениями. Я не смог бы так с ним поступить. Только не с Наруто.

– Портить? Гаара, о чем ты? Что может быть лучше и желанней, чем быть вместе с любимым человеком, прикасаться к нему?

– Для меня – возможно, но не для него. Если я с ним так поступлю, он отвернется от меня так же, как и ты сейчас. Я не настолько глуп.

– Именно настолько, – Неджи улыбнулся, чтобы сгладить невольную резкость. – Гаара, в сексе участвуют двое, и в число этих двоих не входит твой дурацкий песок.

Он встал и подошел к креслу, в котором сидел оторопевший Казекаге, склонился к нему. Гаара отодвинулся, но Неджи нагнулся ниже, пока не почувствовал на своем лице чужое дыхание.

– Сними защиту, пообещай, что не будешь пользоваться песком, и тогда я попытаюсь показать, чего ты лишаешься.


	21. Chapter 21

Печати получилось сложить только со второго раза. Неджи почувствовал, как осыпаются под пальцами песчинки, и улыбнулся. Очертил скулу, погладил шею, скользнул рукой за глухой ворот его одежды. Гаара смотрел в прозрачные глаза несколько настороженно, он понятия не имел, что собирается делать Хьюга. Ведь он уже упоминал, что песок не позволит быть снизу. Тогда зачем это все?

Неджи нравилось вести, и если бы Гаара не обошелся с ним, как последний ублюдок, они расстались бы на более мажорной ноте. Сейчас он видел перед собой обычного парня, вчерашняя ночь немало способствовала пренебрежению к титулам. Гаара нервничает – и это лучше всего. Как бы он ни обращался с предыдущими любовниками, ни один из них не дарил ему ласки, Неджи уверен. И он будет первым, кто покажет Гааре, что такое настоящий секс, а не механическая дрочка посредством тела под тобой. Первым, о да!

Поцелуй вышел неловким, Гаара словно пытался понять, чего от него хотят. Неджи еще раз лизнул сомкнутые губы. Черт возьми, почему он не может просто расслабиться и ни о чем не думать?! Можно подумать, в первый раз целуется. Вот с Наруто он не испытывал никакой неловкости, по крайней мере, со стороны так казалось. Нет-нет, никакого Наруто, в этом кресле только они вдвоем. Никаких сожалений о неразделенной любви, разговоров по душам и прочей девчачьей рефлексии. Просто два парня, которые хотят хорошо провести время, и если Гаара в ближайшие полчаса все-таки соизволит хотя бы открыть рот, Неджи об этом позаботится.

Он запустил пальцы в красные волосы и слегка потянул, чтобы Гаара запрокинул голову и можно было целовать его в шею. Пальцы спустились к мудреным застежкам, и Неджи прочно застрял на первой. Но стоило только услышать шуршание, как он отстранился.

– Никакого песка, договорились? У тебя же есть руки, – он провел языком по внутренней стороне ладони, прикусил. Кожа была даже чересчур нежной для бойца.

Он снова поцеловал Гаару, и на этот раз получилось куда лучше. Губы дрогнули, приоткрылись, и Неджи почувствовал робкое прикосновение чужого языка. Он углубил поцелуй, вжимая податливое тело глубже в кресло и позволяя неуверенным рукам опуститься себе на талию. Что с того, что ему снова придется быть снизу? Все равно сегодня Лист обладает Песком, в какой позиции они бы ни оказались.

Он разорвал поцелуй, но Гаара потянулся за следующим. Что ж, это ободряло, но хотелось бы больше доступа к телу.

– Подожди, я хочу сперва расстегнуть твои доспехи, – пробормотал Неджи, отодвигаясь.

Он удобней устроился на коленях Гаары, немного поерзав для получения реакции. Распутывать переплетения шнурков оказалось неожиданно трудно, и эрекция в этом деле совсем не помогала. Социопатия нашла выход в одежде – Неджи никак не мог понять, в какую сторону тянуть, все только сильнее запутывалось. Пришлось просить помощи.

– Как ты с этим справляешься?

– Не знаю.

– То есть?

– Песок, – коротко бросил Гаара, откидываясь на спинку кресла.

– Не пойму, зачем такие сложности, – проворчал Неджи, понемногу начиная постигать принцип гордиева узла. Его несколько озадачило то, что Гаара толком не представляет, как раздеваться. Как будто его сила могла думать сама. Черт, так они до рассвета провозятся! – Ладно, пусть тогда песок…

– Ни-ка-ко-го песка, – повторил Гаара.

Неджи специально толкнулся бедрами, чтоб нагляднее показать, чего лишает несвоевременно проснувшаяся насмешливость. Гаара сладко застонал и пораженно распахнул глаза – он явно не ожидал от себя таких бесстыдных звуков. Неджи усмехнулся было, но горячие руки забрались под футболку, поглаживая грудь и живот, и снисходительная улыбка сползла с лица. Хорошо, что он так и выскочил в одежде для сна: тонкие штаны сейчас были намного уместнее.

– Я закрою глаза, – прошептал он, покусывая мочку уха Гаары, – и ничего постараюсь не заметить, а когда открою…

Он не успел договорить: мимолетное движение воздуха между их телами показало, что его поняли с полуслова. Впрочем, они оба хотели одного и того же. Он запустил руки под одежду, но остановился, наткнувшись справа на что-то странное. Гаара с недовольным вздохом стянул ткань с плеча. От шеи до конца ключицы пролегала широкая полоса, темнее по цвету и на ощупь гораздо плотнее.

– Мой калебас, – последовало краткое пояснение.

Неджи провел кончиками пальцев вдоль линии перехода, прикусил загрубевшую кожу. Гаара вздрогнул, значит, чувствительность все еще оставалась.

– Небольшая плата за абсолютную защиту, – сказал Повелитель Песка, охнув от прикосновения требовательных губ к соску.

Неджи дождался еще одного рваного выдоха и встал с кресла, за руки увлекая Гаару к постели, там будет удобнее продолжать. За пару шагов тот умудрился стащить с него футболку и одновременно спустить штаны, и Неджи споткнулся, наступив на свою штанину. Кровать предательски подсекла под колени, и он неловко упал туда.

– Мой маленький соблазнитель, – с улыбкой проговорил Гаара, окончательно снимая рубашку. Его взгляд сместился ниже. – Хотя… слово "маленький" уже не кажется уместным. Я… впечатлен.

Неджи едва не приосанился. Хорошо, что в тот момент он лежал. Да-да, пусть во многом он часто второй, но что касается этой области… Тут уж даже превосходящему на всех фронтах Учихе с ним не тягаться!

– Я хочу потрогать, – Гаара подкрепил свои слова действием и неуместные мысли о Саске выветрились. – Хм, через песок ощущается совсем по-другому. Я и не думал, что он такой большой…

От таких нужных прикосновений Неджи терял голову. Он чувствовал, как подбирается оргазм, но отчаянно старался его отдалить. Ведь Гаара не делает ничего особенного, так почему же так быстро накатывает?

– Я определенно рад, что песок не даст тебе засунуть это, – он сильнее сжал руку, плотно обхватив ствол, – в меня.

На этой ироничной фразе Неджи и кончил, в красках представив, каково было бы трахнуть Гаару. Гордость сдалась под осознанием того, что кроме внешней привлекательности он является еще и правителем Суны, и разложить могущественного Казекаге было бы... Чертово воспитание!

Гаара, между тем, внимательно его рассматривал:

– Сегодня ты реагируешь иначе, – сказал он.

– Гаара, ты просто идиот! – Неджи дернул нахмурившегося от такой дерзости Казекаге на себя и стал жарко целовать. – Потом убьешь, ладно?


	22. Chapter 22

Неджи отстранился от Гаары, отвел с его лба влажные от пота прядки. Он улегся удобнее, оперся на руку и стал вырисовывать очертания кандзи на груди Казекаге. Тот хмыкнул, когда узнал рисунок.

– Почему ты так себя вел в первый раз? – как бы между прочим спросил Неджи. Знал, что ступает на зыбкую почву, но хотел выяснить, что сделал не так, где совершил ошибку.

Гаара вздохнул и отвел взгляд. Он молчал долго, и Неджи решил, что вопрос останется без ответа. И очень удивился, услышав тихое:

– Я не хотел. Я перенервничал.

Он вел себя с ним, как змея с пойманной птичкой, потому что перенервничал? Из-за чего вдруг?

Гаара резко повернулся к нему и схватил за руку. Неджи благоразумно не стал вырываться, хотя хватка была поистине железной. Ну вот, докопался на свою голову…

– Я никогда этого раньше не делал. Я еще ни с кем не был так близок. Ты – первый, кому я по собственной воле разрешил прикоснуться к себе.

"Первый"… Для него это короткое слово всю жизнь было наполнено особым смыслом. Тогда ему действительно показалось, что Гаара не уверен в своих действиях, однако он быстро отбросил эту мысль. Но как такое возможно? Ведь он своими глазами видел…

– А Наруто?

– Стараниями Акацуки моя защита была разрушена. После воскрешения прошло больше двух месяцев, прежде чем я смог хотя бы частично ее восстановить. Меня тянуло к нему, словно канатами, но я все равно не хотел, чтобы он ко мне прикасался.

Ах, так вот в чем дело! Когда они вытаскивали Учиху, Неджи уповал именно на то, что после спасения Гаары между ним и Наруто ничего не произошло. А оказалось, что он, выращенный в ненависти ко всему живому, этого просто не хотел. Неджи опустил голову.

– Ты пожал ему руку, – глухо проговорил он.

– Да. Это – все, на что я был способен. Его кожа оказалась такой теплой. Это было даже приятно… Потом я часто думал, не допустил ли ошибку, оттолкнув его.

Он помнил, как льнул Наруто к Гааре. Да, если бы красноволосый поманил хоть пальцем, Неджи потерял бы его уже тогда. Он не знал, как относиться к этому открытию. Но он в любом случае не первый.

– Ты целовался с ним в день нашего прибытия! Скажешь, что тоже заставил себя?

– Нет. Но я был сбит с толку. А Темари и Канкуро выносили меня с поля боя, так что же? Я говорю о том, что только перед тобой снял защиту. Неджи Хьюга, я доверился только тебе.

– Почему ты позволил всем смотреть на вас? Сначала я подумал, что ты не можешь должным образом контролировать чакру, но потом понял, что дело не в этом. Зачем ты это сделал?

Гаара сел, наконец-то отпустив его руку. Неджи стал растирать онемевшее запястье.

– Я просто растерялся, поэтому не закончил технику. Я бы не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь видел, как мы можем быть близки. Я не скрываю своих чувств к нему, но и не хочу выставлять их напоказ. Хватит вопросов, Неджи. Я люблю его, и ты это знаешь. Или уходи, или заканчивай то, что начал.

Он, скорей всего, ушел бы, слишком обидным для самолюбия показался тон. И это постоянное "я, я, я"... Но Гаара придержал его за развязавшийся от их возни бинт, уже второй раз он давал лишь мнимое право выбирать.

С бинтами вообще была отдельная история. Повязки охватывали его тело в тех местах, где точки чакры были слишком уязвимы для врага. Еще одна побочная особенность бьякугана. Плотную ткань пропитывали особым составом, рецепт которого держался в строгом секрете и был известен только старейшинам рода. Разорванные песком бинты, конечно, восстановлению не подлежали, а значит, снова придется унижаться и просить внеочередной комплект. И объяснить, как он умудрился испортить предыдущий при отсутствии сколь-нибудь серьезных схваток, будет непросто. Так что Неджи, отвечая на поцелуй, успокоил себя тем, что заботится о сохранении своей амуниции в целости.

Он ощупью стянул с Гаары штаны, нарочно задев член тыльной стороной ладони. Гаара уткнулся ему лбом куда-то в шею, щекотнув коротким выдохом, крепче обхватил за плечи. Вот таким – живым человеком – он нравился гораздо больше, чем бездушной машиной, которой почему-то старался себя выставить вчера. Неджи вообще не был склонен придавать сексуальному опыту большое значение. В их возрасте, да еще при таком образе жизни стать искушенным в плотских утехах было бы элементарно некогда, так что если бы Гаара сразу сказал об этом… то неизвестно, как бы он поступил. Это сейчас, имея и неудачный опыт, и откровенный разговор, легко рассуждать… А-ах, что он вытворяет с его телом… Какие тут еще рассуждения!

– Раздень меня, – Неджи чувствовал, как снова тяжелеет в паху, поэтому говорил не слишком разборчиво, но был понят.

Гаара как-то изловчился ступней снять с него все еще болтающиеся на щиколотках штаны и стал разматывать бинт на ноге. Свободной рукой он пихнул его в грудь, побуждая откинуться назад и стал покрывать поцелуями оголяемую чувствительную кожу бедра. Боги, какую же чувствительную!

К тому времени, когда Гаара добрался до колена, Неджи чуть не терял сознание от возбуждения. Из последних сил он приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть. Это зрелище нельзя было пропустить. Он подумал, что никогда не забудет, как великий Казекаге целует ему ноги. Почему-то это казалось даже более эротичным, чем когда он ласкал его член.

Гаара лизнул косточку под коленом так непринужденно, словно в этом не было ничего необычного. Неджи торопливо разматывал бинт с руки. Он хотел бы, чтобы это сделал Гаара, но больше не мог терпеть.

– Иди сюда, – тон получился жалобным. Гаара накрыл его своим телом, попутно проведя языком от локтя до плеча. Сверхвосприимчивая кожа мгновенно покрылась мурашками. Боги! – Трахни меня, или я взорвусь!

Гаара выпрямился, опершись руками позади себя. Неджи в жизни бы не подумал, что скажет такое по собственному желанию. Мысль о том, чтобы быть снизу, раньше не вызывала ни малейшего энтузиазма. Но сейчас он смотрел в пылающие вожделением глаза и понимал, что сам жаждет этого не меньше.


	23. Chapter 23

В подставленную руку впечатался флакон темно-красного стекла, на лету сверкнув алым. Гаара замешкался, не будучи уверенным в последующих действиях, но Неджи развел ноги, и сомнения были отброшены. Он вытащил пробку, налил немного смазки на ладонь и обмакнул пальцы в густую жидкость.

– Я осторожно, – неизвестно зачем пообещал он, потому что Неджи явно было не до осторожности. Гааре и самому не терпелось, но он не хотел снова прочитать в прозрачных глазах бессильную ярость, ему слишком хорошо было знакомо это чувство.

Неджи шире раздвинул ноги, смущенно отводя взгляд. Гаара придвинулся поближе. Сегодня он постарается не причинить боли.

Первый палец скользнул внутрь неожиданно легко, но со вторым возникли проблемы. Неджи вздрогнул, неосознанно стараясь избегнуть проникновения, Гаара придержал его за бедро. На тронутой легким загаром коже остался масляный отпечаток. Он дождался, пока прекратилось сопротивление, и снова сделал попытку ввести два пальца. Неджи зажимался, сам того не желая, и ничего не получалось. С песком таких проблем не возникало, а вот пальцами было трудно, но Гаара хотел, чтобы у Неджи не осталось неприятных впечатлений. Надо как-то его отвлечь.

Он провел раскрытой ладонью по члену, снизу вверх, прижимая к напряженному животу. Неджи вскрикнул, эрекция вернулась моментально. Гаара продолжил, размеренно двигая рукой. Смазка не препятствовала скольжению и делала касания более легкими, чего он как раз и добивался. Наконец мышцы расслабились, и он смог проникнуть внутрь.

Неджи тяжело дышал, грудь ходила ходуном. Гаара растягивал его, не прекращая поглаживать член. Этого было недостаточно, чтобы кончить, но и лежать спокойно он тоже не мог. Хотелось полноценного секса, сильных ощущений.

– Хватит, я уже готов.

– Тебе может быть больно…

– Какая трогательная забота, – фыркнул Неджи. – Ты что – не хочешь?

Он, конечно же, хотел. То, как откликался Неджи на ласки, увеличивало его собственное возбуждение.

– Нет! – Неджи обхватил его руку вокруг своего члена, когда Гаара потянулся за смазкой, и, не удержавшись, сделал несколько быстрых движений. – Не убирай! Я… ах… я сам!

Он нашарил флакон, услужливо поднесенный песком. Сейчас он не возражал против небольшой помощи, потому что встать с кровати смог бы только под страхом смерти. Следовало сосредоточиться, чему очень мешали ритмично двигающиеся пальцы. Как Неджи ни старался быть аккуратным, на живот все же упало пару капель.

Он попытался сесть, но снова откинулся назад. При изменении положения Гаара что-то задел внутри, отчего под зажмуренными веками засверкали звезды, а внизу позвоночника собрался огненный шар.

– Ты в порядке? – послышался обеспокоенный голос, а ласкающие руки исчезли с его тела.

– Боги, более чем, – он наконец-то смог сесть и нанести смазку на член Гаары. Тот попытался продлить прикосновения, но Неджи лег обратно на подушки.

– Может, перевернешься? Тебе будет легче…

– Я хочу так, – Неджи погладил себя между ног, вызывающе улыбаясь. – Ты против?

Гаара видел, что это провокация, но не мог не поддаться. Он подхватил Неджи под колени, потянув на себя, прижался так, чтобы его возбуждение хорошо ощущалось партнером, провел скользкими ладонями по внутренней стороне бедер. Неджи запрокинул голову, одновременно раскрываясь сильнее. Длинноволосый шиноби Листа сумел заставить выйти за рамки эгоизма, взглянуть на секс под другим углом. Он такой красивый, такой отзывчивый, и Гаара так сильно хочет это великолепное тело, что даже сложно поверить. Прежде он не замечал за собой особой страстности, если не считать за таковую страсть к убийствам.

Неджи слегка пихнул его ногой. Не терпится. И улыбка такая дерзкая! Знает, с кем связался, но продолжает вести себя так, будто он тут главный, и это Гаара лежит перед ним с раздвинутыми ногами, а не наоборот. Нарочито-бесстыдно трогает себя, обводит соски, гладит мышцы живота, спускаясь к паху… Простые жесты выглядят так эротично, словно он был рожден, чтобы предлагать себя. Неджи бы очень обиделся, если б узнал, что Гаара считает его гораздо более убедительным в постели, чем на поле боя, поэтому правитель Суны не собирался сообщать о сделанных выводах. Этот необдуманный шаг привел бы к очередной ссоре, а он не хотел бездарно тратить остаток ночи.

– Что-то ты такой нерешительный сегодня, о Казекаге! – Неджи приподнялся для мимолетного поцелуя, тут же отстраняясь.

– Ты напрашиваешься…

– Да уже с полчаса дрожу от предвкушения, – и в самом деле вздрогнул от первого толчка.

Гаара толкнулся еще раз, входя глубже, и наглая улыбка мигом сползла с лица. Теперь, когда Неджи не выглядел таким уверенным, Гаара успокоился. Он контролирует ситуацию, он ведет, и если он толкнется еще глубже… Неджи попытался отодвинуться, но Гаара навалился сильнее, вырывая очередной стон. Не нравится, да? Уже не такой искушенный?

Неджи вдруг выгнулся под ним, прижимаясь сам, оплетая ногами талию. На щеках играл румянец, волосы веером рассыпались по подушке. Он притянул Гаару для поцелуя, умудряясь вместе с этим сильнее насадиться на его член. Притворяется или ему действительно нравится?

Гаара выпрямился, задыхаясь от полноты ощущений. Он был вынужден сделать краткую передышку, иначе все закончилось бы слишком быстро. Выскользнув из горячего тела, он понял, что со смазкой они переборщили. Потянувшийся было за ним Неджи закрыл лицо руками и мелко затрясся. Пара секунд ушла на то, чтоб понять, что он пытается сдержать хохот. Безрезультатно.

– Ох, этот звук! – он заткнул себе рот рукой, но смех все равно прорывался. – Чммок! Я в жизни не слышал ничего непристойнее!

Гаара не стал тратить время на возмущение, он просто опрокинул Неджи обратно на кровать, раздвигая крепкие бедра, и вогнал в него член. Смех оборвался, сменившись невнятными стонами. Неджи прикусил пальцы в попытке заглушить их, но не мог молчать. Гаара двигался в нем, наполняя и тело, и разум новыми, доселе неизведанными ощущениями. Теперь его чувственность нашла правильный выход, заставляя изгибаться под требовательными руками, просить еще, поддерживая неистовый ритм, и самому ласкать нежную кожу его неожиданного любовника.

Он все-таки кончил первым, обогнав Гаару на несколько секунд, и смог насладиться видом достигающего оргазма Казекаге. Он обнял его и притянул красноволосую голову себе на грудь, отбрасывая короткую челку и касаясь губами лба. Гаара пытался справиться с дыханием, его сердце бешено колотилось. Наконец он приподнялся на дрожащих руках, с блуждающим взглядом, непонятно по какой причине выглядя растерянным. Неджи положил ему руки на плечи, тихонько поглаживая, чтобы успокоить.

– Тебе было хорошо?

– Еще как, – Неджи улыбнулся. Видимо, Гаара не мог поверить, что он получил удовольствие. – А тебе?

– Да… – но почему-то голубые глаза смотрели затравленно. – То есть… можно и так… и мы могли бы… мы с Наруто тоже могли бы…

Руки бессильно опустились, улыбка угасла. Одной необдуманной репликой Гаара перечеркнул эту потрясающую ночь. Неджи закрыл глаза, не желая слушать дальше. Он ведь ничего не ждал, не питал к Гааре никаких чувств, так почему же разочарование столь велико? На этот раз не он стал тем, кто все испортил, но эта мысль была слабым утешением.


	24. Chapter 24

Через некоторое время Гаара оторвался от сожалений о несбывшемся и обратил внимание на странную неподвижность своего партнера. Неджи предпочел бы уйти, но не мог сделать это, не потревожив опиравшегося на его грудь Казекаге. Тот хоть и выглядел полностью погрузившимся в себя, но вполне мог очнуться, если бы Неджи стал из-под него выбираться. Поэтому он просто лежал, не вслушиваясь в сбивчивое бормотание, лишь имя Наруто периодически достигало сознания.

– Неджи…

Гаара прикоснулся к его щеке. Единственной реакцией стали открывшиеся глаза. Неджи чувствовал себя опустошенным и очень усталым. Он не хотел устраивать сцену, да и, честно говоря, не имел для этого никаких оснований, кроме уязвленного самолюбия. Гаара ненароком отплатил ему той же монетой – даже находясь в объятиях другого человека, им не скрыться от мыслей о Наруто. Два одержимых идиота.

– Прости. Мне трудно общаться. Темари говорит, что я не должен быть таким молчаливым – мол, замкнутость отталкивает людей. Титул Казекаге предполагает, что подчиненные не будут избегать меня, поэтому я стараюсь чаще говорить вслух, иногда сам с собой, тренируюсь связно выражать мысли. Временами я забываю, что рядом кто-то есть. Я не хотел тебя расстроить.

Неджи едва ответил на поцелуй. Гаара обнял его, зарываясь пальцами в густые волосы.

– Я мало что знаю об отношениях, а о сексе и того меньше. Ты был прав. Мне с тобой было так хорошо, я даже представить не мог, что так бывает... Ты мне нравишься, и я не хочу, чтобы все так закончилось. Скажи, как мне загладить вину? Я все сделаю!

Мелькнула недобрая мысль сказать: "Возьми у меня в рот". Не то, чтобы Неджи этого на самом деле хотелось, нет, в теперешнем измотанном состоянии он даже не был уверен, что у него встанет. Тем унизительнее это было бы для Гаары. Только зачем окончательно сжигать мосты? Больше всех этим он накажет самого себя.

– Перестань, – сказал он. – Мы оба знаем, почему я здесь. Ты не виноват, просто каждый раз, когда я думаю о нем, обо всей этой ситуации с Саске, мне больно от безнадежности. Надеюсь, со временем это пройдет, уж слишком тяжело... Я пойду к себе, ладно? Хочу немного выспаться перед дорогой.

– Не уходи, – попросил Гаара, целуя его в плечо. – Тут много места.

Неджи покачал головой и попытался встать, с неудовольствием обнаружив песчаное сопротивление. Гаара, между тем, продолжал уговаривать:

– Утром я отнесу тебя обратно, никто не узнает. Я не удерживаю тебя силой, – он поднял руки в знак этого, – ты можешь уйти свободно, но прошу: пожалуйста, побудь со мной.

– Ты все еще держишь меня песком.

– Да. Ты останешься?

Неджи вздохнул и кивнул. Можно подумать, от его решения что-то зависело. В любом случае, целоваться с могущественным Казекаге было очень приятно.

Спустя несколько минут Гаара привстал со словами:

– Еще чуть-чуть – и ты уснешь прямо подо мной. Я не могу так рисковать своим авторитетом перед полномочным представителем другой страны. Надо помыться, и будем спать.

Он спрыгнул с кровати и нагишом отправился в ванную. Неджи подумал, что хороший хозяин пропустил бы гостя вперед, но Гааре, очевидно, это и в голову не пришло.

Вероятно, он все-таки задремал, потому что раздавшийся прямо над ним голос заставил вздрогнуть от неожиданности:

– Иди, Неджи, а я пока перестелю белье. Или тебя отнести?

Неджи сел, сердито сверкая глазами. Он не девчонка и не нуждается в чрезмерной опеке! И вполне в состоянии идти сам! Гаара не обратил на его возмущение ровным счетом никакого внимания, сноровисто сворачивая простыни. Из темной ниши вылетели новые, сразу расстилаясь на кровати. Все происходило с такой быстротой, как будто Казекаге часто это делал. А как же слуги?

Гаара подошел к нему:

– Неджи Хьюга, ты уже спишь стоя…

Да идет он, идет. И шлепать по заднице было совсем не обязательно.

Когда Неджи зашел в ванную, бассейн заканчивал наполняться. В воздухе снова разлился знакомый аромат. Если б он не был так утомлен, то уделил бы мытью больше внимания, а так его едва хватило на то, чтобы наскоро ополоснуться. Песок, конечно, его немного почистил, впитал пот и смазку, но разве можно было это сравнивать? Глаза слипались. Надо возвращаться, иначе он отключится прямо в воде. Незачем давать очередной повод для насмешек.

Кое-как вытершись и обернув полотенце вокруг бедер, он вернулся в спальню. Гаара лежал на кровати, заложив руки за голову, и смотрел на него. Неджи вдруг почувствовал, как распускается узел, но не успел удержать соскользнувшее полотенце. Которое зависло в воздухе. Ну, понятно.

Он вздернул подбородок и с достоинством прошествовал к постели. Гаара прямо-таки облизал его взглядом, но воздержался от комментариев. Он приглашающее откинул легкое одеяло и Неджи улегся, сразу попадая в объятья тонких рук. Гаара обнял его со спины – это немного нервировало. Неджи попытался увеличить расстояние между ними, он слишком хотел спать, но Гаара только прижался теснее.

– Сделай одолжение, не ерзай. Я песчаный, а не железный.

Неджи прекратил вырываться. Здесь ему ничто не угрожает, Гааре просто хочется прикосновений. Он зевнул, кожей ощутил, что Гаара зевает тоже, и, умиротворенный, провалился в сон.


	25. Chapter 25

Утренний свет проник в комнату через просвет в занавесях. Гааре нелегко давался сон, поэтому он старался следить, чтобы шторы были плотно задернуты и наступление утра не прерывало его отдых. Но вчера он забыл о ежедневном ритуале, и причина его забывчивости спала рядом, разметав по постели темные волосы.

Стоило ступить на пол, как Неджи пошевелился. Сон шиноби чуток, он уловил даже заглушаемые ковром шаги. Гаара собрал под собой песчаное облако и облетел кровать, зависнув с другой стороны. Бьякуган спал вместе со своим хозяином, поэтому небольшой выброс чакры остался незамеченным и он мог беспрепятственно рассматривать Неджи. Если обращать внимание только на лицо, то его можно было бы принять за девушку, но крепкое, хорошо развитое тело не оставляло сомнений в половой принадлежности его обладателя.

Миловидное личико было чуть ли не главной причиной того, что Неджи подвергал себя тяжелым физическим нагрузкам. Даже шутливые сравнения с девушками он воспринимал, как оскорбление. Он – мужчина, и это должно было быть видно с первого взгляда. Под началом помешанного на тайдзюцу Майто Гая, рядом с не менее сдвинутым Рок Ли и всегда готовой помочь в тренировках Тен-Тен Неджи получил такую возможность. Ли считал широкие плечи скорее помехой, чем преимуществом, но ему дополнительные признаки мужественности были необходимы. Никто не смеет путать его с девчонкой!

Когда он стал постарше, внушительные размеры Боевой Катаны Хьюга дали дополнительный повод для уверенности в себе. А слишком пухлые для мужчины губы были обычно надменно поджаты, чтобы ни одна живая душа не позволила себе усомниться… В общем, у Неджи был тщательно охраняемый от широкой общественности комплекс, который Шикамару раскрыл в первую неделю близкого общения и с тех пор успешно им пользовался в своих целях. Неджи понимал, что гениальный лентяй нагло играет на его слабостях, но не мог этому должным образом сопротивляться.

Гаара осторожно приподнял одеяло, стараясь, чтобы ткань не скользила по коже. Но это не помогло: сиреневые глаза распахнулись и Неджи перевел недоуменный взгляд с парящего над ним одеяла на смущенного Повелителя Песка, старавшегося придумать достойный предлог своему поведению.

– Что ты делаешь?

И что было на это отвечать? Хотя у него на уме не было ничего непристойного, язык словно прилип к гортани. Не признаваться же, что он просто хотел посмотреть, как устроен Неджи. Да, это определенно плохой вариант. Звучит так, будто он собирался его расчленить. Гаара ни разу не видел вживую, как выглядит другой человек без одежды. От людей, до недавнего времени щедро устилавших его путь своими трупами, после применения песочных техник оставалось отвратительное месиво, а несколько древних трактатов, найденных в библиотеке Суны, не удовлетворили любопытство.

Гаара аккуратно опустил одеяло на место, следуя правилу: иногда лучше молчать и выглядеть глупцом, чем заговорить и развеять все сомнения.

– Ты спал? – спросил Неджи, когда понял, что ответа не дождется.

– Да, – он с удивлением понял, что был бы не прочь поспать еще. Такое случалось очень редко.

– Вымотался… – Неджи то ли зевнул, то ли улыбнулся, заводя руки за голову. – Я тоже, но нам нужно отправляться как можно скорее, пока солнце не превратило пустыню в раскаленную сковороду.

– Сомневаюсь, что твои товарищи обрадуются ранней побудке – вчера мы устраивали прощальную вечеринку.

Неджи усмехнулся:

– Ничего страшного, доблестным шиноби Конохи не привыкать к лишениям.

– Как скажешь, – он молниеносно заключил их в песчаную сферу и перенес через двор, где опустил ошеломленного внезапным перемещением Неджи на нетронутую кровать. Тот нервно вцепился в одеяло.

– Предупреждать надо, – сказал он.

Могущественный Казекаге улыбнулся краешком рта. Он немного рисовался, совсем чуть-чуть. Неджи, признавая и за собой такой грешок, другим его не прощал, поэтому сгреб Гаару в охапку и стал целовать. Через пару минут Гаара отстранился, одной рукой упершись в грудь, а второй не прекращая поглаживать его затылок:

– Тебе пора вставать, – он обернулся одеялом и эффектно вылетел в окно, оставив Неджи лежать голым и возбужденным поверх покрывала. Он был готов поклясться, что Гаара сделал это специально.

– Чертов позер!..

Провожали их с меньшей пышностью, чем встречали. Скорей всего, из-за раннего времени. Торжественно одетый Казекаге произнес небольшую речь, из которой Неджи, старавшийся подавить зевоту, не запомнил ни слова. Они приняли дары деревни Песка, сгрузив их на Рока Ли – единственного ниндзя из их делегации, выглядевшего бодрым. Остальные праздновали до утра, поэтому вид имели помятый, как после трудной миссии. В каком-то смысле визит сюда ею и являлся.

Наруто подошел к Гааре, и Неджи навострил уши.

– …Мы всегда будем помнить, какой подвиг вы совершили для защиты Суны и лично для меня. Любая помощь, которая может потребоваться Конохе, будет незамедлительно оказана. Наши двери открыты для вас… Не забывай об этом, Наруто, – негромко добавил Гаара, поднося к губам руку блондина и касаясь подушечек пальцев.

Неджи отвернулся, наткнувшись взглядом на Учиху. Тот стоял, заведя сжатые в кулаки руки за спину, не делая попыток вмешаться. И шаринган, насколько чувствовал Неджи, не был задействован. За спиной Саске на всякий случай расположился Шикамару, готовый перехватить его тенью.

Наруто направился к основной группе, прижимая руки к сердцу. На его губах все еще играла нежная улыбка, которой Неджи против воли залюбовался. Как бы хотелось, чтобы хоть раз она была предназначена только ему! Несбыточная мечта…

– Мы будем рады снова увидеть вас здесь, – показалось, или Гаара действительно взглянул на него при этих словах?


	26. Chapter 26

Рок Ли нередко выводил из себя неуместной жизнерадостностью, а сегодня был особенно назойлив, предлагая устроить состязание "Кто быстрее достигнет леса". Уставшие товарищи отмахивались от него, Тен-Тен так вообще метнула кунаем, но он не сдавался.

В конце концов, его упорство было вознаграждено: Акамару громким гавканьем выразил свое согласие на небольшой спринт. Ли, кроме двойных утяжелителей, тащил огромный мешок с дарами Конохе, но шансы на победу уравнивал Киба, спавший мертвым сном на спине своего любимца. Если Акамару бежал слишком быстро, обожаемый хозяин начинал соскальзывать, поэтому псу приходилось время от времени замедляться, чтобы мордой придать ему прежнее положение. Это было неудобно, но дело того стоило, ведь эти два дня ему было приказано вести себя прилично. Акамару ненавидел слово "прилично" – чаще всего оно означало, что придется долгие часы просидеть практически неподвижно, чтобы случайно не сломать что-то, как тогда, на свадьбе Ханы. Он прижал уши к голове от неприятных воспоминаний: после того, как он разбил огромную и чрезвычайно уродливую вазу, пришлось "приличествовать" целую неделю. А сейчас он не мог упустить случай хорошенько размять лапы. Акамару восторженно гавкнул – Киба при этом крепче вцепился в густую белую шерсть – и пустился догонять Рока Ли.

Неджи в очередной раз стряхнул с себя Шикамару, норовившего последовать примеру Кибы и прокатиться верхом. Тот, видимо, считал свою идею крайне привлекательной, поэтому через несколько прыжков снова повис у него на шее.

– Понеси меня, Неджи, ты же не оставишь друга в беде, – увещевал он, пытаясь держать глаза открытыми. – Ты ведь такой сильный! И ловкий! Наруто увидит и восхитится твоей выносливостью. Подумай…

– Наруто уснул, – отвечал Неджи, силясь отцепить от себя его руки. – Его Учиха тащит.

– Вот видишь… Ты же не слабее Саске, правда?

– Они вместе спят. Ты тоже хочешь?

– Да-а, – мечтательно протянул Шикамару, – я очень-очень-очень хочу спать. Давайте устроим привал.

Он, кажется, не совсем осознавал, что находится посреди пустыни.

– Доберемся до леса – там и устроим.

– Неджи, понеси меня, в доказательство нашей дружбы, – начал он по второму кругу. – Я не спал трое суток. Ты не знаешь Темари – она абсолютно сумасшедшая, хуже обоих братцев, вместе взятых, – причитал он, хватая Неджи за пояс. – Они там все чокнутые! Представляешь, порвала на мне одежду!

– Не только на тебе…

– Она и твои штаны разодрала? – ужаснулся Нара, почти не соображая, что несет. – Какой кошмар! Теперь ты должен мне помочь, как товарищ по несчастью…

– Шикамару, отвали! – он дернул за поникший хвостик и Нара открыл глаза.

– Темари порвала тебе штаны?! Скажи, что мне это приснилось!

Неджи надменно посмотрел на друга:

– Ты в своем уме? Какие еще штаны?

Когда они достигли леса, Неджи объявил привал и этим очень укрепил свой авторитет. Он отошел в сторонку, волоча за собой Шикамару. Ему и самому требовался отдых.

– Я хочу жениться на Темари, и как можно скорее, – выдал самый ленивый шиноби Листа, возвращая к реальности придремавшего Неджи.

– И почему госпожа Цунаде считает тебя гением? – осведомился он. – Ты в курсе, сколько проблем повлечет за собой этот шаг?

– Она может и не согласиться, я же не спрашивал. Я – не очень-то подходящая кандидатура в мужья, – он потянулся, плечом толкнув Неджи.

– Думаю, если б она не хотела быть с тобой, то давно бы прекратила ваши отношения. Если уверен – сделай предложение.

– Еще и придется говорить с господином Казекаге, официально просить ее руки. Ох, бедный ниндзя без роду, без племени хочет взять в жены Вашу сестру... Нет, не-е-ет, только не "песчаный гроб"! Аафххх!.. Так я себе это представляю.

– Да ладно тебе, Гаара вполне адекватен.

– Ты называешь его просто по имени? А вы успели сойтись, как я посмотрю! Говорил же тебе, что надо остаться… – Шикамару задрал голову, лукаво вглядываясь ему в лицо: – Ну, и какой он вблизи?

Неджи подумал, что друг хорошо воспринял его связь с Гаарой. Наверное, потому что сам был по уши влюблен в его сестру.

– Очень спокойный, так и не скажешь, что раньше он убивал людей просто из прихоти. Заботливый, хоть и эгоцентричный. – Он улыбнулся, вспоминая: – Иногда даже нежный, не всегда, но он старается…

– Нежный? Мне что-то не нравится твой тон… – Шикамару приподнялся на его коленях, очутившись нос к носу с Неджи. Тот отпрянул от пронзительного взгляда. – Быть этого не может! Ты с ним переспал?!

Значит, не знал. Неджи мысленно дал себе подзатыльник. Так по-идиотски проговориться мог только истинный гений.

– Ты занимался сексом с Гаарой Песчаного Водопада? Я все еще сплю, да?

– Не ори! Я не жажду афишировать этот факт. Что ты так разволновался?

– Поверить не могу… Я-то считал тебя рассудительным человеком. Чем ты думал, Неджи?

– Сейчас уже и сам не знаю. И вообще: это все из-за тебя!

– Да, мой пагубный пример негативно влияет на рассудок окружающих. При чем тут я?

– А зачем меня переселили в другую комнату? В твою, между прочим. Если б я тогда не увидел Гаару на крыше и не пошел с ним поговорить, ничего бы не было.

– Это была идея Темари – перевести тебя. Мы знали, что вы оба запали на Наруто, и решили дать вам возможность пообщаться в неофициальной обстановке. Она сказала, что Казекаге очень умен, хоть и неопытен во всем, где дело касается человеческих взаимоотношений. Я счел это хорошей идеей – вместе вы бы могли найти какой-нибудь выход, на худой конец, просто выговориться. Я же видел, что ты страдаешь, Неджи, и хотел помочь. Но как можно было предугадать, что ты прыгнешь к нему в постель?

– Я не прыгал, – пробурчал Неджи. – Он, фактически, меня заставил.

– Что? Ты хочешь сказать, что он…

– Нет, я вначале сам согласился. Потом, правда, пытался все отыграть назад, но не вышло. Это был неудачный эксперимент… Но сегодня ночью все наладилось, – выдавил он через силу. Обсуждать свою личную жизнь, даже в максимально расплывчатых выражениях, было нелегко.

– Проклятье! – Шикамару вскочил и забегал по полянке, пиная попадавшиеся на пути кустики. Столь нехарактерное поведение доказывало, что он на самом деле взволнован. – И после всего ты пришел ко мне тем утром, а я сказал не дергаться и потерпеть. Ох, Неджи…

– Да расслабься ты! Сказал же: все в порядке. Гаара действительно не имел опыта, а я его немного подучил. Вот и вся история, если без подробностей.

– Вот уж точно, мне детали ни к чему. То есть, у тебя все хорошо, да?

– Да, все нормально. Думаю, вполне смогу с этим жить. И не смотри на меня, как на жертву!

– Не буду… Ладно, нам пора двигаться дальше. Я скажу Шино, чтоб он всех собрал, жуками, наверное, удобнее всего.

Неджи встал и отряхнулся. На рукаве рубашки осталась полоса от травы, но ничего не поделаешь, переодеться было не во что.


	27. Chapter 27

На опушке собрались подчиненные ему шиноби. По крайней мере, они перестали зевать. Если исключить Шикамару, конечно. Неджи подумал, что надо принять меры предосторожности. Лес – слишком удобное место для засад. Деревья закрывают обзор и позволяют напасть исподтишка, и даже то, что группа достаточно многочисленная, не дает существенного преимущества в густом подлеске.

– Все здесь? – спросил он, уже видя, кого не хватает.

– Нет только Наруто и Саске, – доложил Шино. – Я нашел их, но они игнорируют жуков-посланцев.

– Кто бы сомневался. В какую сторону идти?

Шино махнул рукой, показывая направление.

– Шикамару, за мной!

Он проворчал что-то насчет того, что заставить Учиху сделать что-то против его воли так же трудно, как и уклониться от последующей атаки шарингана, но покорно поплелся за Неджи.

Саске оседлал Наруто, крепко прижав его спиной к земле. Наруто отчаянно сопротивлялся, пытался брыкаться и силился высвободить заломленные руки. Возмущенные вопли прорывались сквозь страстные поцелуи, которыми он умудрялся награждать противника. То, что он как будто участвовал в поединке, нисколько не мешало и Саске принимать их.

– Что они делают? – Шикамару задал риторический вопрос то ли чтобы переключить внимание Неджи, то ли чтобы дать знать сумасбродной парочке, что они тут не одни. И сам же на него и ответил: – Они все время или дрались, или целовались. Отрадно видеть, что в любой ситуации можно прийти к компромиссному решению.

Неджи выждал с минуту – картина не менялась. Тогда он подошел к борющимся, размахнулся и отвесил Учихе такой пинок, от которого тот отлетел на несколько шагов. Саске вскочил, складывая печати для огненной атаки, но Шикамару остановил его тенью. Неджи отвел взгляд, пытаясь скрыть торжество: ради того, чтобы пнуть соперника, можно было вытерпеть даже наглядную демонстрацию его удачливости. Да и неразумно было смотреть в глаза разъяренному владельцу шарингана.

– Спасибо, Неджи, – сказал Наруто, подхватываясь с земли.

– Обращайся в любое время, – сбоку донеслось рычание. – Дисциплина, повиновение, самоконтроль. Учиха, тебе знакомы эти термины? Вы задерживаете всю группу.

– Мы уже собирались идти.

– Но что-то вас задержало, да? Нельзя вести себя так безответственно. – Он все-таки повернулся к Саске, встречая пылающий взгляд: – Либо ты успокоишься и пойдешь по собственной воле, либо тебя отведут, как непослушную собаку на поводке. Выбирай.

Он не стал дожидаться реакции и сделал знак Шикамару отпустить его. Неджи знал, что в данный момент не стоит перегибать палку. Учиха прошел мимо них, приблизился к отряхивающему одежду Наруто, схватил его за ворот и поцеловал, коротко и крепко. Это не было демонстрацией обладания, ведь он не догадывался о чувствах Неджи. Отпустив опешившего блондина, он пошел по направлению к стоянке, не оборачиваясь. Наруто виновато улыбнулся и последовал за ним.

Секс с Гаарой помогал переносить бесконечные поцелуи этих двоих, определенно.

Перед тем, как отправляться дальше, Неджи решил перераспределить команду.

– Поскольку мы вступаем в местность с ограниченной видимостью, нам надо удвоить бдительность. Наруто в опасности, – шиноби зашумели, но он взмахом руки попросил прекратить разговоры, – то нападение могло быть не единичным. Поэтому в арьергарде со мной отправится Учиха; если атака будет похожей, то ни нюх Кибы, ни жуки Шино в качестве разведчиков не помогут, уж слишком специфическая используется маскировка. Мой бьякуган не так легко обмануть. Могу ли я в случае нападения рассчитывать на твою помощь? – обратился он к Саске.

– Да, – коротко ответил тот, зажимая рот возмущенному Наруто.

Неджи успокоился. Учиха редко обещал что-то, но на его слово можно было положиться. Кроме того, от слаженности их действий зависела безопасность Наруто. Не только его, и всей группы тоже, но Учиха и пальцем бы не пошевелил ради остальных, в этом Неджи был уверен.

– Сразу за нами станет Шикамару. Ты отправишься в общей группе, не пытаясь никого обогнать и не вступая в соревнования, – обратился он к насупившемуся Наруто. – Это ясно, надеюсь? Если ты нарушишь строй, то можешь подвергнуть всех большой опасности. Сакура и Ино, вы будете все время находиться рядом с ним. Постарайтесь как можно меньше расходовать чакру, ваша помощь может понадобиться в любой момент. Ли, Тен-Тен, вы расположитесь справа и слева. У вас нет специальных навыков, зато отличная реакция. Рассчитываю на вас, ребята, – он ободряюще кивнул бывшим членам Девятой команды. – Шино и Киба замкнут построение. Я полагаю, что нас вряд ли атакуют, но прошу вас не расслабляться. В первый раз сработал эффект неожиданности, но и тогда агрессору не удалось скрыться. Теперь мы будем готовы. Вопросы есть?

Тен-Тен и Рок Ли подошли к нему.

– Неджи, мы же будем в пути два дня. Тебе нельзя так долго использовать бьякуган. Помнишь, чем закончился прошлый раз?

Раздирающей виски болью на несколько суток – он помнил.

– Не волнуйся, Ли, я справлюсь. Не думаю, что нам придется вступить в бой, а в условиях простого поиска источников чакры я могу продержаться гораздо дольше.

– Смотри мне, а иначе я снова буду звать тебя лапочкой-кроликом, – добавила Тен-Тен.

Тогда у него из-за лопнувших сосудов покраснели глаза, это и дало повод несносной девчонке. Неджи только сейчас заметил, что Учиха уже занял позицию рядом с ним и, конечно же, слышал последние слова. Черт!

– Сколько ты сможешь пробыть с активированным бьякуганом? – спросил Саске, как ни в чем не бывало. Неджи облегченно вздохнул.

– В таком режиме – почти сутки. Около пяти часов без последствий, потом начнутся побочные эффекты.

– Я использую шаринган. Он не так эффективен в разведке, но ты сможешь отдохнуть. С Наруто ничего не должно случиться, – веско добавил он.

Что ж, у них, хотя бы, общая цель. Неджи помнил свой ужас в первый раз, картинка с окровавленным любимым лицом стояла перед внутренним взором. Пусть его страсть и безответна, но он не может допустить, чтобы Наруто пострадал.


	28. Chapter 28

– Наруто рассказал, что это ты научил его, как меня вылечить. Я – твой должник.

Саске произнес это так, будто до этого они вели беседу, а не летели несколько часов в напряженном молчании. Неджи подумал, что "вылечить" – не совсем точное определение, больше подошло бы "вытащить с того света", но оставил свое мнение при себе.

– Спасать членов своей команды – долг начальника экспедиции. Ты не должен чувствовать себя обязанным.

– Я не стал бы рисковать здоровьем друга ради человека, которому не доверяю. – У Учихи есть друзья? Какой сюрприз! – И я не вхожу в число твоих подчиненных.

– Зачем же ты отправился с нами?

Саске проигнорировал вопрос. Впрочем, ответ был очевиден. Наруто. Но было бы забавно, если б Учиха признался, что весь изошелся от ревности к Гааре. Неджи старательно пренебрегал тем фактом, что сам безнадежно ревнует. Он оглянулся на Шикамару, который сделал вид, что вспарывает себе живот. Неджи так и не понял, к чему относился этот жест.

На исходе шестого часа резь в глазах стала нестерпимой. Он замедлил ход, массируя виски.

– Вы можете некоторое время повести меня за руки? Я не хочу задерживать остальных.

Они остановились, и Рок Ли немедленно нагнал их:

– Что случилось?

– Неджи переутомился, – ответил Шикамару, игнорируя сердитый взгляд. – Отдохните пару минут, и мы отправимся дальше.

Неджи достал широкую ленту, пропитанную успокаивающим настоем, и завязал глаза. Он ненавидел эту вещь – символ головной боли и невыносимого зуда под веками. Его бьякуган был мощнее, чем у Хинаты, но и отдача от него была куда сильнее. Ей, например, повязка и вовсе не требовалась.

– Саске не сможет вести тебя, ему и так придется совмещать разведку и первую реакцию на возможную атаку. Ты будешь только мешать. Разумнее будет пойти в общей группе.

Шино мог бы ему помочь. Во-первых, тогда не надо будет перестраивать команду, а во-вторых, он хотел с ним поговорить. Неджи чувствовал себя почти членом клана Абураме – под кожей вокруг глаз будто ползали жуки, и он хотел бы узнать, нет ли у Шино какого-нибудь рецепта от неприятных ощущений. Он только раскрыл рот, чтобы поделиться своими соображениями, как Шикамару позвал:

– Наруто, иди сюда. Протяни товарищу руку помощи.

Черт с ними, с жуками! Об этом можно и вечером спросить.

– Давай, бери его за правую руку, – Неджи почувствовал теплое прикосновение ладони и опустил голову. С завязанными глазами было сложнее контролировать мимику, а сейчас полагалось испытывать раздражение от собственной беспомощности, но уж никак не переполнявший его восторг. Он так редко прикасался к Наруто, что его взволновал даже небольшой тактильный контакт. А то, что в данный момент он был лишен зрения, добавляло в ощущения пикантную ноту.

– Все, ребята, отдых окончен, двигаемся дальше, – крикнул Шикамару. – Ты уж будь к Неджи повнимательнее, Наруто, он теперь такой беззащитный. А то я просто отключаюсь от недосыпа.

Неджи подумал было, что пользоваться тягой Наруто к опеке слабых недостойно, но тут его крепче взяли под руку, переплетая пальцы. Конечно, этого было недостаточно, но он находился не в том положении, чтобы привередничать. И прикасающийся к нему Наруто был в сотню раз лучше Учихи, поэтому Неджи решил наслаждаться нечаянной близостью и не забивать себе голову пустыми сожалениями.

К вечеру жжение в уголках глаз утихло, и он снял повязку. Следовало признать, что Учиха превосходно справился с задачей. Интересно, а какие у шарингана побочные эффекты? Неджи оторвался от ужина, чтобы посмотреть, не происходит ли с этим отморозком чего-нибудь необычного, и был жестоко покаран за любопытство. Что-то необычное определенно происходило: Наруто отставил миску и скользнул ладонью в глубокий вырез рубашки Учихи.

Случаи, когда Наруто оставлял пищу недоеденной, можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. И причиной, обуславливающей это, чаще всего являлась смертельная опасность. Один раз его из Ичираку за шкирку выволокла Сакура, но это не в счет. А в данную минуту он предпочитает у всех на глазах обжиматься с Учихой?

Неджи игнорировал то, что кроме него сцену вопиющего распутства никто не наблюдал. Саске и Наруто устроились отдельно от всех остальных, и неверный свет костра частично скрывал то, чем они могли бы заниматься. Учиха продолжал есть, не обращая внимания на робкую ласку, а Неджи кипел от возмущения. Как он смеет вести себя так, будто ничего не происходит? Вот если бы Неджи был на его месте, он бы… он бы… Да за одно только безразличное выражение лица Учиху следовало бы убить с особой жестокостью!

Саске неторопливо жевал, но не ощущал вкуса еды. Все его внимание сосредоточилось на левом соске, вокруг которого гуляли нахальные пальцы. Наруто, без сомнения, чувствовал, как бешено колотится его сердце, и знал, насколько напускным является равнодушие. Привычная дилемма "врезать или поцеловать" снова встала во всей своей красе. Вместе с ней встало и кое-что еще, но он упрямо продолжал поддевать лапшу и отправлять в рот. Зачем и перед кем он притворяется, Саске затруднился бы ответить, особенно под жадным взглядом синих глаз. На его памяти Наруто так смотрел только на рамен.

– Саске…

Он нарочно использует этот тон! У Наруто было против него сверхэффективное секретное оружие: стоило ему только назвать его по имени, не просто так, а по-особому, с придыханием, когда голос становился ниже – и все! Саске терял голову, а когда приходил в себя, то снова жалел о том, что не успел раздеться. Да закончится когда-нибудь эта порция или нет?!

Пока Неджи злился на Саске, а Саске – на лапшу, Наруто пребывал в умиротворенном состоянии духа. Под его пальцами была гладкая кожа, на которой не осталось и крохотного шрама от жуткой раны, и это было правильно. Он не хотел, чтобы что-то напоминало о том ужасном дне, когда он из-за своей вспыльчивости чуть было не потерял Саске. Может, когда-нибудь они даже смогут назвать его счастливым…

Безмятежное течение мыслей было грубо прервано: Саске схватил его за руку и потащил за собой в лес. Терпение, которым он никогда особо не отличался по отношению к Наруто, истощилось, и обернувшийся на стук упавшей посуды Киба увидел только, как два силуэта растворяются в вечерних сумерках.

– Разве можно оставлять их одних? А если нападет враг?

Неджи раздраженно передернул плечами:

– Если кто-нибудь хочет пойти покараулить, пока они не намилуются, я мешать не буду. Коль скоро они хотят вести себя, как журавли на току, то пусть будут готовы отвечать за последствия своей безалаберности. Мне надоело с ними нянчиться, и я ложусь спать! Шино, Рок Ли, вы будете дежурить первыми. Все, отбой!

Шикамару укоризненно на него посмотрел, но Неджи был слишком взбешен тем, что вся их бдительность и осторожность пошла насмарку. Голова трещала от перенапряжения, которому он подвергся в течение дня, а эти два озабоченных придурка думали только о себе. Он чуть не разорвал спальник, когда расстилал его. Пока он мучается от боли, Учиха будет удовлетворять свою похоть. Как же люто в тот момент Неджи его ненавидел!


	29. Chapter 29

– Куда мы идем?

Саске одарил своего придурковатого возлюбленного глубоким поцелуем, чтобы избежать дальнейших расспросов. Он собирался отойти подальше, но то, с какой готовностью Наруто к нему прижался, повлияло на его планы.

Рубашка была в мгновение ока стянута с плеч, а контраст между прохладным ночным воздухом и горячей кожей оказался потрясающим. Саске помнил, что он должен что-то сделать прежде, чем все зайдет слишком далеко, но блуждающие по его груди руки отвлекали от размышлений. В каждом прикосновении было обещание удовольствия. Он замедлил поцелуй, чтобы собраться с мыслями: у него есть какое-то важное дело, но что может быть важнее тихих стонов Наруто? Он как раз собирался сделать их более громкими, но вдруг вспомнил – штаны!

Он сбросил наваждение и отпустил Наруто, даже отступил на шаг, не доверяя сейчас своему телу.

– Что, Саске?

– Нам нужно раздеться, – они оба задыхаются от желания и промедление подобно смерти, но Саске не собирался ходить грязным, а из-за их несдержанности у него больше не было чистой одежды. Он постеснялся попросить о стирке в Суне. Гаара мог бы прознать о том, что он не может контролировать себя, это было недопустимо.

– А-а, ладно… – Наруто взялся за его пояс, и Саске снова отпрянул.

– Нет, не трогай меня!

– Да что такое-то?

Он почувствовал, что краснеет. Надо как-то озвучить причину, не упоминая о самом главном.

– Саске?

– Как только ты меня касаешься, я собственное имя забываю, где уж тут про одежду думать… А я так хочу тебя почувствовать! Всего тебя, понимаешь? Помнишь, как после ритуала…

– Помню, – судя по хриплому голосу Наруто, дальнейшие уточнения были излишни, и Саске мог остановиться.

– Поэтому давай так: каждый раздевается сам. И, знаешь… лучше отвернись.

Наруто недоуменно на него посмотрел. Ну вот, выставил себя идиотом! Надо было использовать знаменитый Низводящий-до-уровня-букашки взгляд, а не пытаться объяснить свое смятенное состояние. А теперь он хохочет… Просто великолепно!

Неджи услышал смех Наруто невзирая на то, что находился довольно далеко. Может, потому, что вслушивался в ночные звуки, ожидая его возвращения. Как больно было следить за развитием их с Саске отношений! Мимолетный взгляд – и Учиха смиряется с выходками Гаары – "мы вместе", неосознанный жест – Саске машинально поправляет завернувшийся ворот оранжевой куртки – "мы близки", кроткая улыбка, ранее не свойственная Наруто – "я люблю тебя". И доведенный до отчаяния Неджи в роли стороннего наблюдателя.

Голова болела, но за возможность в течение нескольких часов ощущать прикосновение Наруто и его заботу, Неджи мог пожертвовать и большим. Он никогда не признается, никогда не скажет, как сильно он его любит, как грезит о нем бессонными ночами. Это только разрушило бы их дружбу, отняло бы у него то немногое, что Наруто был в состоянии дать.

Он укрылся плотнее, пытаясь согреться, поднес к губам ладонь, которая как будто сохранила тепло чужого тела. Неджи по ассоциации с уходом из Суны вспомнил о том, как Казекаге так же благоговейно поцеловал руку Наруто. Глубоко же он увяз, если даже не попробовал развить отношения из страха потерять имеющуюся близость. Гаара мог сколь угодно долго вещать о чистоте своих чувств, но Неджи был уверен, что не все их грани были платоническими. Интересно, о чем он сейчас думает?

Гаара не думал ни о чем – он крепко спал. Уже вторую ночь подряд ему был дарован благословенный отдых.

Саске стянул штаны и мысленно поздравил себя с успехом. Что ни говори, а подумать об этом, лаская Наруто, да еще и найти силы вырваться из искушающих объятий было непросто. За спиной вжикнула "молния", послышался шорох сбрасываемой одежды. Он обернулся.

Майка, которую пытался снять Наруто, зацепилась за кулон, и сколько он ни дергал, не отцеплялась. Поэтому он так и стоял с заведенными назад руками, не сводя с обнаженного Саске горящего взгляда. Белая кожа, освещенная светом луны, буквально загипнотизировала его.

Не стесняясь собственной наготы, Саске подошел к пытавшемуся освободить руки Наруто и перехватил его запястья. Ему уже не требовался никакой шаринган, чтобы видеть возбуждение, плескавшееся в потемневших глазах. Он провел от затылка до поясницы, с удовлетворением отмечая, как Наруто прогнулся под ладонью, и обхватил его за талию. Он дернулся, но Саске держал крепко. Не ослабляя хватки, он погладил кончиками пальцев по смуглой коже – Наруто захихикал, но смех быстро перешел в стон, когда Саске стал целовать его в шею.

– Отпусти, Саске… – прошептал он.

Саске знал, как важен кулон, поэтому аккуратно выпутал острые звенья из ткани, чтобы не порвать шнурок. Наощупь, потому что не мог оторваться от жадного рта. Ему и жарко, и холодно, и, кажется, он сейчас кончит от этого сочетания, потому что Наруто так сладко трется об него. Но еще слишком рано, надо попробовать абстрагироваться… Поздно. Протяжный стон и дрожь тесно прижавшегося горячего тела уволокли за собой и Саске.


	30. Chapter 30

– Внутри не хуже, чем снаружи, – констатировал Наруто, пучком травы оттирая штаны, которые так и не успел снять. Не то, чтобы Саске было стыдно, разве что самую малость, зато его одежда не пострадала.

– Ничего не получится, надо застирать.

– М?

– Белое на оранжевом, болван. Хочешь показать это всей команде?

– Ладно-ладно, понял, просто я вымотался. И не называй меня так! Не хочу, чтобы все это видели, – он зевнул и медленно поднялся. – Как думаешь, они догадываются… ну, о нас? Что мы настолько вместе?

– В свете того, что им довелось наблюдать, сложно не догадаться об очевидном. Но мне безразлично их мнение.

– Да, и ты не устаешь это повторять. Саске, они же твои друзья!

– Они – твои друзья, а не мои. Большая их часть с трудом терпит мое присутствие, и это взаимно. – Он отмахнулся от возможных возражений и сменил тему: – Я чувствую воду. Тут где-то поблизости должен быть ручей или пруд. Пойдем. Завтра снова буду подменять Хьюгу, поэтому надо хоть немного поспать, а то у меня уже все перед глазами расплывается.

– Ой, а мы вот так ушли… Неджи, наверное, сердится.

– Ничего, ему полезно, хоть апломба поубавится.

– Не говори так. У него глаза болят, и все из-за меня. Мы целый день выдерживали строй, и я чуть с ума не сошел от болтовни Ино. А Сакура все еще злится, и не так, как обычно, а даже рта не раскрывает. Как думаешь, она меня простит?

– Неужели ты считаешь, что я не проверил окрестности? – спросил Саске, игнорируя его вопрос. – Что после всех принятых мер так просто подверг тебя опасности?

Наруто благоразумно промолчал, потому что сам, охваченный желанием, даже не подумал о возможном нападении. Он полагался только на себя, и враг, против которого его техники были неэффективны, не укладывался в привычную модель поведения – ввязаться в драку, а там посмотрим.

Саске уже вычислил, где находится источник, и потянул его за собой, переключив мысли на более существенную проблему:

– Мы совсем недавно ужинали, а я снова хочу есть, – посетовал Наруто. – Эта походная порция слишком маленькая!

– Особенно если ты ее не доел.

– Я доел… кажется. Или нет?

Саске усмехнулся.

– Нет. Ты отставил миску, когда стал ко мне приставать.

– Тогда понятно, почему мой бедный живот так урчит. И я к тебе не приставал!

– Продолжай себе это повторять… А вот и ручей.

Когда Наруто ничтоже сумняшеся сбросил испачканные штаны и стал стягивать трусы, Саске вдруг понял, что должен уйти, куда угодно и как можно быстрее. Загорелые плечи Наруто, находившиеся прямо перед глазами, и так сильно на него влияли.

– Я принесу тебе чистую одежду, – бросил он через плечо, старательно не оглядываясь.

Сквозь дрему Неджи услышал шаги – к ним приближается один человек. Прежде чем он успел что-то предпринять, в свете затухающего костра показался Саске. Он деловито распотрошил рюкзак Наруто, что-то сунув за пазуху, забрал их миски, так и валявшиеся под деревом, кивнул помахавшему Ли и был таков. Судя по всему, они собирались ночевать в лесу.

Когда Саске вернулся, Наруто сидел, лениво болтая ногами в воде. Свежевыстиранная одежда сохла на ближайшем кусте. Саске протянул было ему штаны, в которых Наруто спал, но Носитель Девятихвостого славился умением выбирать самое важное и сначала взял остывший ужин, за который незамедлительно принялся. Саске пожал плечами, внутренне радуясь, что смуглые бедра были обернуты курткой, и стал мыть свою миску.

– Ты принес поесть, хоть я и не просил, и мы бы все равно скоро вернулись, – с набитым ртом заявил Наруто. – Но ты не хотел, чтобы я шел голодным. Должно быть, ты действительно меня любишь…

Саске обернулся. Синие глаза смотрели встревоженно, и было видно, что Наруто жалеет о неосмотрительно вылетевших словах. Саске выдержал паузу, наблюдая, как беспокойство перерастает в панику.

– Должно быть, – ровно сказал он.

Наруто еще некоторое время молчал, и Саске тонул в волнах всепоглощающей любви, исходивших от него. Даже если они никогда не вернутся к этому разговору, даже если больше не прозвучит ни одного признания, он был абсолютно уверен, что Наруто любит его всем сердцем. И его чувства никак не связаны со слиянием чакры.

Он потянулся к Наруто, привставшему навстречу, и в очередной раз забытая миска свалилась в ручей. Момент был упущен, как и лапша. Саске закатил глаза. Наруто проводил тоскливым взглядом уплывающую еду, выругался и неожиданно расхохотался.

Саске еще раз с помощью шарингана осмотрел лес, потому что после всех этих перипетий небрежно запахнутая куртка сползла до критического уровня, и ему надо было срочно отвлечься на что-нибудь менее провоцирующее. В радиусе нескольких километров не нашлось ничего настораживающего, но от усталости видимость затуманивалась. Он потряс головой, протер глаза – хотелось лечь и уснуть на сутки. На краю сознания забрезжила мысль: а вдруг они попали под технику? Что, если враг пытается усыпить их бдительность, чтобы без помех убить Наруто?

Вокруг талии обвились сильные руки и Наруто поднял его на ноги.

– Ты в норме? Ты когда-нибудь использовал шаринган так долго?

Ах да, шаринган, конечно же. У Орочимару ему случалось применять его и более длительное время, но потом он сразу шел спать, и, естественно, там не было никакого секса.

– Обычное переутомление, ничего страшного, – пробормотал он, борясь с желанием опустить голову Наруто на плечо и отключиться. – Бери одежду и пойдем к лагерю.

Неджи видел, как они вернулись. Наруто расстелил спальный мешок, куда без лишних слов забрался Саске, и влез следом. Неджи закрыл глаза, против воли прислушиваясь к доносившемуся шепоту. Тихая возня, звуки поцелуев. Он глубже зарылся в спальник, остро ощущая свое одиночество. Даже теплой ночью можно замерзнуть, если некому тебя согреть.


	31. Chapter 31

За несколько километров до Конохи Неджи, наконец, засек преследователей, быстро их настигавших. Он испытал своего рода облегчение – значит, все приложенные усилия не пропадут зря. Он так устал и измучился, но это принесло свои плоды, тем более что сегодня в разведке Учиха практически бесполезен.

Следовало признать, что тот мастерски скрывал ухудшение зрения; если бы не случай, Неджи бы вообще ничего не заметил. Он повернулся в его сторону, чтобы предупредить об одиночном путнике, двигавшемся навстречу. Неджи не усматривал в нем опасности, чакра была слишком слабой, но проверить не мешало. К тому же, это хоть немного разбавило бы усыпляющую монотонность движения. И вот, когда он посмотрел на Саске, тому в лицо влетел жук. Если бы Неджи глянул секундой позже, он бы ничего не заподозрил, потому что Учиха в мгновение ока стер с лица остатки насекомого. А так он понял, что Саске его просто не увидел, ведь с такой реакцией уклониться не составило бы труда. Он сделал знак остановиться и взял Учиху за плечи: черные глаза смотрели лишь слегка расфокусированно, взгляд чуть-чуть блуждал, но для Неджи этих признаков было достаточно.

– Сколько ты уже в таком состоянии? – Саске презрительно отвернулся. – Отвечай!

– Со вчерашнего вечера, – процедил он сквозь зубы.

– И никому ничего не сказал. Идиот! Своим псевдогеройством ты подводишь команду. Ты должен был поставить в известность хотя бы меня.

– Ты мне не начальник. Я в состоянии драться.

– Но не в состоянии видеть дальше своего носа. – Их уже догнали остальные, и Неджи не удержался от искушения поставить заносчивого упрямца на место: – Не вижу смысла продолжать этот разговор. Поменяйся местами с Шино.

Наруто с тревогой взглянул на Саске, но тот жестом успокоил его.

Ну да, как же, Учиха скорее удавится, чем позволит кому-то наблюдать его слабость. Особенно, если мнение этого кого-то единственное, что ему не безразлично. А уж то, что Неджи наблюдал утром, вообще выпадало из картины мира. Когда Наруто отвлекся на какую-то реплику Кибы, Саске молниеносно переложил ему часть своего завтрака. Наруто, вновь принявшийся за еду, удивился, но ничего не понял. Неджи был поражен: заботливый Учиха?!

Он повернулся к Абураме:

– Я обнаружил противника. Четыре человека. Приближаются сзади, с большой скоростью.

– Это наши шиноби, – тихо ответил Шино. – Мои жуки засекли их полчаса назад. Я не стал говорить, подумал, что ты давно заметил. Киба тоже в курсе.

Насколько же истощились запасы чакры, если область действия бьякугана так сократилась?

– На нас уже никто не нападет, Коноха слишком близко, – так же вполголоса сказал Шикамару. – Хватит, гений, ты должен отдохнуть.

Он отключил бьякуган, и вернувшаяся яркость красок на миг ослепила его. Если бы друг не подстраховал, он бы врезался в дерево. Шино притормозил было, но Шикамару сказал:

– Останавливаться нет нужды, мы почти дома. Не беспокойся, я поведу его тенью.

– Да, Шино, все в порядке, – заверил Неджи, исполненный благодарности за то, что Шикамару пощадил его гордость.

У самых ворот Конохи тень отпустила его, Шикамару улыбнулся в ответ на безмолвное "спасибо". Глаза очень чесались, но зрение вернулось, так что он мог двигаться сам. Неджи оглянулся на свою команду: в этой миссии гордиться было особо нечем, но все остались живы-здоровы, даже чертов Учиха, уже успевший обхватить Наруто за пояс. К чему нужна эта демонстрация прав? Или Учиха собирается идти с ним в обнимку по всей деревне? Неджи пренебрежительно фыркнул, отворачиваясь, и вдруг увидел, кому было адресовано это послание.

К ним шла Хината.

Саске крепче притиснул Наруто к себе, прошелся кончиками пальцев от шеи к подбородку и поцеловал так картинно, что Неджи почувствовал приступ тошноты. Смотреть, как Наруто покорно приоткрывает рот и прижимается к этому отморозку – нет уж, увольте!

Когда-то Неджи считал Хинату соперницей, но в данный момент ему было жаль сестру. Он успел смириться с мыслью, что его чувства останутся безответными, а для нее это было как гром среди ясного неба. Сиреневые глаза казались темными на побелевшем лице девушки, губы дрожали, она пыталась что-то сказать, но голос не слушался. Казалось, она вот-вот потеряет сознание.

Показательный поцелуй наконец-то прервался. Разомлевший Наруто уткнулся лбом Саске куда-то в шею, только что не мурлыкая от удовольствия. Его пальцы рассеянно поглаживали Саске по плечам, он, несомненно, забыл, где находится.

Учиха смотрел на Хинату поверх светлой макушки, явно наслаждаясь ее потрясением. Вся его поза говорила: "Он мой!" Неджи не мог взять в толк, зачем он это делает. У нее нет и шанса, как нет их у любого, кто попробует вклиниться между ними. Кроме, разве что, Гаары, но тот вряд ли на такое пойдет. Неужели Саске не понимает, что своими действиями больше унижает себя, чем Хинату? Он нанес новый удар – засунул руку под оранжевую куртку и стал гладить его по спине, нарочито, чтобы она видела. Наруто счастливо вздохнул, что очень громко прозвучало в воцарившейся гробовой тишине, и Хината отмерла:

– Наруто! – она позвала его как всегда негромко, но с таким надломом, что Неджи стало не по себе. Ни разу в жизни – даже когда они дрались на экзамене и он ее серьезно покалечил – он не слышал в голосе Хинаты такого отчаяния.

Наруто обернулся на голос, в синих глазах все еще стояло желание, и он пару секунд смотрел на девушку, не узнавая. Она прижала руки ко рту и бросилась прочь, а Наруто пришел в себя. Он потрясенно оглядел молчащих друзей, перевел взгляд на Саске, державшего его в объятиях, и все понял. Оттолкнув его, Наруто побежал за Хинатой.

– Ну ты и ублюдок, Учиха! – сказал Киба. – Пойдем, Акамару. Шино, ты с нами?

Это как будто стало сигналом для всех остальных, через пару минут у ворот остались только он и Шикамару, заложивший руки за голову. Нара лениво заметил:

– А говоришь, что никто так не умеет все испортить, как ты. Не обижайся, Неджи, но в этом деле до Саске тебе еще расти и расти.


	32. Chapter 32

Саске не помнил, как добрался до дома. В голове пульсировала одна-единственная мысль: "Он оттолкнул меня из-за нее". Как такое могло случиться, ведь еще вчера ночью все было так прекрасно? Ведь они фактически признались друг другу в любви, и когда Саске целовал Наруто, то чувствовал такой горячий отклик, что колени подгибались.

Там, у входа в деревню, он занервничал, когда увидел Хинату. За годы, что он провел у Орочимару, она из серой мышки превратилась в настоящую красавицу… Но почему он усомнился в Наруто, который до этого не обращал на нее внимания больше, чем того требовали обстоятельства? Саске почувствовал, что должен показать свое превосходство, чтобы она не смела смотреть на Наруто так, как будто рядом больше никого нет. Почему это вызвало такую реакцию? Саске не раскаивался, что нарочно поцеловал его. Эта девчонка должна была раз и навсегда уяснить, что Наруто принадлежит ему, и распрощаться с пустыми иллюзиями. Но теперь он остался один; отвергнутый? Нет, этого не может быть, он просто устал, вот и лезет в голову всякая чепуха.

Он принял душ, переоделся ко сну, улегся, чувствуя, как расслабляются натруженные мышцы. Завтра зрение придет в норму, тем более, что он рано лег. Сон исцеляет лучше всего.

Но Саске не мог заснуть, как ни пытался, просто лежал с закрытыми глазами. Кровать казалась слишком большой для него одного. За несколько дней он настолько привык засыпать рядом с Наруто, что сейчас руки неосознанно искали его тепла. Наруто обязательно вернется, не может быть, чтобы это глупое происшествие что-то изменило между ними.

Шикамару пообещал, что сам доложит госпоже Цунаде о миссии, поэтому Неджи сразу направился к себе. Надо было позаботиться о своем многострадальном лице. Зуд на висках был просто невыносимым, но Неджи мигом о нем забыл, услышав вопли Наруто.

– Хината!.. Хината, выйди, пожалуйста! Нам надо поговорить!.. Хината, ко мне направляются какие-то парни, не хотелось бы драться с вашей охраной!.. А-а-а! Расенган!

Пребывая в легком шоке от того, что даже не чувствует вспышки чакры, Неджи поспешил на помощь. Обогнув имение, он увидел, что заплаканная Хината все-таки вышла на улицу.

– Наруто, я чувствую, если используется сильная техника, этим меня не обманешь.

– Но ты же спустилась, – он взял ее за руку. – Я должен все объяснить.

Удачно, что они уселись прямо на крыльце. Если бы Хината повела его в беседку или пригласила в дом, Неджи бы ничего не услышал. И не увидел, потому что сестра сразу почуяла бы использование бьякугана. Мелькнуло легкое угрызение совести по поводу подслушивания, но Неджи отмахнулся от внутреннего голоса: на этой миссии он столько раз совершал недостойные поступки, что еще один не сделает погоду его карме.

– По дороге в Суну кое-что приключилось, – начал Наруто. – На нас напали, и почему-то целились в меня… Но все в порядке! – воскликнул он в ответ на испуганный возглас Хинаты и развел руки в стороны. – Видишь?

Сердце сжалось, когда Неджи снова вспомнил окровавленного Наруто, державшего на руках разодранное тело Учихи.

– Все произошло так быстро, что я сначала ничего не понял. Неджи закричал, и Саске как-то очутился прямо передо мной весь в крови. Он спас меня, а я даже не видел атаки… Сакура… Она сказала, что ему осталось жить пятнадцать минут. Дальше плохо помню, как будто в трансе был. Очнулся, только когда Неджи сказал, что я могу его вернуть. Он сказал, что слияние с чакрой Демона-Лиса может вылечить Саске, объяснил, что делать. Ох, если бы не Неджи, Саске бы…

Наруто осекся, зажав судорожно стиснутые кулаки между коленями. Он даже не мог произнести это слово вслух.

– Не представляю, что бы тогда со мной было. Девятихвостый уговаривал выпустить его, и даже когда лечил, все время пытался вырваться. Не знаю, как не сломалась печать. Я был в таком состоянии, что если бы не спас Саске, то убил бы всех.

– Что ты, Наруто, – Хината положила ладошку на его сцепленные пальцы. – Ты бы никогда не смог причинить вред друзьям.

Но Неджи чувствовал – смог бы. Если бы печать была сорвана, Девятихвостый уничтожил бы всех вокруг. Вдоль позвоночника будто кто-то провел ледяным пальцем. Из-за никчемного Учихи вся группа была на волосок от гибели. Если бы он тогда пошел на поводу у собственного эгоизма, то они бы уже были мертвы. И Шикамару, и Тен-Тен, и Ли, и он сам. И Наруто… Боги!

Он отвлекся и пропустил, о чем они говорили, но потом вновь стал слушать.

– … я уже не нужен тебе, Хината. Посмотри, какая ты стала сильная! Да ты скоро Неджи обгонишь! – "Как же! Вот так прямо взяла и обогнала!" – Я очень ценю твою дружбу, но Саске… Я, наверное, уже давно любил его, но понял это только сейчас. Конечно, ритуал воздействует на нас, – Наруто сконфужено улыбнулся, – еще как действует! Но это другое. То, что я чувствую, другое. Я очень люблю тебя, но… не так. Прости.

– Тебе хорошо с ним?

– Ну… да. Иногда. Мы еще не привыкли, а Саске часто ведет себя как полный придурок! Не знаю, чего он испугался у ворот, но он не должен был так поступать.

Испугался? Неджи удивила подобная интерпретация действий Учихи.

– Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, – сказала Хината.

Неджи бы выразился немного не так: "Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив со мной". Такая формулировка лучше отражала его желание. Но Наруто – цветок на горе, и Неджи до него никогда не добраться.

– Ты очень красивая, – Хината зарделась, – парни будут толпами за тобой бегать. А если кто-то попробует тебя обидеть, я не дам ему спуску! Ты обязательно найдешь своего любимого, только это буду не я. Но я хочу быть твоим другом…

Неджи подумал, что можно применить почти все сказанное и к нему. Естественно, исключая толпу парней. Картинка, живо нарисованная воображением, ужаснула его. И он получил ответ на один из мучавших вопросов: что было бы, если бы он открылся Наруто? Пусть лучше так, хоть и подглядывая, но сохранить свою тайну.

Наруто обнял Хинату. У того, кем с раннего детства пренебрегали и ненавидели, было сердце, способное вместить весь мир. На его месте Неджи и в голову не пришло поговорить с Тен-Тен, попытаться ее успокоить. Если она не в состоянии справиться со своими чувствами, подумал он тогда, значит, не достойна такого человека, как он. Неджи в который раз осознал, что Наруто, как никто, заслуживает счастья, и если его выбор пал на Саске… Что ж, тогда надо постараться смирить свою гордыню и не мешать им, как бы горько ни было на душе.

Наруто уходил, и оба представителя клана Хьюга смотрели вслед своей несбывшейся мечте.


	33. Chapter 33

В дверь постучали, и сердце забилось сильнее. Саске знал, что Наруто придет, из них двоих он был менее терпеливым. Строго говоря, в этом плане Наруто проигрывал кому угодно – выдержка никогда не входила в число его достоинств. И все же он был рад, хоть и не спешил себе в этом признаваться.

Он встал с кровати и открыл дверь, молча отступая в сторону, чтобы Наруто мог пройти. Тот был хмурым и, кажется, решительным, но на входе споткнулся об порог и упал бы, если бы Саске его не поддержал. Наруто выругался, и обстановка немного разрядилась.

Саске уселся на футон, а Наруто прямо на пол, благо в комнате царил идеальный порядок. Предстоящий разговор не сулил ничего хорошего, поэтому Саске молчал, скрестив руки на груди. Он чувствовал легкую вину и не мог понять, чем это обусловлено. Он был уверен, что поступил правильно, но Наруто, безотчетно теребивший застежку куртки, выглядел расстроенным.

Выяснять отношения не хотелось. Он бы предпочел заняться тем, чем они обычно занимались… или даже просто заснуть, обнявшись. Саске помрачнел. Недосып вносит коррективы в его поведение и наводит на странные мысли. Наруто бросил его, он виноват не меньше! То есть, Саске вообще ни при чем, надо же было прояснить расстановку сил. Поэтому кругом повинен один Наруто, как всегда. Вот пусть и извиняется, а Саске его великодушно простит, и они наконец-то смогут лечь спать.

– Зачем ты устроил это представление? – такой хороший план поведения на ближайшие четверть часа рухнул под тяжестью упрека в синих глазах.

У Саске не было внятного ответа на этот вопрос даже для себя самого. Ведь не ревновал же он к девчонке Хьюга!

– Довел Хинату до слез. Это подло, Саске, так мной пользоваться!

Он не собирался оправдываться, но начинал злиться на этот обвиняющий тон. Он не совершил ничего предосудительного.

– Я же от твоих поцелуев толком стоять не мог, вообще не соображал ничего. А когда очухался – ты даже не смотрел на меня, больше заботился всем показать, что вертишь мной, как хочешь. Твердишь, что тебе наплевать на остальных, но ты же врешь!

Такого Саске не спускал никому.

Наруто отпрыгнул от сверкнувшей перед носом катаны и уперся лопатками в стену. Саске стоял перед ним, держа меч на вытянутой руке. Если бы Наруто не отпрянул, то лезвие вонзилось бы в горло. Он перевел взгляд на подставку в изголовье постели – она была пуста. Сверхъестественная скорость, несколько дней назад спасшая ему жизнь, сейчас могла и оборвать ее.

Саске слегка водил кончиком лезвия по коже, не раня. Он не собирался его убивать, но хотел дать понять, кто здесь главный.

– Не заигрывайся, Наруто. Думай, что говоришь.

Наруто закатил глаза точно так же, как раньше делал сам Саске на какую-нибудь из его хвастливых реплик.

– О, ты такой крутой! Жаль, что никто, кроме меня, не видит. Теперь что – будешь срезать с меня одежду?

Взгляд Саске из жесткого стал заинтересованным. Он не собирался делать ничего такого, но идея обладала определенной привлекательностью. Он подступил ближе, Наруто сделал попытку отодвинуться.

– Мне все равно, что и кто там мнит о нас. Я дал ей понять, что мы вместе, только и всего. Теперь она не будет тебе надоедать, – меч со звоном вонзился в дощатый пол.

– Хината мне не надоедала! Она хорошая, добрая и очень смелая…

– Как всегда, за друзей готов драться с кем угодно, – Саске всем телом прижал его к стене и говорил тихо, дразняще касаясь губами мочки уха. – Ты не о том думаешь.

– Рядом с тобой я вообще не думаю, – вздохнул Наруто.

– Это твое обычное состояние, – хмыкнул Саске и легонько лизнул его в шею, чтобы избежать возражений.

Эффект оказался сильнее, чем ожидалось – Наруто судорожно вздохнул и ухватился за его плечи. Даже такие простые ласки действовали сокрушающе, но он все еще отворачивался:

– Зачем ты меня целуешь, если не хочешь? Тут больше никого нет. Давай выйдем на улицу! Можно пойти на главную площадь, там обязательно кто-то будет. Станем так, чтоб всем было хорошо видно. И не забудь сказать, что все окружающие тебе… как там… А! В высшей степени безразличны, вот!

Саске сунул руки ему под куртку, задирая майку, чтобы прекратить болтовню и, в конце концов, завладеть желанными губами. Наруто пытался сопротивляться, но грань между возмущением и возбуждением быстро истаяла под горячими руками.

Не прекращая поцелуй, исподволь отступая к постели и заодно пытаясь сбросить штаны без помощи рук, Саске в очередной раз выпутывал зацепившийся кулон. Строптивый амулет твердо вознамерился оставить часть майки себе, но и Учихе упрямства было не занимать. Наруто же, не мудрствуя лукаво, просто разорвал на нем футболку.

Внезапно он застыл, нависая над лежащим Саске и тяжело дыша.

– Чувствуешь? – спросил он. – Чакра течет…

Да. Саске откинул голову и прикрыл глаза от избытка ощущений. Он ощущал мощный поток без помощи шарингана. Там, где соприкасалась тыльная сторона смуглого запястья с его ключицей, колени Наруто с его бедрами, их чакра сливалась в небольшие круговороты, смешиваясь. В любое другое время надо было бы уделить этому феномену должное внимание, но не в тот момент, когда возбужденный член Наруто коснулся напряженного живота Саске прямо над пупком.

Наруто прогнулся, чтоб потереться об него, и Саске не выдержал – рванул его на себя, вжимаясь в крепкое тело, впился в губы. Руки жадно скользили по загорелой коже, он гладил везде, где только мог дотянуться, и все не мог насытиться. Гортанные стоны, которые издавал Наруто в такт их движениям, то, как отчаянно он в него вцепился, свидетельствовало, что и он уже на грани. Тесный контакт между их телами мешал ласкам, но Саске был не в силах хоть немного отодвинуться, пока жаркая волна наслаждения не затопила все вокруг.

– Саске… Саске…

Да, это его имя. И, одновременно, сигнал к оргазму, вот такое совпадение. Наруто сжал его бедра, как тисками, и тоже кончил, по инерции еще несколько раз толкнувшись вперед.

– Можно, я останусь у тебя? – промямлил он. Саске кивнул, не в силах выдавить хоть слово, но Наруто уже отключился, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь.

Нужно достать одеяло, он терпеть не может спать неукрытым. Как его из-под себя вытащить – загадка. Он хотел встать и привести себя в порядок, помня о том, в какое глупое положение они попали тем утром, но был не в состоянии двигаться. Он обязательно ляжет отдельно, только не сейчас, чуть позже.

Не прошло и минуты, как Саске тоже крепко спал.


	34. Chapter 34

За время пребывания в деревне Песка тренировочный зал был полностью восстановлен. Перед отъездом Неджи разгромил его, выплескивая ярость и ревность к Учихе, но сейчас ничто не напоминало о срыве.

Глаза слезились, веки чесались, и даже снижающий чувствительность травяной отвар не приносил облегчения. Он туже затянул повязку, чтоб не сползала во время тренировки. Неджи и раньше упражнялся с завязанными глазами, потому что нельзя было сбрасывать со счетов возможность того, что зрение подведет его на поле боя. Но сейчас он скорее хотел отвлечься от неприятных ощущений, чем полноценно позаниматься. Тем не менее, это тоже станет ценным опытом: если он попадет в такую ситуацию в полевых условиях, то сможет сконцентрироваться на противнике, а не на пропавшем бьякугане. Хороший шиноби извлечет пользу из любой ситуации.

Всего тринадцать мишеней. Он будет бросать кунаи в каждую третью, пока не замкнется круг. Неджи сложил ладони, сосредотачиваясь на внутреннем зрении и отрешаясь от всего остального. Вдох-выдох, пошел!

Шикамару открыл дверь, когда он доставал второй комплект оружия. Неджи стал разматывать бинты. Уж если он явился до обеда, значит, это не простой визит вежливости. Поднять Шикамару до полудня могла только служебная необходимость.

– Неплохо, гений, – Неджи осмотрелся. Два куная на несколько градусов вправо отклонились от траектории, остальные легли точно по центру.

– Все еще не идеально. Доброе утро.

Друг поморщился:

– Доброе утро начинается намного позже. Как ты можешь подниматься в такую рань – уму непостижимо.

– Если бы тебя тренировал Майто Гай, а в напарниках была его уменьшенная копия, ты бы тоже быстро приучился.

Шикамару помрачнел. После смерти Асумы он болезненно реагировал на упоминания о прежних командах и учителях.

– Прости, – спохватился Неджи. – Я не должен был.

– Все в порядке. Когда-нибудь я привыкну.

– Давай перекусим? Уверен, ты еще не завтракал, – он неуклюже сменил тему. – Что у тебя за спиной?

– Небольшой подарок.

Шикамару отвлекся от грусти, но Неджи насторожило выражение его лица. Такая улыбка обычно не предвещала ничего хорошего.

– Подарок?

– Да-а, господин Казекаге кое-что тебе передал.

Неджи похолодел. Он не представлял, что мог презентовать Гаара, и насколько это могло его скомпрометировать. Мыслительные процессы, протекающие в голове джинчуурики, не подчиняются человеческой логике – Наруто наглядно демонстрировал этот тезис изо дня в день.

– Неджи, ты краснеешь, – ехидно пропел Нара.

Он стиснул зубы. Высокомерие прикроет намеки любой степени прозрачности. Если это не официальная благодарность Казекаге за чудесно проведенную ночь, то он вынесет.

– Ох, не буду тебя мучить, а то еще отравишь, чтобы не оставлять свидетелей, которые могли бы случайно проговориться о чудных розовых щечках… – между воткнувшимся в стену кунаем и его собственной щекой едва ли можно было втиснуть ребро ладони. – Ух, ты! А ты хорош! Я даже не заметил броска.

– Немного промазал из-за проблемы с глазами, – обманчиво мягко сказал Неджи. – Обычно я более точен.

– Кстати, ты в курсе, как выглядишь?

– Как?

– В двух словах: ужасающе, но экзотично.

Он привычным жестом достал маленькое зеркало и всмотрелся. Шикамару уставился во все глаза, так придирчивое выражение лица Неджи напомнило ему Ино, но удержался от комментариев.

Даже в полумраке были видны темные линии, змеившиеся вокруг глаз. Снова полопались сосуды. Неджи потрогал правый висок, где линия была самой широкой – вена не полностью ушла внутрь.

– Такое уже случалось?

– Да, пару раз, – он умолчал о том, что такие странные побочные эффекты использования бьякугана из многочисленного клана Хьюга проявлялись только у него.

– Мм… На, держи.

Шикамару сунул ему в руки сверток, обернутый золотистой тканью с россыпью вышитых песочных часов. Запечатанный. У Неджи чуть отлегло от сердца.

– Он был предназначен лично тебе, поэтому его не вскрывали.

С другой стороны, с чего бы "песочникам" делать Неджи именные подарки. Это может выглядеть подозрительно. Не стоило спать с Гаарой!

– Успокойся, Хьюга, ты впадаешь в паранойю. – Неужели все колебания так ясно написаны на его лице? – Официальному предводителю Листьев по статусу положено. Для госпожи Цунаде и даже для меня тоже были персональные подарки.

– Твой-то, наверное, от Темари?

– Угу, – Шикамару прикрыл глаза. – От Темари.

– Ты все еще хочешь на ней жениться?

Налет мечтательности тут же слетел с его лица:

– Хочу, конечно… Но попозже. Не думаю, что я готов к таким кардинальным переменам.

Неджи усмехнулся. Этого следовало ожидать. Лень Шикамару родилась раньше его самого. Он готов был поспорить, что Темари придется еще немало попотеть, чтобы войти в семью Нара, кто бы ни приходился ей родственниками. Он подумал о Гааре. Черт!

Неджи смотрел на сверток, не решаясь развернуть его.

– Он не тикает и не шипит. Учитывая, от кого он, это неплохое начало. Открой.

– Не сейчас.

– Я что – зря притащился к тебе в такую рань? Именно, что сейчас! Или ты боишься?

– Нет! – Неджи вспыхнул. – Пойдем ко мне, там и вскрою. И если ты скажешь хоть слово…

– Понял, понял, – Шикамару вытянул кунай из стены и приставил к своему животу. Ухмыльнувшись, он провел ладонью на уровне глаз: – Знаешь, с этой жуткой маской убедительность твоих слов резко возрастает.


	35. Chapter 35

Они вышли из зала и Неджи зажмурился от ярких красок. Он специально приглушил внутри освещение, чтобы дать отдых глазам, а здесь широкие арки беспрепятственно пропускали солнечный свет. Когда он шел тренироваться, рассвет только занимался, поэтому путь был преодолен без каких-либо неудобств. Черт, солнце печет даже сквозь веки!

– Ты в порядке?

– Да, – он сбросил легшую на плечо руку. – Я не беспомощный! В своем имении я и вслепую найду дорогу.

В доказательство своих слов он пошел вперед. Неджи столько раз ходил этими коридорами, что выработанная память тела помогала ориентироваться в пространстве.

Свернув за угол, они наткнулись на служанку. Неджи был поглощен "солнечными" страданиями, поэтому попросту не заметил девушку, вжавшуюся в стену. Вид уверенно шагающего с закрытыми глазами хозяина с исчерченными темными линиями лицом напугал ее. Шикамару ободряюще улыбнулся и приложил палец к губам. Он не хотел разбираться с неминуемой истерикой, которую закатил бы друг, в очередной раз из-за гордости попавший в глупое положение.

Неджи триумфально распахнул дверь и открыл глаза.

– Вот видишь!

– Поистине неисчерпаемы твои таланты, Хьюга! – Шикамару поклонился, и Неджи пришлось бороться с недостойным желанием дернуть его за волосы, чтоб не издевался.

Он опустил тяжелые занавеси и уставился на злосчастный сверток. Несмотря на досадные недоразумения, которыми изобиловало время, проведенное с Гаарой, о той ночи он сохранил хорошие воспоминания. Не хотелось бы омрачать их.

– Ты не умеешь обращаться с подарками, – заявил Нара. – Их разворачивают и радуются, хотя у вас, аристократов, могут быть какие-то другие правила на этот счет.

– Замолчи, а? Хватит уже сарказма…

– Что ты опять себе навыдумывал? – уже совсем другим тоном спросил Шикамару. – Неджи, что бы там ни было, неужели его мнение так важно? Он же Казекаге без году неделя, а до этого был отъявленным социопатом. Открой, и дело с концом.

Действительно, он снова ведет себя, как девчонка. Он решительно развернул плотную ткань.

– Ах, любовное письмо! – томно вздохнул Шикамару.

При мысли о Гааре, пишущем романтическое послание, Неджи не удержался от усмешки.

– Я могу прочитать его сам или ты так и будешь заглядывать через плечо?

– Так и буду. Когда дело касается по-настоящему интересных вещей, стыд мне неведом.

– И такт, и приличия, и элементарное понятие о манерах тоже, – проворчал Неджи, раскатывая маленький свиток.

Написанное песком письмо гласило:

"Неджи Хьюга, я заметил, что омовения тебе по вкусу. Я испортил твою одежду и прошу принять это в качестве небольшой компенсации. Гаара Песчаного Водопада"

– Мило, что он подписался, – заметил Шикамару. – А то я знаю еще пару сотен парней, способных проделывать такие штуки с песочком.

Неджи молча свернул свиток, и песок тонкой струйкой высыпался из образовавшейся трубки. Нара присвистнул:

– Чудеса конспирации! Слушай, а что там про одежду?

– Он разорвал ее на мне, – задумчиво ответил он, размышляя о том, не считать ли подобный способ возмещения ущерба оскорблением.

– У них это что – семейное увлечение? – возмутился Шикамару. – Вот и Темари тоже… Ладно, что там внутри?

– Юката… – растерянно сказал Неджи, развернув тонкую рисовую бумагу. Он узнал эмблему – деревня Поющего Тростника. Тамошние умельцы изготовляли самую лучшую одежду, и их изделия ценились на вес золота. Он благоговейно провел по шелковистой ткани, проследив темно-красную вышивку. Такая роскошь… Ой, что это?

Изнутри выпала темная бутылочка.

– Вряд ли я хочу знать, что в ней, – сказал Шикамару, но так и прилип к Неджи, опровергая свои слова. Тот отложил юкату подальше, чтобы невзначай не испачкать и аккуратно вытянул пробку. По комнате поплыл приятный аромат.

– Это масло, – Неджи капнул содержимое флакона на ладонь и растер. Знакомый запах. – Масло для ванны. У Гаары было точно такое же.

Шикамару вздрогнул:

– Не представляю тебя с ним... И по этому поводу не могу не радоваться своей скудной фантазии. Перед этой новостью меркнет даже роман Чоджи с Ино.

– Что-что? – он был ошарашен. – Они встречаются?

– Если и нет, то скоро будут.

– Но они же совсем разные! Худышка Ино и толстяк Чоджи?!

Более неподходящих друг другу людей трудно было представить. Вечно сидящая на диетах Ино, с идеальной фигурой, и перманентно жующий Чоджи, похожий на шар. И эти двое вместе?

Шикамару усмехнулся:

– Если сболтнешь такое ему в лицо, то пожалеешь. Уж кому-кому, а тебе следовало бы знать, что внешность бывает обманчива. Чоджи – мой лучший друг, он добрый и верный. Этой стрекозе нужен именно такой человек – надежный, как скала.

– Скорее, как мясной танк, – буркнул он, оскорбленный напоминанием о том, что в очередной раз является вторым. Шикамару как-то сказал, что не стоит проводить параллели между собой и Чоджи, потому что его отношение к ним совершенно разное, но Неджи все равно обижался.

– В любом случае, твоя интрижка с господином Казекаге их обставила. Неджи, ты снова покраснел?

– Вовсе нет!

– Ла-адно, я поверю тебе на слово, – он облокотился Неджи на спину, бесцеремонно перебросив его волосы через плечо, чтоб не мешали.

– Нара!

– Что? Никто же не видит, – он зевнул. – Разбуди, когда приготовят поесть… с утра рисового зернышка во рту не было… госпожа Цунаде… вызвала… спал…

Бормотание Шикамару затихло. Неджи вздохнул. Заткнув узкое стеклянное горлышко пробкой и разобравшись с необычным маленьким устройством, надежно ее фиксировавшим, он отставил бутылек и опустил подбородок на сложенные руки. Гаара понял, насколько ему нравится купаться, хотя видел его в ванной всего один раз. Неджи уже знал, что Казекаге уделяет внимание мелочам. Конечно, банные принадлежности – не очень благопристойный подарок, но и то, чем они занимались, никак нельзя назвать пристойным. Он перевел взгляд на светлую ткань, украшенную изысканным узором, и опять вздохнул, но на этот раз от удовольствия. За такое чудо можно было поступиться приличиями.


	36. Chapter 36

Наруто проснулся. Дыхание Саске шевелило челку, щекотавшую лоб. Он все еще спал, вот удача!

Он всего пару раз видел Саске спящим, да и то это было еще до того, как он ушел из деревни. В то время Наруто как-то его не разглядывал, о чем впоследствии часто жалел.

На память о Саске осталась единственная фотография – там была заснята Седьмая команда. И все годы, пока Наруто мечтал вернуть его в Коноху, именно тот маленький снимок, где они и смотреть-то друг на друга не хотели, поддерживал и придавал сил. Это был чуть ли не единственный предмет в комнате, всегда выглядевший опрятно. Наруто часто брал его в руки, всматривался в гордое лицо друга и пытался взять в толк, что побудило его отправиться к Орочимару. Трудно было принять тот факт, что Саске ради своей мести был готов на все. Действительно на все.

Даже в мыслях он старался избегать таких понятий как "изменник" или "ниндзя-отступник", потому что Саске, с легкостью отринув все, что было дорого самому Наруто, глубоко его ранил. Верность друзьям и родному селению – то, чему он посвятил свою жизнь – для наследника клана Учиха оказалась лишним грузом. Наруто все простил, но понять его не мог. "Сияющей звездой" для Саске стало убийство родного брата. Как можно постичь такое?

Он посмотрел на лежавшего рядом парня. Сколько из того, что Наруто хочет в нем видеть, принадлежит ему настоящему? Как ни горько было осознавать, Саске предал и Коноху, и его. Сам Наруто, конечно, тоже не бутон хризантемы…

Кожа у Саске такая белая…

Засмотревшись, он отвлекся от тяжелых мыслей. Саске вырос, изменился.

Когда он вернулся, Наруто частенько заглядывался на его лицо, выискивая знакомые черты. Детская припухлость, смягчавшая его линии, исчезла, но хорошо рассмотреть изменения никак не удавалось. Саске либо испепелял его взглядом, либо угрюмо спрашивал: "Чего уставился?" Как-то Наруто машинально ответил: "Мне интересно на тебя смотреть". Что такого он сказал, было непонятно, но Учиха разъяренно на него накинулся и, честно говоря, в тот раз бесстрашный Носитель Демона-Лиса сбежал, позорно поджав все свои хвосты.

Он нахмурился было, но как раз в этот момент Саске пошевелился, чуть крепче прижимая его руку к своей груди, и лоб Наруто разгладился. Очень аккуратно он отодвинулся, чтобы было удобней разглядывать. Саске красивый. Мышцы не так явно очерчены, как у него самого, но под похожей на сахарную глазурь кожей скрываются стальные мускулы – на тренировках, больше похожих на драки, Наруто не раз испытывал на себе их силу. Интересно… Он придвинулся ближе и осторожно лизнул молочно-белое плечо. К сожалению, на вкус оказалось совсем не сладко. Ну и ладно.

Тонкие губы дрогнули, и внимание Наруто переключилось туда. Сейчас они были приоткрыты в противовес обычному надменному изгибу, и чем дольше он смотрел, тем непреодолимее становилось желание коснуться. Не откладывая дело в долгий ящик, он так и поступил.

– Наруто… спи… – вздохнул Саске, все же отвечая на поцелуй.

– Я уже выспался, – шепнул он в манящие губы, намереваясь продолжить, но Саске уткнулся в подушку, глухо пробормотал:

– Я устал, голова раскалывается после этой гонки.

Должно быть, он не до конца проснулся, потому что жалующийся Саске сродни пунктуальному Какаши: теоретически возможно, но практически невероятно. Наруто устыдился. Если бы на него не охотился неведомо кто, у его друзей не было бы таких проблем. Где Наруто проштрафился, сказать было трудно, но он все равно чувствовал вину. Надо сходить навестить Неджи, ему, наверное, еще хуже.

Он стал потихоньку выбираться из кровати, но Саске притянул его к себе:

– Спи, кому говорят…

Легко сказать – спи! Во-первых, он уже отдохнул и жаждет какой-нибудь активности, а во-вторых, дыхание прижавшегося Саске как-то слишком вольготно гуляет по коже, и это немного волнует. Наруто знал, что от "немного" до "очень" у него короткий путь, каких-то пару минут – и лежать спокойно будет невозможно. И Саске рассердится. Хмм… А может, и нет.

Он не сразу понял, что хотя Саске и хочет спать, кое-какая часть его тела потихоньку начинает приветствовать новый день. Наруто бросил беглый взгляд: густые черные пряди свесились на лицо, глаза закрыты. Спит? Невообразимо медленно, как будто обезвреживал бомбу, он коснулся полувозбужденного члена и еле сдержался, чтоб не отдернуть руку, опасаясь возможной расправы.

Саске дышал так же ровно, и Наруто слегка расслабился. Теплый. И, кажется, у него самого немного больше. Он обернул ладонь вокруг ствола: да, точно больше! Ха-ха, малыш Саске! Наруто представил, как он скажет такое вслух, и улыбка исчезла с его лица. Нет, эту тайну он унесет с собой в могилу.

Как приятно… Саске снился потрясающий сон, в котором кто-то так правильно его ласкал, что хотелось просто толкаться в эту руку, ни о чем не думая, но размеренные движения постепенно возвращали его в реальность. Проклятье, он хотел бы остаться в этом изумительном сне подольше!

Саске коротко застонал и открыл глаза, встретившись то ли с испуганным, то ли с выжидающим взглядом Наруто, по инерции продолжая подаваться бедрами вперед. Должно быть, он все еще спит…

– Тебе нравится?

Нет, все по-настоящему. Саске кивнул и закусил губу, чтобы сдержаться от вскрика. Наруто – придурок; как такое может не нравиться? Чужие пальцы плотнее обхватили его член, наращивая ритм. Надо-надо сдерживаться, он не будет кричать... Он впился Наруто в рот, гася его губами свои стоны. О-о, как же хорошо!

Когда его, наконец, отпустили, Наруто вытер руку об одеяло и помассировал пострадавшее плечо – кончая, Саске так в него вцепился, что он почти ожидал услышать хруст ломающихся костей. Он убрал с высокого лба прилипшую челку, и черные глаза медленно открылись.

Голова немного кружилась от вчерашней усталости и сегодняшнего оргазма. Саске посмотрел на припухшие от его укусов губы, изогнувшиеся в понимающей усмешке.

– Неплохое начало дня.

Саске хотел пренебрежительно фыркнуть, но тело, вопившее "да-да-да", подвело его и вместо этого выдало что-то, больше похожее на довольный всхлип. На грудь легла горячая ладонь. Когда он успел закрыть глаза?

– Я пойду к Неджи, а ты отдыхай, – сказал Наруто, чувствуя, как быстро бьется сердце Саске.

Ну уж нет! Саске опрокинул его обратно на постель и навалился сверху. Он найдет, чем заняться. Хьюга обойдется.


	37. Chapter 37

В комнату зашла служанка, ойкнула и попятилась обратно к дверям, но Неджи остановил ее жестом.

– Я просто хотела позвать Вас завтракать… – хоть она и обращалась к нему, но взгляд все время перебегал на уютно устроившегося Шикамару. Вот так и рождаются слухи.

– Вставай, бездельник, – Неджи ткнул его в бок с максимальной мужественностью, на которую был способен.

Шикамару сел, отчаянно пытаясь проморгаться:

– Я не спал, госпожа Цунаде, я размышлял над новой стратегией… – он облегченно выдохнул. – Хьюга, нельзя ли понежней? Я уж подумал, что это Пятая меня будит.

Неджи испепелил его взглядом и обратился к девушке:

– Сервировано в Темной беседке? – дождавшись кивка, он жестом отпустил ее со словами: – Прислуживать не надо, я сам справлюсь. Спасибо.

Служанка низко поклонилась и вышла.

– Извини, я ее не заметил. Они у тебя слишком тихо ходят.

– В самый раз, – хмыкнул Неджи. – Зато не будят этим бесконечным деревянным стуком. Заменить слугам в моем крыле гэта на сандалии – это была первая победа над "развалинами". Как они брюзжали якобы из-за попрания традиций, ты бы видел! Но я настоял на своем.

– Ты бы не смог это сделать, будучи наследником клана, – сказал Шикамару. – Хинату старейшины контролируют намного больше.

– Хинату контролируют, потому что она слабачка. На ее месте я бы их и слушать не стал, а она только и может, что мямлить.

Шикамару с неожиданным для такого лентяя проворством ухватил его за волосы:

– Если ты признаешь за ней хоть какую-то добродетель, ты не рассыплешься, Неджи. Возможно, это пойдет тебе на пользу. Ты притворяешься перед самим собой.

– Отпусти меня. Мне нечего признавать за этой неудачницей.

– Гордыня – плохая советчица. Опасно недооценивать врага, но еще опаснее недооценивать друга.

– Она мне не друг! – вспыхнул Неджи. – Мы всегда будем противниками. Мне столько пришлось преодолеть…

– …а ее путь был выстлан лепестками роз, не так ли? – подхватил Шикамару. – На то ты и гений, чтобы справляться с препятствиями. Никто не видит в Хинате особой силы, а ведь весь клан ожидает, что она превзойдет тебя.

– Этого никогда не будет. Мой бьякуган гораздо мощнее, – он пригладил пострадавшие от вероломного обращения волосы.

– Вот именно. Подумай, в какое положение она попадет, когда все об этом узнают.

– Но они уже знают, – растерянно сказал Неджи. – На прошлом семейном совете старейшины объявили, что у меня самый сильный бьякуган после Хироши, моего прапрадеда.

– Тем более. Хината живет с постоянным осознанием того, что ей с тобой никогда не сравниться, что она, – со значением произнес Шикамару, – будет вечно второй. Кое-кого напоминает, не так ли? А быть сильнее прочих – это не прихоть избалованной девчонки, уж прости, а долг главы рода.

Неджи оторопел. Он был слишком эгоцентричен, чтобы рассматривать ситуацию в таком ключе. Аристократическое происхождение иногда тяготило, но чаще сулило дополнительные выгоды. И то, что по большей части он был предоставлен сам себе, давало свободу действий, с которой он не готов был расстаться. Он привык к независимости.

Шикамару приобнял его за плечи:

– Я просто хотел попросить, чтобы хотя бы ты не давил на нее. Пойдем, гений, а то за еду придется воевать с муравьями.

Темная беседка была специально построена в самом затененном месте, дабы лишний раз не раздражать утомленные использованием техники глаза. Чтобы солнечный свет не попадал внутрь, вокруг посадили густой кустарник. Неджи рассеянно взялся за ветку, все еще думая над словами Шикамару.

Он привык считать себя обделенным, ведь Хината станет главой клана, не прилагая усилий, просто по праву рождения, хотя из них двоих именно он обладал необходимыми лидерскими качествами и силой. Неджи никогда не задумывался, хочет ли эта застенчивая девочка такой ответственности. Он считал желание возглавить семью само собой разумеющимся, годами мечтал об этом. Но нужно ли было это самой Хинате? Неджи не знал. Возможно, имея выбор, верховной власти Хьюга она предпочла бы тихий семейный очаг.

– Эй, – его потянули за рукав, – смотри, кто идет.

Неджи обернулся, и Шикамару в который раз стал свидетелем волшебного превращения. На хмуром лице расцветала ласковая улыбка, предназначенная только для Наруто. Нара вздохнул – вот бы Темари так на него смотрела! Или хотя бы без вечного снисходительного выражения. Мечты, мечты.

Шикамару обнаружил, что Наруто обладает уникальным даром пробуждать в людях доброе начало. Сколько раз он наблюдал, как при виде неизменно оранжевого комбинезона смягчаются самые суровые лица, и не счесть. Как в атмосфере всеобщего отторжения смог вырасти столь открытый и доверчивый человек, принимающий близко к сердцу любую беду, оставалось загадкой.

Вот и сейчас – Неджи позвонил в колокольчик, и появившаяся служанка, улыбнувшись при виде нового гостя, сразу поспешила на кухню. Скоро Наруто получит свой обожаемый рамен, и Шикамару был уверен, что он будет приготовлен с особой тщательностью. Наруто был любимчиком не только у младших членов семьи Хьюга, но и у их слуг.

Шикамару подобрал оставшийся кусочек копченого окуня, устроился поудобнее и приготовился наблюдать за увлекательнейшим спектаклем под названием "Неджи заигрывает, сам того не замечая".


	38. Chapter 38

– Нара, у тебя, наверное, еще куча дел.

– Угу, – он понял прозрачный намек, но не собирался уходить.

Во-первых, Неджи в присутствии Наруто совсем потерял голову, и только наивность блондинчика позволяла принимать откровенный флирт за дружеское расположение. Во-вторых, последние события должны были этой наивности поубавить, и вскоре если не Наруто, то Саске что-нибудь заметит, а дуэль шарингана и бьякугана нанесет селению существенный вред. В-третьих, присутствие третьего-лишнего не даст Неджи перейти черту. В-четвертых, даже если и даст, сообразительный Шикамару поможет выкрутиться из щекотливой ситуации.

– Ой, да, Шизуне тебя искала, – сказал Наруто.

– И не нашла, – он усмехнулся.

А в-пятых, ему просто лень, да и будет чем поддразнить потом заносчивого приятеля.

Неджи выразительно на него посмотрел, и получил в ответ безмятежный взгляд. Когда было нужно, он становился на редкость непонятливым.

– Неджи, твое лицо… Очень больно?

– Все в порядке, – сказано было полным скрытого страдания голосом.

Шикамару невольно выгнул бровь: на его взгляд, Хьюга слегка перебарщивал. Но Наруто моментально преисполнился вины:

– Прости, что мы тогда ушли. Я как-то не подумал. Но Саске несколько раз сканировал лес, пока мы… гуляли, – дипломатично закончил он.

– Ты не виноват, – мягко сказал Неджи, и Шикамару подавил желание закатить глаза, вспомнив его тогдашнюю ярость.

Наруто протянул руку и дотронулся до самого темного сплетения линий на виске. Неджи прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь прикосновением, на точеных скулах появился легкий румянец.

Шикамару уже не удивлялся такой реакции, но мысленно сделал пометку поговорить с ним об этом. Логика подсказывала, что ссора Наруто и Саске не продлится долго, а после воссоединения рухнувшие надежды глубоко ранят его. Он хотел бы, чтобы друг переключился на кого-то другого и перестал себя мучить, но Неджи был слишком разборчив и не каждого пустил бы в свою постель, а про сердце и говорить нечего. Гаара Песчаного Водопада вряд ли подходил для постоянных отношений, зато как временный любовник был бы очень кстати. Только придется проследить, чтобы это увлечение не вышло за рамки и при расставании обе стороны остались довольны друг другом. Проблемы с Суной Конохе совсем ни к чему. Он пока еще слабо представлял, как это осуществить; придется посоветоваться с Темари.

Наруто с тоской смотрел на жующего Шикамару. Неджи правильно истолковал это чувство и протянул ему свою порцию:

– Скоро будет готов рамен. Поешь пока это, ты же вечно голодный, – от благодарного взгляда потеплело внутри. Он попытался удержать на лице бесстрастную маску, потому что хоть Шикамару и делал вид, что витает мыслями где-то далеко отсюда, Неджи знал – от этой лисицы ничего не укроется. То, что нахальный Нара еще пройдется по каждому слову и жесту, тоже сомнению не подлежало. Ну и пускай, зато Наруто здесь, с ним, а не с Учихой.

Глядя на скорость, с которой исчезала еда, он вдруг представил, что Наруто напрямую кормит Девятихвостого. По коже поползли мурашки. Шикамару спокойнее к этому относился, в отличие от объятого священным ужасом Неджи. На совместных трапезах с Чоджи доводилось видеть и не такое.

Когда принесли лапшу, быстрота Наруто уже несколько снизилась. Четыре миски, – отметил Шикамару, – а начиналось с одной. Похоже, здесь уже уяснили привычки отважного джинчуурики, которого было не остановить ни в бою, ни в еде.

Наруто взял последнюю плошку, рассыпаясь в комплиментах повару, слегка невнятных из-за набитого рта. Неджи заверил, что обязательно передаст Йоши его похвалу, как обычно.

– Спасибо… Я бы и сам забежал к нему, только спешу… Бабуля Цунаде вызывает… Еле отпросился… – в промежутках между репликами Наруто успевал и жевать, и глотать.

– Зачем?

– Как это? Неджи, я беспокоился за тебя.

– Зачем тебя вызывает госпожа Хокаге? – уточнил Неджи, пытаясь удержать рвущуюся с губ дурацкую улыбку. Наруто думал о нем…

– А-а, это… – Наруто сконфуженно подергал застежку куртки, – она хотела поговорить о нас с Саске.

Неджи передернуло от этой фразы. Хорошо, что Учиха такой идиот! Пока Неджи думал, как вклиниться между ними, тот сам успел все испортить необоснованной ревностью.

– Саске отвратительно вчера поступил, – подал голос Шикамару.

Наруто махнул рукой:

– Я уже привык. Он часто по-дурацки себя ведет. Не знаю, почему... Находит на него что-то. Но я поговорил и с Хинатой, и с ним. Кажется, он понял, что был неправ.

– Ты с ним столкнулся по дороге сюда? – ох, как же Неджи был благодарен другу за этот вопрос! Ему самому голос отказывался подчиняться. Понятно, что Учиха будет искать встречи.

– Нет, мы еще вчера поговорили. Я зашел к нему вечером. Сначала чуть не подрались, он не очень-то хотел меня слушать, а потом… – он замялся. – Ну, в общем, мы помирились.

Неджи застыл. Шикамару с тревогой взглянул на него и сказал:

– Ладно, Наруто, иди, не заставляй госпожу Цунаде ждать. Мы скажем повару, что тебе понравился рамен.

– Да, очень, – он расплылся в улыбке, – лучше только в Ичираку.

– Последнюю фразу я, с твоего позволения, опущу. И передай Шизуне, что я тоже скоро приду и обязательно доделаю отчет.

– Хорошо. Тогда я побежал! Пока, Неджи!

– Давай-давай, – отправил его Шикамару.

Неджи был не в силах произнести ни слова. Он смотрел вслед бегущему Наруто, а по щекам катились слезы.

– Ты в порядке? – тихо спросил Нара.

Неджи отмер.

– Да, – он провел ладонью по щеке и удивленно воззрился на свою руку. – Нет, не в порядке.

Он не осознавал, что плачет. Немного отлегло от сердца, потому что, честно говоря, Шикамару ужаснулся, увидев это. Хьюга, конечно, был тот еще истерик, но не позволял себе публично терять лицо. Тот единственный раз, когда он сорвался, не брался в расчет. Если любишь по-настоящему, лишаться надежды на взаимность невероятно тяжело.

Шикамару тактично отвернулся, чтобы дать Неджи время овладеть собой и, возможно, притвориться, что ничего не видел, но за спиной послышался срывающийся голос:

– Что мне сделать, чтобы разлюбить его? Засыпаю и просыпаюсь с его именем, вижу во сне, только о нем и думаю. Каждый раз кажется, что все, перегорело, осознал и отпустил. Но стоит только ему улыбнуться мне, и я снова пропадаю. Это когда-нибудь кончится или так будет всегда? Шикамару, я схожу с ума. Я больше не выдержу.


	39. Chapter 39

Второе пробуждение не было таким потрясающим, как первое, но его тоже можно было назвать довольно приятным. Саске перекатился на спину и с наслаждением потянулся. Он отлично выспался, а удовлетворенное тело просто пело.

Но вот со зрением дело обстояло хуже. Потолочных балок все еще было девять, а не восемь, очертания предметов слегка расплывались. Проклятье, он не думал, что восстановление займет столько времени! Надо вплотную заняться этим вопросом – выяснить, какую нагрузку он может выдержать и сколько продлится реабилитационный период. У его шарингана не должно быть слабых мест, тренировки помогут выявить и устранить их.

Он сбросил мятую простыню, натянул штаны. Порванная футболка валялась рядом. Саске вздохнул, подбирая ее – снова придется испытывать неловкость, покупая подобные вещи. Это Наруто, предпочитавший майки и футболки, натолкнул его на такую мысль. Мучимый кошмарами, Саске спал беспокойно. Современная одежда лучше подходила для этого, она не задиралась, не собиралась вокруг тела, сколько бы он ни вертелся ночью. Но для повседневной носки он отдавал предпочтение традиционному стилю. Стоило взглянуть на Кибу, и становилось ясно, что добром увлечение модой не заканчивается.

Майка Наруто лежала вокруг меча, как будто пронзенная им. Саске понимал, что так получилось случайно, но ему все равно не понравился символизм. Он выдернул катану из деревянного пола, тщательно обтер остатками своей футболки и водрузил на обычное место. Оружие любит уход.

Когда он заправлял постель, в лучах солнца закружились пылинки. Наруто ушел и вряд ли скоро придет, так что можно смело прибираться. Саске был весьма педантичен в вопросах чистоты, но не хотел, чтобы кто-то посторонний рылся в его вещах. Поэтому, хотя денег хватило бы на небольшую армию уборщиков, он занимался этим сам. При всем при том он скорее умер бы, чем позволил кому-то увидеть его подметающим пол или моющим окна. Вследствие этого бытовые хлопоты походили на маленькие миссии, ведь Саске пользовался навыками шиноби, чтобы не дать соседям увидеть, как выносит мусор или возвращается с покупками.

Вытерев пыль, он подошел к окну, чтобы полить цветы.

Строго говоря, у Саске был всего один цветочный горшок. Он вообще не собирался обзаводиться какой-либо зеленью, это получилось случайно. Как-то, тренируя дальность шарингана, он наткнулся на цветы. Ничего особенного – оранжевые лепестки и пушистая желтая серединка. Он выкопал один и принес домой, всю дорогу убеждая себя, что это не оттого, что он похож… а просто в комнате должно быть что-то растительное, это полезно для воздуха. Он посадил цветок в большой горшок, полил и пару минут не любовался на него, а проверял, все ли сделал правильно. Видимо, что-то пошло не так, и на следующий день цветок завял. На этот раз Саске был умнее и принес сразу два. Через несколько дней стало ясно, что принялись оба; Саске пожал плечами и предоставил их самим себе.

Сейчас цветы уже отпали, однако растения чувствовали себя неплохо. Листочки чуть подвяли, но Саске уже знал – это оттого, что его не было несколько дней. Он вылил в горшок полкружки воды, остальное выпил сам и пошел в душ.

Прохладные струи ласкали кожу и по аналогии он вспомнил, как гладил его спину Наруто, как стонал, извивался под ним и просил не останавливаться. Саске хотел изучить его тело в мельчайших подробностях, но мешала постоянная эрекция. Казалось, стоило Наруто сделать в непосредственной близости от него хоть что-то: застонать, потереться о его тело, прошептать "Саске" этим своим особенным тоном или поцеловать, как вставало так, что ни о чем, кроме разрядки, невозможно было думать. Вот и сейчас – трижды кончив за последние несколько часов, он снова захотел от одних только мыслей. Наваждение какое-то.

Раньше Саске спокойно справлялся с возбуждением, как с еще одной физиологической потребностью, но сейчас из периодического оно выросло в некую константу: стоило задуматься о Наруто – и пожалуйста! Вдруг поняв, что неосознанно себя ласкает, Саске включил холодную воду и заложил руки за голову. Подальше от напряженного члена, чтобы избежать соблазна. Он стоял под ледяными струями, пока твердость воли не переборола твердость другого рода.

С хозяйственными делами было покончено, оставалось только отнести вещи в стирку. Саске пытался и это делать самостоятельно, но после того как две белые рубашки, выстиранные вместе с черными штанами, приобрели невнятный серый цвет, отказался от этой идеи. Он относил грязную одежду бабушке Кае, жившей в соседнем доме. Старушка была глуховата, зато превосходно отмывала и кровь, и пятна от травы.

Теперь предстояло решить, что делать с испачканными простынями. Раньше Саске уже приходилось иметь дело со следами спермы, и в таких случаях он стирал белье сам, как умел. Старая карга была подслеповата, но не тупа, и он просто стеснялся отдавать его ей в таком виде. Но обстоятельства изменились, и вопрос стал ребром: либо он пересилит себя и отнесет простыни, либо… Нет, он взрослый человек и испепелит старуху, если та хоть пикнет с неодобрением. Саске вздохнул и сложил белье в холщовый мешок. Удивительно, насколько его семья любила всюду ставить символы клана.

Преодолев смущение, он сходил к Кае, оставил мешок с бельем и рассчитался за прошлый раз, как бы невзначай сверкнув шаринганом. Ей он показывал себя более эмоционально нестабильным, чем являлся на самом деле. Саске не хотел заводить добрососедских отношений, он платил за оказанные услуги, и только.

Хотелось чем-то заняться, дать мышцам нагрузку, но он знал, что в таком состоянии только усугубит проблему со зрением. Она все еще оставалась актуальной – сначала ему показалось, что на лице шедшего навстречу хмурого Неджи полумаска, и только подойдя ближе он понял свою ошибку. Саске испытал некоторого рода облегчение, воочию увидев, что для Хьюги использование техники тоже не прошло даром и на смазливом лице вокруг глаз появились припухлости. С ним был этот ненормальный Сай, которого Саске недолюбливал по многим причинам. Одной из них были странные взгляды – под ними Учиха чувствовал себя так, словно сдает экзамен. Сай как будто ждал от него чего-то, вот только невозможно было понять, чего.

Рядом материализовался Наруто, спрыгнув с ближайшей крыши. В окно высунулась потревоженная стуком подошв хозяйка, но сердитое выражение ее лица сменилось улыбкой, когда она увидела нарушителя спокойствия. Наруто помахал ей и извинился. Да, пока Саске не было в деревне, многое изменилось. Носитель Девятихвостого перестал быть отверженным.

– Сай, привет! – завопил Наруто.

Раз он не поздоровался с Хьюгой, значит, действительно бегал к нему справиться о здоровье. Саске и Неджи обменялись чопорными кивками, хотя с превеликим удовольствием прикончили бы друг друга. От взаимной неприязни неожиданно отвлекли действия Сая, крепко обнявшего их общий объект страсти:

– Я очень рад тебя видеть, – сказал он практически в губы опешившему Наруто.


	40. Chapter 40

Над головой у Сая слегка заискрило и он посмотрел вверх, продолжая удерживать своего учителя чувственности. Нет, показалось.

Наруто, воспользовавшись заминкой, вырвался из кольца его рук и влетел в Неджи, путано лопоча:

– Скажи ему, скажи, я не такой, пусть перестанет, пусть так больше не делает…

Саске наблюдал за разворачивающимся действом со смесью злости и недоумения. Положим, он знал, что Наруто не выносит чудаковатых проявлений дружеской привязанности парня, цветом кожи смахивающего на труп, но во имя всего святого – почему за защитой он бросился к этому напыщенному болвану?

Электрические разряды сместились в сторону Неджи, отдельные волоски тщательно уложенной прически встали дыбом. Хорошо еще, что растрепанная светловолосая голова закрывала обзор и Саске не видел его лица. Появившееся на нем выражение могло привести к тому, чего опасался Шикамару: поединку двух древнейших техник на главной улице Конохи.

"Такой горячий, такой живой… Как же я тебя хочу!" – думал Неджи, машинально подхватывая в объятия главный персонаж своих эротических фантазий. К слову, держал он его гораздо интимнее, чем Сай, но Наруто с этой стороны опасности не ждал и парадоксальным образом сам прижимался к нему. "Что ж ты за дурак-то такой, раз не понимаешь ничего?!"

Дыхание продолжавшего нести околесицу Наруто путалось в густых темных волосах, опаляло шею и стекало в пах, будто под действием земного притяжения. Неджи успел смириться с периодическим предательством тела и теперь проверял пищу на афродизиаки не чаще раза в неделю. Он изменил положение, чтобы не так явно упираться встающим членом в чужое бедро, из-под опущенных ресниц наблюдая за побелевшим от бешенства Саске. Сейчас тот вовсе не казался отмороженным. Интересно, сколько еще можно обнимать Наруто, прежде чем Учиха впадет в священную ярость берсерка?

– Наруто! – прошипел Саске, отчаянно пытаясь овладеть собой и не разораться на всю улицу. Что этот идиот тут устроил?

– А?

Судорожно вцепившиеся в его рубашку руки разжались, и Неджи торопливо поправил одежду, ухитрившись небрежным жестом потянуть за полу и скрыть красноречивую выпуклость в области паха. Впрочем, Учиха и Сай смотрели только на сконфуженного блондина, им не было дела до его проблемы. К счастью.

– У меня нет времени на этот балаган, – высокомерно процедил он, мысленно силясь унять возбуждение. – Оставляю вас развлекаться. Сай, договорим позже. Увидимся, Наруто.

– Ага… – протянул тот ему вслед, изумленно подняв брови. Послышалось, или Неджи, уходя, действительно бормотал: "Рок Ли, Рок Ли, Рок Ли…"?

Неджи был рад, что успел сбежать, прежде чем Учиха в очередной раз начнет публично закреплять права на обладание Наруто. То есть, не сбежать, а с достоинством удалиться, и в этом немало помогло испытанное средство. Для него "сила юности" заключалась именно в этом. Уничтожение эрекции, стопроцентный результат. Поэтому Неджи старался не думать о Зеленом Звере Конохи и его "детеныше" слишком часто, так и до импотенции недалеко.

Выкинув из головы прилипчивый мотивчик, который любил насвистывать Майто Гай, и не без удивления отметив, что пораженческое настроение отступило, Неджи отправился в общественный тренировочный зал. Предварительно он украдкой вытащил зеркальце и убедился, что глазам вернулась их естественная прозрачность без оттенка розового. Унизительнее уподобления девчонке было только сравнение с животным. Если Тен-Тен еще хоть раз назовет его этим позорным прозвищем, он отложит в сторону гендерные предрассудки и задаст ей серьезную взбучку. Девушка там или нет – никто не смеет отзываться о нем без должного почтения.

Сай тяжело вздохнул. Он понемногу терял веру в силу печатного слова, хотя раньше был уверен, что в книгах есть ответы на любые вопросы. Вот, например, в журналах, любезно одолженных Ино, он почерпнул ошеломляющие сведения о том, как удачно выйти замуж или похудеть на пятнадцать килограмм. Советы отличались поразительной простотой и обещали мгновенный эффект. К сожалению, для него эти знания не имели практического применения.

Он ведь выразил радость от встречи так, как рекомендовали в книге, но снова попал впросак. Саске утащил Наруто за шкирку, а на него как-то странно посмотрел – словно рассердился, но Сай не был в этом до конца уверен. Наверное, надо было его тоже обнять, хоть он и не испытывал особого желания делать это.

Наруто – другое дело; у него горячая кожа, которую было очень приятно трогать. К тому же, почти всегда от него вкусно пахло какой-нибудь едой, что тоже нравилось привыкшему к затхлому воздуху подземелий Саю. Запах у рамена был лучше, чем у чернил или старого пергамента, определенно.

В животе заурчало. Теперь, когда не было строго установленного времени принятия пищи, он частенько забывал поесть. Сай направился в закусочную Ичираку: после того, как он однажды сказал, что натто хорошо пахнет, хозяева были к нему очень добры и внимательны.

Блестящие темные волосы взметнулись волной, когда по окончании изысканной трапезы посол встала из-за стола и поклонилась Казекаге. На минуту отстраненная учтивость на его лице сменилась заинтересованностью: девушка напоминала Неджи. Правда, его волосы короче и чуть светлее, но движение, которым он отбрасывал их за спину, было точно таким же. Гаара сосредоточился на речи, которую должен произнести, и перестал об этом думать.

Снова Неджи Хьюга возник перед внутренним взором, когда грозный Повелитель Песка ложился почивать. Несмотря на все могущество, сон по-прежнему оставался для него неимоверной роскошью. Он задался вопросом, совпадением или следствием было то, что больше спать он стал именно после тех ночей. В полудреме он подумал, что не отказался бы повторить вторую.

Мирно спящий Гаара и не подозревал, что с легкой руки парочки, которую он впоследствии прозвал Пятихвостым Демоном, ему очень скоро представится такая возможность.


	41. Chapter 41

Жарко. Еще и полдень не наступил, а тут уже камни размягчаются. Неудивительно, что местные дома все как один строятся с толстыми стенами.

Обливаясь потом, Неджи шел по центральной улице Суны, сопровождаемый двумя "песочниками". Они расположились справа и слева вроде как из уважения к его статусу, но на самом деле было похоже, что ему просто не доверяют. Неджи не помнил их лиц, но это еще ничего не значило: в предыдущий визит он был слишком озабочен ситуацией с Наруто, чтобы знакомиться с охранниками. Наруто-Наруто-Наруто… Сегодня никак не удается выкинуть его из головы. Может, оттого, что он путешествует в одиночестве, и никто не отвлекает от горьких мыслей.

Внезапно почетный эскорт остановился. Неджи с удивлением оглянулся на склоненные головы мужчин, мимоходом отметив, что их короткие стрижки, прикрытые легкими головными уборами, больше подходят для такого нестерпимого климата, чем его собственная прическа. Он изнывал от жары, рубашка прилипла к телу, спину под волосами жгло огнем.

– Свободны, парни, этот – со мной, – послышался резкий голос.

От жары Неджи туго соображал и не сразу понял, что "этим" назвали его.

– Нельзя ли повежливей? – проворчал он.

– Ну, прости, – стоявшая на ступеньках Темари усмехнулась. – Думала, ты захочешь побыстрее попасть внутрь. Но, если желаешь, могу вывести тебя обратно и встретить по всем правилам, соблюдая все до единой формальности, принятые между нашими странами.

Под сенью резиденции Казекаге мелкая обида тут же забылась. Блаженная прохлада.

– Спасибо, – искренне поблагодарил Неджи, когда появившаяся по щелчку пальцев служанка наполнила кубок холодным напитком. Он бы предпочел целый кувшин, но, как известно, лучшее – враг хорошего. Он с наслаждением осушил кубок.

Темари пожала плечами:

– Ты выглядел так, будто вот-вот свалишься от обезвоживания. Небось, пустился через пустыню с пустой фляжкой. Вы, мужчины, такие идиоты!

Уговаривая себя, что мимолетное удовлетворение от достойного ответа на грубость не стоит конфликта между деревнями, Неджи лишь презрительным фырканьем выразил отношение к ее словам. И что Нара нашел в этой стерве?

– Зачем пожаловал? – напрямик осведомилась она.

– Шикамару просил кое-что передать тебе.

Сделав знак следовать за собой, она направилась в свои покои. Внутреннее убранство гостиной было ярким, но в целом смотрелось неплохо. Темари подхватила один из вееров, в изобилии украшавших стены, повертела его в руках.

– От Конохи до Суны путь неблизкий, – сказала она.

Повинуясь повелительному жесту, Неджи опустился в кресло.

– Я был на миссии недалеко отсюда.

– Не буду спрашивать, где она проходила. Секретная информация, понимаю. В любом случае, тебе пришлось пересекать пустыню. Не чересчур ли, чтобы исполнить просьбу?

– Шикамару – мой друг. Он попросил об одолжении. Я согласился, – отчеканил Неджи, начиная раздражаться от этого допроса. – Он хотел сделать тебе приятное, а не хитроумно внедрить меня в Суну. Вот, – он достал небольшую коробку. – Что бы там ни было, надеюсь, оно уцелело в пути.

Внутри оказалась деревянная фигурка девушки. Неджи не увидел в ней ничего необычного. Ну, с веером, но ведь на саму Темари совсем не похожа – в старомодной одежде, с высокой прической, набеленная и нарумяненная сверх всякой меры. Но той подарок явно понравился: она склонила голову к плечу, с задумчивой полуулыбкой разглядывая статуэтку.

– И запомнил же, – нежно прошептала она.

Неджи тактично кашлянул. Темари с неудовольствием на него посмотрела:

– Ты в состоянии посидеть минуту, не требуя к себе внимания? Это риторический вопрос! – уже открывший рот Неджи сверкнул глазами, но все же промолчал. Он не хотел ненароком вторгнуться во что-то личное, поэтому напомнил о своем присутствии, только и всего. И он нисколько не нуждался во внимании этой девицы, вот еще!

Между тем, Темари достала из коробки свиток, быстро просмотрела, стрельнув глазами в сторону Неджи, и встала. Он, следуя этикету, тоже поднялся.

– Я провожу тебя, а то еще заблудишься, – сказала она.

Обратно они шли как-то странно. Чтобы не нарваться на очередную резкость, Неджи не стал уточнять, знает ли сама Темари, где находится выход, и понял свою ошибку, только оказавшись в знакомом коридоре.

– Думаю, ты будешь не против снова занять ту комнату. Я пришлю служанку.

– Но я не могу оставаться, – возразил Неджи.

– Почему? У тебя есть какие-то сверхважные мужские дела, которые требуют неотложного присутствия в Конохе? Смею заметить, вряд ли ты сможешь ими заняться, будучи изжаренным заживо.

– Мне нужно доложить о выполненной миссии.

– С каких это пор Листья занимаются миссиями в одиночку? – резонно спросила Темари. – Твои напарники вернутся раньше, они и будут отчитываться. Отправишься завтра, на рассвете. И что только Шикамару в тебе нашел? Мужчины…

Снисходительно покачав головой, нахалка скрылась за дверью. Оставшись в одиночестве, Неджи был вынужден признать правоту ее слов. Даже в лесу было жарко, а на открытом пространстве пустыни палящее солнце было просто нестерпимым. Одна ночь не сделает погоды.

Он кое-что вспомнил, и волна ликования прокатилась по телу: вода! И к его услугам самая роскошная ванная комната, которую можно представить!

В дверь постучали, когда он уже вытирался. Быстро натянув сменную одежду, Неджи распахнул дверь и остолбенел. Вместо ожидаемой служанки, перед которой можно было не стесняться мятых вещей или растрепанных волос, на пороге стоял Гаара Песчаного Водопада. В полном официальном облачении.

– Здравствуй, Неджи, – церемонно произнес он.

Неджи никак не ожидал его здесь увидеть. Он считал свое посещение Суны сугубо частным, поэтому и мысли не допускал, что сам Казекаге оторвется ради него от важных дел и нагрянет с личным визитом.

– Господин Казекаге, – он поклонился.

– Гаара, – поправили мягко.

– Я очень рад тебя видеть, Гаара, – Неджи улыбнулся, пропуская его в комнату.

Как только закрылась дверь, Гаара притянул его к себе и жадно поцеловал. Он тоже был рад видеть Неджи.


	42. Chapter 42

Неджи отступил; Гаара потянулся следом, но был остановлен его жестом.

– Что? – хрипло спросил он. На большее не хватило дыхания. Полураздетый взъерошенный Хьюга выглядел знакомо и пробуждал волнующие ассоциации: в данный момент хотелось секса, а не разговоров по душам.

Неджи сделал еще один шаг назад, тщательно подбирая слова, чтобы превратить фразу "Какого черта ты на меня набрасываешься?" во что-то более приемлемое для беседы с Казекаге. Но тот не стал ждал ответа и снова притянул его в песчано-телесные объятья.

– Подожди, – Неджи уперся ему в грудь, избегая поцелуя. Вдоль позвоночника поползла струйка песка: – Перестань!

Гаара начинал сердиться. Он бросил Неджи на кровать, зафиксировав лодыжки и запястья, запустил руки в длинные волосы, наслаждаясь их шелковистостью, провел по груди. Да хватит уже вырываться!

Неджи будто услышал мысленный посыл и прекратил сопротивление. Гаара еще несколько раз поцеловал его, пытаясь разомкнуть упрямо сжатые губы, и отстранился. В лежащем под ним парне отклика было не больше, чем в деревянной колоде, никакого удовольствия.

– Мне перевернуться или ты и так справишься? – сухо осведомился Неджи.

Гаара вздохнул. Видимо, разговора не избежать. Он не ожидал, что придется уговаривать.

– Почему ты упрямишься? Ты же тоже хочешь.

Неджи с красноречивым взглядом пошевелил пальцами:

– Жду не дождусь.

Для подкрепления своих слов Гаара погладил его через ткань. Но, несмотря на то, что плоть под рукой ощутимо твердела, в прозрачных глазах вместо желания закипала ярость. Гаара надеялся на другую реакцию, он не собирался брать его силой. Хотя мог бы.

Отодвинувшись от распятого на постели искушения, он сделал пас рукой – удерживавший Неджи песок стек на пол. Неудовлетворенный и весьма раздраженный Казекаге сел в кресло, повернув его к окну. Почувствовав за спиной движение, он спросил:

– Куда ты идешь?

– В ванную.

– Зачем?

– Напряжение снимать! – огрызнулся Неджи. По раздавшемуся хмыканью он заключил, что Гаара понял его буквально. Пришлось пояснить: – Ты мне на ногах кожу стер своим дурацким песком. Пойду, суну под холодную воду.

Гаара развернулся вместе с креслом. И правда, на щиколотках у Неджи были широкие красные полосы. А вот нечего было упираться!

Первая мысль быстро сменилась чем-то, подозрительно похожим на раскаяние.

– Сядь, не надо никуда идти. – Неджи возмущенно сверкнул глазами, но подчинился. – Я сейчас вернусь, – и вылетел в окно.

Пока его не было, Неджи попытался подлечиться. Руки потерпят, а вот с лодыжками надо что-то делать: предстоит двое суток пути. К сожалению, он гораздо лучше справлялся с ожогами – чаще всего Наруто просил залечить именно их, в очередной раз отведав учихинских огненных техник.

Кое-где кожа просто висела лохмотьями.

Он оторвался от изучения повреждений, когда чертов маньяк вернулся, с крайне виноватым видом протягивая баночку с исцеляющей мазью. Неджи потянулся взять ее, но Гаара неожиданно отдернул руку. Да он издевается!

– Можно, я сам? – он прикоснулся к его колену, и Неджи вздрогнул. Злясь на себя за малодушие, он подвинулся на кровати, освобождая место. Гаара чуть улыбнулся, поймав свирепый взгляд, и сел рядом.

– У тебя эта штука на все случаи жизни? Носил бы с собой, чтоб не бегать всякий раз, как покалечишь кого-то, – проворчал Неджи.

– Прости, – Гаара намазывал бальзамом пострадавшую щиколотку, боль постепенно отступала.

Неджи невпопад подумал, что все-таки Казекаге, смиренно сидящий у его ног – очень эротическое зрелище.

– Я не этого хотел.

– Да уж, – он почти успокоился. Что ни говори, а такая забота ему льстила. К тому же, легкие прикосновения несли прохладу, жжение исчезло и ощущения были весьма приятными. Чужая рука скользнула под одежду по внутренней стороне бедра и Неджи очнулся: – Гаара!

– Ладно, я тебя не трогаю, – недовольно сказал он, поднимая руки.

– И песок!

– Не понимаю, почему ты отказываешься. – Гаара обжег взглядом и веско произнес, сделав ударение на первом слове: – Я тебя хочу.

– А мне надо быть этим до крайности польщенным? Боги, я стал объектом похоти самого светлейшего Казекаге, какая честь!

– В прошлый раз ты так и думал.

– Прошлый – и единственный – раз был месяц назад.

Гаара пробормотал что-то, из всей фразы Неджи разобрал только "три недели" и "не единственный".

– Тем более, то, как ты поступил, быстро избавило меня от особого пиетета.

– Ты сам согласился!

– А разве ты оставил мне вы… К черту, это дело прошлое! Незачем ворошить его.

– Жалеешь? – вопрос был задан вскользь, но Неджи почувствовал, что ответ очень важен для Гаары.

– Нет. Ни о чем, – он постарался сказать это как можно мягче, помня об отверженности и одиночестве, выпавшем на долю джинчуурики.

– Ты не лжешь, – констатировал Гаара, внимательно глядя на него.

– Мы же договорились. Но это не значит, что я отдаю себя в твое пожизненное пользование. – Неджи потрогал лодыжку, меняя тему: – Может, забинтовать?

– Не надо, так лучше подействует. Руки сам намажешь или помочь?

– Сам.

Гаара лукаво улыбнулся:

– Ты очень недоверчив, Неджи Хьюга.

– Подозрительность – неотъемлемая черта хорошего шиноби, – но он тоже усмехнулся, произнося это.

Гаара направился к двери.

– Я знаю, что ты не стал бы меня насиловать.

Он не обернулся, просто кивнул, показывая, что слышал тихие слова, и ушел. Неджи проводил его задумчивым взглядом и сел намазывать истертые запястья.


	43. Chapter 43

Стоило зайти в обеденную залу, как пропал аппетит. Вспомнилось, как напротив сидели Наруто с Учихой, как искрило между ними. Он до сих пор не смирился.

Неджи отщипывал крохотные кусочки от очередного шедевра местной кухни только чтобы создать видимость, что он ест, и Гааре не пришло в голову кормить его потом у себя в спальне со всеми вытекающими. Но, похоже, он зря старался – тот даже не смотрел в его сторону, и по какой-то нелепой причине это вызывало досаду.

В нарушение правил этикета Казекаге не опустил капюшон накидки, садясь за стол. Когда проходившая мимо Темари как бы невзначай стянула его, то была награждена таким взглядом, что вздрогнула, поклонилась и поспешно направилась к противоположному краю стола. Этим вечером чести отужинать с правителем удостоилось всего с десяток человек, но там ей было поспокойнее. Мрачное выражение лица брата живо напомнило о тех временах, когда он убивал за попытку прикоснуться к себе. Светлая ткань снова наползла ему на голову, и Неджи показалось, что он видит тонкие струйки песка, стекающие по вискам.

Неджи продолжал рассматривать Гаару, отмечая интересный контраст белого и красного и начисто забыв о еде. Мягкий свет создавал впечатление, что темные круги вокруг глаз стали меньше. Он удивился бы, узнав, что это не оптическая иллюзия, Гаару действительно реже мучила бессонница. Он выглядел озабоченным, но хотя эго Неджи и допускало, что причиной являлся его отказ, более вероятным выглядел вариант с какими-то внутренними проблемами деревни Песка.

В залу зашел молодой человек. Неджи обратил на него внимание только потому, что тот подошел к Казекаге без всяких церемоний. Гаара прямо за столом развернул протянутый свиток, на вид точь-в-точь как те, что доставлялись в Коноху от дипломатов из деревни Тумана. Быстро пробежав его глазами, он встал, негромко выразил свое сожаление в связи с неотложными делами, и в сопровождении неприметного посланца покинул зал. За столом стало оживленнее: либо гнетущая атмосфера объяснялась тем, что присутствующие боялись своего повелителя, либо не только Неджи заметил, что тот чем-то удручен. Посидев немного для приличия и из вежливости отведав еще одно блюдо, он отправился к себе в комнату.

Покрывало, изрядно помятое во время борьбы с домогательствами джинчуурики, было идеально разглажено. На столике в изголовье кровати стоял большой поднос; сняв прихотливо украшенную глиняную крышку, Неджи обнаружил тарелку со свеженарезанными фруктами и кувшинчик, судя по всему, с вином. Памятуя о том, чем здесь чревато употребление алкоголя, он ограничился ломтиком яблока.

Гипнотизируя взглядом стену, Неджи не мог отделаться от воспоминаний, как наблюдал за поцелуями Наруто и Учихи. Он взял еще кусочек, – яблоко оказалось невероятно вкусным, сочным и не слишком сладким, именно таким, как он любил, – и устроился на постели, стараясь выкинуть неприятные воспоминания из головы. Но чем дольше пытался, тем ярче они становились; сейчас он мог бы восстановить сцену в мельчайших деталях, вплоть до того, на сколько градусов запрокидывал голову Наруто, целуясь с чертовым Учихой.

– Бьякуган!

Глупо, но эффективно: соседняя комната была пуста, и Неджи мало-помалу успокоился.

Протянув руку за очередным фруктовым ломтиком, он нащупал пустую тарелку. Надо же! Его аппетит в деревне Песка проявляется везде, кроме предназначенного для этого места.

Спать не хотелось, но Неджи не собирался покидать свои покои: к чему может привести бессонница в Суне, он тоже не забыл. Вместо этого он принял ванну с миндальным маслом, вымыл и тщательно расчесал волосы, свалявшиеся из-за постоянного нахождения под повязкой. Их длина была единственной уступкой тщеславию, которую он себе позволял, в остальном Неджи не проявлял слабости.

Просторная одежда скрывала атлетическую фигуру – он не собирался обзаводиться толпой поклонниц, в отличие от Учихи, к примеру. Тот вместо нормальных рубашек вечно ходил в каких-то распашонках, открывавших грудь и то и дело соскальзывавших с плеч. Должно быть, этот вечный позер гордился аристократической бледностью кожи, другое объяснение трудно подыскать. Неджи недоумевал, зачем он вообще их носит, раз стягивает при каждом удобном случае – на тренировках, при спаррингах или в бою в первую очередь этот пижон спускал вниз очередную рубашонку с символом клана, а уж потом дело доходило и до меча.

Раньше Неджи не обращал внимания на его внешность, но Саске теперь всюду таскался за Наруто, волей-неволей приходилось удостаивать его взглядом.

Синеглазое яблоко раздора вбило себе в голову, что они с Учихой должны подружиться. Наруто прилагал к их сближению все усилия, упорно игнорируя тот факт, что двое "ох, таких похожих" шиноби через силу цедят слова приветствия, а в остальное время перебрасываются только междометиями или скрытыми оскорблениями.

В ответ на очередное замечание о его несомненной схожести с тем надменным отморозком частенько хотелось встряхнуть Наруто за шиворот и заорать:

– Только и твердишь, сколько у нас общего, а сам не понимаешь ничего! Если б ты видел дальше своего носа, то заметил бы: единственное, что нас объединяет – это ты! Спал бы со мной, коль скоро я так тебе Учиху напоминаю!.. – и еще много всякого хотелось высказать, чтобы раз и навсегда отбить желание сравнивать его с предателем, но Неджи молчал, лишь желваки ходили на скулах.

Он понимал, что в день, когда сорвется, разрушит с трудом взлелеянную дружбу. Наруто не сможет относиться к нему по-прежнему, станет избегать… Нет, только не это! Даже от мысли о подобном ныло сердце. Он будет держать язык за зубами, проглотит гордость и смирит ревность, лишь бы улыбка Наруто, обращенная к нему, оставалась такой же солнечной и открытой.

Почему он медлил, почему не рассказал о своих чувствах, когда был шанс? Да что уж там, до возвращения Учихи их были сотни! Но он всякий раз малодушно откладывал признание. Трус, слабак и неудачник. Возможно – и эта мысль была просто невыносима – тогда все было бы иначе, и именно Учиха оказался третьим лишним.

Или все сложилось бы еще хуже, и Наруто, с детства добивавшийся внимания Саске, с его возвращением не смог противиться самому себе и бросил бы Неджи? Поговорил бы с ним так мягко и правильно, как с Хинатой, сказал бы, что любит как друга… и ушел к Учихе?! Нет, ни за что! Даже в качестве гипотетического варианта… он просто не мог думать об этом, и все!

Неджи накрутил себя настолько, что разболелась голова. Вскочив и кое-как поправив сбившиеся простыни, он снова улегся и попытался расслабиться.

Надо сконцентрироваться на чем-либо приятном.

Ему нравилось, когда Наруто ходил с расстегнутым воротом и было видно ключицы. Неджи хотел бы попробовать на вкус смуглую кожу, поцеловать его там, прикусить, оставляя метку. И он не остановился бы на ключицах, нашел бы все эрогенные зоны, заставил бы стонать, кричать, умолять о большем! И, конечно, с наслаждением дал бы Наруто все, о чем бы он только попросил. Лишь бы был рядом, лишь бы не отталкивал непониманием.

Если б Неджи знал, что в этот момент объект его эротических грез говорил о нем, то обрадовался бы. Но в таком случае лучше ему не слышать, что именно Наруто доказывал хмурому Саске.


	44. Chapter 44

– Ты достал!

Неожиданно раздавшийся вопль чуть не заставил проходившую мимо соседского дома Каю подпрыгнуть, от небольшого акробатического этюда ее остановил только артрит. Снова этот шумный мальчишка! День-деньской носится по округе, спасу нет!

Кая ворчала себе под нос, но, скорее, по привычке. Вчера Наруто выполол на ее огороде все сорняки и даже выкорчевал огромный пень, торчавший там с незапамятных времен. И ему понравились ягодные лепешки, которые она испекла в благодарность за проделанную работу. Добрый парнишка! Может, рядом с ним и Саске Учиха немного смягчится. Не такой он угрюмый да мрачный, каким себя выставлял, несчастный был просто. Один-одинешенек остался – ни семьи, ни друзей.

Хинами говорила, что будто бы он Змею-Орочимару секретные техники Листьев выдал и родного брата, что тайную миссию для Конохи исполнял, убил. Мол, судить его будут за измену и в тюрьму посадят. Да только наврала старая сплетница! Суда-то и вовсе никакого не было. Хоть у Каи глаза уже не такие зоркие, как в молодости, но плохого человека она разглядеть сумеет. Не похож мальчик на предателя. А что ходит, нос задравши, да глазами посверкивает – так это от молодости, это пройдет.

Дверь разбухла от сырости, и Кае стоило больших трудов отворить ее. Ох, что-то она совсем в развалину превратилась! И опять суставы ноют – к ненастью. Но это сегодня будет как раз кстати: землю она разрыхлила, сорняков нет, самое время для дождичка.

Кая заварила чай и села в скрипучее кресло, почти такое же старое, как сама хозяйка, провела узловатыми пальцами по облупившемуся лаку на подлокотнике. Все в доме ветшает, да и она вконец одряхлела. Гоки никогда бы не допустил такого, но вот уж восемь лет, как он покинул этот мир.

Вспомнилось, как она в первый раз увидела его. Тогда, пожалев искалеченного парня, совсем еще молодого, она и не догадывалась, что зажжет в его глазах такую страсть, которой хватит почти на шесть десятков лет. Наступив на мину, девятнадцатилетний Гоки потерял гибкость левой ноги, но обрел настоящую любовь.

Он не мог сидеть на полу, поэтому они и купили это кресло. А вот теперь и ей оно пригодилось; в отличие от любви, тело-то не вечно.

Кая, покряхтывая, налила себе чаю в маленькую пиалу и снова опустилась в кресло, стоявшее напротив окна. С тех пор, как умер ее муж, у старушки было слишком мало развлечений. Впрочем, в последнее время парочка в доме напротив обеспечивала их в избытке. Они дрались, ругались и мирились по несколько раз в день, Кая и не предполагала, что у спокойного с виду Саске окажется такой огненный темперамент. Ох, вот и сейчас!

Оглушительно хлопнула дверь, так, что жалобно звякнули стекла в окнах, и Саске вихрем вылетел на улицу. Если этот придурок продолжает отрицать очевидное, то он больше не намерен это терпеть! Он избавился от девчонки Хьюга, так теперь ее братец вьется вокруг Наруто, как пчела вокруг цветка. Саске не слепой! И не параноик, если уж на то пошло. Он видит похоть в этих белесых глазищах, и уж точно в состоянии отличить ее от дружеского расположения. А все потому, – и этот аргумент по понятным причинам Саске в споре не приводил, – что сам такой же.

Когда Наруто облизывал губы, потягивался или в сотый раз за день начинал теребить застежку своей чертовой куртки, Саске с трудом удерживался, чтоб не наброситься на него. Иногда самоконтроль давал сбои…

Неожиданно горячее тело налетело на него сзади, сшибая с ног, и они вдвоем покатились по земле.

Кая вздохнула: снова мальчишки дерутся. И что они не поделят никак? Вот им с Гоки ругаться случалось за год несколько раз, жили душа в душу, а эти только и воюют.

Между тем, драка обрела свое продолжение. Возможно, несколько неожиданное для стороннего наблюдателя, но для Наруто с Саске вполне логичное.

Кая присмотрелась. Ах, вот оно что! Любовь… Ну, это совсем другое дело… В молодости у нее и самой кровь кипела, да так, что на них с Гоки соседи к Хокаге ходили жаловаться.

Старушка захихикала в кулачок, на сморщенных щечках снова расцвел румянец, разом сбросив ей пару десятков лет. Торопливо допив чай, она вымыла посуду и села разбирать собранные утром ягоды: скоро у нее прибавится стирки, а ни Саске, ни свежая земляника ждать не любят.

Работа спорилась в сухоньких ручках, в этом восьмидесятипятилетняя Кая могла потягаться с любой молодушкой.

А за окном неугомонная парочка самозабвенно целовалась в пыли. Выяснение отношений было временно отложено.

Снова неприятная тема всплыла в совершенно неподходящем для ругани месте: ночью в кровати. Усталого Наруто угораздило посетовать, что у Саске вечно в доме нет никакой еды, а вот у Неджи…

Пытаясь увернуться от мелькавшего лезвия катаны, Наруто втолковывал разъяренному Учихе, что мечтательные вздохи были адресованы рамену, а вовсе не Хьюге. Да если уж на то пошло, он скорее ушел бы к их повару…

– Чидори!

Наруто поспешно сдернул загоревшуюся штору, затаптывая пламя. В полуметре от него на стене чернело огромное пятно.

Саске только что использовал на нем боевую технику – значит, по-настоящему разозлился.

Он подошел к сидящему на полу Учихе, закрывшему лицо руками.

– Ну, чего ты бесишься из-за такой ерунды? Совсем уже крыша едет…

Саске сердито фыркнул, не поднимая головы.

– Ты так весь дом разнесешь.

– Я все равно собираюсь переезжать.

Наруто улыбнулся было, но под пристальным взглядом стушевался.

– Я вижу, как он на тебя смотрит!

– Неджи? Саске, ты – идиот. Мы с ним просто друзья.

– Ты сам идиот, если не замечаешь этого! Хьюга – заносчивый болван, он приветливый только с тобой. Обнимаетесь постоянно… – Саске скривил губы. – Да он никому другому и дотронуться до себя не позволяет! А тебя чуть не на колени сажает…

– А ты пробовал?

– Что?

– Потрогать Неджи.

– Чего-о?! – взвился он.

– Ну и не говори тогда. Черт, я так вымотался! Хотел спать лечь или… ну… мм… потискаться, – Наруто стрельнул глазами из-под светлой челки и Саске обдало жаром, – а ты распсиховался на пустом месте. Неджи – мой друг, а не тайный любовник. К тому же я видел, как он целовался с Тен-Тен.

– Это не признание в вечной любви.

– Для кого как, – пожал плечами Наруто, снимая порванную во время потасовки футболку. – Наверное, ты и прав. Знаешь, мне кажется, что ему нравится Толстобровик.

Саске так удивился, что даже отвел взгляд от золотистой кожи:

– Рок Ли? Да это же бред!

– Говорю тебе! Я раньше не обращал внимания, но он то и дело твердит: "Рок Ли, Рок Ли, думай о Ли, Ли после тренировки…"

Он не верил своим ушам, но у Наруто вроде бы не было причин так по-дурацки пытаться его обмануть. Неджи Хьюга и Рок Ли! Смех, да и только.

Улыбка сошла с лица, когда он посмотрел на расположившегося поперек постели Наруто, одетого только в шорты. Саске провел рукой над крепким телом, так, чтобы задеть ладонью волоски на груди. Наруто глубоко вздохнул, отчего четче обрисовались мышцы живота, и приглашающе развел ноги. Саске помнил, что должен раздеться, но уже не мог от него оторваться.

– Ты все еще ревнуешь? – прошептал Наруто, прижимаясь к нему.

– Придурок, – Саске заткнул его поцелуем. Некогда разговаривать.


	45. Chapter 45

Напомнив себе, что эрекция не поможет заснуть, Неджи откинул одеяло. Бросающие в жар фантазии сделали свое черное дело – стояло так, будто и не было вчера того умелого парня, с кем оказалось так здорово снимать напряжение. Имени он не запомнил, зато освежил в памяти, как это – снова быть сверху. Потрясающе!

С Гаарой было неплохо, но Неджи намного больше привлекала активная роль, да и близкие отношения с морально-неуравновешенным убийцей – это не то, к чему следует стремиться.

К сожалению, себя он тоже не мог назвать образцом флегматичности: изо дня в день наблюдая, как развязно ведет себя с Наруто пренебрегающий приличиями отморозок, он не переставал обдумывать планы по окончательному уничтожению клана Учиха. Некоторые из них даже были осуществимы.

Но Неджи знал, что не сможет убить Саске. Если ему и повезет одолеть того в бою, страх разрушить отношения с Наруто не даст прикончить бледную немочь, как бы ни хотелось. Он не любил убивать и старался побеждать противников, не калеча, но иногда всерьез жалел, что вмешался и спас Учиху.

Если бы каким-то невообразимым образом (наверняка включавшим использование суперзапретной техники) ему и удалось затащить Наруто в постель… О, боги!

Неджи вскочил и направился в ванную. Насколько уязвимы для дайсана основные комнаты, он имел возможность наблюдать в прошлый раз, когда Гааре вздумалось посмотреть кое-что горяченькое на сон грядущий. Он не хотел стать очередным объектом для наблюдения.

Захлопнув дверь и запустив руку в штаны, он задумался. Не очень умно заниматься самоудовлетворением, отказавшись от полноценного секса, а Неджи справедливо мнил себя неглупым парнем… если не учитывать поистине идиотские поступки, совершенные в непосредственной близости от Наруто. Но временное помутнение рассудка можно было списать на то, что находясь около вожделенного, крепкого, загорелого… черт, снова!

В общем, рядом с ним кровь неотвратимо устремлялась в область паха, а из анатомического справочника Неджи помнил, что затрудненное кровоснабжение влияет на работу мозга. Ах, как же все-таки хотелось хотя бы раз, один-единственный раз, но только так, как захочет он сам! А больше всего он желал именно трахнуть Наруто, оказаться внутри тугого горячего тела…

Грязно выругавшись, Неджи сжал член и съехал вниз по стене. Невыносимо! Зачем он сам себя пытает, зачем растравляет раны, пытаясь представить невозможное?

Даже если они бы и переспали, смог бы он преодолеть свою болезненную одержимость? Неджи боялся, что знает ответ.

Шикамару обещал, что это пройдет. Жаль, но он не уточнил сроки. Может, тогда он смог бы внушить себе, что разлюбил, расхотел, ведь Нара очень редко ошибался.

Неджи сидел с широко раздвинутыми ногами, пока холодный камень пола не ослабил эрекцию.

Поплескав в лицо холодной водой, он вернулся в спальню. Окна Гаары были освещены, и Неджи уставился на них, отгоняя сумасбродную идею нанести ночной визит. Из личного опыта было известно, во что может перерасти такое безобидное дипломатическое посещение.

Он снова устроился на успевших остыть простынях, приятная прохлада обволокла тело. Закрыв глаза, Неджи пообещал себе, что в этом конкретно взятом селении с безрассудными поступками покончено.

Заснуть не получалось. Глаза слипались, но голова оставалась возмутительно ясной. А еще он не мог перестать думать о том, лег ли уже Гаара. Проворочавшись в постели еще некоторое время, Неджи все-таки сдался.

Приглушенный свет лился из окон Казекаге. Вспомнилось, как Гаара упоминал о хронической бессоннице… Нет, он никуда не пойдет! Глупо полагать, что если он сам явится к Гааре среди ночи, тот ограничится невинной беседой. Гораздо логичнее выглядел вариант, что он снова попытается удовлетворить свою похоть. Посредством твоего тела, гений, и ты этого не хочешь, – напомнил себе Неджи.

Он посмотрел на хитроумное объединение механических и песочных часов, наполовину висевшее на стене, наполовину стоявшее в нише. Замысловатая конструкция показывала начало третьего. Слишком поздно для дружеских посиделок.

Еще раз повторив причины, по которым эта идея сулит кучу проблем, Неджи набросил рубашку и вышел в коридор.

Ночная жизнь резиденции не баловала разнообразием. Пока он плутал по зданию, пытаясь сопоставить внешнее и внутреннее расположение комнат, ему попался только один слуга, проверявший светильники. Неджи постарался остаться незамеченным.

Когда он, наконец, добрался до комнат Казекаге, то увидел двух стражников, клюющих носами у резных дверей. Если бы его собственные слуги так наплевательски относились к обязанностям, Неджи обязательно сделал бы внушение и наказал лентяев. Но не стоило вмешиваться во внутренние дела Суны, да ему и на руку было это вопиющее пренебрежение своим долгом: в ином случае пришлось бы проникать через окно, а он не хотел, чтобы у Гаары возникали неуместные ассоциации.

Неджи активировал бьякуган, проверяя, насколько глубоко погрузились в дрему горе-охранники. Отлично, он без труда проберется мимо них!

Пришлось мысленно вычеркнуть "без труда", когда он добрался до самой двери. Створку ажурной решетки он открыл легко, а вот массивная дверь не поддавалась. Повелителю Песка, разумеется, было начхать, насколько тяжела эта каменная плита, он мог открывать ее мановением руки, а вот Хьюге пришлось попотеть. Когда одна из петель предательски скрипнула, Неджи замер, но все обошлось. Отворив дверь так, чтобы только протиснуться внутрь, он проник в покои Гаары.

У стены проходной комнатки, в которой он очутился, стоял калебас. В ванной Казекаге Неджи уже видел причудливую подставку и теперь выяснил, для чего она была предназначена. Как-то не верилось, что именно здесь хранится смертоносный песок, пропитанный кровью жертв жажды Шукаку. Да, судя по отсутствию трещин, этот сосуд являлся всего лишь декоративным предметом интерьера.

Неджи отстраненно подумал, что украшать жилище прямым напоминанием о смерти может только настоящий маньяк. А уж размещение этой штуки при входе, где каждый визитер первым делом натыкается на нее взглядом, послужит предостережением даже самым дерзким. Мало кто решится бросить вызов человеку, если только что видел свидетельство его недавних безумств. Самое время повернуть назад, – подумал Неджи и вошел в комнату.

Казекаге, облаченный в легкое струящееся одеяние, сидел в кресле вполоборота к нему. Он сгорбился, обхватив себя руками за плечи и опустив голову. Пол был покрыт осколками посуды, сломанный столик валялся у стены бесполезной грудой обломков.

Ох, как же некстати ему вздумалось сюда прийти!

Гаара повернулся к нему, и страх ушел. Во взгляде обведенных темными кругами глаз не было ничего пугающего, а чем вызвана печаль на его лице, Неджи не догадывался. Повинуясь приглашающему жесту, он подошел ближе. Гаара развернул соседнее кресло так, чтобы он, сев, оказался лицом к нему. Уловив внизу какое-то движение, Неджи понял, что шел по слою песка, поэтому осколки и не хрустели под подошвами сандалий. Забота Гаары проявлялась в самых неожиданных вещах; на этот раз, например, в том, чтобы уберечь ступни гостя от возможных порезов.

Неджи послал благодарную улыбку, и они некоторое время сидели, не произнося ни слова. Было как-то неловко начинать разговор в свете того, что у Гаары явно какая-то проблема, раз он не смог удержать себя в руках. Молчание затягивалось, и Неджи решился его нарушить, но выпалив это, понял, что за время, проведенное в тишине, можно было подыскать реплику и получше:

– Ты знаешь, что твои телохранители спят на посту?


	46. Chapter 46

– Пусть, – прошептал Гаара после паузы, на протяжении которой Неджи проклинал себя за неосмотрительность. Кто знает, как отреагирует на подобное оскорбление правитель деревни Песка. Зачем он снова влез не в свое дело? – Меня не нужно охранять, это простая формальность, на которой настоял Совет. В случае опасности я разбудил бы их, чтобы они спаслись.

– Ты мог бы не успеть, – из идиотского чувства противоречия возразил Неджи.

– Мой песок рассеян в воздухе по периметру нескольких метров от места, где я нахожусь. В малом количестве, разумеется, но этого хватает, чтобы я почувствовал вторжение. Я бы успел.

Неджи почувствовал себя не очень уютно, вспомнив, как пробирался мимо стражников.

– У тебя очень большая зона комфорта, – неловко пошутил он.

– Я выдал тебе одну из тайн Абсолютной Защиты. Надеюсь, ты не будешь разглашать эту информацию.

Он хотел было обидеться, но потом почувствовал себя польщенным оказанным доверием:

– Это останется между нами. Я нахожусь в Суне с частным визитом, поэтому не обязан докладывать Листу обо всем, что узнал, – в ответ на легкую понимающую улыбку Казекаге Неджи шутливо приосанился. Перед самим собой он отлично выкрутился из щекотливой ситуации, формально оставаясь лояльным и к Огню, и к Ветру.

– Зачем ты посетил меня? – спросил Гаара.

– За ужином я заметил, что ты чем-то расстроен.

– Не лги мне, Неджи Хьюга, – на бледном лице появилось отчужденное выражение. – Ты выждал несколько часов, чтобы прийти?

– Это не ложь. Я не мог заснуть, потому что беспокоился о тебе, – произнося это, он осознал, что покривил душой лишь отчасти. Пока он был у себя, на периферии сознания витала мысль о Гааре. – Если я могу как-то помочь, тебе стоит лишь сказать.

– Да? – голубые глаза сверкнули. Гаара в мгновение ока навис над вжавшимся в спинку кресла Неджи, накрывая ладонями руки, которые тот не успел убрать с подлокотников. – Пожалуй, я был бы не против получить определенного рода помощь.

Черт, он так и знал, что этим все закончится! И что теперь – бегать вокруг мебели, уворачиваясь от песчаных лап?

– Ах, как он испуган! – насмешливо шепнул ему на ухо Гаара. – Только прислушайся к своему сердцу, Листочек, оно же сейчас выскочит из груди! Не беспокойся, господин Казекаге благородно дарует тебе свободу от данного слова.

Как всегда, Неджи мгновенно завелся от такого тона: он не переносил, когда кто-нибудь разговаривал с ним свысока, будь он хоть трижды самым могущественным человеком страны Ветра.

– Я не обещал тебе секс, просто хотел поддержать в трудную минуту. Если причина твоего огорчения не является сугубо личным или секретным делом, то в меру своих сил я мог бы посоветовать какой-то выход, просто выслушать, в конце концов! На этот раз тебе не удастся мной манипулировать. Я не брал на себя обязательства удовлетворять тебя по первому требованию!

– И очень зря, – струйка песка щекотнула под подбородком.

Неджи разъярился, но Гаара уже вновь опустился в кресло, легкая ткань взметнулась от резкого разворота. Он долго поправлял одежду, а когда поднял взор, то в нем было столько муки, что Неджи мгновенно остыл и проглотил язвительные слова, уже готовые сорваться с губ.

– Расскажи, что случилось, – попросил он. – Клянусь родовым именем, ничего из услышанного мной не выйдет за пределы этой комнаты. Я же вижу, что ты страдаешь, Гаара. Позволь мне, как другу, попытаться облегчить эту ношу.

– Я убил своих людей.

Повисло напряженное молчание.

У Неджи по спине поползли мурашки. Взгляд остановился на кандзи. "Любовь". Любовь к себе, любовь к смерти, жажда убийства. Как же так? Почему он сорвался? К тому же, после извлечения Шукаку его кровожадное разрушительное начало должно было исчезнуть. Сейчас в теле Гаары был только Гаара, и это было самым худшим.

Он подумал, что тоже находится на волоске от смерти. Вряд ли Казекаге, поделившись страшной тайной, допустит, чтобы предание ее огласке зависело от доброй воли самого Неджи. В горле пересохло.

– Как это произошло? – ему нужны подробности. Возможно, это как-то поможет защититься.

– После того, как на Наруто напали, я дал себе слово узнать, кто это сделал и почему. Я отправил в деревню Тумана четверых шпионов. Вернулся только один, остальные были убиты.

Неджи почувствовал облегчение, тут же сменившееся стыдом. Он не должен был сомневаться в Гааре, зная, что в битве с Дейдарой тот пожертвовал жизнью, чтобы защитить жителей Суны.

– Ты не виноват.

– Как раз я и виноват, – с горечью произнес Гаара. – Я так сосредоточился на том, чтобы оградить Наруто от опасности, что больше ни о чем не думал. Я строго-настрого запретил им раскрывать инкогнито. Баки предупреждал, что это может плохо кончиться, но я отмахнулся от его предостережений! Если бы они признались, что их послал я, то, скорее всего, остались бы в живых! Никто не решается открыто идти против меня.

– Ты не мог знать…

– Я должен был! Должен был предусмотреть такой вариант. Я – Казекаге, и обязан заботиться о своем народе. А вместо этого я отправил на смерть лучших разведчиков. Мне нет прощения.

Неджи долго утешал его и пытался переубедить. После такого печального инцидента навалившаяся ответственность за опрометчиво принятое решение оказалась слишком тяжела для плеч Гаары, и в какой-то момент Неджи обнаружил себя сидящим на подлокотнике кресла Казекаге, но не пытался уклониться от объятий.

Успокаивающе гладя его по спине, по волосам, он говорил, что рано или поздно любой лидер обречен лишаться своих подчиненных и что невозможно предугадать все возможности развития событий. Неджи стремился оказать поддержку, как-то отвлечь Гаару от потери, но когда тот коснулся его губ своими, он мягко отстранился.

– Думаю, тебе уже лучше.

– Спасибо.

Казекаге встал, церемонно поклонившись ему. Его лицо снова стало замкнутым.

– Как-то ты спросил, можешь ли называть меня своим другом, – сказал Неджи. – Теперь я могу стать им, а не просто формально именоваться. Но только, если ты позволишь. Я люблю Наруто, и спать с тобой для меня – это в какой-то степени предавать свои чувства.

– Раньше же тебя это не останавливало.

– Нет, но мы оба были не совсем в адекватном состоянии. Мои комплименты местным виноделам, – он улыбнулся, чтобы разрядить обстановку, и тоже встал. Было неловко сидеть перед стоявшим Казекаге; хорошие манеры в членов клана Хьюга вбивали основательно. – Ты не должен зацикливаться на мне.

– Ты приятно пахнешь, – и Гаара сам закатил глаза, осознав, что сказал.

– О, это, безусловно, очень веская причина, – усмехнулся Неджи. – почему бы тебе не попробовать с кем-нибудь другим? Вокруг тебя столько хороших парней… и девушек! Уверяю тебя, девушки пахнут гораздо приятнее.

– Мне никогда не нравились девушки, – он выглядел растерянным. – Ну, то есть, я не думал о них так.

Вообще-то, это было не совсем правдой. Ведь он же засматривался на ту длинноволосую брюнетку.

Неджи верно истолковал отразившееся на лице Гаары сомнение:

– Не попробуешь – не узнаешь.


	47. Chapter 47

Неджи вернулся с миссии удовлетворенным, и Шикамару успокоился, убедившись, что не зря пожертвовал Ветреной. Найти эту куклу – о, это была та еще задачка! А уж уговорить замшелого пенька-владельца с ней расстаться… На это Шикамару потратил пять дней и шесть бутылок саке. Старик заломил невероятную цену, и снизить ее удалось лишь на четверть. Эх, для таких переговоров гораздо больше подходила госпожа Цунаде!

И вот, после всех хлопот, связанных с добычей куклы, пришлось передавать ее через Хьюгу, лишаясь благодарности за подарок. А уж Темари, с ее темпераментом, который Нара тактично избегал называть бешеным, по крайней мере, вслух, сумела бы как следует выразить свою признательность. Как-то раз они даже кровать сломали; он усмехнулся – не то, чтобы это помешало им продолжить.

Но ради друга пришлось поступиться жаркой ночкой. Кроме всего прочего, к беспокойству за состояние Неджи приплюсовались некоторые опасения: уж очень не понравился Шикамару долгий взгляд, которым тот одарил его вечером накануне миссии. Такой оценивающий, что ли. Его передернуло. Хьюга – увлекающаяся натура, если втемяшится что-то в голову, потом не выбьешь, а дружбу с ним Нара ценил и не хотел ее лишаться из-за какой-нибудь глупости.

Достаточно было истории с Котетсу и Изумо. Уж на что были друзья – не разлей вода, но и те умудрились разругаться. Якобы Котетсу пытался отбить у Изумо девушку. Шикамару хмыкнул. Если бы Изумо дал себе труд протереть глаза, то понял бы, что Котетсу на девичьи прелести заглядывается намного реже, чем на полускрытый челкой профиль своего ближайшего друга. Ох, скорей бы они уже разрешили свои противоречия – Шикамару надоело каждое утро искать новых дежурных на вход в Коноху. Работа была однообразной, шиноби скучали и ссорились между собой, а найти таких, которые целыми днями согласились бы сидеть и приветливо улыбаться, оставаясь в полной боевой готовности, пока не удавалось.

Раньше все было просто: Изумо обаятельно улыбался гостям, Котетсу мечтательно улыбался Изумо – и все довольны! А в случае опасности эти двое могли если не отразить атаку, то хотя бы задержать врага. Они работали вместе очень долго и понимали друг друга с полуслова.

Теперь же Шикамару, и так перегруженному обязанностями, приходилось подниматься ни свет ни заря и вылавливать чунинов, с достойным лучшего применения упорством избегавших назначения на дневальный пост. Поначалу многие покупались на речи о важности первого рубежа обороны Листьев, но просидев несколько часов на жаре, прозревали и на это уже не соглашались.

Поставить, что ли, туда Наруто с Саске? Дружелюбия Узумаки хватит на целый караван, силы им не занимать, да и скучать вместе не будут. Шикамару фыркнул: то-то приезжие удивятся толерантности и свободе нравов Конохи, прямо на входе ощутят!

Ладно, шутки шутками, а в том, что Неджи побывал в Суне, нанеся частный визит одному проживавшему там социопату, была его заслуга. Шикамару планировал и в дальнейшем периодически сводить их вместе, предварительно согласовав это с Темари. Пусть общаются, сбрасывают напряжение – они достаточно умны, чтобы понравиться друг другу, но не слишком увлекаться. И даже если это перерастет в нечто серьезное, он не станет особенно расстраиваться по этому поводу: иметь человека, способного замолвить за тебя словечко перед самим Казекаге, Шикамару в свете своих матримониальных планов был бы рад.

Внимание Неджи стоило переключить с Наруто. Нет, если бы Учиха не вернулся так некстати, из них, по мнению Шикамару, могла бы выйти отличная пара. Вдумчивый Неджи сглаживал бы безрассудство Носителя Девятихвостого и мог бы дать Наруто ту любовь, о которой он всегда мечтал. Нара был очень привязан к ним обоим и хотел бы видеть их счастливыми, но Саске не оставил Неджи и шанса.

Может, у Шикамару и не всегда хватало сил изменить то, что он мог изменить, или смирения терпеть то, что он изменить не мог, но уж мудрости, чтобы отличить одно от другого, было в достатке. Саске был далек от идеала, но таким был выбор Наруто, а в умении отстаивать свои убеждения ему не было равных. И, в отличие от друга, Нара с этим смирился и искал для Неджи другие возможности. Пусть уж думает в таком ключе о Гааре Песчаного Водопада, все лучше, чем о нем. Шикамару вновь вздрогнул. Он был вполне лоялен к сексуальным предпочтениям Неджи, но лишь до тех пор, пока они не включали его самого.

В защиту Неджи следует отметить, что он пришел в ужас, осознав, что с распущенными волосами, смягчавшими резкие черты лица, Шикамару выглядит очень симпатично, и, может, он был бы не против… Перепугавшись, он не стал даже додумывать мысль до конца. Дружбы вполне достаточно. Это все от воздержания, – печально подумал Хьюга. Все время перед глазами Наруто ласкается с этим отморозком, совсем уже стыд потеряли, а он все один да один. Вот и лезет в голову всякая чушь. Но Шикамару – это перебор! Неджи твердо решил обеспечить себе после миссии достойный отдых, что с успехом и провернул, но не в самой Суне, как ошибочно предположил Нара, а днем раньше, в деревне Крошащихся Камней.

На вопрос о Темари Неджи в красках расписал ее реакцию, что обеспечило Шикамару несколько приятных минут, а на осторожное упоминание о Казекаге друг мягко улыбнулся и заверил, что в меру своих скромных сил позаботился и о нем. Нара окончательно повеселел – как и все стратеги, он приходил в восторг от осуществившихся планов. Он и не подозревал, что снова ошибся. Поэтому, когда от Темари пришло гневное письмо, Шикамару оказался к нему не готов.

Не особо стесняясь в выражениях, Темари писала, что братец за каким-то чертом связался с размалеванной стервой, по совместительству являющейся послом деревни Поющего Тростника. Та, конечно, из кожи вон лезет, чтобы сблизиться с Казекаге. Юбки все короче, декольте все глубже – дуре жизнь не дорога! Так хочет подняться выше по социальной лестнице, что забыла всякий страх перед Гаарой, от которого поначалу шарахалась.

Между восхищенными комментариями, что умельцы из той деревни идеально натягивают ткань на веерах, и подробных описаниях-предположениях, как именно они это делают, Темари грозилась подвесить нахалку на собственных патлах, если та не… Шикамару моргнул. М-да, язык у Темари был острее куная. Перефразируя нецензурное словечко – если та не уберется куда подальше.

Никакой веер, пусть даже самый распрекрасный, не стоил личного благополучия брата, которого она попеременно называла то умником, то несмышленышем. Темари писала, что не может понять мотивы его поступков: Гааре явно были неприятны прикосновения той девки, но он почему-то терпел и продолжал оказывать ей повышенное внимание.

И их замечательный план не удался, потому что Гаара снова замкнулся в себе и ночи напролет сидит на крыше, а в прошлый раз вел себя совсем иначе. Что между ними с Хьюгой произошло – неизвестно, но до постели дело не дошло, она абсолютно уверена.

В конце послания, где влюбленные обычно пишут всякие нежности, Темари предостерегала, что если она узнает, что этот напыщенный болван чем-то обидел ее брата, то, будь он хоть сотню раз его близким другом, она и Хьюге башку оторвет и за волосы подвесит. Благо, сначала попрактикуется на девке-после, у которой прическа один в один, как у глазастого придурка, который передал лучший в ее жизни подарок.

Свернув свиток, Шикамару почесал им в затылке. Что-то не складывалось. Умиротворение Неджи не вязалось с тем, что он прочел, но причин усомниться в словах Темари не было. Значит, он сделал неправильные выводы.

Надо поговорить с Неджи. Снова сплошные проблемы! Не может же он подойти и потребовать отчета о его времяпрепровождении с Казекаге. Неджи взбесится, если поймет, что Шикамару лезет в его личную жизнь, и не убедишь потом, что это все для его же блага. Придется изворачиваться и хитрить.

И где сейчас может обретаться Хьюга? Хм, риторический вопрос. Ох, а путь-то неблизкий…

И Шикамару направил свои ленивые стопы на любимую тренировочную площадку Наруто.


	48. Chapter 48

Хотелось кого-нибудь убить, и пусть бы у этого кого-нибудь был знак клана Учиха на спине. Можно на рукаве, чтобы Нара не говорил, что он слишком привередлив. Вовсе нет! Но убить, убить Учиху, растерзать голыми руками, свернуть этому уроду шею, чтобы позвонки под пальцами хрустели, руки оторвать, чтобы никогда не смел больше прикасаться к Наруто! Чертов ублюдок! Как же Неджи его ненавидел!

Вчера Наруто вернулся с миссии. Неджи столкнулся с ним совершенно случайно, у него просто были кое-какие дела около входа в Коноху. И он его не высматривал! Он контролировал работу дежурных чунинов… несколько часов подряд.

И вот, когда невдалеке замаячило что-то оранжевое, он медленно развернулся и отправился восвояси, а Наруто его окликнул. Неджи поправил рубашку, сшитую так, чтобы подчеркивать мускулистый торс, и удивленно оглянулся. Кто же знал, что Наруто носит оранжевое? Такой сюрприз. Наруто похвастался удачно завершенной миссией ранга "А", посетовал на отсутствие достойного противника и предложил завтра потренироваться вместе. Неджи мысленно вознес хвалу искусству своего портного и согласился.

Он даже не сомневался, что Учиха увяжется следом, но Наруто пришел один, и Неджи ликовал ровно до того момента, пока не подошел ближе.

Наруто выглядел хорошо оттраханным. Казалось, он только что вылез из постели, хотя Неджи специально назначил тренировку на десять часов. Он уже знал, что Наруто фактически переселился к Учихе. Одно дело – теоретически быть в курсе того, что эти двое спят вместе, и совсем другое – получать наглядное подтверждение.

Наруто все время касался распухших губ, морщился, а потом улыбался. И становилось ясно: несмотря на то, что его взгляд был устремлен на Неджи, видел он при этом своего ненаглядного отморозка.

"Саске…"

Истерзанные губы огнем горели, ежесекундно напоминая о нем.

Вчера его за шиворот оттащили от Неджи, и Наруто был вынужден кричать свое "договорились, в десять" с другого конца улицы. Он предполагал, что снова придется оправдываться за дружбу с Хьюгой, но Саске интересовало другое.

Захлопнув дверь, он припечатал к ней Наруто, неистово целуя. Тот всхлипнул, когда чужая рука пробралась в штаны и обхватила за задницу, и в свою очередь прижался к горячему телу. Все происходило так быстро, что он даже куртку не успел расстегнуть, до того как кончил.

Потом они кое-как ухитрились раздеться. Саске несколько раз порывался встать, мотивируя это тем, что с дороги не мешало бы принять душ, но Наруто валил его обратно, подозревая, что его взор оскорбляют разбросанные по всей комнате вещи и Учихе до смерти хочется их аккуратно сложить. Глупо тратить время на уборку, когда можно заняться чем-то более интересным, и Наруто со всей возможной самоотдачей это доказывал. Саске внимал доводам и приводил свои аргументы, так что закончили они глубокой ночью, сполна компенсировав вынужденное воздержание на миссии.

Утром Наруто против обыкновения проснулся первым, осоловело покрутил головой в поисках часов и, найдя оные, обрадовался, что еще нет и семи и можно спать дальше. Но взглянув на сонно моргающего Саске, не удержался от небольшого поцелуя. Который перерос в еще один, и еще один, и еще… и так продолжалось до тех пор, пока времени на то, чтобы заглянуть домой за сменной одеждой, не осталось.

Саске дал ему чистое белье, не отказав себе в искушении зажать Наруто у стенки, пока тот натягивал трусы, и еле заставил себя отстраниться чудовищным усилием воли. Их взаимная тяга не ослабевала.

Уже уходя, Наруто обернулся и прошелся по его обнаженному телу таким взглядом, что, не закрой он тут же за собой дверь, Саске наплевал бы на все данные себе обещания и никуда бы его не отпустил.

– Наруто!

Неджи сердится. Ох, он снова отвлекся и пропустил удар, замечтавшись. Надо собраться! В конце концов, именно он попросил о спарринге.

– Техника теневого клонирования!

Наруто наконец-то пришел в себя, стал нападать со всех сторон, и Неджи завертелся волчком, отбивая атаки. Когда счет развеянных клонов перевалил за вторую сотню, он отпрыгнул подальше, застывая в эффектной стойке. Неджи специально надел под верхнюю рубашку еще одну, тонкую и очень облегающую. Когда он снял светлую, оставшись в темно-фиолетовой, Наруто поначалу не обратил внимания, но сейчас все же заметил. На обратном пути будет жарковато, но можно потерпеть. Особенно ради такого взгляда.

Неджи знал, как выглядит со стороны. Окружающие постоянно твердили о том, насколько он красив. Что ж, пришло время этим воспользоваться.

– Хочешь еще? – тяжело дыша, спросил он.

Наруто кивнул и ринулся в атаку, на бегу складывая печати. Лицо Неджи озарилось шальной улыбкой.

Когда он вместо очередной копии наткнулся на настоящего Наруто, не исчезнувшего от удара, то подсек его под колени, навалившись сверху. Клоны испарились.

Тело Наруто вибрировало от подавляемой чакры, и возбуждение от схватки переросло в сексуальное. Зацелованные губы манили, невозможно было противиться их притяжению. В этот момент Неджи себя не контролировал. Он потянулся к соблазнявшим губам, разрешая себе то, в чем отказывал слишком долго, и отчаянным поцелуем впился… бы, если бы не сторонняя сила, остановившая его в нескольких сантиметрах от вожделенной цели.

Поединок был просто потрясающим, и Шикамару застыл, в изумлении взирая на открывшуюся картину. Он понял, что с ним Хьюга никогда не бился в полную силу. Тот вихрь, который носился по площадке, сметая десятки теневых клонов, был мало похож на сосредоточенного, собранного Неджи из их спаррингов. Хлопки пропадающих клонов раздавались непрерывно, сливаясь в непрекращающийся гул, а когда они вдруг все разом исчезли, то раздавшийся звук был похож на небольшой взрыв.

Под впечатлением от увиденного Шикамару еле успел перехватить Неджи, склонившегося над распростертым под ним Наруто. Ситуацию надо было срочно спасать.

– Ох, парни, это было нечто! – он подошел к ним, стараясь не размахивать руками, чтобы не дать Наруто понять, что это он удерживает Неджи. – Я в жизни такого не видел!


	49. Chapter 49

– Шикамару! – Наруто обрадовался, что их прервали. Возможно, после всех этих обвинений Саске чересчур разыгралось воображение, но ему показалось, что Неджи хочет его поцеловать.

Наруто хлопнул его по колену, чтоб он встал. Окаменевшее тело отмерло, снова подчиняясь своему владельцу, и Неджи зло посмотрел на Шикамару. Тот сглотнул. Ничего, Хьюга еще поблагодарит его, когда придет в себя.

Наруто шутливо поклонился, затараторил:

– Сегодня ты меня сделал, и это было круто! Все, Неджи, мне пора, я обещал бабушке Кае починить крыльцо. Пока, ребята! – и умчался.

– Что ты творишь? – воскликнул Шикамару, когда Наруто скрылся из виду.

– Отвали, Нара, – Неджи сорвал и отшвырнул промокшую от пота рубашку, раздраженно перебросив мешающуюся массу волос через плечо. Он позволил ленте развязаться в течение боя, зная, что Наруто нравятся распущенные волосы, и теперь не мог ее отыскать.

Наконец он нашел ее. Тонкая полоска ткани, втоптанная в землю, посерела от грязи, и Неджи долго отряхивал ленту, прежде чем снова подвязать волосы. Застегивая чистую рубашку, он подобрал вторую, скомкал и сунул в карман.

– Ты еще здесь? – не оборачиваясь, спросил он.

– А ты еще не в себе? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Шикамару, уже успевший улечься в тени ближайшего дерева. – Что это ты удумал?

– Не лезь в то, что тебя не касается, – отрезал Неджи.

– Когда мой друг пытается испортить себе жизнь – это касается меня напрямую. Думаешь, Наруто дал бы себя трахнуть?

– Я просто собирался его поцеловать! – рявкнул он. – Ясно? Какого черта ты вмешался?

Шикамару даже привстал:

– "Просто"? С ума сошел? А объяснять потом как будешь свой "просто" поцелуй с "просто" стояком, гений?

Неджи выругался и повернулся к нему спиной. Возбуждение все еще не улеглось.

– Темари не оценит, если я пойду туда, куда ты посылаешь, так что сядь и остынь. Что случилось на этот раз? Он улыбнулся? Расстегнул куртку? Повернулся в профиль? Неджи, я думал, что твои срывы – это пройденный этап.

– Ничего не случилось, мы тренировались – и все.

– Да уж! Ты понимаешь, что было бы, если бы я хоть секунду промедлил? Наруто познал бы тебя с такой стороны, которая – гарантирую – ему бы не понравилась.

– Шикамару, оставь меня в покое! – Неджи стукнул кулаком о землю. – Может, я этого хотел?

– Чтоб он стал от тебя бегать?

– А хоть бы и так! Я больше не могу держать все в себе, эта зависимость отравляет. Пусть бы узнал, что я к нему чувствую, – прошептал он.

– Неджи, – Шикамару перебрался поближе, – чего ты добиваешься? Ты же знаешь, как он привязан к Учихе. Он тянулся к нему с самого детства, вспомни. Ну не сможешь ты встать между ними, как бы ни пытался. Прими это как мужчина и забудь о Наруто.

– Боги, как? Научи меня, Нара, раз уж ты такой умный. Черт, почему я никогда не получаю то, чего хочу?!

– Это ты о таких мелочах, как возглавить древнейший клан и отыметь самого сильного шиноби в деревне? Действительно, почему? Может, потому, что ты избалованный сверх всякой меры себялюбец, который считает, что весь остальной мир существует исключительно для того, чтобы под него прогибаться?

Неджи потрясенно оглянулся – друг никогда не говорил ему подобного.

– Очнись, Хьюга, три четверти жителей Конохи отдали бы правую руку, чтобы очутиться на твоем месте, а ты все страдаешь. Бедный-несчастный, вечно второй! Да перед тобой все двери открыты – выбирай любую… Ну, или любого, если уж тебе парни больше по сердцу, – Шикамару сбавил тон. – Но оставь Наруто в покое.

– И кто ты такой, чтобы указывать мне? – Неджи сузил глаза.

– Тот, кто хочет тебе добра.

– Ты не можешь мне запретить!

– Проклятье, Неджи, ты ведешь себя, как ребенок! Конечно, не могу, я только предостерегаю. Если ты будешь продолжать в том же духе…

– Твое мнение для меня ничего не значит! – он настолько рассердился, что вены бьякугана снова проступили под кожей. – Я сам решаю, как поступать!

– Отлично! – Шикамару встал и обтер руки о штаны. – Вперед, Хьюга, дерзай! Пойди, поцелуй его, как собирался, и признайся в вечной любви. Только, знаешь, что ты получишь в ответ? Жалость. Наруто будет терзаться, потому что любит Саске, а не тебя, будет винить себя и думать, что сделал не так. А Учиха, когда узнает об этой душещипательной истории, посечет тебя на лапшу. Раньше я дал бы пять минут, но после того, что здесь увидел, думаю, даже против Мангекьо шарингана ты продержишься около часа. Но ты не обращай внимания на то, что я говорю, ведь мое мнение для тебя ничего не значит!

Неджи потерял дар речи.

– Сейчас я слишком зол, чтобы дальше с тобой нянчиться. Дай знать, когда к тебе вернется здравый смысл. Я тогда даже извинюсь, потому что твоя дурацкая гордыня не приемлет варианта, что ты мог быть в чем-то неправ. Счастливо оставаться, гений! – Шикамару выплюнул последнее слово так, словно это было ругательство, и зашагал по направлению к деревне.

Закрыв лицо руками, Неджи думал о том, что они наговорили друг другу, и вспоминал, сколько раз Шикамару подстраховывал его и сглаживал промахи. Друг безропотно выслушивал его многочасовые излияния и всегда старался помочь советом, а он принимал это, как должное. Нара прав: он – законченный эгоист. Вместо того чтобы сказать "спасибо" за то, что своим вмешательством Шикамару не позволил ему совершить непоправимую ошибку, Неджи на него наорал.

Вскочив на ноги и быстро отряхнувшись, он пустился догонять друга. Шикамару ленив и ходит медленно, можно успеть перехватить его до того, как он дойдет до Конохи. А по дороге будет время подыскать нужные слова – Неджи очень редко приходилось просить прощения.


	50. Chapter 50

– Нара, стой!

Шикамару тяжело вздохнул. Требовательный тон Хьюги обещал новые проблемы. Ссориться так утомительно!

Он уселся на траву, предвидя долгий разговор. Хотя, если не отвечать на упреки, его можно будет сократить – в монологе Неджи быстро выдыхается.

– Прости меня… – если б он не отвел взгляд, то увидел бы, что изумление на лице друга сменилось задумчивостью, переросшей в лукавую усмешку. Ленивым у Шикамару было только тело – мозг же работал молниеносно.

Неджи мялся, раздумывая, что бы еще сказать. Извиняться было непривычно, он не знал, что следует говорить в таких случаях. Оставалось надеяться, что Нара сам поймет, насколько Неджи дорожит их дружбой. Но он молчал.

– Я жалею о том, что сказал. Я вовсе так не думаю! То, что ты стал моим другом – это одно из самых лучших событий в моей жизни. Знаешь, если бы не ты, я, наверное, рехнулся бы с этой одержимостью! Ты терпишь мои выходки, помогаешь и направляешь…

Лицо Шикамару смягчилось. Он был отходчив и не мог долго сердиться, поэтому уже простил друга. Он знал, когда слова идут от чистого сердца, и умел пропускать пустые речи мимо ушей. Конечно, было неприятно услышать, что Неджи якобы пренебрегает его точкой зрения, но чаще всего выкрикнутые в запале оскорбления – это просто слова, не имеющие под собой реальной подоплеки. Неджи завяз в эмоциях и злился на себя и ситуацию в целом, а не на его вмешательство.

Самым уместным сейчас было бы потрепать его по плечу, протянуть привычное "ге-ений" и забыть о неприятном инциденте. Но Шикамару хотел помочь ему преодолеть тягу к Наруто, которая причиняла столько боли, а для этого Хьюгу нужно было подтолкнуть в верном направлении. Пусть и без его ведома и согласия.

Неджи занервничал. Он же попросил прощения, почему Нара все еще молчит?

– Я… я не хотел тебя обидеть. Ты значишь для меня многое, очень.

– Ты ранишь людей.

– Шикамару…

– Ты принимаешь в расчет только свою позицию, свое мнение и принципы, свои желания. Так нельзя, Неджи.

– Но я же извинился!

– Я не о себе говорю. Что ты сказал Гааре?

– Что… При чем здесь это?

– Темари написала, что после вашей встречи он был очень расстроен. Что ты ему наговорил?

Неджи подумал, что не имеет права рассказывать. Гаара доверился ему и поделился своей бедой, но Шикамару не стоит об этом знать.

– Это не из-за меня, просто совпало во времени. У него… личные причины, они напрямую со мной не связаны.

– Личные причины?

– Я не могу рассказать, это не моя тайна.

А вот это уже интересно! Темари писала, что брат развернул какую-то бурную активность в атмосфере строжайшей секретности. Все, что ей удалось выяснить: ему помогает Баки и как минимум двое из Анбу. Они сошлись во мнении, что Гаара решил расследовать приснопамятное нападение. Этим занимались и Листья, но пока безрезультатно. Что же ему удалось узнать? Если он огорчен, то это почти наверняка означает плохие новости для Наруто.

Но скованный понятиями о чести Неджи не расскажет. Как же выяснить? Господин Казекаге не из тех, кто может случайно проговориться, отнюдь.

Надо встретиться с Темари – вдвоем они скорее придумают, как получить сведения, а переписка на эту тему слишком рискованна. Главы селений не обрадовались бы, узнав, что их доверенные лица делятся сверхсекретной информацией, которая при разглашении могла бы поставить под удар обе деревни. Но Темари и Шикамару не брали во внимание их мнение, объединив усилия для того, чтобы связи Огня и Ветра стали как можно крепче. Это приносило пользу Конохе, это приносило пользу Суне, но самым главным было то, что это было выгодно двум влюбленным, не желавшим в случае войны оказаться по разные стороны баррикад.

А еще Шикамару соскучился по жарким объятиям своей неистовой возлюбленной. Страстный характер Темари делал их редкие встречи поистине незабываемыми, и он смирился даже с тем, что после каждого свидания по неделе лечил синяки и царапины. Процесс заживления можно было ускорить, но торопливость не была свойственна Шикамару. Эти отметины свидетельствовали о том, что его выбрала самая лучшая в мире девушка, поэтому он не спешил от них избавляться.

Однако не стоит отступать от намеченного плана.

– Гаара ухаживает за послом деревни Поющего Тростника. Девушка в восхищении, но он, похоже, делает это через силу. Тут тоже совпадение или ты имеешь к этому отношение?

– Э-э, в некотором роде. Это я ему посоветовал...

– Зачем? Тебя так волнует социальная адаптация джинчуурики?

Неджи посмотрел на него с упреком.

– Это не смешно, Нара, многие до сих пор его боятся. В памяти людей еще слишком свежи зверства Носителя Шукаку. Он не говорил об этом прямо, но я чувствовал, как ему одиноко.

– И ты не придумал ничего лучше, чем бросить его в цепкие руки дипломатов? Неджи, он же почти ничего не знает о людских взаимоотношениях! Он может принять за чистую монету тонкую политическую игру. О чем ты только думал?

– Боги, ну с чего ты взял, что он до такой степени наивен? Да, он был лишен нормального детства, но это же не значит, что он отстает в развитии! Гаара проницателен и чувствует фальшь, он – взрослый человек и в состоянии сам о себе заботиться. Выставляешь меня непонятно кем, а я просто сказал ему, что на свете есть другие люди и не стоит зацикливаться на ком-то одном. Это вообще была вынужденная мера, чтобы не объяснять, почему я не хочу с ним спать!

– Ну и почему же?

– Нара, я тебя сейчас ударю!

Судя по хитрому взгляду Шикамару, он и так рассказал слишком много.

Гаара украдкой сложил печати, уплотняя песчаную броню. Амао все время к нему прикасалась, а это очень раздражало! В третий раз за неделю показывая ей Хрустальный Сад, он старался избегать близкого контакта, стремясь хоть как-то оградить личное пространство.

Либо идея Неджи была провальной, либо он ошибся с выбором, потому что в Амао ему нравились волосы, и жутко выводило из себя то, что было под ними. Раньше она производила впечатление достойного собеседника, но теперь только глупо хихикала над каждым его замечанием. Странная метаморфоза.

Дойдя до конца аллеи, Гаара облегченно выдохнул. На сегодня с ухаживанием было покончено. Но, видимо, Амао считала иначе, потому что вдруг приблизилась к нему, обняла, тесно прижавшись пышной грудью, и поцеловала.

Когда посла деревни Поющего Тростника смело волной песка, Казекаге грустно подумал, что придется попрощаться с прямыми поставками тончайших накидок, которые так хорошо спасали от палящих лучей солнца. Надо расспросить Темари, как у них обстоят дела с контрабандой.


	51. Chapter 51

Мышцы рук подрагивали от перенапряжения, а ведь он старался расслабиться. Надо было уделять больше внимания контролю тела, потому что всякий раз, когда он увлекался, кулаки сжимались сами собой. Так не пойдет. Он должен научиться пользоваться сугубо шаринганом, не прилагая мышечных усилий.

Саске подставил руки под холодную струю. То, как вода обтекала ладони, напомнило о странных завихрениях их с Наруто чакры, когда потоки непостижимым образом смешивались. Что характерно: со стороны Наруто текла исключительно чакра Девятихвостого, а его собственная при этом оставалась более-менее статичной.

Он умылся, стирая со лба выступивший пот, и вернулся в кровать, намереваясь немного поспать. Развивать скрытые способности шарингана было тяжело, но оно того стоило. Этот слабак Хьюга, не сумевший справиться с собственной техникой, подал интересную идею: их дзюцу имели общие корни, так возможно ли использование шарингана в качестве суррогата бьякугана? Оказалось, что вполне возможно – Саске с успехом сканировал окрестности, про себя злорадствуя над длинноволосым ничтожеством, которое не имело достаточно силы, чтобы использовать фамильное дзюцу даже по прямому назначению.

Правда, потом отдача настигла его самого и чувство собственного превосходства поутихло.

Но оправившись от побочных эффектов, Саске стал тренировать новую способность. Поскольку шаринган изначально не был приспособлен для кругового сканирования местности, это отнимало много сил. В первый день запасы чакры таяли так быстро, что он вскоре вынужден был остановиться. Он и не думал, что за несколько часов, пока подменял Хьюгу, смог выпользовать свои резервы. Что ж, в дальнейшем следовало внимательнее расходовать чакру, только и всего. Небольшая плата за исключительно полезный навык.

Что же все-таки происходило между ними с Наруто? Саске отбросил яркие картинки, уводившие мысли в другую плоскость. Сейчас речь идет о странном смешении чакры, а не о мягких губах, податливых и неуступчивых одновременно, таких притягательных, что глядя на них, невозможно думать ни о чем другом и до одурения хочется целоваться.

Так на каком же уровне их связал ритуал, что стало возможным слияние человеческой и демонической энергии?

Джинчуурики могли взаимодействовать со своими До-Десяти-Хвостыми, применять их чакру, но расплачивались за это изменением сознания и потерей контроля над действиями. Фактически, это демоны использовали тела Носителей как инструменты для разрушения мира, выплескивая ярость бестелесного существования.

На физическом уровне это тоже не проходило даром: Сакура как-то рассказывала, насколько долго заживали раны Наруто, когда он выпустил Демона-Лиса, схватившись с Орочимару. Втрое медленнее, чем после обычной битвы, а на животе вокруг печати сгоревшая кожа вообще восстанавливалась несколько дней.

Она как раз упомянула, что Наруто ударил ее одним из хвостов, когда Саске заскрипел зубами. Сакура покраснела и попросила не злиться за это на него, ведь Наруто в тот момент был не в себе. Саске отвлекся от сожалений, что Орочимару нельзя убить еще раз, и подумал, что ей очень повезло. Девятихвостый вполне мог убить идиотку, рискнувшую попробовать остановить его. Должно быть, Наруто все-таки мог частично сдерживаться, раз она так легко отделалась.

Сакура лепетала, что невероятно рада его возвращению, что никогда не прекращала надеяться, что теперь они наконец-то смогут быть вместе… Саске встал и ушел, не в силах продолжать слушать эту чепуху. Его не интересовало, что она там себе напридумывала, и, уж конечно, он возвращался не к ней.

Он долго не мог ответить самому себе на вопрос: почему все же вернулся в Коноху. Когда-то он хотел возродить клан, но с течением лет цель потеряла смысл. Он даже не смог жить в квартале Учиха, а снял маленький домик, чтобы быть как можно дальше от призраков прошлого, хотя бы формально. Казалось, что ему нечего здесь делать, что он зря пришел обратно ровно до того момента, когда в приемной Хокаге раздался знакомый голос, и Саске, подняв голову, натолкнулся на сияющий взгляд невозможно синих глаз.

Тогда-то он и понял, что вечно растрепанный, неаккуратный, хвастливый придурок ему дороже всего остального мира.

Некоторое время он думал о Наруто только как о друге, скрывая от самого себя тот факт, что на тренировках исподволь любуется ладным телом, шаринганом считывая его движения гораздо тщательнее, чем этого требует спарринг. А на пояснице у Наруто густой светлый пушок, и очень интересно, такой ли он мягкий на ощупь, каким кажется. Саске находил свои желания слегка необычными, и только, и вплоть до того дня, когда чуть не погиб, не признавался себе, что его влечение давно вышло за рамки дружеского.

Но проснувшись в одном спальнике с Наруто, он четко осознал, что готов последовать за ним куда угодно, и если его выбор – служить людям, которые его всю жизнь презирали, то Саске готов смириться и с этим. Считать такой путь ниндзя блажью идиота ему никто не запрещал.

По сути, ему была безразлична деревня Листьев; Саске не испытывал особо нежных чувств к селению, главы которого уничтожили его семью. Он отказался от мести, но не мог заставить себя полюбить Коноху. Если бы третий Хокаге остался жив, Саске хотел бы спросить у него, как деревня, отчаянно защищавшая каждого принадлежащего ей шиноби, смогла отдать приказ уничтожить целый род. Неужели они настолько боялись потерять власть, что не остановились даже перед убийством стариков и детей? Не утруждаясь проведением расследования, которое могло бы выявить зачинщиков заговора, они стерли с лица земли один из самых многочисленных кланов, десятилетиями верой и правдой служивший Листу.

А орудием сделали Итачи. Что бы ни рассказывали о долге перед родиной, о тяжелой ноше, которую добровольно взвалил на плечи его старший брат, для Саске тот так и остался тем, кем он считал его долгие годы – предателем, уничтожившем всех, кто его любил и поддерживал. Он никогда не простил бы Итачи смерти родителей и так или иначе уничтожил бы его, даже если б изначально знал всю подоплеку его действий. А то, что он для брата оказался якобы важнее всей деревни, раз тот не смог его убить, вообще вызывало истерический смех. Да, Итачи души не чаял в младшем братишке, даже показал ему, как именно расправился с близкими им людьми. В красках, в багровых тонах Мангекьо шарингана.

Но и после этого Итачи не оставил его в покое. Братская любовь была настолько всеобъемлющей, что он годами взращивал в Саске ненависть, сводил на нет любую возможность привязанности к другим людям, расчетливыми словами отравлял каждую секунду его существования. Зачем он пытался заставить его убить Наруто? Ведь пытался же! "Чтобы получить силу, тебе надо убить лучшего друга", "Ты мне не нужен, я пришел за Наруто", "Ты ни на что не годишься, маленький братик, он тебя сильнее"… Больной ублюдок, прикрывшийся высокими идеалами.

И все ему было мало. Часами прокручивая в голове подробности боя, Саске осознал, что даже ослабленный болезнью брат был сильнее, что он просто поддался. Для чего Итачи это сделал? Искупление? Потому что версия с передачей силы не выдерживала никакой критики. Даже шаринган, кровно наследуемую технику, можно было отдать. Что уж говорить о приобретенных! Аматерасу, негасимый черный огонь. Разве ради обладания им он должен был своими руками убить старшего брата, человека, которого Саске был не в силах до конца разлюбить?! Маленький глупый участок сердца, помнивший, как брат заботился о нем в детстве, как учил его и играл с ним, не хотел закрываться, несмотря на всю испытываемую ненависть.

Итачи так любил его, что превратил жизнь Саске в ад.


	52. Chapter 52

Чертыхнувшись, он притворил дверь. Этот сволочной порог объявил ему войну и каждый раз, когда Наруто заходил в дом, вытягивался на несколько сантиметров. Иначе с чего бы ему постоянно перецепляться через дурацкую деревяшку? Не так уж он и неуклюж…

Наруто сунул в рот ушибленные пальцы, заодно слизывая перепачкавшую их землянику. Молоток бабушки Каи тоже обладал склочным нравом – так и норовил стукнуть мимо гвоздя, пока ловкий джинчуурики прибивал на крыльце новые доски взамен подгнивших. А еще тарелка, на которой бабуля принесла ему сладких лепешек, как-то сама собой разбилась, пока он пил молоко.

Что-то сегодня вещи прямо-таки ополчились против него! Вот и в спарринге он продул из-за того, что наступил на свою куртку, валявшуюся в траве, и нога поехала. Так бы Наруто ни за что не дал бы Неджи себя оседлать! Ну… не оседлать, конечно же… как-то странно звучит… выиграть! Выиграть бы не дал, вот именно!

Саске спит. А ведь Наруто принес ему пять чудесных лепешек! То есть, не пять, а четыре. Ммм… как же вкусно! Да, он принес четыре лепешки и бутылку молока, и если Саске не проснется в ближайшее время, то может оказаться, что бабуля дала ему просто пустую корзинку.

Выложив еду на стол, Наруто на цыпочках вернулся к футону. Ему очень нравилось разглядывать спящего Саске, но не тогда, когда все, кроме плеча и затылка, спрятано под покрывалом. Присев на корточки, он тихонько потянул за край… чтобы тут же больно удариться головой об пол от резкого броска.

Саске с пробудившимся шаринганом навис над ним, локтем пережимая горло. Впрочем, через секунду он опомнился, убрал руку, сморгнул, и шаринган погас.

– Извини, – хриплым со сна голосом сказал он. – Я не до конца проснулся. Ты же знаешь, я не люблю, когда вот так подкрадываются.

Наруто судорожно втянул воздух. Не следует забывать, что Саске очень долго жил в ожидании удара в спину. Три года у Орочимару, постоянно настороже, наложили свой отпечаток на его привычки.

– Как потренировался? – спросил Саске, устраиваясь удобнее и стараясь, чтобы в голосе сквозило безразличие, а не ревность. Наруто отвел взгляд, но Саске ухватил его за подбородок, не давая отвернуться. – Ты что – проиграл?!

Наруто забубнил что-то о подлых скользких шмотках, но он не стал вслушиваться в оправдания.

– Ты проиграл Хьюге? Ох, Наруто, и как ты собираешься стать Хокаге, если не можешь победить даже это надутое ничтожество?

Пока Наруто решал, за чью честь – свою или Неджи – заступаться в первую очередь, сардоническая усмешка Саске стала хищной.

– Неджи… – "не ничтожество", хотел сказать он, но запнулся, осознав, что сегодня уже оказывался в подобной ситуации, только верхом на нем сидел не Саске. Но выражение лица было точно таким же.

Как и предсказывал Шикамару, сделанное открытие Наруто вовсе не понравилось. Более того, оно его испугало.

Он доверял Неджи и в глубине души гордился тем, что тот удостаивал его своим вниманием. Внутри Наруто все еще жила тень маленького мальчика, на каждом шагу сопровождаемого презрительными взглядами. Клеймо "неудачник" въелось под кожу едва ли не глубже, чем у Неджи печать Подчинения, и так же сильно жгло. Сколько бы подвигов он ни совершил, это не давало ему покоя. И когда один из самых гордых и способных шиноби Конохи признал его, Наруто был по-настоящему счастлив. Неджи стал ему не только другом, но еще и показателем того, что он наконец-то принят обществом, что одно из его заветных желаний исполнилось. Не может быть, чтобы Неджи не считал его равным себе!

И тем не менее, Неджи действительно не ставил Наруто вровень с собой. У него хватало благородства признать, что и по силе, и по человеческим качествам тот давно его обогнал.

Саске потянулся поцеловать Наруто, но он дернулся, отпрянул и снова стукнулся головой об пол.

– Не надо, Саске, – он оттолкнул недоумевающего Учиху и поспешно встал, отряхиваясь. – Я весь грязный. Пойду в душ, – и Наруто скрылся за дверью ванной.

Саске растерянно потер кончик носа, куда пришелся короткий поцелуй. Он ничего не понял.

"И что это было? 'Я весь грязный'? Что за ерунда, когда это он успел стать таким чистюлей, чтобы отказываться от поцелуев? Как будто чего-то боялся… Но не шарингана же, ведь он уже видел его в бою, да и скрыл я его почти сразу… Или он напрягся после упоминания о Хьюге? Ну, если я узнаю, что этот белоглазый урод его как-то против меня настроил – прикончу ублюдка!.. А что это за красное пятно на покрывале? Кровь? Нет... Варенье?!"

– Наруто!

В голове шумело. Что в большей степени послужило тому причиной – систематические удары затылком или неприятное открытие относительно Неджи – было сложно сказать. Наруто торопливо разделся и влез под холодную воду, надеясь, что она поможет собраться с мыслями.

Если доброта Неджи объяснялась только похотью, то это стало бы для Наруто серьезным ударом. Может, ему все-таки показалось? Или они слишком увлеклись спаррингом? Наруто с радостью ухватился за эту мысль, на ходу трамбуя и сглаживая неукладывающиеся в спасительную идею особенности поведения Неджи.

Они оба были разгорячены схваткой и чуть-чуть перевозбудились, только и всего. Большой выброс чакры, слишком близкий контакт – это лишь случайность. Да ведь и не было ничего! Неджи к нему просто наклонился. "А если бы не пришел Шикамару?" – ехидно спросил внутренний голос. Но ведь Шикамару подоспел вовремя – значит, все в порядке?

Он пытался успокоиться, но невольно накручивал себя все больше и больше. К тому времени, как Саске с треском распахнул дверь в ванную, Наруто был уже настолько взвинчен, что от неожиданности поскользнулся и не смог удержаться на ногах, для разнообразия ударившись грудью, а не головой.

– Да что с тобой сегодня? – Саске подошел и взял его под мышки, вытаскивая из ванны. – Ох, как тебя колотит! Замерз? Сейчас согрею, – последние слова прозвучали мурлыканьем.

Наруто с облегчением прижался к горячему телу. Поначалу он едва отвечал на поцелуи, но быстро втянулся, как и всегда. Объятия Саске оказались такими надежными, что он расслабился. Как выяснилось, преждевременно.

Когда Саске неожиданно толкнул его к стене, он снова ударился головой. Не сильно, но чувствительно. Он еще успел вслух возмутиться этим, а про себя удивиться, с какой это стати такому гордецу как Саске вздумалось становиться на колени, как вдруг этот самый гордец, плавно подавшись вперед, сделал то, чего ни Наруто, ни его член ну никак не ожидали.


	53. Chapter 53

За время, проведенное в тесном контакте с Наруто, Саске вывел для себя одно правило: то, что приходит на ум, следует безотлагательно воплощать в жизнь, пока еще сохраняется способность соображать. Поэтому, когда его осенила очередная и вне всяких сомнений гениальная идея, он не колебался. Как жаль, что он не видел лица Наруто в тот момент, когда взял у него в рот! Но чем-то приходится жертвовать. В отличие от Хьюги, глаз на затылке у него нет.

Он фыркнул, отгоняя неуместную мысль, а Наруто в ответ застонал так, что Саске даже простил ему последовавшее движение бедрами, от которого закашлялся.

Он выпустил член изо рта, вытер губы и с укоризной посмотрел вверх. Вот теперь ему нравилось то, что он видел. Больше никто не пытался сбежать, а даже если б и захотел, то не смог бы: на подкашивающихся ногах да с такой эрекцией далеко не убежишь.

– Я больше не буду, – прошептал Наруто, чувствуя себя абсолютно несчастным. Что подвигло Саске на такой потрясающий шаг, он не знал, но очень желал продолжения. Неужели он все испортил?

Саске адресовал ему недоверчивый взгляд, еле сдерживая усмешку: в потемневших от желания синих глазах было столько мольбы, что хватило бы растопить и каменные изваяния пяти Хокаге. Вот только вряд ли ожившие головы согласились бы делать то, чем Саске собирался сейчас заняться. Он еще немного полюбовался на вдохновляющий вид: Наруто голый, мокрый, возбужденный – и целиком в его власти!

Потершись щекой о смуглый живот, он подул чуть ниже пупка, заставив Наруто всхлипнуть, лизнул горячую кожу и ощутил робкое прикосновение к затылку. Легчайшее нажатие – и рука отдернулась, будто обжегшись. Саске, наконец, смилостивился и дал Наруто то, чего тот так отчаянно желал, снова обхватывая губами налитой член.

Наруто зажмурился, стиснув зубы и пытаясь хоть как-то контролировать свое тело. Хорошо, что Саске крепко прижимал его к стене, потому что сдержаться и не начать толкаться вперед было неимоверно трудно. Но если представить последствия такого неосмотрительного поступка, то все-таки возможно. Чидори Нагаши – одна из худших техник, если применяющий ее шиноби держит ваш член во рту.

Саске обвел языком головку, взял глубже, и воздух вокруг Наруто вдруг стал чересчур вязким для дыхания. Ладони и ступни покалывало, как от электрических разрядов, и это ощущение распространялось по всему телу, нарастая и собираясь где-то в районе солнечного сплетения. То, как ему доводилось кончать раньше, было, без сомнения, очень приятно, особенно если рядом был Саске, но не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он чувствовал сейчас. Казалось, что он весь превратился в оголенный нерв, потому что даже случайные прикосновения ощущались как никогда остро. Наруто почти видел, что внутри зарождается свет, делаясь все ярче, становясь мощнее, пока тела не перестало хватать, чтобы вместить его.

Взорвавшись в ослепительной вспышке оргазма, он на пару секунд ослеп и оглох. Придя в себя и открыв глаза, Наруто удивился, что комната уцелела. Ему-то почудилось, что он тут все разнес.

Саске перегнулся через край ванны и сплюнул солоноватую жидкость. Благодаря их регулярным – как это называл Наруто – "тисканьям", спермы было немного. Наруто, похоже, сейчас находился в другом измерении… "и только я могу его туда завести", – с удовлетворением подумал Саске.

Когда затуманенные пережитым удовольствием глаза открылись, он понял, что ради одного этого момента стоило перенести все трудности, выпавшие на его долю. Во взгляде Наруто светилось такое обожание, что дух захватывало.

Очень хотелось услышать от него хоть что-нибудь, пусть бы просто имя его произнес – этого бы хватило, но Наруто словно онемел, лишь беспомощно повел рукой. Он так и оставался распластанным по стене, хотя Саске давно его отпустил. Не будь за спиной опоры, он вряд ли устоял бы на ногах. Наруто снова открыл рот, пытаясь как-то облечь в слова то, что чувствовал, но смог лишь счастливо всхлипнуть. Саске улыбнулся.

– Делай так почаще, – Наруто облизал пересохшие губы.

– Как? – Саске прекрасно знал, что имеется в виду, но хотел его поддразнить. Пусть скажет вслух! Однако оказалось, что он ошибся.

– Улыбайся. Ты почти никогда не улыбаешься.

– Иди в комнату, – сказал он, сразу нахмурившись.

– Ну конечно, – Наруто показал ему язык и, не давая возмутиться, схватил в охапку и крепко поцеловал.

– Придурок, – констатировал Саске с подозрительно нежными интонациями в голосе.

Оставшись один, он прополоскал рот и долго умывался, безуспешно пытаясь себя убедить, что присутствие в его сознании Девятихвостого просто померещилось.

Раньше Саске был мастером обманывать себя, долгие годы закрывая глаза на правду, но теперь не хотел повторения прошлых ошибок. Он ясно почувствовал Демона-Лиса в тот момент, когда Наруто кончал, и от этого факта нельзя было отмахнуться. Надо выяснить причины этого феномена и принять меры. Он даже готов был смирить свою гордыню и обратиться за помощью, но только в случае крайней необходимости, если он не сможет разобраться с проблемой самостоятельно. Потому что его выводила из себя сама только мысль о том, что он окажется чем-то обязан деревне Листа.

Открыв дверь, он увидел нечто такое, что снова подняло ему настроение: Наруто, как был голышом, прикорнул на краю кровати, сжимая в руке его шорты. Должно быть, хотел спросить, можно ли взять, но не дождался, уснул. Саске окинул взглядом крепкое тело, еще раз убеждаясь, что ему крайне повезло с любовником, и пошел на соблазнительный запах свежей выпечки.

Он съел две лепешки и налил себе молока из бутылки, разрисованной танцующими котами, оставив половину для прожорливого джинчуурики. Наруто ежедневно расходовал столько чакры, что ему требовалось немало калорий, чтобы восполнить потери. К тому же, из-за техники массового теневого клонирования ему было сложно аккумулировать энергию.

В общем, Саске с успехом убедил себя, что помогает Наруто держаться в форме, а вовсе не беспокоится, чтобы тому было что поесть, когда проснется.

Он подошел к футону и перекатил спящего на сухое место – Наруто вышел из ванной мокрым, и простынь под ним пропиталась влагой. Хорошо было бы и этому жесту найти какое-нибудь отстраненное объяснение, подумал Саске, укрывая Наруто, но, как назло, ничего не приходило в голову.

Может, не так уж это и плохо – хотеть сделать что-то приятное для любимого человека? У Наруто никогда не было семьи, о нем никто не заботился. Напротив, местные жители только обрадовались бы, если б однажды он просто исчез. Страх, злость, презрение – вот то, что получал маленький мальчик, отчаянно нуждавшийся в любви.

Саске вспомнил обо всей той боли, которую и он причинял ему. Бессмысленная жестокость, и не получится во всем обвинить Итачи с вечными наставлениями о пользе ненависти ко всему живому. В конце концов, у него была собственная голова на плечах, и то, что он долгие годы жил по указке брата, не делало ему чести.

У Наруто, которого вся деревня величала придурком и неудачником, хватило ума перешагнуть через навязываемую обществом модель поведения, а у него – рассудительного и одаренного – нет.

Саске лег рядом с ним, обнимая, зарылся лицом в мягкие влажные волосы, невесомо целуя в затылок. Будет нелегко переступить через собственные убеждения, отбросить ревность и зависть. Их двоих ожидает множество трудностей, взять хотя бы проблему со смешением чакры. Жители деревни не приветствуют то, что их спаситель так близко сошелся с ниндзя-отступником, а для Наруто важно их мнение. Поступиться гордостью и забыть собственную боль от предавшей его клан Конохи почти невозможно. Но он постарается.


	54. Chapter 54

От неожиданно раздавшегося грохота, подкрепленного стеклянным звоном, Канкуро потерял равновесие и нечаянно нажал на ручку двери. Гнусно провернувшись под рукой, она поползла вниз и дверь распахнулась, явив миру расстроенного Казекаге, стоявшего по щиколотку в песке и остатках того, что еще минуту назад было одной из основных достопримечательностей Суны. Глупая девчонка, а ведь Темари ее предупреждала!

– Где тело? – сипло спросил он.

Гаара поджал губы и махнул рукой в сторону огромной пирамиды из битого хрусталя. Он раздраженно посмотрел на Канкуро и тот невольно отступил назад, уж очень не хотелось стать следующей жертвой. Ранее ему случалось испробовать на себе первую фазу "гроба", и приобретенный опыт не располагал к повторению.

Но, видимо, Гаара уже удовлетворил свою кровожадность. Он прошел мимо, теребя край роскошной накидки, чуть не задев ее полой отшатнувшегося Канкуро.

Хлопнула дверь, оставив его в разгромленной оранжерее нервно размазывать ритуальную краску по лицу в попытках сочинить объяснение пропаже посла. Положим, в Суне они могли сказать, что Амао срочно вызвали обратно в деревню Тростника, но что делать, когда "поющие" забеспокоятся из-за отсутствия отчетов?

В дипломатической среде имидж Гаары был неоднозначен, но в последнее время его, вроде бы, стали воспринимать как адекватного правителя. Напрасно! Все пошло прахом из-за одной дурочки, возомнившей себя равной Повелителю Песка. Вряд ли удастся замять этот печальный инцидент. А если и другие селения начнут отзывать своих представителей из опасения за их жизни, то Суне придется очень нелегко. Расположенная в центре пустыни деревня производила лишь предметы роскоши, почти все остальное приходилось импортировать.

Канкуро сокрушенно покачал головой. Техника Гаары оставляла после себя месиво, а не нормальный труп. Хорошо еще, что можно обойтись марионетками и не придется трогать изжеванное тело руками.

Тело, скрытое за хрустальными завалами, оказалось в полном порядке, и изжеванным на нем было лишь платье. Амао прижалась к поваленному прозрачному дереву, судорожно вцепившись в спутанные волосы. Живехонькая! Просияв, Канкуро отозвал Карасу и Куроари.

Он приблизился к девушке, которая при виде физиономии, где четкие фиолетовые линии превратились в абстракцию, попыталась отодвинуться, но не смогла. Упершись спиной в стеклянный ствол, Амао, наконец, дала волю слезам. Ей было так страшно! В отличие от Канкуро, который, глядя на всхлипывающую девицу, вытиравшую лицо попеременно то волосами, то подолом платья, сверкая при этом голыми коленками, с трудом удерживался от смеха. Не то чтобы Амао в этот момент выглядела особенно забавно, просто облегчение от предотвращенной дипломатической катастрофы оказалось уж очень велико.

Канкуро присел перед ней на корточки, предварительно отбросив острый осколок. Так мягко, как только смог, он обратился к плачущей девушке:

– С вами все в порядке?

Понемногу отходя от шока, Амао вглядывалась в покрытое темными разводами лицо, смутно припоминая, что уже видела этого человека раньше.

– Кто вы? – одними губами прошептала она.

– Я – Канкуро. Брат Гаары.

Ох и зря он сделал это уточнение! Успокаивавшаяся Амао при упоминании имени Казекаге зарыдала с утроенной силой. Канкуро, состроив сочувственную мину, погладил ее по голове. Он понимал, что ей пришлось несладко. Когда тебя плотно сжимает огромная масса песка, не давая ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, и с каждой секундой давление только нарастает – приятного мало.

Он достал кусок ткани, которым обычно подправлял смазавшуюся краску. Сейчас в его использовании не было смысла, а вот девушке он пригодится.

– Что произошло? – пусть это было не очень тактично – выпытывать подробности в такой момент, но другого случая могло и не представиться. Пока она в расстроенных чувствах, то может удовлетворить любопытство Канкуро, Гаара-то в любом случае не станет ничего рассказывать.

Амао с благодарностью взяла протянутый платок. Икая и утирая слезы, она поведала странному, но доброму парню с фиолетовым лицом о том, что всего лишь поцеловала господина Казекаге.

Ведь все к тому шло! Он ухаживал за ней, дарил подарки и показывал резиденцию, рассказывал об истории Суны… Сегодня они снова оказались наедине в таком романтичном месте! Господин Казекаге мялся, отводил глаза и вздыхал, и Амао поняла, что он не может отважиться прикоснуться к ней, поэтому решила ему чуть-чуть помочь. Почему все так обернулось? Может, он испугался силы своих чувств?

Канкуро пригасил возникший энтузиазм, объяснив, что она ошибочно приняла дружеское расположение правителя деревни Песка за любовную прелюдию. Не слушая робких возражений, он сказал, что Гаара не всегда понимает, что своей благосклонностью внушает ложные надежды людям, стремящимся к власти. И очень хорошо, что прекрасная Амао не принадлежит к их числу, потому что всех их высылают из Суны без права возвращения, а карьера отвергнутого таким могущественным селением дипломата считается законченной.

Девушка стыдливо потупила взор, поправляя платье. Канкуро, уяснив, что намек понят, решил подбодрить ее: вне всякого сомнения, обе стороны понимают, чем чревато сие досадное происшествие, поэтому, покидая деревню Песка, обворожительная Амао получит превосходные рекомендации и щедрую материальную компенсацию.

Убедившись, что они пришли к взаимопониманию, Канкуро как бы невзначай заметил, что через пять дней – самое позднее, неделю – ожидается попутный ветер по направлению к деревне Поющего Тростника. И, кстати, великодушие Гаары простирается так далеко, что он даже не будет требовать публичных извинений за это маленькое недоразумение, – добавил он, чтобы у госпожи посла не возникло искушения слегка загоститься.

Судя по испуганному лицу Амао, "песчаный гроб" обладал колоссальным даром убеждения.

Канкуро склонился в почтительном поклоне, пообещал прислать служанку со всем необходимым для восстановления неземной красоты и вышел по хрустящим стеклянным осколкам, размышляя, что несколько сотен разбитых произведений искусства – ничто по сравнению с добрым именем Суны. А представив, как будет смеяться сестра, когда он расскажет о мнимой скромности Гаары, он и вовсе пришел к выводу, что Хрустальный Сад давно пора было обновить.

Чем-чем, а нерешительностью их младший братишка, убивавший за один косой взгляд в свою сторону, никогда не страдал. Глупышке Амао невероятно повезло, что после несанкционированного прикосновения к светлейшим устам она осталась в живых.


	55. Chapter 55

По пути в покои Гаара гнал перед собой песок, чтобы никому и в голову не пришло к нему обращаться. Попадавшиеся навстречу слуги поспешно освобождали дорогу. Вот и правильно! Пусть видят, что правитель раздражен и сейчас к нему лучше не приближаться.

А еще переливающаяся желтая волна высотой в полметра выглядела весьма эффектно, балуя эстетическое восприятие молодого Казекаге. К тому же, привычный шорох песка успокаивал взвинченные нервы.

Зачем она это сделала – обслюнявила его чудесную песчаную броню?! Какая мерзость!

По волне пошла легкая рябь, нарушая идеально гладкую поверхность. Гаару коробило малейшее нарушение границ его личной зоны, он с трудом переносил даже обязательные светские разговоры, когда собеседник мог встать вплотную к нему, а тут такое!

Сначала он достаточно ровно отнесся к этому инциденту, но чем больше думал об этом, тем сильнее раздражался. Он захлопнул за собой двери с оглушительным стуком. Взмахом руки соорудив песчаную фигуру Амао, Гаара проделал огромную дыру на месте ее рта. Это его слегка развлекло.

О, нет! А если Темари заставит его извиняться?

Никто не знал о его постыдной тайне: могущественный Казекаге немного побаивался своей вздорной сестры.

Только она могла заставить его вести себя вразрез со своими убеждениями, складом характера, привычками и здравым смыслом. Остальные не решались идти наперекор светлейшей воле, а у Темари инстинкт самосохранения отсутствовал напрочь. На людях она хотя бы делала вид, что боится, но наедине опасливое выражение мгновенно сменялось пренебрежительной гримаской, и она, в свойственном себе безапелляционном стиле, выговаривала ему за ошибки. "Улыбайся, Гаара!", "Не молчи, Гаара!", "Пожимай руки, Гаара!" Темари как будто знала, что он не станет использовать против нее смертоносные техники, и продолжала наседать. После сестринских нотаций великий Казекаге иногда мечтал стать маленьким-маленьким и залезть в свой калебас.

Во всем виноват Неджи Хьюга! Мало того, что он оскорбил его отказом, отвергнув то, ради чего другие готовы были бы рискнуть жизнью (тут Гаара брезгливо вытер губы), так еще и заморочил ему голову дурацкими советами!

Персонифицированная в песке личность несколько видоизменилась, и Амао превратилась в Неджи. Продырявив голову и ему, – сорвав таким нехитрым способом свой гнев, – Гаара угомонился и уселся в кресло. Эксперимент провалился. Просто ему нравится секс, а не всякие там нежности! Вот и с Неджи…

Красноволосая голова задумчиво склонилась, пытливый взгляд устремился на песчаную фигуру. Отверстие затянулось, и в паре метров от Гаары оказалась копия Неджи, точная вплоть до маленького шрама на виске.

Приходилось признать, что целоваться ему тоже понравилось.

Гаара быстро облизал губы и тут же раздосадовано их поджал. Вот как такое могло получиться – ведь он подарил Неджи пусть не свой первый поцелуй, зато кое-что более важное, а тот не придал этому никакого значения? Взмахом ресниц раздев неблагодарного задаваку догола, он резким движением кисти уменьшил песочный член до микроскопических размеров. Ребячество, недостойное Казекаге, но стало легче.

Щелчком пальцев уничтожив следы своих опытов в пластической хирургии, Гаара поднялся на крышу. Там, глядя на Суну и думая о долге перед ее жителями, он пытался выбросить из головы образ длинноволосого шиноби из деревни Листьев, первого человека, которого он за всю жизнь добровольно подпустил настолько близко.

Неджи силился ухватить остатки ускользающего сна, в котором Наруто, сидя у него на коленях, смотрел не с обычным дружелюбием, а с самой настоящей страстью. Он был слишком частым гостем жарких грез; иногда Неджи перед пробуждением даже удавалось урвать несколько иллюзорных поцелуев. Тем горше было возвращение к реальности: просыпаясь в одиночестве с болезненно напряженным членом или уже после разрядки, он плелся в ванную дрочить или менять белье, чувствуя себя жалким неудачником. Если при этом вспоминался еще и проклятый Учиха, то становилось совсем невмоготу. А вечерами он мучился бессонницей, отчаянно и безрезультатно стараясь изгнать из мыслей Наруто и его потенциальное времяпрепровождение в данный момент.

Невыносимо! И жутко. Сколько он еще продержится? И что будет, когда он все-таки сорвется, – а Неджи не сомневался, что это случится в самом скором будущем, – и рядом не окажется Шикамару, чтобы подстраховать его?

Саске снилось, что огромная змея прикоснулась длинным раздвоенным языком к его шее. Изо всех сил врезав отвратительной рептилии между глаз, он с криком рванулся прочь… и проснулся.

Наруто потирал лоб, угрюмо на него взирая:

– Я тебя целую, а ты шепчешь: "Орочимару". Саске, ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

– Это был кошмар, – пробормотал он, теснее прижимаясь к горячему телу. Орочимару мертв, он сам убил его. Между лопаток выступил холодный пот, сердце билось, как сумасшедшее. – Поцелуй меня.

Иной раз Наруто было не заткнуть, но порой он понимал, когда нужно просто подчиниться. Саске закрыл глаза, отдаваясь ощущениям, позволяя восхитительной яви взять верх над тошнотворной химерой. Поцелуи – лучшее лекарство в таких случаях, и он вознамерился получить предельно допустимую дозу этой панацеи.

Увлекшись, он не сразу понял, что Наруто уже некоторое время пытается его оттолкнуть.

– Что?

– Мне нужно, – Наруто торопливо выпутывался из складок покрывала, – в туалет.

Он споткнулся о сандалию и кувырнулся через голову, но все же ухитрился добраться до заветной комнатки. Выйдя через минуту, он снова направился к постели.

– Нет! – Саске уселся, прожигая его взглядом. – Вымой руки! Незачем вести себя, как свин. – В последовавшей реплике были виноваты глупые картинки на молочной бутылке, другое объяснение было сложно подыскать: – Потому что ты – пугливый котенок.

У Наруто отвисла челюсть. Саске – и вдруг флиртует? Давно забытая фразочка из пряно приправленных соперничеством времен, сопровождаемая провокационным взглядом из-под ресниц, в данном контексте стала не обидной, а возбуждающей.

Саске повелительно махнул рукой в сторону ванной, и Наруто потащился умываться. Стоило разобраться с этим делом, как возникла очередная проблема: заурчавший живот напомнил о себе нерадивому хозяину.

– Я хочу есть, – просительные нотки в голосе звучали почти жалобно. – Уже поздно, и если мы сейчас никуда не пойдем, то все закроется до утра.

С царственным снисхождением Саске произнес:

– В подвесном шкафу – лепешки, в холодильнике – молоко. Угощайся.

Наруто метнулся на кухню.

Слизывая с его губ вкус ягод и молока, Саске подумал, что все-таки может считаться эгоистом, даже заботясь о Наруто. Он повернулся, позволяя поцеловать себя в шею. Да-да, вот это местечко под челюстью… ох, именно там! Саске удовлетворенно улыбнулся: альтруизм тоже бывает вознагражден.


	56. Chapter 56

Стоя навытяжку перед госпожой Хокаге, Неджи чувствовал, что лицевые мышцы от напряжения сводит судорога. Голова болела так, что временами все перед глазами заволакивало красноватой мутью, но он не позволял себе ни скривиться, ни потереть ноющий висок. Он – шиноби, и не должен показывать слабость. К тому же, мигрени случались регулярно, и он привык скрывать свое состояние.

Пятая вызвала его этим утром официальным посланием, туманно упомянув, что речь пойдет о важном задании. Воспитанный в почтении к правителям Неджи не мог проигнорировать приказ из-за взбрыкнувшего бьякугана. Он явился бы, даже будучи частично парализован.

Шикамару дремал, благоразумно расположившись за светлейшей спиной. Он уже давно облюбовал это место, пояснив свой выбор тем, что позади госпожи Цунаде находятся окна, и он сможет защитить ее в случае нападения со спины. На самом деле верный ниндзя хотел иметь возможность смежить веки во время тяжелейшей работы на благо родной деревни. Всего на минуточку, не более.

К сожалению, редкие секунды отдыха безжалостно прерывались: не оборачиваясь, Пятая то била его длинной лопаткой, то швыряла пресс-папье. Если глаза Шикамару были открыты, он успевал уклониться. Если же нет… Большая шишка на лбу, оставленная куском стекла, стилизованным под жабу, но по весу почти с Тон-Тон, на некоторое время излечила его от лени.

Нара знал, что в присутствии третьего лица начальница не станет бросаться чем попало, поэтому спокойно закрыл глаза, прислонившись к узкой перемычке между окнами.

До появления госпожи Хокаге он сказал, что поручение не только важное, но и приятное, отказавшись уточнить подробности, а замученный головной болью Хьюга не стал расспрашивать.

Пока что Неджи не услышал ничего конкретного: госпожа Хокаге как-то усыпила бдительность Шизуне и изловчилась приложиться к бутылочке. Она пылко признавала его рассудительность и выдержку, умудряясь спорить с самой собой, но ни словом не намекала о сути таинственной миссии. Сначала Неджи строил догадки, но потом оставил это неблагодарное дело. Через несколько минут его так или иначе просветят, надо лишь набраться терпения.

Дверь внезапно распахнулась, с треском ударившись об стену. Он на пару секунд прикрыл глаза – громкий звук отозвался сильной пульсацией в висках. В комнату влетел Наруто, таща за собой Учиху с занесенной для стука рукой.

– Привет, бабуля! Неджи, Шикамару!

Неджи ласково кивнул ему, низко поклонился госпоже Хокаге и уселся в стороне на один из стульев. Пока закончится перебранка между Цунаде и Наруто, пока выяснится, что там снова стряслось у них с Учихой, ему будет дарована небольшая передышка. Убедившись, что на него никто не смотрит, Неджи украдкой помассировал правый висок. Ощущение, что в мозг ввинчивают огромный шуруп, слегка утихло, но перед глазами замелькали светящиеся точки, свидетельствуя о слабости.

Вот бы выполнение этого задания позволило ему покинуть деревню хотя бы на месяц! Неджи с удовольствием отправился бы как можно дальше, лишь бы не видеть счастья Наруто. Конечно, он не хотел, чтоб тот был несчастен, просто… Неджи так страдал! И то, что Наруто по уши влюблен в другого и наслаждается каждой секундой, проведенной вместе с чертовым Учихой, причиняло дополнительную боль. Получить бы какую-нибудь сверхсекретную миссию, что потребовала бы тотальной концентрации и самоотдачи, и забыть свою утопическую мечту о любящем взгляде синих глаз.

Он пытался вслушиваться, но смысл разговора не доходил до сознания, голоса спорщиков напоминали чириканье воробьев. Ничего, потом Шикамару ему все расскажет…

Его дернули за ногу, и Неджи очнулся. Тонкая, как волосок, тень, протянувшаяся от Шикамару до него, растаяла. Подмигнув, Нара едва заметным кивком указал ему на госпожу Хокаге.

– Ты уже долго живешь в деревне, – обращалась она к Учихе.

"Слишком долго. Разве не хочется кому-нибудь отомстить? Желательно за пределами страны Огня", – подумал Неджи.

– Совет старейшин дал тебе время на адаптацию и предоставил полную свободу передвижений. Мы хотим, чтоб ты стал полноценным членом общества.

"Неправильный подход, – покритиковал Неджи. – Надо было запереть его в тюрьме без пищи и воды, там бы этот ублюдочный предатель скорее раскаялся".

– Тебе снова надо стать шиноби Листа, Коноха готова простить твое отступничество…

– Я не нуждаюсь… – зло прервал ее Саске, но Наруто схватил его за руку и что-то умоляюще прошептал на ухо. Совсем другим тоном Учиха сказал: – Прошу прощения за несдержанность. Я хочу остаться здесь и готов принять ваши условия.

Неджи переглянулся с Шикамару. Наруто несколькими словами укротил Учиху, это не могло не впечатлять.

– Вот и хорошо, – с нажимом сказала Пятая. – Мы не настаиваем, чтобы ты сдавал экзамен, учитывая мощь твоих дзюцу, это было бы нецелесообразно. Звание чунина будет присвоено тебе автоматически после удачного завершения нескольких миссий высокого ранга. Однако, мы должны быть убеждены в твоей лояльности, поэтому назначаем тебе наставника. Он будет наблюдать за тобой, и на основании сделанного им заключения Совет даст окончательный ответ относительно твоего дальнейшего пребывания в Конохе. Неджи, подойди.

– Но… – пискнул Наруто.

К своему стыду, Неджи оказался последним, кто понял, к чему вели усмешки Шикамару и размытые похвалы Пятой Хокаге, даже Наруто догадался раньше. Поэтому он спокойно поднялся и с достоинством подошел к столу госпожи Цунаде, не подозревая об уготовленной ему участи.

– Саске, твоим наставником будет Неджи.

Мигрень прекратилась. От изумления, не иначе.

Неджи скосил глаза в сторону Учихи, от бешенства ставшего белее своей распашонки. Понятно, что он не сможет заставить отмороженного ублюдка покинуть деревню, но сполна отыграться за унижение и боль ему никто не запретит! Он расквитается за все: за одиночество, за отнятую мечту, за каждый раз, когда Учиха обходил его в чем-то. Шикамару зря считает его благородным.

Он почти утонул в мстительных грезах, но резко возвратился к реальности после слов госпожи Цунаде:

– На следующую миссию Саске и Наруто поступают под командование Неджи.

"Нет! Нара рехнулся! Боги, смотреть на них в течение нескольких дней, если не недель! Только не это!"

Он в ужасе посмотрел на Шикамару. Судя по потрясенному лицу друга, об этой маленькой детали он тоже не знал.


	57. Chapter 57

У Неджи возникла острая потребность закатить истерику, за последние несколько месяцев такое желание уже стало привычным. Кажется, даже в младенчестве он был более уравновешен, чем сейчас.

"Боги, бьякуган проявляется! Рок Ли, Рок Ли… Нет, не то! Надо подумать о чем-нибудь приятном. Наруто! Да-да-да, только никакого воображаемого секса, что-нибудь нейтральное. Волосы Наруто! Точно, это подойдет. Его волосы… они блестят на солнце, если причесаны… но он редко расчесывается, вечно ходит взъерошенный, как будто только из постели вылез… Нет, это опасное направление. Вот! Очень красивый цвет!.. И в паху они тоже светлые, может, всего на оттенок темнее, более золотистые. Это потому, что он иногда загорает нагишом, я сам видел… м-м-м, да… Черт! Нет! Майто Гай! Майто Гай! Рок Ли-и!"

Шикамару с тревогой смотрел на посеревшего Неджи, который что-то непрерывно и почти беззвучно шептал. Вены бьякугана то четко обозначались, то снова уходили обратно под кожу. Справа в глазах Саске вращался шаринган. Наруто положил ему руку на грудь и тут же отдернул, нарвавшись на электрический разряд. Реакция Учихи была ожидаема, и у Шикамару был готов план, как ее минимизировать, но зачем Пятая решила отправить их в миссию вместе с Наруто? Ох, как недальновидно. Пора вмешаться.

– Госпожа Хокаге, я полагаю, что формировать команду таким образом будет неразумно.

– Что-о? Ты называешь меня дурой?

Шикамару подавил желание закатить глаза. В выпускные экзамены дипломатов следовало бы включать полчаса общения с правительницей Конохи. Тяжелый характер, подогретый саке – это будет почище тройного прыжка, принятого в качестве официального приветствия в деревне Горных Тушканов.

– Нет-нет, что Вы! Я никогда не поставил бы под сомнение Вашу мудрость, – он подумал, что немного лести не повредит. – Я просто хочу отметить, что команда будет слишком сильна, и предлагаю вместо Наруто включить в ее состав шиноби-целителя.

– Неджи вполне сможет заменить его, разве не так? Я собираюсь дать им миссию ранга "А", для которой они втроем подойдут как нельзя лучше. Обычно мы посылаем усиленный состав или даже две команды…

– Мы справимся, бабуля! – перебил Наруто. – Мы не подведем!

– Лучше бы так оно и было, – мрачно сказала Пятая. – На этом задании мы будем проверять каждого из вас: лидерские качества Неджи в экстремальных ситуациях, выдержку Наруто и умение Саске работать в команде. Провалите миссию – срежетесь все. С занесением в личное дело.

– Но, госпожа Хокаге, боюсь, что мои медицинские познания недостаточно глубоки для опасной миссии, – Неджи все-таки укротил свое воображение. Отказаться нужно было любой ценой! Пусть даже признав перед Учихой собственное несовершенство – это лучше, чем наблюдать, как он целует Наруто. Боги, ну почему все должно было сложиться именно так?

– Наруто целитель не нужен…

"А на вас мне наплевать", – про себя закончил Неджи.

– …а тебе и Саске придется соблюдать осторожность. Все, я закончила. Остальное вам объяснит Шикамару, – она передала ему тонкую папку с большой буквой "А" и вышла из кабинета. В коридоре сразу зазвучал мягкий голос Шизуне.

– Итак, о сути миссии… – Шикамару быстро пролистал страницы.

– Нет! – он вздрогнул, когда сбоку треснуло оконное стекло, и передислоцировался подальше от злющего Учихи. – Я не буду ему подчиняться!

– Саске, прошу тебя… – начал Наруто.

– Нет! Он – никудышный руководитель! Когда мы возвращались обратно из Суны, он даже не смог справиться с бьякуганом. Это же фамильная техника Хьюга! Как вы можете назначать наставником такого слабака?

– А теперь послушай меня, Саске Учиха, – медленно и размеренно сказал Шикамару из своего угла, делая Неджи знак обождать с ответными оскорблениями. – Ты находишься здесь исключительно милостью Конохи. Совершив самое серьезное для шиноби злодеяние, – став отступником, – ты явился обратно. Наказание для предателей только одно – смерть, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. То, что ты убил Орочимару и с этой стороны ликвидировал угрозу для деревни Листа, частично нивелировало тяжкое преступление, но за измену ты должен был быть осужден. Тем не менее, Совет дал тебе шанс. Сакура и Наруто поручились перед нами, и ты был отпущен на свободу.

При этих словах Саске посмотрел на Наруто. Он не знал, что тот за него заступался. Саске вообще не интересовался процессом, удовлетворившись тем, что от него отстали. Наруто просительно взглянул на Шикамару, но тот не внял немой мольбе.

– Сейчас единственной твоей целью должно быть не выпячивание собственного эго, а стремление загладить свою вину перед Листом. Здесь никто тебе не доверяет. И не смей сравнивать себя с Неджи! Ты – предатель, в попытке спасти которого чуть не погибли твои товарищи, а он – джонин, верой и правдой служащий родному селению. Хватит сверкать шаринганом! Мы – взрослые люди, и за свои проступки должны отвечать делами, а не показной силой.

Саске молчал. Он опустил голову, то ли пристыженный, то ли прикидывавший что-то.

– И просто, чтобы ты знал. На миссию в Суну Неджи был назначен сразу после возвращения с задания ранга "Б", длившегося восемь дней.

– Нара! Не надо меня защищать! – да, тогда он был уставшим, и виски ломило еще до выхода из Конохи, но это не повод оправдываться.

Саске поднял взгляд, его глаза снова стали черными.

– Я понял вашу точку зрения, – ровно проговорил он. – Если никто не возражает, я пойду подумаю, как буду искупать вину перед деревней, которая убила мою семью.

Когда он закрыл за собой дверь, Наруто сказал:

– Ему тоже пришлось нелегко. Он страдал, наверное, больше, чем любой из нас. Пожалуйста, Шикамару, не говори так больше. – И тихо добавил: – Даже если это правда.

Они с Шикамару остались вдвоем, и Неджи подошел ближе, проверяя догадку.

– Ты все-таки окружил себя Тенью?

– А что было делать? – Шикамару развеял технику и устало потер лоб. – В случае атаки Кокон защитил бы меня на какое-то время, чтобы вы успели помочь. Я не самоубийца.

– Нечасто ты так резко говоришь.

– Он заслужил. Мы все чудом спаслись, когда отправились возвращать его. Если бы не "песчаники"… если бы не моя Темари… Вы с Кибой были тяжело ранены, Чоджи был на волосок от смерти. Этого я ему никогда не прощу. Я далеко не так великодушен, как Наруто.

– Да ты же всегда первым идешь навстречу, когда мы ссоримся!

– Не сравнивай, Неджи. Он предал деревню, добровольно ушел к чудовищу, хотевшему стереть Коноху с лица земли. Самая опасная человеческая черта – это равнодушие, и у Саске его под завязку. Так что по сравнению с ним твои эгоистические выходки терпеть можно.

– Э-э…

– Воспринимай это как комплимент, Хьюга. Ты справишься с Учихой?

– Не думаю, что у меня есть выбор.

– Гений, как он есть! Схватывает на лету, – восхитился Нара, сглаживая неприятный осадок от тяжелого разговора.

Неджи слабо улыбнулся.

– Я тоже пойду, пожалуй, подготовлюсь морально.

– Ничего не забыл? – Шикамару бросил ему папку с заданием. – Выступаете завтра утром вместе с караваном. Ознакомься на досуге, – он быстро пересек комнату и хлопнул его по плечу: – Удачи, Неджи.


	58. Chapter 58

Тренируя бьякуган в Темной беседке, – машинально пытаясь сократить время на опознавание объектов и увеличить охватываемый радиус действия, – Неджи думал о предстоящей миссии. Скупые сведения, переданные Шикамару, ни черта не прояснили: охрана нагруженного артефактами принца, путешествующего инкогнито, замаскированная под сопровождение каравана купцов. Из какой он страны? Что это за таинственные артефакты? Почему заданию присвоен самый высокий ранг? Означает ли это, что произошла утечка информации?

Минимум фактов. И странная пометка в конце: объект ни в коем случае не должен получить никаких физических повреждений, иначе миссия считается проваленной. Почему так? И насколько буквально следует понимать это предостережение? Ни намека на ответ.

Задание определенно составлял параноик. Хорошо хоть, что указан конечный пункт путешествия – деревня Глины. Красивое место с неказистым названием. Неджи уже доводилось там бывать. Впервые услышав про деревню Глины, он представил селение с унылыми рядами красно-коричневых строений с потрескавшимися стенами. Как Суна, только поменьше. И каково же оказалось его удивление, когда по прибытии на место взору открылся яркий, как детская игрушка, поселок. Неджи тогда был настолько удивлен, что с него слетела маска снисходительного безразличия, и новоиспеченный джонин с открытым ртом разглядывал белые дома, изукрашенные причудливыми растениями и животными.

Деревня Глины экспортировала декоративные керамические изделия. Местные жители владели секретом предварительного окрашивания глины, и цвет не терял интенсивности даже после закалки. Поскольку краска наносилась до обжига, то она не облупливалась, а изделие не теряло товарного вида долгие годы.

Будет приятно вернуться туда, побродить по мозаичным мостовым, снова попробовать тамошние сладости – крошечные произведения искусства, которые обязательно продавались в маленьких расписных горшочках. Наруто они понравятся, ведь он, как ребенок, любит все сладкое и яркое. Кстати, он же чуть не забыл…

Неджи позвонил в колокольчик. Отдав короткое распоряжение и отказавшись от обеда, он довольно улыбнулся: теперь Наруто по возвращении будет ждать чистая квартира и запас еды.

Неджи не в первый раз проворачивал подобную операцию. Начав интересоваться Наруто и лучше узнав его повседневную жизнь, он пришел в ужас: пособие, выдававшееся раз в две недели было чуть больше, чем средняя сумма его ежедневных расходов. Стало понятно, почему Ирука постоянно пытался его подкормить – иначе Наруто жил бы впроголодь, с его-то аппетитом!

Казенное постельное белье, одежда, обувь – ставшие притчей во языцех зеленые трусы оказались стандартным нижним бельем, выдававшимся сиротам.

Коноха предоставила ему крохотную квартирку, площадью меньше, чем спальня Неджи, в которой даже не было нормальной ванной. Вместо этого раковина в том углу, который был отведен для кухни, и талоны в общественные купальни. Тоже по счету.

Наруто не переживал по этому поводу, он с детства привык экономить, но для Неджи ребенок, предоставленный сам себе, просто не укладывался в голове. Втайне от всех один из самых эгоистичных шиноби деревни стал делать пожертвования в сиротский фонд. Он не хотел, чтобы еще у кого-то было такое же детство, как у самого дорогого ему человека. Неджи тоже был наполовину сиротой, не зная матери, а потом погиб и отец, но он никогда не чувствовал себя брошенным. Старейшины и слуги плотно опекали юное дарование, – иногда даже чересчур плотно, – клан Хьюга никогда бы не бросил такой талант на произвол судьбы. Лучшие учителя доакадемического образования, два преподавателя этикета и манер, строгий режим и тщательно сбалансированный рацион…

Неджи усмехнулся. Одним из первых освоенных дзюцу стала техника иллюзии: он заставлял служанку видеть опустевшую тарелку, чтобы не есть ненавистные водоросли, а сам после еды украдкой выкидывал их в окно. Когда гениальный обман раскрыли, то во время принятия пищи к нему приставляли одного из шиноби клана – чтобы справиться с пятилетним гением, пришлось использовать бьякуган. Лучше не думать, как в то время питался Наруто.

Когда Неджи первый раз тайком отправил к нему слуг с суперсекретной миссией уборки, то чуть не попался – на одном из пирогов повар оставил маленький символ клана. Тогда его – предательски покрасневшего – в который раз спас Шикамару, небрежно бросивший пару фраз о новой программе помощи сиротам войны, ставшей возможной благодаря анонимным пожертвованиям, поток которых в последнее время существенно возрос. При этом он в упор смотрел на Неджи. Наверное, не надо было каждый раз отдавать целиком гонорар за выполненные миссии на следующий день после получения.

А символ Хьюга поставили в знак уважения к клану, больше всех отдававшего на благотворительность. Наруто просиял, сказал, что такой вкуснотищи никогда не пробовал, потом перескочил на отвратительные деликатесы, которыми приходилось питаться, пока он тренировался с жабами, и тема была закрыта. На прощанье Шикамару шепнул, что кое у кого даже повара – отъявленные себялюбцы. Пришлось сделать Йоши внушение, чтобы в дальнейшем не допускать подобных проколов.

– Неджи! Ты что – уснул?

Он вздрогнул, возвращаясь к реальности. Висок снова заныл от громкого голоса. Впрочем, от этого человека Неджи стерпел бы все, что угодно.

– Здравствуй, Наруто. Я как раз собирался перекусить. Проголодался?

Риторический вопрос.

Явившейся по звонку служанке Неджи сказал, что передумал насчет обеда, и попросил быстро соорудить каких-нибудь легких закусок. И побольше.

– Ох, как же у тебя вкусно готовят! Если б я каждый день так ел, то, наверное, уже и Чоджи бы перегнал, – с сытым смешком сказал Наруто.

– Приходи почаще, – воспользовался случаем Неджи. – Ты же знаешь, я всегда тебе рад.

Наруто вздохнул:

– Я хотел извиниться за Саске, он вовсе так не думает, ну, не считает тебя слабым. Он всегда грубит, когда растеряется.

– Все нормально, – ответил он. Ему действительно не было дела до мнения Учихи.

– Я не только поэтому пришел… Мне надо с кем-то поговорить. Я знаю, что вы с ним не ладите…

– Он ни с кем не ладит.

– Ну, да… У него сложный характер. Просто мне не к кому больше пойти! Сакура со мной не разговаривает, Шикамару сегодня вообще такого наговорил, что я даже и подходить к нему боюсь, не то что совета просить. Неджи, мы же друзья?

– Ну, конечно. Я всегда готов тебя выслушать.

– Спасибо…

Наруто улыбнулся так, что Неджи на несколько секунд выпал из разговора. Наверное, это никогда не прекратится.

– …как бы ни старался, я тоже ему не доверяю. Конечно, я все ему прощу, даже если он снова попытается меня убить, но верить все равно не получается! Раньше я считал, что он просто притворяется безразличным, чтобы покруче выглядеть, ну, знаешь… таким холодным и загадочным…

Неджи знал, как никто. Он сам эксплуатировал этот образ, старательно пряча под личиной отстраненности свои истинные чувства.

– Но теперь я понял: ему действительно все равно. Ему ни до чего нет дела, кроме меня, и кто знает, сколько это продлится, прежде чем ему надоем и я. Я боюсь, что это все ритуал, что на самом деле он меня не любит, что он уйдет. Иногда я думаю, а что бы было, если б он вовсе не возвращался? Ведь я почти смирился с этим.

Неджи думал о том же по нескольку раз за день.

– На Саске нельзя положиться, – сказал он.

– Я знаю, – тихо ответил Наруто. – Никогда не предугадаешь, что ему в голову взбредет. Я все думаю, что однажды утром я проснусь, а постель пустая, и он ушел.

– Рано или поздно действие ритуала ослабнет, – Неджи постарался сказать это спокойно, хоть в сердце и кольнуло при мысли о том, что они спят вместе.

– Я понимаю, – еще тише сказал Наруто, опустив голову. – Я всю жизнь искал того, кто любил бы меня, кто заменил бы мне семью, просто так, потому что я неудачник и ничего из себя не представляю…

Неджи положил ему руку на плечо, ободряюще сжал:

– Это неправда.

– Раньше было правдой. А если бы Саске не вернулся, с кем бы я был?

Они сидели близко-близко, соприкасаясь коленями, и Неджи не знал, что делать.


	59. Chapter 59

Казалось бы, он так долго этого ждал, так надеялся, что Наруто перестанет смотреть на Учиху, как на ожившее божество, осенившее их несовершенный мир своей бледной безупречностью, и поймет, что тот собой представляет на самом деле, что за ореолом мученика скрывается не страдалец, а сухой бездушный человек. Ведь это замечали все, кроме него, даже Сакура в конце концов приняла это как данность. И только Наруто не видел, хотя глаз с него не сводил, оправдывал каждую новую подлость, все выискивал какие-то скрытые благородные мотивы, ха! Скрытые так глубоко, что, может, их там и не было вовсе?

И вот теперь, когда он сам пришел сюда и завел этот странный разговор, когда судьба наконец-то сжалилась и дала возможность осуществить то, о чем так долго мечталось, Неджи словно окаменел.

Можно было сколько угодно повторять себе, что ему хватит и одной ночи, что он быстро остынет, получив желаемое, но правдой это не являлось. Ему был нужен весь цветок с высокого утеса. Если оторвать один лепесток, то он уже не будет настолько совершенен, как раньше. Если он воспользуется моментом, то Наруто никогда уже не будет так сердечно к нему относиться.

А Учиха рядом, и пока он не уйдет, у Неджи нет шансов. При благоприятном стечении обстоятельств у него будет та самая ночь, бесчисленные варианты которой представлялись во сне и наяву, но она останется единственной. И все же… Хотя бы раз познать вкус его кожи, тяжесть его тела на себе, услышать стоны, вызванные не тысячекратно проклятым Учихой, а самим Неджи… Искушение так велико!

Он дернулся, когда Наруто к нему притронулся – до того был напряжен. По рукам побежали мурашки.

– И с кем бы ты хотел быть? – придушенно спросил Неджи.

"Если он скажет 'с тобой', я его поцелую, и к черту все! И убью Шикамару, если он снова попробует мне помешать".

– Не знаю. Раньше я думал, что женюсь на Сакуре, что когда-нибудь она обязательно меня полюбит, – он жалко улыбнулся. – Глупо, правда?

– Да… Я тоже раньше думал, что когда-нибудь…

– …тебя полюбит Сакура? – светлые брови изумленно поднялись.

– Что? Нет! Она здесь ни при чем. Я говорю о другом человеке.

– О Толстобровике?

У Неджи самым натуральным образом отвисла челюсть. Откуда взялась такая дикая догадка?

Лукаво улыбаясь, Наруто продолжил свою сумасбродную мысль:

– Ты все время о нем мечтаешь, я знаю. Сто раз слышал: "Рок Ли, Рок Ли, Рок Ли"… Признавайся, он тебе нравится?

– Н-нет, – в ужасе отмахнулся Неджи. Наруто слышал его анти-эрекционную мантру? Боги, какой позор!

Пронаблюдав за сменой оттенков аристократических щек от лилейного до пурпурного и обратно, Наруто укрепился в своем мнении.

– Нравится-нравится, я же вижу! Ты не умеешь врать!

– Ли мне не нравится!

– Да-а? А кто тогда?

– Никто!

– А о ком же ты тогда говорил? Что тоже надеялся? Ну, признайся же, я никому не скажу!

– Не могу, – он отвернулся, стиснул зубы.

Наруто почувствовал что-то неладное.

– Неджи, – он тронул его за плечо, придвинулся ближе, почти обнимая. – Не расстраивайся ты так, я же просто пошутил. Можешь не говорить, если не хочешь.

Неджи развернулся в его объятьях, их лица разделяло всего несколько сантиметров.

– У меня нет шансов, – шепотом то ли сказал, то ли спросил он.

Наруто крепче обнял его, прижал к себе:

– Конечно, есть. Ты умный, сильный, добрый и очень-очень красивый. Просто Толстобровик очень любит Сакуру, а Сакура любит Саске, а Саске со мной… – дальше Неджи уже не слушал, предоставив любимому голосу с едва заметной хрипотцой продолжать городить чепуху. Он расслабился в кольце надежных рук, время от времени Наруто успокаивающе поглаживал его по спине, не прерывая невнятного бреда о любовных хитросплетениях между командами, которые он тоже каким-то образом сюда приплел. Неджи не вслушивался. Уткнувшись лицом Наруто в шею, он наслаждался моментом – когда еще придется посидеть вот так? Если бы он хоть капельку пошевелился, то мог бы коснуться загорелой кожи губами – рот и нос щекотали мягкие волоски. Но он не стал этого делать, хоть и очень желал. Их окружала атмосфера доверия и поддержки, он не хотел ее испортить.

– Ты уже успокоился?

Неджи поднял затуманенный взгляд.

– Да, – после небольшой паузы ответил он, покривив душой. Но не говорить же, что от этих объятий он возбудился? Наруто расстроится.

– Вот и хорошо. И знаешь, даже если у тебя с ним ничего не выйдет, ты все равно еще найдешь свою любовь!

Он выпалил это с таким жаром, что Неджи почти поверил:

– Обещаешь?

– Слово шиноби! – Наруто скопировал фирменную стойку Майто Гая, лучезарно улыбнувшись и показав большой палец. – Ой, уже и фонари зажгли… Мы с тобой засиделись. Мне пора. Саске, наверное, рвет и мечет.

– Надеюсь, – Неджи злорадно улыбнулся.

– Ох, и почему вы друг друга терпеть не можете? Но как похожи же, ей-богу!

– Ничего подобного!

– Да уж, вижу! Ладно, я пойду…

– Иди. Не хотелось бы стать очередным объектом учихинской мести, – он пожалел, что не удержался от злой подколки, но Наруто неожиданно рассмеялся.

– Он и так считает, что я тебе нравлюсь, я прям устал ему доказывать, что мы просто друзья. Иногда его просто заносит!

– Да. Заносит. Вот параноик! – Неджи деланно засмеялся, пребывая в шоке от этой новости. Учиха знает?!

– Если хочешь, я могу помочь тебе завоевать Толстобровика, – выдвинул предложение Наруто.

– О, боги, нет! Не надо! Ни в коем случае! Я как-нибудь сам, – он мгновенно вышел из ступора.

Наруто хочет помочь ему добиться Ли? Из всех услышанных сегодня идей эта была самой сюрреалистической.


	60. Chapter 60

– Ну, как хочешь, – пожал плечами Наруто, – но я мог бы…

– Нет! Не вздумай! – отрезал Неджи. – Дай мне слово, что не будешь пытаться свести меня с Ли!

– Э-э… ладно, обещаю. Ох, какой же ты гордый! Совсем как…

– Как кто? – протянул он, прищурившись.

– Как… как… – Наруто отчаянно пытался вспомнить кого-нибудь подходящего, но единственной кандидатурой упрямо оставался Саске. Другого такого гордеца, который скорей бы язык себе отрезал, чем попросил помощи, он не знал.

Неджи махнул рукой и улыбнулся:

– Перестань, а то у тебя уже пар из ушей валит. Я несравненно гордый.

– Ты же не расскажешь Саске, о чем мы говорили? – Хватило одного взгляда, чтобы Наруто понял: – Ой, конечно, не расскажешь. Сам не знаю, с чего я так задергался?

А вот Неджи знал. Маячившая на периферии сознания мысль о том, что подобное уже происходило раньше, в конце концов оформилась в полноценное воспоминание: когда Хана – сестра Шикамару – выходила замуж, то переволновалась настолько, что чуть не сорвала свадьбу.

Шикамару тогда случайно зашел в комнату спросить, нет ли запасной красной ленты, потому что свою Акамару изжевал, и застал сестру вылезающей в окно в полном свадебном наряде. Хана расплакалась и сказала, что не может выйти замуж, потому что готовить не умеет, убирать не любит, и вообще – с таким неженским характером Мануки выгонит ее из дому через неделю.

Были там еще какие-то нюансы, но Неджи вычленил самое главное:

– Пообещай мне кое-что.

– Не помогать тебе с Ли?

– Нет!.. То есть, да, и это тоже, но я не о том. Пообещай, что прежде, чем совершить какой-то важный поступок, ты расскажешь о своем решении мне.

– Я не понимаю, о чем ты…

– Это не имеет значения. Просто дай слово, что вначале посоветуешься со мной, хорошо?

– Да, я обещаю, что приду к тебе. Я никогда не отступаю от своего слова!

"Будем надеяться, что ты сдержишь обещание. Учиха ненавидит Коноху, и если он решит уйти и забрать тебя с собой, я смогу хотя бы попытаться тебя отговорить. Хорошо бы, если б до этого вообще не дошло".

Наруто захихикал:

– Мы с тобой прямо как девчонки: секреты, обнимашки.

У Неджи вытянулось лицо. Он был до глубины души оскорблен подобным сравнением и даже не мог вызвать обидчика на поединок! Однако припомнив все события этого странного дня, вынужден был согласиться, что все-таки чуть-чуть, самую капельку, но пару минут он вел себя, как девчонка.

Хлопок – и перед ним предстала длинноногая обнаженная блондинка; Неджи скептически поднял бровь и через несколько секунд Наруто развеял технику.

– Так не интересно, ты слишком крутой, – недовольно сказал он. – Совсем не реагируешь на секси-дзюцу.

"А ты просто разденься, без перевоплощения, – подумал Неджи. – Будет тебе такая реакция, что закачаешься!"

– Иди уже… подружка, – вместо этого сказал он.

Наруто снова хихикнул, послал, кривляясь, воздушный поцелуй и убежал.

Неджи остался сидеть, методично стукаясь затылком о резную деревянную опору. Зачем было просить у небес шанс, если он такой слабак, что не смог им воспользоваться? Струсил… Он поджал губы.

От удара ребром ладони балка толщиной в две руки переломилась, как сухая ветка. Неджи вышел из беседки и направился к себе, скрытые рукавами просторной рубашки руки были сжаты в кулаки.

Наруто тихонько отворил дверь и вошел, внимательно глядя под ноги, чтоб снова не попасться в ловушку подлого порога.

Саске уже спал. Хорошо, что не придется объясняться.

Он чувствовал себя слегка виноватым за то, что пошел жаловаться. Он разделся, стянув куртку через голову, чтобы не потревожить чуткий сон звуком расстегиваемой "молнии", кое-как сложил вещи, чтобы Саске не придирался с утра, и осторожно скользнул в кровать.

Наруто старался не ерзать и не тянуть на себя одеяло, но все ухищрения пропали даром, потому что как только он, наконец, улегся удобно, к нему сзади прижалось горячее тело.

– Где ты был? – сонно спросил Саске.

– У Неджи, – честно ответил он, внутренне сжавшись в ожидании бури. Но Саске не обратил на его слова внимания, скользнув рукой ему по груди и обводя соски; правый, левый, снова правый, дразня чувствительную кожу. Наруто, как всегда, завелся от легкого прикосновения и застонал, когда Саске чуть сжал его сосок, одновременно целуя повыше лопатки.

– Хьюга – умница, – прошептал Саске, начиная поглаживать его живот, и продолжил, не давая времени на удивление: – Накормил тебя, молодец. Теперь не будешь отвлекаться от главного.

Наруто потянул его руку ниже, к налитому члену. Вот, где главное.

Как обычно, надолго ни одного из них не хватило. От ритмичных движений Наруто вскоре вскрикнул, выгнувшись в его руках. Тесно прижимаясь к упругой заднице, Саске тоже кончил, подумав, сколько же он сможет продержаться, когда дойдет до настоящего секса.

Наруто развернулся, беспорядочно целуя его в подбородок, щеки, скулы и подминая под себя. Ловя его губы и отдаваясь глубокому поцелую, Саске уже не думал ни о чем.

Откинувшись на удобный бортик ванны, Неджи сунул руку в теплую воду и сжал возбужденный член. Впечатление от близости Наруто еще не успело поблекнуть, он чувствовал тепло его тела, будто наяву. Закусив губу и вдыхая тонкий аромат масла, подаренного Гаарой, он быстро достиг оргазма. Наскоро ополоснувшись и завернувшись в тончайшую юкату, уже успевшую стать любимой, он кое-как отжал влажные волосы и побрел в спальню. На душе было скверно.


	61. Chapter 61

Саске стряхнул с себя Наруто, отцепляя обвившиеся вокруг плеч руки:

– Проснись, придурок!

Наруто что-то обиженно забубнил, плюхнувшись на пятую точку и протирая глаза. Разбуженный в несусветную рань, он никак не мог до конца проснуться и норовил подремать до прибытия каравана, обняв Саске за шею.

Саске же решил не злить лишний раз Хьюгу, то и дело бросавшего на них неприязненные взгляды. Неизвестно, что там Наруто наговорил ему вчера, но белоглазому ублюдку это явно не понравилось – вон, как зыркает! Несмотря на то, что идея с наставником, мягко говоря, пришлась Саске не по душе, он не хотел в открытую конфликтовать с номинальным лидером группы еще до начала миссии, призванной решить его судьбу в Конохе.

Свою роль сыграло и то, что в огромных глазах Хьюги не осталось и следа от похоти. Было ли это минутным желанием или в Саске все-таки взыграла параноидальная часть натуры, он не знал, но сейчас Хьюга смотрел на Наруто чуть ли не с омерзением. Вот и хорошо. Саске был эгоистом до мозга костей и полагал, что чем меньше у Наруто будет связей с другими людьми, тем лучше.

Перемена в отношении Неджи объяснялась просто: под утро ему приснилось, что он вместе с Наруто насилует Учиху. Иногда, как это случается во сне, вроде бы те двое ненадолго менялись ролями, но суть оставалась прежней – он буквально разрывал своим членом чужую плоть, а второй насильник, чаще всего Наруто, подначивал его на большее. Учиха то отчаянно сопротивлялся, то безвольно обмякал под ним, а Неджи, не испытывая ни удовольствия, ни возбуждения, механически вколачивался в его тело и пытался понять, что же, собственно, он вообще тут делает.

Хуже всего были эти поощрения, которые Неджи запомнил почти дословно. Умом он понимал, что Наруто никогда такого не сказал бы, но сейчас, слыша его недовольный голос, он против воли ассоциировал его со своим сном, под впечатлением от которого все еще находился.

Неджи не мог представить себя силой принуждающим кого-то к сексу. Во-первых, гордость бы не позволила, а во-вторых, склад характера у него был иным. Даже в фантазиях, если его партнер и оказывал сопротивление, то это было частью любовной игры, своеобразной прелюдией. Тем отвратительнее оказался утренний выверт подсознания, оставивший после себя тягостный осадок.

Он едва кивнул в ответ на приветствие Наруто. В данный момент находиться рядом с ним было неприятно.

Когда показались первые повозки, Неджи и Саске вздохнули с облегчением, терпеть общество друг друга им было в тягость. Саске легонько пихнул ногой сладко посапывающий оранжевый тючок:

– Просыпайся, Наруто! У нас сложная миссия.

Тот вскочил, взметая пыль и генерируя расенган. Вот что значит досконально овладеть техникой, – подумал Неджи, сдерживая улыбку. Наруто и глаза-то толком не продрал, а уже сподобился на двух теневых клонов и сложнейшее дзюцу.

Саске шлепнул по белобрысому затылку, чтобы привести Наруто в чувство, но эффект оказался неожиданным: сзади в атаку устремился клон с расенганом. Неджи с любопытством наблюдал за развитием событий, не вмешиваясь; Учиха был достаточно быстр, чтобы уклониться от нападения, а даже если и не успеет – потеря невелика. Все закончилось через пару секунд: двумя взмахами катаны Саске развеял клонов.

– С ума сошел?! – завопил Наруто, одновременно хватаясь за плечо и живот, где почувствовались отголоски ударов.

– Я? – Учиха разинул рот для гневной отповеди, но так ничего и не сказал.

Неджи покачал головой. Весело, должно быть, у них утра проходят.

– Прекращайте балаган, – строго сказал он. – Не позорьте деревню Листа и меня в частности перед чужестранцами.

Взбешенный взгляд черных глаз обратился на него.

– Что такое, Учиха? Хочешь извиниться за неподобающее поведение?

Саске фыркнул и отвернулся. Вот то-то же. Пусть помалкивает, коль не может справиться со своим любовником.

Неджи вскользь посмотрел на задницу, обтянутую серыми штанами и внутренне содрогнулся. Нет, ну какая же все-таки дрянь сегодня приснилась!

В деревне Глины любили все яркое, определенно. Запряженные по двое волы тащили затейливо разрисованные повозки, метровые рога животных были расписаны причудливыми узорами, а спины покрыты непрактичными золотисто-желтыми попонами. Погонщики были одеты в белое и желтое, что также не очень подходило для путешествия, зато привлекало внимание, на груди они носили символ деревни Глины, и у каждого из возниц стилизация была разной. В целом караван производил ошеломляющее впечатление.

Кто бы ни придумал использовать купцов, возвращающихся домой после торговли, как прикрытие, он хорошо знал свое дело. Кому в голову придет, что красочные подводы с развевающимися лентами и побрякивающими бубенчиками на самом деле хорошо укрепленные защитные сооружения? На такую процессию и напасть-то всерьез будет трудно: как атаковать в полную силу тележку, на которой резвятся щенки всех цветов радуги?

От всего этого буйства красок у Неджи рябило в глазах. Когда от процессии отделился пожилой мужчина в темном плаще, сопровождаемый мальчиком, он с облегчением перевел на них уставший взор. Старик был одет неброско, но дорого, а на мальчишке как будто в противовес был напялен ворох ярких обносков, отчего он казался похожим на птенца попугая.

– Доброе утро! Меня зовут Ховосо, а это Иса, – сказал мужчина мелодичным голосом.

Шиноби поклонились вновь прибывшим, и Неджи тоже представился:

– Здравствуйте! Я – Неджи, капитан команды, блондина зовут Наруто, а брюнета – Учиха, – поскольку старик представился одним именем, он решил, что не стоит отягощать иностранцев запоминанием их фамилий. Что касается Учихи – Неджи специально отрекомендовал его самым пренебрежительным тоном. Нужно же получать хоть какое-то удовольствие от происходящего!

Мальчик с восторгом повторил их имена. В речи Ховосо акцент был едва заметен, а вот ребенок не столь хорошо владел языком, произнеся "Неджи" как "Нешши", а "Учиха" как "Ючия". Наруто остался Наруто, напевные изменения его не коснулись.

Неджи хотел спросить, где же таинственный принц, да и старик собирался что-то сказать, но их прервал пораженный вскрик Наруто:

– Дейдара!


	62. Chapter 62

Какой еще Дейдара?!

Вживую Неджи видел его всего один раз, когда они гнались за похитителями Гаары. К тому же, восприятие через бьякуган существенно отличалось от обычного зрения, поэтому внешность члена Акацуки припоминалась весьма смутно: молодой, длинные светлые волосы, вот и все. Гораздо лучше Неджи помнил о взрывных техниках и о том немаловажном факте, что Дейдара мертв. А уж Наруто это должно было быть известно как никому другому.

Он покосился на Учиху, который автоматически встал в защитную стойку рядом с Наруто. Как и предполагал Неджи, в случае опасности этот отморозок будет защищать только его и себя, значит, решение поставить их на охрану артефактов, а на себя взять заботу о принце, было оправданным.

Наруто подскочил к мальчику, взиравшему на него с открытым ртом, и схватил его за воротник, дергая на себя. Послышался треск ткани.

– Что Вы делаете? – воскликнул Ховосо, извлекая из ножен короткий меч. – Отпустите принца!

Принца?

Неджи был до такой степени удивлен, что разжимать пальцы Наруто и оттаскивать его в сторону пришлось Саске. Наруто подергался в надежном захвате, но вырваться не смог, и снова завопил:

– Это Дейдара!

Саске бросил короткое "угомонись", перехватывая его руки и тоже обнажая меч, что выглядело нелепо, потому что одной рукой он продолжал удерживать брыкающегося Наруто.

Неджи встал между ними с Ховосо, примирительным жестом подняв открытые ладони. Еще не хватало кровопролития на территории Конохи! Достаточно было и того, что люди, жившие на окраине деревни, услыхали спозаранку громкие голоса и теперь с любопытством взирали на разыгрывающуюся сцену из-за полуоткрытых ставен. А он капитан! Какой стыд!

– Всем успокоиться, – твердо сказал он. Если шиноби нападут на тех, кого подрядились защищать, разразится грандиозный скандал, а это повредит репутации Конохи. Такого нельзя было допустить. – Господин Ховосо, спрячьте оружие. Учиха…

Саске вложил катану обратно в ножны раньше, чем Неджи договорил, но старик не торопился последовать его примеру:

– Я не могу подвергать Ису опасности, – сказал он.

– Это Дейдара!

– Никакой опасности нет, это всего лишь небольшое недоразумение, – мягко сказал Неджи чужеземцам и прикрикнул на Наруто: – Это обычный ребенок, а Дейдара давно мертв, уймись уже!

Его слова подействовали несколько отрезвляюще, и Наруто обмяк в руках Саске, не сводя, впрочем, с мальчика подозрительного взгляда.

– Мы отказываемся от услуг деревни Листа, – степенно произнес Ховосо, все же убирая меч. Видно было, что он не только опытный боец, но и человек, привыкший отдавать приказы.

– Прошу Вас, господин Ховосо, не надо поспешных решений, – сказал Неджи, внутренне холодея. Если он провалит миссию ранга "А", то в ближайшее время на карьеру капитана боевой группы нельзя будет рассчитывать, а этот путь оставался единственным, где у него были шансы чего-то достичь. Для отпрыска боковой ветви, да к тому же еще и сироты, лишенного родительской поддержки в клане, одной мощной родовой техники было мало, чтобы добиться высокого положения.

Кивнув Учихе, чтобы тот отвел Наруто подальше, он обратился к старику:

– От лица своей команды я приношу глубочайшие извинения Его Высочеству принцу и Вам. Мой товарищ просто обознался, он принял принца Ису за врага.

– Он дерется с детьми?

– Нет, что Вы! Никогда! – ничтоже сумняшеся солгал Неджи. Вряд ли Ховосо оценил бы эпическую историю противостояния с Конохамару. – Дейдара, член Акацуки, которого лично победил Наруто, был гораздо старше…

– То есть, Вы хотите сказать, что он напал на моего подопечного, потому что принял его за взрослого мужчину, которого сам же и убил? – недоуменно спросил Ховосо.

Неджи понял, что зря сделал предыдущее замечание. А ведь он хотел, чтобы старик впечатлился силой Наруто, а не отсутствием у него здравого смысла.

– Не думаю, что Ваш друг… м-м… подходит для сопровождения принца. Пожалуй, я обращусь к госпоже Хокаге, чтобы нам выделили другую команду.

Черт!

– Он очень умелый шиноби, единственный оставшийся носитель биджу, который досконально с ним взаимодействует, – вкрадчиво сказал Неджи. – Саске Учиха, последний из клана Учиха, владеет уникальной техникой шарингана, позволяющей наперед считывать действия противника. А я – Неджи Хьюга, – и он активировал бьякуган.

Неджи терпеть не мог хвалиться родовым именем, одной из причин была уродовавшая высокий лоб печать Подчинения, но иногда, когда от этого зависела его дальнейшая судьба, например, можно было и поступиться гордостью. Тем более что старик никогда не узнает этого нелицеприятного нюанса.

Что и говорить, демонстрация вышла эффектной. Ховосо выглядел впечатленным, отрешенно теребя застежку плаща, и Неджи гордо расправил плечи. Как бы то ни было, а клан Хьюга был известен далеко за пределами страны Огня.

Туманные синие глаза Исы, казалось, занимали половину лица. Он неотрывно смотрел за спину Неджи, и тот тоже украдкой обернулся. Ну, конечно, оставленные без присмотра лучшие шиноби Конохи не нашли другого занятия, как целоваться взасос на глазах у всего каравана! Они же только из постели, неужели настолько невтерпеж? Боги, ну почему возглавляемые им миссии постоянно оборачиваются каким-то фарсом?!

Не глядя, Неджи запустил в них кунай тупой стороной, надеясь попасть в Учиху.

– Биджу, говорите? – задумчиво спросил Ховосо, поднимая взгляд. К счастью, бросок достиг цели, и Наруто, потирая ушибленный бок, стоял на некотором расстоянии от Саске. Ну, хоть так.

– Вы же слышали о Девятихвостом? – тоном опытного соблазнителя произнес Неджи. – Перед Вами его джинчуурики.


	63. Chapter 63

Саске в который раз заметил, что идет впритирку к повозке, едва не цепляя рукавом запыленные доски. Он отодвинулся на два корпуса, чтобы через несколько минут снова поймать себя на приближении – не к телеге, конечно же – к Наруто, который шел с другой стороны, болтая с возницей. Злясь на себя, он отпрыгнул вбок и пошел строго по прямой, следя за тем, чтобы сохранять дистанцию.

Проклятье! А утром он вообще себя не контролировал, потерявшись в приятных ощущениях. Ведь заметил же, что Хьюга метнул кунай, но не сделал даже крохотной попытки увернуться, предпочтя продлить поцелуй еще на полсекунды. Разве это нормально?

По крайней мере, он не находится под действием какой-нибудь управляющей разумом техники, раз отдает отчет в том, что ведет себя безрассудно.

Это все из-за вчерашней ночи! Наруто был таким горячим, таким отзывчивым и доступным, что задумавшись о том, чтобы по-настоящему заняться с ним любовью, Саске уже не мог отрешиться от расплавляющей мозг мысли. Оставалось донести эту идею до Наруто, вот только как? Саске прекрасно помнил, какими глазами тот на него смотрел на следующее утро после спонтанного орального секса. Чувствовать себя всемогущим было, чего скрывать, потрясающе, но задачу не упрощало: Наруто был слишком неопытен. Черт, как будто он сам был искушен в этом!

Саске, естественно, не собирался обнаруживать свою некомпетентность. Мелькнула веселая мысль обратиться к кому-то, чтобы поднатореть в этом вопросе. Ах да, ведь ему же назначили наставника! "Эй, Хьюга, ты же так печешься о Наруто, будь другом, дай себя трахнуть. Ты же хочешь, чтоб у него остались хорошие впечатления от первого раза?" А можно даже не спрашивать – затащить его в альтернативную реальность шарингана, и дело с концом. Хьюга, скорее всего, почувствует использование техники и начнет сопротивляться, но долго это не продлится. Саске самонадеянно полагал, что в десятки раз сильнее высокомерного ничтожества с глазами снулой рыбины, так что подчинение его своему дзюцу не должно было занять много времени. Но потом, когда количество владельцев бьякугана уменьшится на одну непередаваемо наглую особь, придется снова уходить из деревни. Не годится.

Он почти всерьез рассмотрел такую возможность? Саске задумался о собственной адекватности. Досадно признавать, но в последнее время он себя совсем распустил: груз мести, который он нес долгие годы, со смертью Итачи был снят с его плеч, и Саске не собирался вновь взваливать на себя какие бы то ни было обязательства.

Он только-только привык дышать полной грудью, и полученная свобода вскружила голову, потому что идти на поводу у собственных желаний было удивительно приятно и, главное, наконец-то можно. Никто не свалится, как снег на голову, с провокационными речами, вызывая жгучую ненависть и унизительное чувство собственного бессилия, потому что Саске сам убил их обоих.

Разве мог он год назад предположить, что в данный момент самой серьезной проблемой станет неискушенность в любовных утехах? Просто смешно! Он думал, что к этому времени уже будет мертв, но выжил. Дважды. А Орочимару и Итачи теперь могли навещать его только в ночных кошмарах.

Не нужно сомневаться. Их с Наруто прямо-таки ведет друг от друга, так что все будет в порядке, язык тела подскажет, как поступать. А вот торопиться не стоит – у них еще так много времени впереди, и если Наруто на этой миссии будет отвлекаться, то не сможет хорошо драться в случае нападения. Не хотелось бы попасть на больничную койку из-за того, что кто-то замечтался и не прикрыл его спину, тем более что у Саске такие замечательные планы на будущее, гораздо интереснее, чем скучное выздоровление.

Спереди послышался пронзительный звук рожка, и караван сбавил ход. Наруто вскочил на повозку с артефактами, которую они охраняли, да так и замер с открытым ртом – Саске и хмурясь выглядел красавчиком, а уж когда он улыбался, было просто глаз не отвести! И не столь свойственным ему намеком, приподняв уголок рта, а полноценной широкой улыбкой. До этого Наруто видел ее лишь однажды, когда они учились концентрировать чакру в ступнях. Тогда, взобравшись на верхушку дерева без помощи рук, Саске вдруг повернулся к нему такой счастливый, что оторопевший Наруто чуть не полетел вверх тормашками, от неожиданности потеряв точку опоры.

– Дедуля Ховосо объявил короткий привал.

– Сколько? – Саске поманил его, и Наруто спрыгнул вниз.

– Двадцать минут. Хочешь перекусить?

– Успеем. Пойдем, – он схватил Наруто за руку, увлекая за собой в лес.

– Эй-эй, подожди, Саске. А как же, – тут он понизил голос до драматического шепота, посвящая в тайну все живое метров на двадцать кругом, – наше сверхсекретное задание?

– Думаю, у Хьюги хватило ума обшарить окрестности своими чудо-глазками. Он бы не разрешил останавливаться, если бы существовала угроза нападения.

– Знаешь, не нравится мне этот принц. Я расспрашивал погонщика, но он так и не сказал ничего конкретного. Может, он что-то скрывает? Потому что Иса до ужаса похож на Дейдару, только маленького, говорю тебе! Как бы заглянуть ему под челку, нет ли там камеры?

– Наруто…

– А? – он посмотрел в шальные черные глаза, обрывая бредовые измышления и, наконец, давая возможность себя поцеловать.

Он не собирался заходить далеко в ласках – не время и не место. Но Наруто как-то так правильно к нему прижался, засунув руки под тонкую рубашку, что Саске захотелось чего-то большего, чем пара поцелуев. Он начисто забыл о своем намерении не торопиться. Как будто чей-то голос нашептывал на ухо: "Ты же хочешь его, так возьми. Он не будет противиться, тебе он с удовольствием покорится. Даже если он этого еще не понял, ему хочется принадлежать тебе целиком. Давай же, овладей им".

Саске чувствовал что-то похожее на стороннее вмешательство, вот только вмешиваться было некому. Почти что осязаемая тьма клубилась и пузырилась внутри, разрасталась, оплетая косматыми щупальцами, а Наруто, не подозревая о том, что творилось у Саске в душе, продолжал тереться об его тело, сладко постанывая между поцелуями.


	64. Chapter 64

Остановиться было необходимо и невозможно.

Он понимал, что стоит на пороге чего-то ужасного: одно движение вперед – и сорвешься. Кто-то другой на его месте уже давно шагнул бы за грань, но Саске слишком долго подчинял свою жизнь чужим принципам, чтобы сейчас слепо слушаться кого бы то ни было, даже свой внутренний голос. Саске был упрям и подозрителен, и в данной ситуации эти качества из недостатков обернулись достоинствами.

Напряжение скапливалось на кончиках пальцев, отдаваясь неприятным покалыванием. Еще немного – и самоконтроль полетит ко всем чертям! Нужно было сделать хоть что-то, чтобы притушить пламя вожделения, заживо сжигавшее изнутри, и Саске нашел выход.

Отстранив Наруто, он упал перед ним на колени, рывком сдергивая его штаны.

Наруто вздрогнул от боли, но Саске через мгновение искупил грубое обращение, буквально надеваясь ртом на возбужденный член. Жжение на нежной коже тут же исчезло, и Наруто сорвано вздохнул. Очень хотелось зарыться пальцами в густые волосы, задавая ритм, но он не решился. Саске и так брал гораздо глубже, чем в первый раз, с силой прижимая языком, цепляя зубами, и это заводило еще сильнее.

Саске держал его за бедра так крепко, что было больно, и вроде бы даже рычал. По крайней мере, в его горле рождалась вибрация, пронзавшая Наруто от макушки до пят невыносимо сладкой судорогой.

Он комкал и тянул майку, чтобы чем-то занять руки, и мысленно умолял кого-то – скорей всего, свое тело или даже одну его конкретную часть – продержаться еще немного, потому что и тогда, и сейчас, Саске занялся этим потрясающим делом спонтанно, без малейших предпосылок. Как попросить повторения – Наруто не имел ни малейшего понятия. Ох, сколько же времени они тратили впустую!

Когда накатило так, что сдерживаться уже не получалось, Наруто каким-то образом вспомнил, что они находятся в двух шагах от купеческого каравана. В этом совершенно точно было что-то мистическое, потому что все мысли давным-давно стекли вниз, к горячему жадному рту. Наруто прижал к губам обмотанный майкой кулак, чтоб не заорать, потому что Саске как раз сделал что-то невообразимое языком, буквально высасывая из него оргазм; даже в глазах потемнело.

Саске прижался щекой к смуглому бедру, сглатывая терпкую сперму. Видение клетки с Девятихвостым заставило схлынуть болезненное возбуждение, и он перевел дыхание: все-таки смог сдержаться, молодец.

На его голову опустилась ладонь, за ней тяжело скользнула другая. Какая-то дурацкая ласка или что это вообще? Двумя секундами позже Наруто рухнул как подкошенный, стукнувшись локтем об его плечо.

– Ноги не держат, – промямлил он, уткнувшись Саске в грудь. – Ты чего?

Отличный вопрос! Не то чтобы Саске ожидал какой-то благодарности… да если б Наруто попробовал озвучить "спасибо" или что-то подобное, то получил бы нешуточную взбучку, но и такая реакция ему не понравилась. Восторженное молчание – вот идеальный вариант.

Некоторое время никто из них не произносил ни слова, восстанавливая дыхание.

Протрубил рожок, возвещающий об окончании отдыха, и Наруто поднял голову.

– Я просто… я даже не знаю, как сказать… ты такой… Саске, ты такой!.. это… ух!

Н-да. Знаменитое косноязычие Узумаки.

Наруто вытер лицо, а затем и член вконец растянутой майкой и встал. Нетвердыми руками он пытался натянуть штаны вместе с бельем, и Саске с усмешкой наблюдал за его неуклюжими движениями. Наконец, справившись со строптивыми трусами, так и норовившими вылезти наружу, Наруто приобнял его за плечо:

– Я хочу вечером тоже попробовать. Ну, только наоборот. Я – тебе, понимаешь?

– О…

Наруто коротко поцеловал его в приоткрывшиеся от удивления губы и побрел к дороге, на ходу туже затягивая повязку с эмблемой Листа, а Саске остался стоять столбом, позабыв про развязавшийся пояс. Нет, он думал об этом, но больше гипотетически: когда-нибудь Наруто решится на такое и ему придется труднее, потому что у него, Саске, член больше, что-то типа этого. Но чтобы вот так просто? "Вечером хочу попробовать"… Этим вечером? О, Боже!

Он поспешил за Наруто. Ни к чему вызывать у Хьюги лишние подозрения.

Неджи хотелось взять обоих идиотов за шкирку и хорошенько встряхнуть. Иногда он чувствовал себя старше них не на год, а на все десять. Ну как можно так безалаберно относиться к миссии? Ладно бы еще Наруто – ответственность никогда не была его сильной стороной, но Учиха-то мог вести себя умнее? Или хотя бы скромнее, – подумал Неджи, с неприязнью рассматривая Саске. Несмотря на то, что его одежда была в полном порядке, – в отличие от ярко-голубой майки Наруто, спереди выглядевшей так, будто ее корова жевала, – припухшие красные губы не оставляли сомнений в том, что в лесу они вовсе не обсуждали стратегию обороны.

Возницы зашушукались, глядя на них, и Саске обвел их внимательным взглядом со вмиг вспыхнувшим шаринганом. Смешки сразу стихли.

Наруто вообще не замечал того, что творилось вокруг. От его мечтательной улыбки, обращенной в сторону частично разморозившегося ублюдка, Неджи хотелось что-нибудь разбить. Желательно большое, тяжелое и об черноволосую голову.

Он подошел к Учихе:

– Еще раз оставишь пост – и о Конохе можешь забыть. Я не буду повторять.

Неджи говорил тихо, но серьезно.

– Я понял, – ответил Саске и в два прыжка занял свою позицию.

Активировав бьякуган, Неджи вернулся к принцу. Ему Иса гораздо больше напоминал Ино, чем Дейдару, только у него не было хищной и одновременно кокетливой улыбки, так часто появлявшейся на ее лице. А в остальном – и длинная светлая челка, и размытая синева глаз, и даже тембр голоса мальчика, высокий и звонкий – они бы легко сошли за брата и сестру.

А Ховосо понравился ему с первого взгляда. Неджи импонировала его спокойная величавость, в случае опасности слетавшая, как шелуха, чтобы уступить место настороженной готовности защищать принца. Видно было, что он предан этому ребенку в странной изодранной одежде.

Поначалу Неджи решил, что Ховосо – старик, потому что его лицо было изборождено глубокими морщинами, а коротко стриженые волосы и аккуратная борода были совсем седыми, но впоследствии понял, что ошибся. Голос чужеземца был благозвучным, без старческого дребезжания, взгляд – ясным, а ум – острым. Он показал себя интересным и начитанным собеседником, а предложив заступить на дежурство вместе, и вовсе покорил Неджи, ломавшего голову над тем, как разделить троих шиноби на две пары. Хьюга с радостью принял предложение, отбросив чудную мысль о том, чтобы распилить Учиху надвое.

Неджи считал, что в случае неожиданной атаки Ховосо станет ценным соратником и поможет уберечь юного принца от беды.

Последующие события показали, что оберегать придется не Ису, а его тройной элитный шиноби-конвой.


	65. Chapter 65

Наблюдая за Учихой, который придирчиво осматривал вверенную ему повозку, Неджи еле сдерживался, чтоб не подойти и поделиться своими соображениями на этот счет. Он не сразу понял, что клетка с артефактами только выглядит хлипкой, обрисовывая неискушенному глазу лишь тонкие линии чакры по периметру. Истинный объем защиты должно было скрывать мощное иллюзионное дзюцу, заставлявшее видеть банальные меры предохранения товара от случайных повреждений в пути. Многие купцы любили подстраховаться, Неджи и самому в бытность чунином доводилось браться за сходные миссии. Разумный ход.

А еще хотелось покрасоваться своей наблюдательностью: можно было спорить на что угодно – Учиха не заметил, что под эмблемами деревни у погонщиков прикреплены тончайшие листки с печатями. Видимо, весь караван являлся подставным, раз они сочли необходимым скрыть чакральный потенциал и у людей. Этот отморозок, конечно же, ничего не засек, продолжая вести себя так же пренебрежительно, как и всегда, а вот Неджи присматривался к вероятным собратьям по оружию, стараясь примерно определить, на кого можно будет рассчитывать в бою. Он уже отметил вторую, пятую и восьмую повозки – уровень чакры возниц был так высок, что проглядывал даже сквозь подавляющие печати. Этот факт не означал априори, что они будут сильными воинами, но хотя бы гарантировал их выносливость.

Ему нужны были люди, способные в случае чего прикрыть спину, поэтому он дружески пообщался с подставными торговцами. При первых признаках опасности Ховосо кинется к Исе, а Учиха – к Наруто, и Неджи останется без подстраховки, потому что, как ни горько признавать, и у Наруто в списке приоритетов он находится не на первом месте. В общем, наладить отношения с чужеземцами было не лишне.

Учиха уселся сбоку на облучок, повелительным жестом согнав оттуда одного из возчиков. Неджи поджал губы – он не позволял себе такого поведения даже с собственными слугами. Должно быть, тот заметил, что на него смотрят, вот и решил еще раз показать свою ублюдочность.

К охраняемой повозке подошел Наруто и протянул Учихе что-то съестное. Неджи не сомневался, что этот позер снова выкинет какую-нибудь пакость, но он его удивил: не скривившись, как того можно было ожидать, он склонился вперед и изящно откусил от предложенного печеного яблока, которое Наруто держал в руке. И, должно быть, Неджи за день перегрелся на солнце, но в этот момент – со смягчившейся линией рта и скромно опущенными ресницами – Учиха выглядел непривычно покорно, если не сказать соблазняюще.

Если даже Неджи проняло, то Наруто тем более не устоял. Он мягко приподнял лицо Саске за подбородок, несколько секунд глядя ему в глаза. Саске дожевывал с каким-то странным выражением, которое у любого другого человека Неджи распознал бы как нежность. Но это же Учиха, он и понятия-то такого не знает!

И вот они уже тянутся друг к другу, так медленно, что за это время он мог бы убить их обоих. И когда их губы наконец соприкасаются, Неджи хочется кричать от безысходности, потому что то, что он видит, не является следствием ритуала. Они не набрасываются один на другого, и в долгих, тягучих поцелуях нет похоти, зато есть слишком много того самого, что невыносимо ни наблюдать, ни осознавать. Но он все равно смотрит, как падает на землю забытое яблоко, как Наруто подступает ближе и кладет ладонь на колено Саске, как тот вздыхает от безыскусной ласки и обнимает его за шею…

Они целуются, как будто напоказ, но Неджи знает, что Учиха и думать забыл о возможных свидетелях, потому что он уже видел, как целует Саске, когда делает это для кого-то третьего. А сейчас – нет, совсем не то. И когда спереди раздается какой-то сулящий проблемы грохот, Неджи чувствует громадное облегчение, ведь для того, чтобы драться, ему не нужно израненное сердце, хватит и бьякугана.

– Бьякуган!

Пусть и несколько запоздало, но он все же встревожился, потому что шум шел от подводы принца. Он же тщательно просканировал лес, перед тем как приблизиться к Учихе, и не обнаружил никаких следов! От его техники невозможно скрыться, тем более что после атаки той шиноби Тумана Неджи специально тренировал распознавание размытых отпечатков чужой чакры. Черт, как же он так облажался?!

Ого! Что это еще за..?

Неджи ни разу в жизни такого не видел и никогда о подобном не слышал.

Принц Иса сиял в самом прямом смысле слова: его чакра исходила не в виде внутренних потоков, а лилась прямо с кожи, охватывая тело сплошным покровом.

Неджи не мог поверить своим глазам – за день он несколько раз смотрел на мальчика через бьякуган, и все было в порядке. Уровень чакры чуть выше среднего, больше тяготел к правой верхней стороне тела, как и подобало необученному правше, который еще не научился равномерно распределять потоки. Ничего странного, никаких подозрительных переплетений около жизненно важных органов. Как же можно было проглядеть такое?

Сейчас внутри Исы не было и следа потоков чакры, словно их там никогда не существовало. А чакра, так плотно собравшаяся на его коже и волосах, что можно было буквально потрогать толстый синий слой, по объему превосходила дневной уровень как минимум вчетверо. И – быть того не может, но приходилось принять как данность – она продолжала расти в геометрической прогрессии.

Они столкнулись с чем-то настолько сверхъестественным, что рядом с этим феноменом даже биджу Наруто казался привычным и родным.

– Ючия, – выдохнул Иса, глядя сквозь Неджи. – Сколько чакры! Такой вкусной, такой темной, м-м-м... она чернее, чем твои волосы, Ючия. Твои техники невероятно сильны, я захотел их сразу, как только тебя увидел. Как это должно быть прекрасно – поглотить такую мощь! Тьма, заключенная в тебе, рвется на волю, я это вижу, – игриво погрозил он пальчиком. – Приди ко мне, и я избавлю тебя от нее!

Неджи успел перехватить Саске только потому, что стоял в шаге от спятившего принца, не решаясь нарушить приказ и применить силу. Учиха же преодолел разделявшее их расстояние за долю секунды. Сначала Неджи показалось, что тот использует свою головокружительную скорость, чтобы напасть на Ису, но из последних сил удерживая извивающееся тело, он понял, что Учиха просто поддался зову. Ну, или что там еще применило это существо? На дзюцу было не очень похоже, но о том, чтобы сложить печати для развеивания техники и убедиться наверняка, и речи не шло.

Учиха уже почти вырвался, почти дотянулся до пламенеющей синим огнем детской руки, и Неджи принял решение: от Саске сейчас никакого толку, одни помехи, поэтому придется действовать радикальным образом.

Он быстро и точно ударил Учиху в подбородок, отчего тот должен был отключиться минуты на три. К сожалению, именно в этот момент подоспевший Наруто от души врезал Саске по затылку, отчего его голова неестественно мотнулась в сторону и он рухнул как подкошенный. К завизжавшему Исе сзади подскочил Ховосо, как-то по-особому провел руками вдоль позвоночника, и принц, закатив глаза, тоже потерял сознание.

Ошеломленный Неджи посмотрел на Учиху, над которым склонился Наруто. Они же могли и шею ему сломать, в два таких удара-то! Быстрый осмотр показал, что удача от Неджи опять отвернулась – Саске был жив, вне всякого сомнения.

Он перевел взгляд на Ису, которого Ховосо как раз укутывал в свой плащ, поскольку ребенок был полностью обнажен. Через бьякуган Неджи этого как-то не заметил, но сейчас, глядя на трогательные худые ручки и ножки, как-то слабо верилось, что минуту назад от Исы веяло каким-то сладострастным могуществом. Линии чакры снова находились на положенных им местах внутри тела, поток был слабым, но вполне обычным, без каких бы то ни было отклонений.

Неджи без особой надежды попросил у мироздания, чтобы все это оказалось дурным сном. Подождал несколько секунд, разочарованно вздохнул и спросил:

– Ховосо, не соблаговолите ли вы удовлетворить мое скромное любопытство по поводу незначительного инцидента, когда Его Высочество принц Иса вдруг возжелал съесть одного из своих охранников?


	66. Chapter 66

Ховосо выпрямился в жалкой попытке восстановить величественную осанку. Сейчас, прижимая к груди бесчувственного принца, он выглядел таким изможденным, что его смело можно было назвать стариком. У Неджи мелькнула мысль, что утром Ховосо тоже казался старше своих лет. Возможно, подобные метаморфозы были связаны с большим расходом чакры для усмирения этого… существа? Хоть в данный момент Иса и был похож на ребенка, но не стоило забывать о монстре, таящемся у него внутри.

"Как у Наруто", – всплыло в голове, и он против воли посочувствовал мальчику. Не было сомнений, что они подвергались опасности, но никто ведь не пострадал, так? То есть, никто важный, – поправил себя Неджи, оглядываясь на приходящего в себя Учиху, втягивавшего воздух сквозь зубы с шипением разозленной змеи.

– Кажется, я задал вопрос.

На лице Ховосо отразилась целая гамма чувств от недовольства холодным тоном до отчаянной мольбы.

– Давайте отойдем в сторонку, – попросил он. – Не волнуйтесь, Иса теперь не очнется до утра.

Неджи посмотрел на Наруто, но тот был весь в заботах о Саске, тщетно пытавшемся подняться с земли, и не обратил внимания на немой вопрос. Что ж…

Уложив Ису в дорожную постель, подоткнув одеяло и проигнорировав обрывки одежды, валявшиеся по всему дну повозки, Ховосо задвинул полог и с тяжелым вздохом обернулся к Неджи:

– Я должен был сказать вам заранее.

– Было бы неплохо, – сухо заметил он, – вам следовало все объяснить при заказе миссии. Это ранг "S", никак не ниже. Вы нас подставили.

– Мне так жаль! Но поверьте, ничего бы не случилось, не будь вы так сильны!

– То есть, в нападении виноваты мои люди? – несмотря на раздражение и серьезные опасения за успешный исход задания, Неджи понравилось, как это прозвучало – "мои люди". Он был готов нести ответственность не только за себя, но и за товарищей.

– Нет-нет, я совсем не это имел в виду! Иса, он особенный, и реагирует не на всех шиноби, лишь на самых сильных.

– Что это вообще было? Такой способ высвобождения чакры мне незнаком.

– Это… это Даку-Пава.

– Что-о? Не может быть! – воскликнул Неджи. – Это же детские сказки!

– Я был бы очень рад, – с горечью ответил Ховосо, – если бы это проклятье действительно оказалось сказкой. Но они все-таки существуют.

– И Хикари-Пава тоже? – спросил он, на короткий момент снова возвращаясь в детство, где за непослушание тебя мог забрать злой Даку, а к хорошим мальчикам, которые едят гадкие, но полезные водоросли и много тренируются, по ночам приходил добрый Хикари и клал под подушку вкусные красные леденцы в форме королевских карпов. Неджи невероятно нравились истории отца про справедливого героя, и он мечтал, что когда вырастет, сам станет Хикари… Но Хинате исполнилось три года – пришло время наносить Печать подчинения – и детство сразу закончилось.

– Никто не видел его уже очень давно, но он все еще жив, потому что если умрет Хикари-Пава…

– "…то второму близнецу не выжить, ибо баланс добра и зла Пяти великих стран неизменен", – по памяти договорил Неджи и рассеянно потер переносицу. – В голове не укладывается… Значит, Иса и есть Даку-Пава?

– Боюсь, что так. Конечно, он не охотится за непослушными мальчишками, он ищет темную чакру. И, желательно, помощнее. А когда находит, то забирает всю жизненную силу, этим и питается.

– Тогда зачем вы согласились на нашу команду, захотелось дать своему подопечному подкрепиться в пути?

Ховосо дернул уголком рта, после паузы ответил:

– Я подумал, что ваш бьякуган может подсказать, как лучше обращаться с принцем. Каждый раз, когда просыпается Даку-Пава, мне приходится очень грубо отключать его сознание. Я надеялся, что с помощью вашей техники отслеживания потоков чакры найду более мягкий вариант. Исе и так нелегко приходится, но он очень старается держать свою внутреннюю сущность под контролем. Неджи, вы сказали, что это какой-то странный способ высвобождения энергии. В чем его особенности?

Он описал свое впечатление от чакры принца, внутренне сожалея, что ничем не может помочь. Если бы он заранее знал, что от него потребуется, то мог бы сосредоточить бьякуган на изучении потенциально слабых мест энергетического вампира. Он уже принял решение довести эту миссию до конца, чего бы это ни стоило.

– Думаю, следующей же ночью вам представится возможность лучше исследовать чакру Даку, – печально ответил Ховосо, оглянувшись на повозку с оранжевым фонарем, где они оставили Ису. – Как только стемнеет, будьте готовы.

Он расправил плечи, поднял подбородок и пошел обратно к каравану, напомнив Неджи Гаару. Тот точно так же пытался овладеть собой, когда погибли разведчики – старался через положение тела придать себе уверенности, скрыть уязвимость.

Задним числом осознав, что подавляющие чакру печати возницы носили не для конспирации, а для защиты, Неджи пошел вдоль вереницы повозок, осматривая окрестности на предмет внешней угрозы и все еще думая о Гааре. Странно, исходя из высокого положения Казекаге, но только с ним и с Шикамару можно было не притворяться и выказать свои слабости. Пожалуй, ему хотелось бы снова увидеть Гаару, он соскучился по его спокойствию, пониманию и редким улыбкам.

Неожиданно увидев символ страны Ветра, Неджи оторопел, но сразу вспомнил, в чем дело: завтра они выйдут за пределы страны Огня. Далее им предстоял путь по границе между странами Земли и Ветра – ввиду того, что Суна являлась дружественным селением, таким образом они обезопасят себя от нападения с запада. Будет кстати иметь хоть номинальную подстраховку от внешних врагов, коль скоро у них оказался такой опасный подзащитный. Держать круговую оборону вчетвером не так-то просто. А с учетом того, что Учиха может оказаться серьезно ранен, они и вовсе окажутся втроем против древнего существа с неизвестными способностями, ведь чертов источник темной чакры вообще может переметнуться на сторону Даку. Вон как он бросился на зов! Положа руку на сердце, Неджи был вынужден признать, что предпочел бы иметь отмороженного ублюдка со всеми его смертоносными дзюцу на своей стороне.

Он снова вспомнил Гаару. Как бы им пригодились техники Казекаге! Раз – и Учиха надежно спеленат песочком. Даку-Пава может хоть обозваться, толку не будет, а им можно было бы спокойно охранять артефакты.

А интересно, в какой позе Гаара спит? Несмотря на то, что они провели вместе три ночи, он так и не увидел его спящим. Было бы любопытно взглянуть… Осознав, куда свернули его мысли, Неджи изумленно поднял брови. О, он просто устал, вот и лезет в голову не пойми что! Самому ужасно хочется спать, поэтому он и думает о таком. А эмблема страны ветра ассоциируется с Суной и Казекаге, вот и все. О том, что знак Ветра он увидел гораздо позже, чем начал думать о Гааре, Неджи предпочел не вспоминать.


	67. Chapter 67

– Я так перепугался! Прости. Ты не злишься?

– Нет.

На самом деле он ужасно злился, но не Наруто и даже не на Неджи, а на себя. И еще Саске был немного испуган.

Наруто с беспокойством наблюдал, как тот медленно забирается в повозку. Саске с раздраженным фырканьем оттолкнул его руку, предпочитая справляться сам, но как только за ними опустился полог, бессильно оперся спиной на его грудь. Теперь никто не видит, теперь можно.

Наруто обхватил его поперек живота и прижал к себе.

– Отпусти, – выдохнул Саске, отчаянно борясь с тошнотой.

Чересчур крепкое кольцо рук ослабло, и он смог добрести до постели. Три шага показались тремя километрами, когда он рухнул на футон, то почувствовал, как по шее стекают капли пота. Наруто опустился рядом.

– Погаси свет, – выдавил Саске.

– Сейчас-сейчас, – он резко вскочил, отчего по тонкому деревянному полу прошла дрожь, пробравшая лежащего Саске до печенок.

– Осторожней будь, придурок, – процедил тот, глубоким размеренным дыханием стараясь успокоить взбунтовавшийся желудок.

– Хочешь пить? – виноватый голос, казалось, звучал откуда-то из-под земли. – Саске?

– Да.

Он тяжело сел, и Наруто бухнулся перед ним на колени, отчего повозка снова заходила ходуном. Саске стиснул зубы и сжал кулаки, чтобы не упасть обратно или не врезать по белобрысому затылку. Наруто поднес флягу к его рту, и он сердито вырвал ее у того из рук, желая пить самостоятельно. Необдуманное движение чуть не стоило ему ужина – накатившая дурнота обожгла горло кислым, но он кое-как сумел с ней справиться.

Приложив прохладную фляжку к пылающему лбу и чувствуя себя совершенно разбитым, Саске спросил:

– Когда мы заступаем на дежурство?

– Я – через четыре часа, а ты сегодня не дежуришь. Распоряжение Неджи.

Саске хотел было возмутиться, но сил не осталось. В голове гулко бухала кровь, как будто кто-то бил в огромный барабан. Черт бы побрал эту миссию!

Холодная вода смочила пересохшее горло и избавила от отвратительного привкуса металла во рту. Он почувствовал себя гораздо лучше: пару часов сна – и он будет совсем здоров! Саске не собирался давать их ничтожеству-командиру ни малейшего шанса упрекнуть себя в слабости, явной или мнимой.

– Мы будем дежурить вместе!

Наруто с непривычно мягкой улыбкой забрал флягу, отставив ее в сторону, и легким поцелуем коснулся его губ. Саске подался навстречу, отвечая, и охнул от боли, когда запрокинул голову. Перед глазами все потемнело.

– Ну и кто из нас придурок? – вокруг тела знакомо обвились теплые руки.

– Ты, – буркнул Саске, но позволил ему помочь снять рубашку и лечь. Наруто вытянулся рядом, не размыкая объятий. Саске прикрыл глаза, ощущая вернувшуюся тошноту и – бонусом – головокружение.

Через несколько минут Наруто осторожно высвободился, задул походную лампу, шепотом ругнувшись в наступившей темноте, потому что не подумал сначала раздеться, кое-как стащил с себя одежду, отодвинув ее поближе к выходу, и аккуратно, на четвереньках, вернулся в постель. Надо было отдохнуть перед своей сменой, но сон не шел, потому что приобретенный жизненный опыт подсказывал, что это нападение не будет последним. Как обезопасить Саске и довести до конца миссию? Наруто надеялся, что Неджи что-нибудь придумает.

Он закрыл глаза, но тут от входа послышался тихий голос:

– Наруто, просыпайся.

– Что случилось? – шепотом спросил он, на цыпочках подходя ближе.

– Твоя очередь. Уже половина четвертого, – ответил Неджи, украдкой разглядывая ладное, крепкое тело зевавшего и протиравшего глаза Наруто, который стоял перед ним в одном белье. Должно быть, небо упало на землю или ад растаял, но цвет трусов сменился с жизнеутверждающего зеленого на нейтральный черный. Неджи нравилось то, что он видел. Он, конечно, предпочел бы полностью голого Наруто, но это означало бы, что они с Учихой…

– Я все-таки заснул, – недоуменно сказал тот, спрыгивая на землю и начиная натягивать штаны.

Неджи, бесстыдно пользуясь тем, что никто не мог его подловить, рассматривал свою несбыточную мечту, отбросив раздражающие мысли об Учихе. Он бы дал Наруто поспать подольше, но эгоистичное желание побыть с ним наедине перевесило заботливость.

– Черт, майку забыл, – пробормотал Наруто. – А-а, ладно, не полезу за ней. Не хочу, чтобы Саске просыпался.

"Никогда", – додумал Неджи, устраиваясь рядом и невольно заглядываясь на широкую грудь, на которой в свете фонаря блеснул кулон.

После того, как он отправил Ховосо спать, он еще минут двадцать просидел на протянувшейся над дорогой ветке большого дерева. Механически сканируя окрестности, Неджи пытался сбросить наваждение: когда он стал свидетелем долгого – отвратительно долгого – поцелуя, то оказалось слишком легко представить себя на месте ненавистного Учихи. Даже понимание того, насколько такие грезы опасны, долго не могло справиться с ядовитой мыслишкой, невесть как проскользнувшей в благородное сознание молодого аристократа: с помощью простейшей техники можно было бы под видом Саске подойти к Наруто. Бледная немочь постоянно крутится поблизости от него, но если правильно подгадать время и подобрать слова, то Наруто не узнает, с кем целовался, и ничего не станет спрашивать у самого Учихи, а Неджи получит свой крохотный кусочек счастья. Разве в стремлении быть счастливым есть что-то плохое?

"Ты не падешь так низко, – в очередной раз повторил он себе, перед тем как разбудить Наруто. – Ты Хьюга, а не Учиха! Шиноби нашего клана не поступают подло".

Чтобы отвлечься, он поведал о том, что сообщил ему Ховосо. Неудивительно, что Наруто слыхом не слыхивал ни о каких братьях-близнецах – кто бы стал рассказывать отверженному сироте сказки на ночь? Неджи пересказал ему и легенду о Хикари и Даку, стараясь, чтоб история звучала так же волшебно, как и у отца, но Наруто только невесело улыбнулся, отводя взгляд:

– Наверное, ребенком я все время вел себя плохо – я ни разу не находил леденцов под подушкой.

– Ну, тогда бы тебя забрал Даку-Пава, – постарался разрядить обстановку Неджи.

– В детстве я никому не был нужен, – ответил Наруто обыденным тоном. – Даже ему.


	68. Chapter 68

– Может, просто заткнуть ему уши? – задумчиво изрек Наруто, неосознанно дергая застежку куртки и игнорируя угрожающее рычание за спиной.

– Это не поможет, – вздохнул Ховосо. – Даку-Пава зовет не только голосом, ведь так? – обернулся он за подтверждением.

Саске дернул углом рта и неохотно посмотрел на Наруто:

– Да. Меня нужно связать.

– Что это значит – "не только голосом"? А как еще? – Неджи оторвался от со всех сторон восхитительного занятия (он привязывал руки Учихи к толстенной доске, не очень-то при этом заботясь об удобстве отморозка) и вопросительно взглянул сначала на Ховосо, а потом на Учиху. Саске отвернулся.

– Это не имеет значения, – невнятно проговорил он. – Все, что тебе нужно знать, Хьюга – для призыва он использует не только органы слуха.

Сидевший поодаль Иса, закутанный в ворох разноцветных тряпок, еще ниже опустил голову, уткнувшись лбом в сложенные на коленях руки. В этот момент он выглядел настолько трогательно, что Неджи с трудом сопоставлял дневную беззащитность с ночной силой. Сейчас вчерашние треволнения выглядели нелепой шуткой.

Небо только начало окрашиваться в закатные цвета, но помня о том, что в лесу темнеет почти мгновенно, следовало поторапливаться. Судя по сведениям, предоставленным Ховосо, обычно Даку-Пава пробуждался, когда Иса заснет, но изредка случалось, что он захватывал контроль над телом бодрствующего носителя. И каждый раз это происходило ночью, в точности как в преданиях.

Неджи натянул на Саске специальные рукавицы, ограничивавшие движения пальцев, и крепко притянул их веревками к его запястьям, в дополнение к обычным застежкам. Можно было сколько угодно мысленно поливать этого ублюдка грязью, но недооценивать техники клана Учиха было опасно.

– Теперь глаза, – коротко бросил он, вытаскивая из сумки собственную повязку, пропитанную успокаивающим настоем. Черт, выходит, он обеспечит Учихе еще и комфорт?!

– Даже не вздумай, – прошипел Саске, мгновенно активировав шаринган.

– Кретин! Ты думаешь, я оставлю твои глаза открытыми?

– Я из твоих рук ничего не приму. Я тебе не доверяю.

Неджи оглянулся на Ховосо – нельзя было, чтобы он заподозрил разлад в их команде. К счастью, тот выглядел поглощенным рассказом Наруто. Иса тоже подсел поближе к светловолосому шиноби.

После ночных событий, окончательно убедившись, что принц не является ни неведомо как реинкарнировавшим Дейдарой, ни каким-либо из его родственников, Наруто стал относиться к ребенку гораздо сердечнее. Несмотря на то, что Саске угрожала реальная опасность и источником ее являлся Иса, взгляд Наруто был неизменно приветлив. Это могло бы показаться странным, но кому, как ни ему, было знать, насколько трудно бороться в одиночку. Пусть проблемы с чакрой Девятихвостого начались у Наруто гораздо позже, но всеобщего пренебрежения, страха и враждебности он нахлебался досыта еще в раннем детстве, поэтому сейчас с воодушевлением рассказывал затаившему дыхание Исе о Хаку и его ледяных зеркалах.

Неджи не желал в очередной раз выслушивать историю необъяснимого благородства Учихи. Должно быть, он еще тогда положил глаз на Наруто, вот и подставился вместо него. Неджи как-то упустил из виду, что от яда сенбонов Саске мог погибнуть. Он понимал, что не страдает излишней объективностью, когда дело касается последнего отпрыска мятежного клана, но не переживал по этому поводу: для предательства нет оправданий. И если Наруто легко простил Саске, то сам Неджи не собирался быть снисходительным к человеку, отнявшему у него мечту.

– Ты не доверяешь мне, вот как? – он делал вид, что проверяет узлы и говорил очень тихо, хотя его буквально трясло от ярости. – Ты, сволочь неблагодарная, не доверяешь своему командиру, который не далее как вчера второй раз спас тебе жизнь?

– Это еще не факт, – таким же напряженным шепотом ответил Саске.

– Ах, не фа-акт… Ну, давай тогда я тебе чуть подпилю веревку, а завтра утром побеседуем на эту тему. И учти, мне все равно, кто убедится в моей правоте – ты лично или твое остывшее тело.

– Не посмеешь!

– Еще как посмею! Ты – предатель, ты заслуживаешь смерти.

– Нет. – Саске говорил медленно и размеренно, с преувеличенно четкой артикуляцией, чтобы задеть побольнее: – Хочешь погибнуть? Ты слабак, Хьюга. Если Даку-Пава получит мою силу, он от тебя мокрого места не оставит. Кишка тонка.

Но и у Неджи было, чем ударить в ответ:

– У меня есть Наруто, – прошептал он, почти касаясь губами спутанных черных волос. – Ты же не станешь отрицать, что он невероятно силен? Теневыми клонами он скрутит Ису в мгновение ока. А потом мы вместе поплачем над твоим бледным тельцем. Я даже позабочусь, чтобы тебя похоронили с почестями как последнего из клана, все будет сделано на высшем уровне, даю слово.

– Неджи…

Пораженный смиренным тоном и тем, что Учиха назвал его по имени, он поднял глаза…

…чтобы тут же провалиться в кровавую бездну шарингана. Не прошло и полсекунды, как его – дрожащего и обессилевшего – выкинуло обратно в реальность.

– Никогда не угрожай, если не можешь выполнить угрозу, Хьюга. Самым слабым соперником, которого я убил, был Орочимару, но и к его уровню тебе вовек не приблизиться. Не вынуждай меня опускать планку еще ниже. Ты понял?

Пытающегося удержаться на подламывающихся ногах Неджи хватило только на кивок. Во рту было сухо, как в пустыне. Он настолько привык пренебрежительно относиться к Учихе, что забыл о его истинной сущности – темной и жестокой. Даку-Пава знал, кого выбирал.

– …и тогда он закрыл меня своим телом! Я смотрю, а он весь в иголках, прям как морской еж… ну, только побольше… и не такой круглый, но по иголкам точь-в-точь как еж! – сзади доносились смешки, по которым Неджи понял, что эмоциональное повествование Наруто увлекло не только Ису с Ховосо, но и искушенных дорожными байками купцов. – И тогда я спрашиваю, зачем он это сделал? Ведь терпеть меня не мог и все такое. А он… Саске, ну расскажи ты!

Неджи, сделав над собой невероятное усилие, отцепил сведенные судорогой пальцы от рукава рубашки Учихи и отпрянул в сторону. Не хватало еще, чтобы возницы увидели, как он практически висит на раскинувшем руки отморозке!

– Это Саске? Или вон тот, длинноволосый? Который из них Саске? – посыпались вопросы.

– Вот он, – Наруто с широкой улыбкой подошел ближе, указывая на презрительно вздернувшего подбородок Учиху, – он мне тогда жизнь спас.

– Да уж, наш Саске такой! – Неджи прислонился к стволу дерева, чтобы не выказывать слабости. – Бездна благородства, взаимовыручки и бесконечной преданности.


	69. Chapter 69

Было непонятно, сколько придется ждать, но Неджи ничего не имел против того, чтобы Учиха подольше пробыл связанным. Если бы еще Наруто не крутился вокруг этого отморозка, а посидел тут, с ним, то было бы вообще прекрасно! Хорошая идея.

– Наруто! – позвал он.

– М-м… а?

– Что ты там делаешь? Иди ко мне.

Неджи злорадно улыбнулся, увидев, как дернулись губы поддавшегося на провокацию Саске. Ах, как приятно было бы заглянуть в глаза беспомощному сопернику… или нет.

Эти глаза обладают шаринганом, от которого ему нечем защищаться. Неджи ненавидел снисходительное отношение, но вынужден был признать, что Учиха имел право вести себя как последний ублюдок. Боги, да с такой силой подбородок Неджи упирался бы в небеса!

– Я просто поправлял повязку, – сказал Наруто, подходя ближе и заливаясь таким густым румянцем, что Неджи с подозрением взглянул на связанного отморозка. Еще не хватало, чтобы Наруто – из сердобольности или необъяснимой веры в наличие у Саске "светлой стороны" – ослабил веревки.

Свет фонаря безжалостно высвечивал недвусмысленную выпуклость на штанах Учихи, отбрасывая резкую тень. Просто замечательно.

– Извини, Саске, я не хотел, – покаялся Наруто, разбудив своим трагическим шепотом три упряжки волов. – Я не удержался, пока ты такой… ты же не можешь…

Учиха сжал губы в тонкую линию и, видимо, отправил Наруто телепатический посыл заткнуться, пока Неджи маскировал издевательский смех под кашель, не очень заботясь о его убедительности.

Бледное лицо обратилось в его сторону. Неджи мог бы поклясться, что чувствует ненавидящий взгляд даже сквозь повязку со специальными вкладышами, не дававшими поднять веки. Веселье сошло на нет, и ему стало жутко. Он поспешно отвернулся и сунул руки в карманы, чтобы скрыть нервную дрожь.

– Неджи? Ты в порядке?

– В полном, – твердо сказал он. – Наруто, ты можешь отнестись к нашей миссии серьезно? Сейчас придет Ховосо, хотя бы перед чужестранцем ты можешь вести себя прилично? Хватит дурачиться! И держись чуть впереди, чтобы я тебя видел.

Наруто бросил на него виноватый взгляд, обычно растапливавший сердце Неджи и спасавший белобрысую шкоду от справедливого нагоняя. Не в этот раз. Получив очередное подтверждение плотской связи Наруто с ублюдком-предателем, – в виде вставшего члена Учихи, – Неджи не собирался быть снисходительным.

Непоседливый джинчуурики, конечно, спокойно стоять не мог. Он переминался с ноги на ногу, ерзал и потягивался, отчего на спине перекатывались тугие мышцы. Да и не только на спине. Неджи чувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам. Чертов фонарь как будто специально высвечивал обтянутую оранжевой тканью задницу! Самое время тренировать силу воли.

– Ну, долго мне еще так торчать? – внезапно спросил Наруто, оборачиваясь.

Неджи поднял взгляд, сделав его максимально строгим:

– Это не наказание. Это вахта. Ты в состоянии пробыть час, не касаясь своего драгоценного Учихи?

Судя по удивленно поднятым светлым бровям, он сказал что-то не то. Почему он настолько взвинчен? Проклятые гормоны, проклятое воздержание!

– Если это не наказание, можно, я сяду?

Неджи потер переносицу и мысленно хлопнул в ладоши, чтобы сконцентрироваться.

– Не будь идиотом, я не приказывал тебе стоять, – вдруг он понял, насколько все-таки устал носить в себе эту невысказанную, никому не нужную любовь. – Иди сюда, Наруто.

– Хьюга, – послышался сзади негромкий голос, – почему ты деактивировал бьякуган?

Неджи замер, невидяще уставившись на эмблему Листа, сверкнувшую на повязке Наруто. Быстро сложив печати, он выдохнул:

– Развейся!

Ничего не произошло. Под недоуменным взглядом Наруто, он повторил процедуру еще раз. Никакого эффекта. Но он не мог настолько погрузиться в свои переживания, чтобы забыть о миссии!

Он развернулся и подошел к Саске:

– Ты что-то чувствуешь?

– Пока нет. Но с тобой что-то определенно не так. И это не дзюцу.

– Я уже и сам понял, – хмыкнул Неджи. – Та тварь, с которой мы имеем дело, древняя и малоизученная, а сведения о Даку, которыми я располагаю, больше похожи на сказки. Боги, если бы я знал заранее! Зачем я вообще согласился стать твоим наставником? Ты – ниндзя-отступник, и этого никакие миссии не изменят!

– Хьюга, включи свой чертов бьякуган! – заорал Саске.

– Бьякуган!

И сразу отпустило.

– Спасибо, – сквозь зубы процедил Неджи, пока не передумал.

Благодарить этого ублюдка было унизительно. Саске стоял, не шевелясь, и та часть его лица, которую было видно из-под повязки, была настолько бесстрастной, что казалась высеченной из мрамора. Неджи и так трясло от напряжения, еще и эта бледная немочь вздумала командовать! Почему этот Учиха никак не угомонится? Он раз и навсегда должен усвоить свое место…

– Неджи!

Он с удивлением посмотрел на Наруто, вцепившегося в его занесенный для удара кулак. Он что – собирался бить связанного Учиху?

– Бьякуган! – почти в отчаянии крикнул Неджи, цепляясь за знакомую уверенность, неизменно приходившую при использовании фамильной техники.

Стало легче дышать.

– Наруто, отпусти меня и приготовься, – Неджи медленно повернулся вокруг собственной оси, сосредотачивая все свое внимание на повозке принца. В обычных условиях бьякуган позволял сканировать пространство независимо от того, куда был направлен взгляд шиноби, но сейчас лучше было подкрепить поток чакры физическим направлением. – Даку-Пава пытается меня отвлечь, и у него это получается. Будь начеку.

– Что ты видишь? – спросил Учиха.

"Он проснулся", – хотел ответить Неджи, но не смог. Внезапно он ощутил, как руки и ноги проваливаются во что-то вязкое, словно их опутало влажной тканью.

– Иса! – воскликнул Наруто, и сзади тут же послышался треск дерева.

Неджи, почувствовав, как морок рассеивается, одним прыжком перемахнул через связанного Учиху и крепко прижал его руки к деревянным брусьям.

– Ючия, Ючи-ия, приди ко мне, – мелодичный голос принца заставил Неджи вцепиться в Учиху что есть силы.

Саске отчаянно рвался из своих пут, глубоко врытый в землю деревянный столб ходил ходуном, и Неджи понял, что веревки, насколько бы они ни были крепки, долго его не удержат. Ох, Боги, нет!

– Наруто, стой! Стой! – три клона, затормозили в паре шагов от пылающей синим фигуры. – Не прикасайся к нему! Помоги мне!

Даку-Пава ленивым поворотом головы проследил за перемещением клонов, обронив лишь одно слово:

– Невкусно.

Неджи уступил Наруто свое место и взглянул на принца пристальнее. Сейчас главной задачей было установить, каким именно образом Даку-Пава генерирует чакру. Где же Ховосо?

– Глупый Нешши, что ты пытаешься сделать? О, как интересно, в тебе тоже есть тьма, – он задрожал от этих звуков, проникавших, казалось, до самого сердца. Тварь медленно приближалась, как будто уверенная, что ее некому остановить. Мягкий голос обволакивал сознание и Неджи понял, что бьякуган рассеялся и у него осталось лишь обычное зрение, вот только видел он перед собой совсем не Ису: – Твоя сила – маленький лакомый кусочек… Сгодишься... Приди ко мне!


	70. Chapter 70

Неджи часто видел Наруто в откровенных душно-сладких снах, а еще чаще фантазировал о нем. Он раз за разом прогонял перед собой десятки ситуаций, которые моделировало неудовлетворенное сознание, оттачивая жесты и реплики до абсолюта, как будто это были боевые тренировки, и мечтал, что когда-нибудь они все же окажутся в одной постели. Вот и домечтался.

Он очнулся с губами, прижатыми к загорелой коже, возбужденный и вспотевший. Где он очутился и что происходит? Неджи пытался собраться с мыслями, но происходящее воспринималось обрывками и цельная картина никак не складывалась; особенно отвлекали светлые волосы, щекотавшие лоб. Однако он был твердо уверен, что должен находиться где-то в другом месте.

– Ну же, Неджи…

Звук его имени как будто повернул внутри выключатель, вернув способность соображать.

Он был в просторном светлом помещении, а изысканный рисунок, прихотливо извивавшийся по светлым колоннам, выглядел до боли знакомым. Только клан Хьюга имел право использовать этот геометрический узор из зеленых и фиолетовых линий, значит, каким-то неведомым образом Неджи оказался в родовом поместье. Он хотел осмотреться, но Наруто стянул ленту с его волос, притягивая к себе для поцелуя. Неджи машинально ответил, прежде чем осознал, с кем целуется. О, боги, Наруто!

Если это и был сон, то ничего более близкого к реальности ему до сих пор не снилось. Поцелуй был слишком настоящий, именно такой, каким он себе его представлял – глубокий и горячий. Откровенно говоря, в голове у Неджи имелось с дюжину вариантов их первого поцелуя, когда оба участника будут как минимум в сознании, а не лежа в обмороке после спасения ублюдочного отморозка, но этот был наиболее предпочтителен.

И все бы было идеально, если бы только колени не соскальзывали с кресла, где они с Наруто разместились. Неджи ухватился за ручки, подтягиваясь повыше и заодно вжимаясь в крепкое тело, не в силах поверить неожиданно свалившемуся на него счастью. Наруто обхватил его всеми конечностями, оплел, как осьминог щупальцами, не прекращая целовать, и Неджи захлебывался в волнах вожделения, исходивших от него – такого желанного, всегда близкого и в то же время недосягаемого.

Что-то необычное ощущалось под его пальцами, что-то очень знакомое, но совершенно неуместное в данной ситуации. Нет, под левой ладонью все было более чем в порядке – перекатывавшиеся под восхитительной на ощупь кожей мускулы чужого тела, но вот под правой…

Неджи отстранился ровно настолько, чтобы иметь возможность взглянуть на заинтересовавшую его странность, и ни миллиметром дальше. "Мы на Троне", – пришло ошеломляющее осознание, подкрепленное удовольствием от жарких ласк: подлокотники кресла были инкрустированы большими жемчужинами. Неджи задохнулся от восторга и снова поймал губы Наруто, одной рукой прижимая к себе любимого, а второй крепко стиснув подтверждение осуществления своей самой давней мечты.

Сколько себя помнил, он хотел здесь оказаться, но с раннего детства знал, что его пальцы никогда не коснутся притягательного матового сияния: сидеть на этом месте могли только потомки основной ветви клана.

Маленький Неджи был заворожен Троном с первой секунды, как его увидел.

Бывало, заболев, он просиживал в Церемониальном зале часами, очарованно разглядывая недоступную роскошь. Силу, веявшую от Трона, казалось, можно потрогать руками – это была та самая власть, к которой он подсознательно стремился, и которую не мог получить только потому, что его отец родился вторым. Именно поэтому в любых состязаниях для Неджи не существовало никаких мест, кроме первого. Победитель всегда лишь один, а все остальные – жалкие неудачники.

Кроме того, был еще один нюанс, почему ему так нравился Трон; величественное сооружение покорило юное сердечко не только своей царственностью, но и отделкой: Неджи очень любил жемчуг, и это был еще один секрет из шкатулки с тщательно охраняемым содержимым под грифом "То, что делает меня похожим на девчонку".

То, что Неджи похожим на девчонку точно не делало, сейчас терлось о ногу Наруто: Боевая Катана Хьюга пребывала в полной готовности к своему предназначению – пронзать податливую плоть. Из-за пульсации прилившей к члену крови Неджи казалось, будто его сердце очутилось где-то в районе паха. Во всяком случае, мозги туда точно стекли, напоследок выдав потрясающую мысль о том, что теперь Наруто позволит ему что угодно. Можно было кончить, просто думая об этом, но Неджи, чтобы достичь оргазма, наконец-то надо было не думать, а делать.

Тонкий футон, черт знает как перекочевавший в Церемониальный зал и все время сползавший с Трона, был кое-как вытянут из-под их тел и сброшен на пол. Разгоряченный Наруто, одарив Неджи соблазняющей улыбкой, спрыгнул следом, разворачивая его к себе и устраиваясь между разведенных коленей. Неджи слегка нагнулся, положил руки ему на плечи, поглаживая выступающие ключицы, и мельком глянул в зал. Да так и замер.

Тайна его пребывания на Троне раскрылась во плоти. Основная ветвь клана Хьюга предстала перед ним в полном составе, расположившись в несколько рядов. Они молча присягали на верность новому главе рода, смиренно сложив руки и склонив головы.

Неджи справился с первоначальным шоком и вольготнее устроился на Троне. Он не смущался своей наготы – перед мертвыми не стесняются.

Особое удовлетворение вызывали сидевшие на самых почетных местах, впереди: ненавистный Хиаши, из-за трусости которого погиб отец (пришло время передать титул главы клана по-настоящему достойному преемнику, дядя!); его несуразные отпрыски Хината и Ханаби (да где это видано, чтобы наследниками были девчонки?!); Хизаши и старейшины – Неджи потер висок и жестоко улыбнулся; и венец коллекции, единственный из всех, кто не принадлежал клану Хьюга – Саске Учиха.

Он погладил Наруто по голове, отчего тот практически замурлыкал, покусывая его бедро и распаляя Неджи еще больше. Он откинулся назад, шире разводя ноги, а Наруто уселся поудобнее и провокационно облизнул губы, поглядывая то на член Неджи, то на него самого. Неджи подбодрил его кивком и устремил торжествующий взгляд прямо в выжженные глаза Саске.

"Кто же из нас двоих победитель, Учиха? Кто теперь устанавливает планку? Я знаю, что тебе нечем, но ты все-таки смотри!"

Неджи упивался своим отмщением всем, кто когда-то заставлял его страдать и чувствовать себя неудачником. Обнаженной кожей он чувствовал чакральную мощь восьмисот восьмидесяти восьми жемчужин, – в свое время он лично их пересчитал, – которую Трон вливал в своего нового повелителя, признавая законность его притязаний на власть. Больше некому было ее оспорить – Неджи убил их всех.

Тело как будто ласкали десятки рук, заставляя выгибаться и прикрывать глаза от наслаждения, но даже за опущенными веками он видел тех, кто больше никогда не дерзнет назвать его недостойным. Теперь он получит все, чего так долго хотел.

Наруто наконец-то перестал дразнить его легкими прикосновениями к внутренней стороне бедер и провел по возбужденному члену языком, но в тот же миг ослепительное сияние затопило окружающее пространство и сознание покинуло Неджи.


	71. Chapter 71

Так хорошо… Потоки чакры, казалось, обрели материальную плотность, и он чувствовал себя таким цельным и наполненным умиротворяющей силой, будто его внутренняя сущность была налитой до краев миской теплого молока. Так естественно, спокойно и правильно, словно он постиг сам смысл жизни, обрел гармонию со своим телом и миром.

Как будто он познал дзен.

Неджи открыл глаза, мимолетно удивившись, куда девался Церемониальный зал. Впрочем, он не возражал и против маленькой обшитой досками комнатки, где лежал на полу. Сейчас стремление к комфорту выглядело неуместным, чуть ли не кощунственным.

Наруто улыбнулся ему и в душе все всколыхнулось от любви и нежности.

Чужие пальцы скользнули по лбу, сняли что-то теплое и влажное, и стало еще лучше, когда прохлада коснулась кожи. Неджи повернулся, чтобы прикоснуться губами к золотистому совершенству, такому безупречному, что от восторга замирало сердце…

…и натолкнулся на холодный изучающий взгляд Саске Учихи.

Просветленный взор стремительно потемнел и Неджи шарахнулся прочь с колен Наруто, враз вспомнив и воспаленные пустые глазницы ненавистного отморозка, и его перебитый позвоночник, и отрубленную правую руку. Если бы Неджи и дальше продолжил думать в этом направлении, то увидел бы в подробностях, как убивает и его, и собственный клан, но Наруто заговорил и отвлек его от тошнотворных воспоминаний.

– Ты в порядке? Что такое? – он подошел к Неджи, настороженно вглядываясь в его лицо.

Пол заходил ходуном. Да где они находятся, черт возьми?! На корабле?

– С тобой все хорошо? – Наруто взял его руки в свои. Неджи бездумно перевел взгляд на их соприкасающиеся ладони, где стала концентрироваться чакра. Это было очень приятно, но он бы хотел большего. Он так сильно любит Наруто, почему бы...

– Хьюга! – от резкого окрика Неджи дернулся, снова посмотрел на Саске и от ужаса вжался в дощатую стену.

Как он мог быть таким чудовищем и зверски вырезать весь свой клан? И Учиху… И как тот смог остаться жив? Боги, у него сейчас голова взорвется в попытке сопоставить два прямо противоположных факта!

– Я… – Боги, что происходит? – Я же убил… убил тебя?!

– Саске? Что с ним? Иса ему как-то навредил?

– О, не думаю, – Саске зло усмехнулся. – Он только что очнулся от мечты, а реальность оказалась слишком жестокой для такого неженки.

Наруто недоуменно посмотрел на Неджи.

– Что, Хьюга, – издевательски спросил Саске, – ты меня убил? Небось, и на трупе сплясал, да? Предел мечтаний – поквитаться со мной? До чего же убого ты мыслишь!

– Саске! Заткнись сейчас же, дурак! Ты же видишь, как ему плохо!

Неджи казалось, что он вот-вот проснется, что вся эта фантасмагория с душегубствами, почти-что-сексом на Троне и странным разговором в шаткой комнатушке ему просто привиделась, но это все длилось и длилось.

– Ладно, – Учиха поднялся, убирая с глаз растрепанную челку, – я заступаю на дежурство, а ты пока можешь побыть нянькой, все равно на вахту я тебя не пущу. Надеюсь, этот проклятый Даку-Пава не просыпается дважды за ночь.

Он откинул полог, закрывавший выход, и Неджи понял, что же это было за странное сооружение, внутри которого они находились – обычный фургончик, часть охраняемого ими каравана.

Наруто придержал Учиху за плечо, вполоборота разворачивая к себе, быстро поцеловал и тихо спросил:

– Сам-то как?

– Нормально.

– Точно? Ты еще со вчера… ох-х…

Что конкретно там Учиха сделал, Неджи через плечо Наруто не увидел, ему показалось, что тот просто провел рукой по груди блондина, но Наруто сбился с мысли и вместо того, чтобы продолжить, потянулся к Саске, все еще сжимая руку Неджи. Было ясно, что в данный момент он видит только своего ненаглядного отморозка и совсем забыл, что рядом есть кто-то еще.

Неджи беспомощно наблюдал, как они целуются, разрываясь от противоречивых эмоций, среди которых было и возбуждение. Безумие какое-то!

Наконец, Учиха отстранился, перед этим что-то неразборчиво прошептав Наруто на ухо.

– Я никогда не отказываюсь от своих обещаний! – воскликнул тот, кажется, слегка смутившись.

– Я знаю, – сказал Учиха и, отвратительно – с точки зрения Неджи – улыбнувшись, соскочил вниз.

Наруто сладко вздохнул и чуть не подпрыгнул, когда Неджи сделал попытку высвободить затекшее запястье.

– Ох, прости! Я… мы… это… – Наруто смущенно потер затылок. – Ты в порядке? – выпалил он, словно радуясь возможности сменить тему. – О чем говорил Саске? Я ничего не понял.

Неджи задрожал. Воспоминания были слишком свежи: и влюбленные глаза Наруто, и прохладный жемчуг Трона, и усаженные рядами мертвецы… Это было или нет?

– Что со мной случилось? Я видел… свой дом… и люди… все мертвые… – пробормотал он, сползая по шершавой стенке и закрывая лицо руками. – Все не так, все неправильно, Наруто. Я не такой.

– Все уже кончилось, – сказал Наруто, садясь рядом на корточки. – Иса наслал на тебя иллюзию.

Слишком реальную для иллюзии, с запахом, вкусом, тактильными ощущениями…

– Когда он позвал тебя, ты тоже бросился к нему, прям как Саске. Вы вдвоем чуть меня пополам не разорвали! Хорошо, что быстро очухался Ховосо, которого Иса чем-то треснул по голове, и угомонил его. Не знаю, сколько бы я смог вас удержать: клоны рассеялись, а сложить печати по новой я не мог. Саске-то хоть привязан был, но не мог же я тебя отпустить! Хоть и боялся, что без руки останусь.

Он задрал рукав куртки, продемонстрировав свежую повязку.

– Это я тебя ранил? – спросил Неджи.

– Ну не я же! – ухмыльнулся Наруто, но почти сразу посерьезнел. – Ты очень-очень хотел добраться до Исы, а я не мог тебя потерять. Знал, что если отпущу, он может убить тебя.

Неджи попал в плен синих глаз, в которых плескались отголоски того чувства, которое он видел в Церемониальном зале Хьюга. Это больше, чем дружба.

– Я не хотел причинять тебе боль, – через силу выговорил он.

– Не страшно, – хрипло сказал Наруто, – ты же знаешь, на мне все быстро заживает.

Неджи невесомо провел по бинтам, облегавшим руку Наруто от локтя до кисти, из-за контраста с загорелой кожей они будто светились в полумраке. Здоровой рукой Наруто отвел длинную прядь волос с его лица, Неджи поднял глаза и встретил ждущий взгляд, в значении которого не мог ошибиться. Он качнулся вперед и поцеловал приоткрытые губы. Он ждал слишком долго, чтобы сделать это наяву.


	72. Chapter 72

Они целовались быстро и жадно. Неджи спешил получить как можно больше, остро осознавая, что все происходит здесь и сейчас, не во сне, не в иллюзии, не в каком-то извращенном дзюцу Даку-Павы. И Наруто – Боги, да! – его действительно хочет. Не имеет значения, почему. Неминуемое объяснение с Учихой, которое может поставить под удар не только выполнение миссии, но и саму жизнь Неджи, тоже подождет. Он разберется со всеми осложнениями потом.

Горячие ищущие губы, о которых он столько мечтал, будто плавили кожу, и нежность в действиях Неджи боролась с ненасытным желанием. Он хотел обладать Наруто и принадлежать ему, и его чувство – сокровенное, долгожданное, выстраданное – наконец нашло выход в торопливых ласках на полу шаткого фургона.

"Я люблю тебя… я так сильно тебя люблю, Наруто… я сделаю все, чтобы ты был счастлив… я никогда не причиню тебе вреда… потому что ты – мое солнце… и я… я весь для тебя…"

– Подожди... Неджи, не надо, отпусти…

"Что ты говоришь? Ты ведь сам меня обнимаешь. Это же твои руки на моих плечах, твои губы на моих губах… Я так сильно хотел этого, так долго надеялся… Зачем ты это говоришь?"

Расстегнув оранжевую куртку, он прильнул к вожделенному телу, слегка удивляясь слабым протестам Наруто, тем более что тот между просьбами продолжал его целовать. Он же не может действительно хотеть, чтобы Неджи его отпустил, тогда почему он продолжает шептать "не надо"? Но оторваться и сформулировать вопрос было невозможно.

"Не понимаю… ты как будто упрашиваешь меня остановиться? Ты весь дрожишь… ты боишься? Не надо, сердце мое, не бойся… тебе будет так хорошо со мной… я дам тебе все, чего бы ты ни попросил, сделаю все, что ты только захочешь… разве ты хочешь, чтобы я прекратил ласкать тебя? Почему? Тебе же так нравится! Почему ты продолжаешь это повторять? Ведь ты же через силу это говоришь, словно успокаиваешь свою совесть… но чего тебе стыдиться? Перед кем оправдываться? Перед Учихой?!"

– Пожалуйста! – взмолился Наруто и Неджи, задохнувшись от собственных мыслей, оттолкнул его, еле-еле сдержавшись, чтобы тотчас не притянуть назад в свои объятья.

Наруто вцепился себе в волосы, глядя на Неджи чуть ли не с отчаянием:

– Прости меня! – выпалил он и затараторил, не давая ошеломленному Неджи и слова вставить: – Это все из-за меня, это я во всем виноват! Когда Иса позвал вас с Саске, вы так к нему рвались, что мне было ни за что не удержать вас обоих. И… черт, у меня не было времени думать, это случайно получилось! Я пустил чакру Девятихвостого, чтобы он помог! Как тогда, помнишь? Когда Саске… когда я… когда мы его лечили! И все время кричал вам, как я хочу, чтобы вы остались со мной, чтобы очухались от этой темной ерунды! А теперь оно действует… и я не хочу, правда, не хочу, но хочу … то есть… видишь, вот… Неджи, сделай что-нибудь!

И он сделал, рванув вскрикнувшего Наруто за воротник к себе и снова впившись в истерзанные губы. Остатки здравого ума существенно сократились на середине проникновенной речи, когда Наруто стал бессознательно гладить его колени, и полностью улетучились со словами "видишь, вот", сопровожденными кивком на вставший член, туго натянувший оранжевую ткань.

И в течение нескольких секунд все было опять прекрасно, пока он не сунул руку Наруто в штаны, чтоб не только увидеть, но и почувствовать. Тот взвился, чуть не сломав Неджи пальцы и отскакивая на метр, синие глаза стали просто огромными от шока. Наруто попятился, выставляя перед собой ладони в жесте отрицания:

– Не подходи, Неджи! Ты не в себе, ты не понимаешь, что творишь! Пожалуйста, не двигайся, потому что я за себя тоже не отвечаю. Когда ты придешь в себя, ты меня убьешь за то, что я на тебя набросился!

– Вот уж вряд ли, – на этот раз он не собирался упускать свой шанс, поэтому даже не подумал подчиниться. – Дай мне доказать тебе, что это не наносное, и, клянусь…

– Нет! Неджи, только не трогай меня! Ты меня возненавидишь!

– Как я смогу ненавидеть, когда я тоже тебя хочу?!

– Неправда! Ты так не думаешь! Это все эта проклятая чакра! Вспомни, мы же просто друзья!

Неджи горько усмехнулся:

– О да, мы с тобой просто друзья, потому что ты не видишь, не хочешь видеть, как я на самом деле к тебе отношусь.

– Ты не понимаешь… – они уже стояли вплотную друг к другу.

– Это ты не понимаешь, Наруто. Я люблю тебя, – Неджи вложил в признание всю свою нежность, всю ту безграничную любовь, которая сжигала его изнутри, всего себя, но в ответ услышал только:

– Нет, не любишь, – в глазах Наруто стояли слезы. Он положил руку Неджи на грудь и мягко отодвинул его с пути, протискиваясь к выходу. – Прости меня. Это скоро пройдет.

И он спрыгнул вниз. Тихо хлопнула тяжелая ткань полога, опускаясь, и Неджи рухнул на колени, закрыв глаза.

Вот и все.

Как больно потерять надежду на взаимность, какой бы призрачной она ни была. Наруто никогда не полюбит его, раз уж ухитрился сопротивляться ритуальному притяжению, и ему не нужна любовь Неджи.

Проломленная резким ударом доска впилась острыми щепками в кожу, но он продолжал вжимать кулак в раздробленное дерево, чувствуя, как стекает кровь с содранных костяшек пальцев. Хоть чуть-чуть притупить раздирающую сердце боль, чтоб не перелилась через край, не хлынула горлом. Неджи сглотнул, подавляя приступ тошноты, ему казалось, что его сейчас вырвет этой горечью, этим беспросветным отчаянием и останется только пустая оболочка.

Повозка покачнулась и он обернулся, чтобы встретится взглядом с тем, кто отнял у него счастье.

– Что произошло? – резко спросил Саске.

Несправедливо! Это неправильно, что такая сволочь как Учиха может безнаказанно прикасаться к Наруто, ласкать его, а Неджи в этом отказано. Почему? Он почувствовал, как вспухают вены бьякугана на висках, и медленно развернулся к Саске, мгновенно активировавшему шаринган.

– Совсем спятил, раз драться со мной решил, ничтожество? Что ты ему наплел?

– Ты его не заслуживаешь! – выкрикнул Неджи, с извращенным подобием удовольствия отпуская самоконтроль. Он понимал, что ввязывается в бой, который вряд ли сможет выиграть, но сбросить с себя обязательства и ощутить свободу действий было почти приятно. – Ты – чертов предатель, убийца, отступник! Почему Наруто выбрал тебя? Ублюдок, ты не достоин такого, как он!

– Ах, вот в чем дело! А я ведь говорил ему, но он не поверил! Сказал, что вы друзья, что ты слишком благороден, чтобы использовать его. Как бы не так! Я понял, почему ты вечно ошиваешься где-то поблизости – ты же сам хочешь его, Хьюга!

Шаринган ускорил вращение, а Неджи стал незаметно разминать поврежденную руку, исподлобья наблюдая за Саске. Бьякуган даст небольшой шанс приблизиться к Учихе, не попадая под действие смертоносного дзюцу. Главное – ни при каких обстоятельствах не смотреть ему в глаза. Учиха сильно пострадал в первую ночь пробуждения Даку-Павы, и это могло замедлить скорость его реакции.

Неджи не слишком обольщался на этот счет, но в данный момент собственная жизнь была ему практически безразлична и именно это делало его серьезным противником. Тот, кому нечего терять, опасен вдвойне.


	73. Chapter 73

Откуда взялся Наруто, Неджи так и не понял. Секунду назад он стоял напротив Учихи, готовый к схватке, автоматически сканировал окружающее пространство и чувствовал только подавляемую чакру перепуганных полуодетых возниц, сбившихся в кучку неподалеку, а в следующее мгновение на их с Учихой плечах повисло по возмущенной белобрысой копии.

– Прекратите немедленно! Что вы творите?! У нас же миссия!

– Отстань, Наруто! – Саске рванулся, пытаясь высвободиться из захвата, но безуспешно. В другое время Неджи оценил бы комизм ситуации: намертво вцепившийся Наруто закрывал ладонями Учихе глаза, надеясь столь примитивным способом нейтрализовать шаринган, и ни в какую не желал опускать руки.

Неджи молча боролся с клоном, обхватившим его поперек туловища, стараясь не поддаваться желанию прижаться к широкой груди и расслабиться в крепких объятиях – прикосновения Наруто одурманивали. "Это клон, это всего лишь клон", – повторял он про себя, пытаясь обуздать вожделение; не возникало сомнений, что настоящий Наруто удерживал Саске, но близость горячего тела мутила рассудок, заставляя отвлекаться от наблюдения за Учихой.

Учиха, Боги! Пока он тут укрощает похоть, этот ублюдок вполне может на него напасть – для их клана не существует такого понятия как благородство.

Но Саске не собирался атаковать. Он стоял неподвижно, прекратив сопротивление и вроде бы сдавшись на милость Наруто. К чести последнего следует отметить, что он слишком хорошо знал природу Саске, чтобы отпустить его, и ни на секунду не ослаблял бдительности.

– Отпусти меня, – процедил Учиха, но Наруто и не подумал послушаться.

– Чтобы вы подрались? Нет уж!

– Не будет никакой драки, – продолжил Саске тем же тоном, от которого невольно по коже бежали мурашки. – Дай мне только взглянуть на него и, клянусь, это ничтожество раз и навсегда уяснит свое место.

– Ты серьезно собрался использовать шаринган? Саске, не пори горячку, нельзя применять боевые техники на товарищах, тем более, когда у нас трудное задание!

– Не в первый раз, правда, Учиха? – ядовито заметил Неджи.

– Зато может оказаться, что в последний. Ненавижу лицемерие.

– Ну, парни, – расстроенный Наруто не оставлял попыток их образумить, – у нас и без этого достаточно проблем. Саске, Неджи же твой наставник!

– Вот именно. Он же должен выяснить, достаточно ли я силен для почетного звания чунина Конохи, – красивые губы презрительно скривились, – так я покажу ему свою силу. Не беспокойся, Наруто, я не собираюсь его убивать, лишь слегка проучу. Джонин должен быть способен выдержать небольшое испытание, даже если он так слаб, как Хьюга.

В его тоне было столько пренебрежения, что Неджи снова разозлился, в том числе и от правдивости обидных слов. По сравнению с рядовыми шиноби он был очень силен, но сколько бы он ни совершенствовал свои техники, ему не под силу было тягаться ни с Наруто, ни с Учихой. Он смог бы противостоять им в бою только уклоняясь от атак, о серьезном нападении не могло быть и речи, испытание шаринганом развеяло его заблуждение на этот счет. Неджи, в отличие от отмороженного ублюдка, считал себя выше гонки за силой любыми средствами… раньше, до жуткой альтернативной реальности, которую показал ему Даку-Пава.

– Прекрати это, пожалуйста, ты же капитан… – взмолился клон, но за пьянящим шепотом Неджи почти не расслышал слов. Все его силы уходили на сопротивление желанию развернуться и поцеловать сладкие розовые губы. И опозориться еще больше? Он ухватился за спасительную мысль – они стоят тут с Учихой и препираются, как базарные торговки, на глазах у погонщиков, публично потерять хладнокровие и так достаточно стыдно, он должен взять себя в руки. Неджи закрыл глаза, делая глубокий вдох и концентрируясь, чтобы переломить себя.

– Наруто, отпусти, – почти спокойно попросил он, лишь едва заметная дрожь в голосе выдавала внутреннее напряжение. – Учиха, я тебя понял. Не надо демонстрации, я признаю твою силу. Мы должны работать в команде и успешно завершить эту миссию, это основное.

Тот шевельнул плечом, и на этот раз Наруто подчинился и убрал руки. Оценивающий взгляд черных глаз скользнул по лицу Неджи и Саске молча отвернулся. Клон исчез с легким хлопком, а Наруто виновато улыбнулся ему из-за плеча Учихи, когда тот потянул его за руку, уводя прочь. Неджи почувствовал, как подкашиваются колени и начинают сокращаться мышцы спины, после пережитой нервотрепки он был совершенно измотан. Слишком много всего и сразу навалилось на его плечи.

Ховосо что-то негромко втолковывал погонщикам, Неджи не разбирал слов, но мягкие интонации его голоса безотчетно умиротворяли взвинченные нервы. Видимо, Ховосо уговаривал всех разойтись на ночлег, потому что через некоторое время успокоенные люди направились к повозкам, все еще оглядываясь на одиноко стоявшего Неджи. Ховосо жестом спросил разрешения подойти, и Неджи кивнул.

– С вами все в порядке?

– Да, я держу ситуацию под контролем. Небольшие внутрикомандные разногласия, не о чем беспокоиться.

– Бывает, молодая кровь горяча, – добродушно сказал Ховосо, приглаживая бороду. Неджи в который раз задался вопросом об истинном возрасте телохранителя принца. – Вы составите мне компанию у костра?

– С удовольствием, – ответил Неджи, благодарный за проявленный такт.

Он споро просканировал окрестности, не обращая внимания на тянущую головную боль: враг не станет считаться с его терзаниями, наоборот, может воспользоваться осложнениями в команде и напасть. Он облегченно выдохнул, не обнаружив поблизости ничего подозрительного, это было бы уже чересчур для одной ночи.

Неджи присел к костру, протягивая к пламени озябшие ладони. Его потряхивало от ночной прохлады и перенесенного стресса, а сейчас не хотелось ни о чем волноваться, просто спокойно подежурить, ведя неспешную беседу и отрешаясь от всех треволнений. Ему нужно обрести душевное равновесие.

– Эх, все-таки перестояла, – проворчал Ховосо, пробуя томившуюся на углях похлебку и деликатно опуская причину, по которой это случилось.

Хорошо, что Наруто удержал их с Учихой от драки, подумалось Неджи, иначе еда была бы окончательно испорчена. То, что он мог и погибнуть, если б дело дошло до силового выяснения отношений, сейчас воспринималось на удивление легко. Быть может, он слишком устал и исчерпал возможность переживать.

Ховосо протянул ему исходящую паром миску и все-таки всунул ее в руки, не обращая внимания на протесты:

– Попробуйте, это вполне съедобно. Я немного передержал ее, но от этого она станет еще наваристей. Поешьте, Неджи, силы вам пригодятся. И на вкус это лучше, чем на вид, уж поверьте, – с улыбкой ответил он на его скептический взгляд.

Неджи поднес миску с супом к лицу, вдыхая пряный аромат. Пахло неплохо, даже аппетитно, и у него засосало под ложечкой. Когда он в последний раз ел? Неджи так и не смог дать себе внятного ответа.

Он взял предложенную ложку и с признательностью посмотрел на Ховосо; его буквально завораживала выдержка этого человека, каждый день имевшего дело с Даку-Павой, но продолжавшего заботиться об Исе и оберегать юного принца, несмотря ни на что.

– Спасибо вам, – произнес Неджи, надеясь, что Ховосо поймет его правильно, ведь он благодарил его не столько за еду, сколько за атмосферу доверия и тепла, воцарившуюся у костра.


	74. Chapter 74

Он ел так быстро, что это граничило с прожорливостью. Неджи пытался сдерживать себя, но плохо справлялся, слишком уж проголодался. Суп казался просто божественным. Доев и слегка забывшись, он тщательно облизал ложку и тут же покраснел, но Ховосо поглядывал на него по-отечески, и эта немая поддержка, готовность разделить ответственность помогала лучше любых слов. Дело было отнюдь не в отсутствии хороших манер – Неджи может вести себя так, как хочется, и этот человек не будет его осуждать.

Он потянулся всем телом, наконец-то начиная приходить в себя, машинально пригладил волосы, думая, что худшее уже позади, но судьба решила в очередной раз испытать его на прочность.

С того момента, как он пришел в себя после иллюзии Даку-Павы, на периферии сознания зудела мысль о некой неправильности в ощущениях. Аномалия, которую не выразить словами – ни недовольство, ни раздражение, лишь какое-то отклонение от нормы. У него не было возможности обдумать это за сплошным потоком проблем и странностей, но чувство того, что с ним что-то не так, никуда не делось.

Черт, да с ним сейчас все было не так! Упоительные минуты близости с Наруто, горечь от его отказа, Трон, убитый клан, влияние чакры Девятихвостого, наслоившееся на остатки видения, несостоявшийся бой с Учихой… Удивительно было бы, если б он был в порядке, но все же…

Несколько слабых вспышек чакры его отвлекли. Неджи активировал бьякуган, отчего сразу заломило виски, и наскоро оглядел место стоянки. Наткнувшись на повозку, в которой ночевали Наруто и Саске, он быстро опустил голову, невольно зажмуриваясь, изгоняя из-под век картинку с двумя сплетенными в объятии телами. Он не хочет наблюдать это воочию: и так понятно, чем займется Учиха, получив дополнительную подпитку к ритуальной связи. И Наруто, конечно же, не будет против, потому что Саске он хочет, а вот Неджи ему безразличен.

Он вернулся к обычному зрению, привычно стирая с лица эмоции и надевая маску отчуждения. Ничего не произошло – ничего такого, о чем бы он не знал заранее, а его глупые мечты… что ж, он мастерски умеет обманывать себя, как и все жалкие неудачники. Сейчас можно в очередной раз дать обещание не идти на поводу у опостылевшей безнадежной тяги, а на следующее утро снова по-идиотски растаять от ласковой улыбки Наруто. Ничего нового, и жить с этим он уже научился.

Ховосо завозился, подкладывая дров в угасающий костер и перемешивая угли. Неджи слегка сполз спиной по тюку, на который опирался, так было удобнее. А идеальная осанка, выработанная годами, и гордая посадка головы – здесь это лишнее. Он с легкой улыбкой взял протянутую глиняную кружку, до краев наполненную душистым травяным чаем, обратив внимание, что себе телохранитель не налил. Мелькнула мысль, что Ховосо вполне мог бы подмешать туда какой-нибудь дурман, а потом отволочь бесчувственное тело к алчной твари и накормить ее "лакомым кусочком тьмы", ведь он так предан принцу. Ну и пусть, – подумалось. Если он ошибся и неправильно понял мотивы Ховосо, купился на отеческую доброту… ему уже все равно, пусть его сожрет монстр из детской сказки.

И Неджи как следует отхлебнул из кружки, почти надеясь на яд. Однако ничего не произошло. Пламя разгорелось сильнее, весело потрескивая, а Ховосо так и сидел напротив, глядя на него с каким-то сверхъестественным пониманием, как будто был в курсе подозрений Неджи, но прощал ему недоверчивость.

Тяжело вздохнув, он посмотрел вверх, в ночное небо, куда улетали оранжевые искры. Что это за дурацкие суицидальные порывы? Он очень любит жизнь и не намерен сокращать ее недостойным образом. Он – шиноби, и должен служить своему селению, а не поддаваться чувствам, раскисая, как девчонка. Нужно поспать, может, тогда удастся избавиться от странного чувства незавершенности? Как будто чего-то не хватает и в то же время он ощущает необычную свободу… То ли из-за того, что наконец-то признался Наруто, то ли еще по какой причине, но кажется, что даже ночной ветер по-другому развевает волосы, и они щекочут виски, чего раньше…

Неджи похолодел. Он медленно поднял руку и дотронулся до своего лба: вместо привычной прохлады протектора пальцы коснулись теплой кожи, не скрытой ни банданой, ни бинтами – позорное тавро, отравлявшее всю его жизнь, мог увидеть любой, кто взглянул бы на него. Судорожно ощупывая свой лоб и ероша челку, случайно активировав бьякуган и еле сумев с ним справиться в тщетных попытках поверить, что ему показалось, Неджи взглянул на Ховосо, с тревогой наклонившегося к нему – костер пылал так ярко, что он мог видеть каждую морщинку на лице телохранителя. Это означало, что…

Сиреневые глаза панически расширились, когда он припомнил, как препирался с Учихой, объяснялся с Наруто, ловил на себе испуганные взгляды погонщиков… Боги! Все это время он расхаживал, выставив напоказ то, чего стыдился больше всего на свете – печать Подчинения, символ своей второсортности. Для Неджи было бы легче публично раздеться догола.

Он ринулся прочь, не разбирая дороги, забыв и про дежурство, и про миссию, и про возможную опасность. Все, чего хотел Неджи в тот момент, это провалиться сквозь землю от пережитого унижения. Кто мог сотворить с ним такое, кто снял с него защиту, пока он был без сознания?

Неджи оступился и растянулся на земле. Он зажмурился, вжавшись лицом в мокрую от росы траву, по щекам стекали горячие слезы. Недостойный, с уродливым клеймом на лбу, как чертова корова, годная только на заклание… и теперь все это знают.

Он не помнил, сколько лежал ничком, обхватив голову руками. Больше всего на свете Неджи боялся публичного позора.

– Неджи, вы тут?

"Зачем он здесь? Ах да, я же оставил вахту".

– С вами все в порядке?

"Не прикасайтесь ко мне".

– Неджи, что случилось?

"Он еще спрашивает! Что это за изощренное издевательство такое?!"

– Нельзя долго лежать на сырой земле – вы простудитесь.

Он раздраженно повел плечами, сбрасывая заботливые руки, и неловко встал на четвереньки, а потом и поднялся, старательно не глядя на Ховосо, чтобы не прочитать в его глазах жалость.

– Пойдемте к костру, вам нужно согреться.

Неджи двинулся за ним, с трудом переставляя налившиеся свинцовой усталостью ноги. Это было уже чересчур, последний кирпичик, вытащенный из опорной стены, развалил всю картину мироздания. Зачем он взялся за эту проклятую миссию?!

Он пошарил по карманам, но не нашел ничего подходящего, поэтому отрезал от одной из штанин широкую полосу и спрятал печать под импровизированной повязкой.

Снова очутившись в тепле и с кружкой чаю в руках, он отводил взгляд от Ховосо, краснея от стыда.

– Неджи, вы же капитан, нельзя сбегать от вверенных вам людей, – мягко пожурил его тот. – Даку-Пава дестабилизирует ваше сознание, расшатывает эмоциональный фон, но вы же опытный воин, вы должны уметь смирять свои чувства.

Он должен был бы оскорбиться, что какой-то старик позволяет себе поучать его, но что толку обижаться на правду? Неджи никогда не мог игнорировать собственные эмоции, он научился только прятать их, создавая видимость спокойствия и хладнокровия.

– Вы решили, что печать Подчинения, – он вздрогнул при этих словах Ховосо, – изменит мое отношение к вам?

– А разве нет?

– Конечно, нет. Неджи-Неджи, вы еще так молоды… – усмехнувшись, Ховосо потрепал его по плечу, – вам нечего стыдиться.

Откуда ему знать? Его же не дразнили уличные дети, ему вслед не кидались оскорбительными прозвищами. Неджи никому этого не рассказывал, в их семье не принято было жаловаться, поэтому вскоре он сам разобрался с обидчиками поодиночке, используя тайдзюцу. После того, как в семье узнали об этом, – родители его жертв не были столь щепетильны в вопросах чести, – Неджи вызвали к старейшинам. Наказание за справедливую месть не произвело на него должного впечатления и почти изгладилось из памяти.

С тех пор он всегда закрывал лоб и зверски избивал каждого, кто хоть словом намекал на его низший статус. Никто не смел безнаказанно глумиться над Неджи, и мало-помалу люди перестали судачить о нем. Ведь всегда можно было переключиться на Наруто – вот над кем можно было вволю посмеяться, не опасаясь последствий.

– Вы не поймете, – с горечью сказал Неджи.

Вместо ответа Ховосо, не меняя доброжелательного выражения лица, оттянул высокий ворот плаща, показывая на горле собственную печать.


	75. Chapter 75

Потеряв дар речи, Неджи уставился на сложное сплетение черных крючьев, охватывавшее морщинистую шею, покрытую бугристыми шрамами.

Печать Верности – высшая степень подчинения.

Наносившаяся раз и навсегда, она фактически делала человека рабом, готовым защищать своего господина до последней капли крови. Попытки сопротивления карались быстро и жестоко, – печать Верности, как правило, наносили на сердце (хотя древних трактатах ему попадались случаи с горлом и даже веками), – вытатуированные острия ввинчивались в тело, разрывая плоть и причиняя немыслимые муки.

– Она замкнута на Даку-Паве? Но такого не может быть! – воскликнул Неджи. Он же сам видел, как Ховосо использовал на том отключающее сознание дзюцу. Как он мог сопротивляться печати?

– Не на Даку-Паве – на Исе. Я могу взаимодействовать с его темной сущностью, даже в некотором роде управлять ею, но я никогда не смогу причинить вред принцу. Поэтому я ничего и не сказал вам тогда – Коноха не выпустила бы такое грозное оружие, а Исе тяжело долго оставаться на одном месте.

– Вообще-то, – начал Неджи, стараясь говорить бесстрастно, – как вы уже могли убедиться, в нашей деревне живет джинчуурики Девятихвостого, и он не сидит в клетке, отнюдь. Листья никогда не идут насильственным путем, – и тут же замолчал, вспомнив про клан Учиха. Когда он узнал, как с неудавшимися бунтовщиками обошлись старейшины, авторитет правителей существенно пошатнулся в его голове.

– Я не мог рисковать, – сказал Ховосо. – Я и так уже наделал множество ошибок.

– Вы сопротивлялись печати? – не сдержался Неджи, тут же осознав собственную бестактность. – Простите, я не имел права спрашивать о таком…

Но Ховосо только махнул рукой, поддернув воротник:

– Поначалу я пытался бунтовать. Трудно смириться с пожизненным порабощением, когда тебе всего двадцать два.

– Подождите-ка… – Неджи недоверчиво прищурился. – Как такое вообще возможно? Исе же не больше тринадцати… Вы смеетесь надо мной?!

Ховосо улыбнулся с едва заметным оттенком горечи.

– Как вы уже могли заметить, он не обычный ребенок. Я сопровождаю его уже без малого тридцать лет.

– Простите меня, – он смущенно отвел взгляд. – После нападения я никак не могу взять себя в руки.

– Это со всеми так, около Даку-Павы поначалу трудно сохранять спокойствие, так что вам не стоит упрекать себя, Неджи. Но теперь вы, наверное, не захотите говорить со мной?

– …

– Я же раб, низшее существо, а вы – благородный аристократ.

– Что за чушь! Кто бы ни сделал этого с вами, тут нет вашей вины. Вы должны гордиться собой, своей преданностью! – воскликнул Неджи.

– Так почему же вы стыдитесь? – мягко спросил Ховосо.

Он не нашелся с ответом.

– Ваша печать – лишь символ, Неджи. Самопожертвование во имя близких людей, это так просто для шиноби. Разве вы не защищали бы свою семью до последней капли крови?

– Конечно…

– Ну, так почему же вы считаете этот знак позорным? Это просто напоминание…

– Нет! – перебил он. – Нет нужды напоминать мне о верности клану! Мой отец погиб из-за этой чертовой печати! Она забирает свободу выбора…

– Не говорите мне о свободе, я не помню, что это такое, – спокойно сказал Ховосо. – Мы всегда связаны обязательствами перед своей семьей, Родиной, перед самими собой, наконец. По-настоящему свободен лишь тот, кто мертв.

И Неджи передернуло от чуждого оттенка мечтательности, с которым это прозвучало. Страшно было представить, каково это – тридцать лет подчиняться странному существу, которое и не человек вовсе, не имея шансов когда-нибудь освободиться. Ни стремлений, ни желаний, лишь насущная безысходность.

– Цените то, что имеете, Неджи, ваш жребий не самый худший… как, впрочем, и мой.

Он с удивлением воззрился на Ховосо, и тот пояснил:

– Я умирал от ран на поле боя, когда меня подобрали. Без их помощи я был бы уже давно мертв.

– Они? Кто это был?

– Не знаю, – Ховосо слегка улыбнулся, – мне они не представлялись. Двое мужчин и одна женщина, очень красивая женщина, она была похожа на мою мать. Я так и не смог ее убить… – он помолчал. – Я думал, если убью их всех, то печать исчезнет. Как выяснилось, я ошибался, снять печать Верности может только тот, кто нанес ее, а его я как раз и заколол первым. Сам себя лишил шанса на спасение. Молодой был, горячий… Допивайте ваш чай, Неджи, он совсем остыл, – и он подкинул дров в огонь.

Неджи зарылся руками в волосы, пытаясь осмыслить то, что только что услышал. Шикамару и раньше щелкал его по носу, образно говоря, когда он погружался в пучину жалости к себе, подчас приобретавшей довольно причудливые формы в виде крайней заносчивости или гипертрофированного эгоизма. Но для себя всегда оставалась отговорка – Нара просто не знает, каково это, он никогда не поймет, как это мучительно!

И вот теперь, столкнувшись с человеком, который на своей шкуре испытал что-то намного более тяжелое, Неджи растерялся: проблема всей его жизни вдруг показалась такой надуманной… Ведь он действительно пожертвовал бы жизнью ради спасения близких, тогда зачем было затевать эту унизительную процедуру? Как дань традициям? Клеймо на лбу – это ежедневное напоминание о собственной второсортности, но разве не обязанность сильного защищать слабых? Одна семья. Родная кровь. Клан Хьюга.

"Если мы все-таки удачно закончим эту миссию, этим замшелым пням-старейшинам придется многое мне объяснить, – подумал Неджи перед тем, как подняться. Нужно было отыскать свою повязку и разбудить Наруто с Учихой на вахту. Сердце сжалось при этой мысли, но он быстро овладел собой. – К черту! К черту отмороженного ублюдка, наносное вожделение, иллюзии Даку и все остальное! Я устал и хочу спать, и если я все же намереваюсь вернуться домой в Коноху, то завтра предстоит выработать план, как это сделать. Хватит идти на поводу у этой твари, я – элитный шиноби, и не собираюсь становиться кормом для сказочного чудовища".

Он привычным жестом поправил волосы, быстро обшарил бьякуганом окрестности и направился к своей повозке. Ховосо проводил его взглядом, отметив решительно развернутые плечи, так резко контрастировавшие с прежним понурым видом, и украдкой потер шею.

Быть может, он помог этому юноше изменить свою жизнь к лучшему. Жаль, что для него самого утешения не существовало.


	76. Chapter 76

Саске пытался нашарить крюк, удерживавший полог, чтобы создать хотя бы иллюзорную преграду между ними и всем остальным миром, но поцелуи не давали сосредоточиться. Он хотел было уже оставить это бессмысленное занятие, когда пальцы нащупали прохладный металл. Тяжелая ткань мазнула по затылку, и Саске сгреб Наруто за ворот куртки, толкая его к стене и прижимаясь всем телом.

Сквозь необузданное "хочу-хочу-хочу" вдруг нелогично пробилась мысль: "А хочу ли я его вообще?" Столько крутилось вокруг них сейчас – ритуал, спаявший их вместе; Девятихвостый биджу, которым якобы мог управлять только Учиха; Даку-Пава со своими до жути реальными наваждениями… Ему никак не удавалось прийти в себя и проанализировать природу своего чувства. Вне всякого сомнения, он любил Наруто так глубоко и искренне, как только мог любить кого-то холодный и скупой на эмоции Саске Учиха, но вот хотел ли он его?

Жаркий выдох обжег шею и Саске понял, что выбрал неправильное время и место для философствования. Да и тему, наверное, тоже: когда стоит так, что даже больно, как-то странно размышлять о том, на сколько процентов желание кончить твое собственное, а на сколько – наведенное.

Наруто не забивал себе голову такими мелочами, поэтому и оказался сверху, когда они упали на тонкий футон, заставляя многострадальные старые доски и подживающий затылок Саске заныть от нового удара.

Кажется, колеса повозки сошли с тормозов, но Наруто не обратил внимания и на этот незначительный факт, сноровисто избавляя Саске от штанов, а заодно и от трусов с обувью. Отброшенный ком одежды с глухим стуком ударился об стенку, и Саске остался лежать в одной распахнутой рубашке. Наруто смотрел четко на его член, причем на расчерченном полосками лице было написано полное удовлетворение от увиденного.

Снова вернулись сомнения – разве на самом деле он такой? Ведь это же Наруто, которого легче легкого вогнать в краску, стоит ему увидеть рекламу новой книжки Джирайи или краем уха услышать, как джонины хвастаются своими любовными победами после миссий… и вдруг – вот так откровенно, не смущаясь, заставляя своим пристальным вниманием краснеть уже самого Саске?

Наруто все еще не было дела до внутренних колебаний Саске – он целиком сосредоточился на внешнем проявлении чувств, положив ладони ему на бедра и поглаживая большими пальцами бледную кожу. Саске только наблюдал, неосознанно воспользовавшись медитативной техникой преодоления боли, чтобы отрешиться от затапливающих волн похоти: как давно он обращал внимание на Наруто? Не просто вскользь, чтобы убедиться, что он рядом, а по-настоящему? Сейчас он смотрел на пышущего здоровьем молодого мужчину, который был не слишком похож на крикливого и неряшливого, ужасно раздражавшего, но такого нужного белобрысого недоростка, от которого он ушел к Орочимару. Откровенно говоря, Саске больше ничего не держало в Конохе, кроме Наруто, того, кто лучше всех понимал его изломанную душу и всегда верил в него, несмотря ни на что. Наруто всегда был для него особенным – его незыблемой опорой и ветром для его огня.

Ветер, между тем, тряхнув головой, сладко выдохнул и стал воевать с собственной майкой, безуспешно пытаясь снять ее через куртку и застрявший шнурок кулона. Саске как будто бросило вперед, к манящим золотистым отсветам на широкой груди, он поймал губами сосок и слегка прикусил его, удерживая руки Наруто у него над головой.

– …С-саске, – Наруто поперхнулся на полуслове, прервав невнятное выражение недовольства своенравной одеждой, и сразу же удвоил усилия, чтобы быстрее от нее освободиться.

– Не трепыхайся, – Саске ухватил его за локти, спеленатые перекрученными рукавами, и стал покрывать короткими жгучими поцелуями шею, но Наруто все равно пытался вывернуться у него из рук. – Черт, ты можешь не дергаться?

– Не могу! Да я еле от Неджи ноги унес, а теперь и ты туда же! Помоги мне распутаться!

Поджав губы, Саске несколькими четкими движениями снял с него куртку и майку. Обрадованный Наруто полез целоваться, но был остановлен ладонью, впечатавшейся ему в лицо. Впрочем, ненадолго – шустрый язык стал вылизывать центр ладони и Саске отнял руку, встречаясь с невинным взглядом синих глаз.

Наруто снова потянулся к нему, и Саске уперся руками в смуглые плечи, не давая приблизиться.

– Значит, Хьюга? И чем вы таким занимались, что ты "еле ноги унес"?

– Ничем, ну, пусти… я хочу…

– Наруто! – с угрозой произнес он.

– Саске! – комично передразнил его тон Наруто, склоняя голову и преувеличенно хмуря брови. – Какая разница, чем мы занимались? Ну, мы пару раз поцеловались, из-за этой проклятой чакры мне трудно себя контролировать, но ничего же не было!

– Действительно, для тебя это ничего не значит. То с маньяком этим разрисованным лижешься у всех на глазах, то с этим болваном Хьюгой, то со мной… да?

– Ты истерику устроить собрался, что ли?

Саске дернулся, но Наруто все еще сидел на нем верхом и сбросить его не удалось. Тогда он просто лег обратно на футон.

– Перестань, – Наруто улегся поверх его скрещенных рук, запуская пальцы в темные волосы и начиная ласкать точеные скулы. – Ты же знаешь, это ничего не значит. Глупая, дурацкая тяга, видать, Девятихвостый – извращенец похлеще моего учителя… Я хочу быть только с тобой, и если ты прекратишь дуться, то я наконец-то смогу доказать тебе, – ладонь скользнула вниз и легла поверх его члена, Саске вздрогнул и Наруто прошептал ему в губы, – что я никогда не отступаю от данного слова. Ты действительно хочешь ссориться или…

Саске не дал ему договорить, впиваясь жадным поцелуем и притискивая к себе. Кому нужен этот Хьюга, в следующий раз он его просто убьет без предупреждения, и все.

Он пытался перекатиться подмять Наруто под себя, но тот не давался, упираясь коленями. Они боролись почти всерьез, ни на секунду не прерывая глубокого поцелуя, и Саске проиграл лишь потому, что ниже пояса был раздет, а нежная кожа одной интересной части тела не предназначена для тесных контактов с грубой тканью.

Наруто рывком сел, сразу немного отползая, и перевел дыхание:

– Ух… я или кончу сейчас, или у меня сердце лопнет, или еще что! – и он так решительно обхватил ладонью член Саске, что тот чуть не кончил сам. – Я все думал, думал, как я буду это делать… ты же скажешь, если тебе не понравится?

Саске закатил глаза. Ну как можно быть таким придурком? Дав себе зарок, что любой, кто посмеет сейчас к ним сунуться, сгорит в пламени Аматерасу, он сказал:

– Хватит болтать. Ты собираешься сдержать слово или нет?

Наруто ухмыльнулся и нагнулся ниже:

– Я покажу тебе свой путь ниндзя.


	77. Chapter 77

Мягкие губы обхватили головку, и Саске самым позорным образом всхлипнул, почувствовав осторожное прикосновение языка. Наруто сразу же отстранился, отчего с губ едва не сорвалось обиженное "куда?", вне всяких сомнений неподобающее гордому представителю клана Учиха, который в данный момент распластался на тонкой подстилке в ожидании, что любовник сделает ему минет. Что сказали бы на это гордые предки? О-о, потеряли бы дар речи и повторно умерли от зависти, – решил Саске, когда по внутренней стороне бедер прошлись жесткие ладони, контраст с нежной кожей ощущался просто потрясающе.

Наруто встал на колени, чтобы сподручнее было исполнять данное обещание, и мельком глянул на тяжело дышащего Саске, который даже не пытался изобразить равнодушие. А ведь они еще даже не начали! Впрочем, долго любоваться молочно-белой кожей ему не дали: Саске развел шире ноги в недвусмысленном приглашении, и Наруто потянулся к нему, как под гипнозом.

Каждый раз, когда они оставались наедине, невозможно было сопротивляться этому притяжению – не то, чтобы он всерьез пробовал, но все же. Это же был вернувшийся Саске, такой близкий и открытый, сбывшаяся мечта его последних лет. Наруто восхищало в нем буквально все, вплоть до странной прически: ведь кроме него никто не знал, что раньше жесткие черные волосы стояли дыбом от привычки спать на спине, вытянувшись, как статуя. Саске все старался делать с достоинством.

А вот сейчас что-то с достоинством сделает сам Наруто! Ухмыльнувшись незамысловатому каламбуру, он снова тронул губами напряженный член.

Саске вздрогнул всем телом и сжал руки в кулаки. Ну сколько можно дразнить?! У них не так много времени на прелюдию, да и терпение уже почти на исходе. Словно услышав его мысли, Наруто взялся за дело всерьез, и у Саске осталась только одна задача: удерживать себя не грани оргазма.

Было бы неплохо изменить положение, потому что Наруто, видимо, припомнил личный опыт и уперся локтями ему в бедра, блокируя попытки движения. А двигаться хотелось, как же хотелось! Толкаться вверх на всю длину, как можно глубже в этот горячий рот, чтобы Наруто принял все, что он мог ему дать, до основания; утвердить свои права на него, чтобы никто не то что дотронуться, даже похотливо взглянуть своими блеклыми глазищами не смел.

Наруто причмокнул, чуть задев зубами, наклонил голову, начиная сосать сильнее, и в этот момент Саске возблагодарил небо за рамен: годы втягивания километров лапши не прошли даром, определенно. Так плотно, упруго, сладко и черт знает как еще, но невероятно хорошо! Саске балансировал на грани, ошеломленный полнотой ощущений, он и подумать не мог, что за смущенной улыбкой могут скрываться такие таланты в области орального секса. "Я больше никогда не смогу смотреть, как он ест рамен, не возбуждаясь", – подумал Саске, пытаясь хоть чуть-чуть огорчиться по этому поводу и унять горячую пульсирующую волну, подступавшую к паху. Он хотел максимально продлить удовольствие, поэтому отстранил обхватившие основание члена пальцы: так, когда его ласкал только рот, он кое-как мог сдерживаться.

Голова кружилась. Мир под закрытыми веками то раздвигался до огромной звездной равнины, то сужался до умелого языка, скользящего по его члену. Саске слышал, как рвется простыня под его руками, как скрипит повозка, как тяжело они оба дышат и как льется-переливается чакра, объединяясь, смешиваясь и рассеиваясь, будто мелкие водяные брызги.

Он был уже на пике, балансируя на тонкой грани, для того, чтобы соскользнуть не доставало совсем немного, и Наруто, будто почувствовав, что он готов, обхватил ствол рукой, сжав и двинув вверх-вниз. Этого хватило, чтобы кончить, выгнувшись дугой и проезжаясь затылком по неровному дощатому полу.

Наруто сел на корточки и облизнулся, приковывая взгляд к припухшему рту. Саске, с трудом формируя простейшие мысли, все-таки сообразил, что тот проглотил.

– Вкусно? – выдавил он, пытаясь разогнать туман перед глазами.

Наруто усмехнулся и текучим кошачьим движением придвинулся к его лицу.

– Сам попробуй.

Саске поцеловал его, чувствуя, как между ног аккуратно ложится теплая ладонь, чтобы предохранить гиперчувствительную сейчас плоть от контакта со штанами, которые Наруто так и не снял. Челюсти ныли, потому что он слишком их сжал, чтобы не кричать, еще не хватало посвящать весь караван в подробности их интимной жизни.

– Мне так хорошо сейчас, – поделился он. Саске трудно было говорить о своих чувствах, обычно он был крайне сдержан и холоден, но в эту минуту, расслабившись, хотелось донести это до Наруто не только тактильно или полунамеками: – Я люблю тебя.

Улыбка Наруто из озорной превратилась в мягкую и нежную. Он ничего не сказал, просто обнял его, вытягиваясь рядом.

Саске успокоился. Теперь все, что осталось за пределами их маленького убежища, уже не имело значения. Они любят друг друга, и никакие ритуалы не повлияют на это. Теперь он знал точно, что показанная ему Даку-Павой иллюзия никогда не станет реальностью. Это не тайное желание, а просто морок, наведенный глупой тварью. Она не может читать в его сердце.

Ревность к Хьюге сейчас выглядела глупо, он не мог вклиниться в их близость. Саске всей кожей чувствовал единение с прижавшимся к нему Наруто, и выражалось оно не только физически. "Я не смогу без него жить", – вдруг осознал он. Будучи фаталистом, он не боялся смерти, более того, он был уверен, что умрет после битвы с братом, но Саске выжил. В том числе и потому, что снова хотел увидеть эти невозможно синие глаза и услышать родной хвастливый голос.

Мелькнула даже мысль о том, чтобы поговорить с Хьюгой и попросить его позаботиться о Наруто в случае чего. В конце концов, кто-то из них мог погибнуть уже сегодня – черт знает, какие еще сюрпризы припрятаны у этого монстра в детском теле. Если бы тогда Хьюга не удержал его, Саске мог бы быть уже мертв.

"Пусть я уйду первым. Он сможет, он такой сильный, а я просто не вынесу, если его не станет. У него есть целый мир, он справится, а мне никто больше не нужен. Когда время придет, пусть я буду первым".

Саске обнял успевшего задремать Наруто, ласково отведя челку с покрытого испариной лба. Он закрыл глаза и провалился в сон. Несмотря на грозившую опасность, на душе было легко.


	78. Chapter 78

Прежде чем идти будить сменщиков на вахту, Неджи тщательно смыл с лица грязь, оставшуюся после падения, заново перебинтовал лоб и закрыл повязку запасным протектором с эмблемой Листа. Он придирчиво изучил результат в карманном зеркальце, машинально разглаживая помявшийся воротник – вот теперь все в порядке, он выглядит настолько безупречно, насколько возможно в походных условиях. Поймав себя на мечтательной мысли о ванне, Неджи мимолетно улыбнулся: если он начинает задумываться о комфорте, то Ховосо сумел привести его в норму.

По пути к их повозке он еще раз проверил окружающее пространство. Никого. Хоть основная угроза и исходила от Даку-Павы, Неджи не забывал о том, что миссия заключалась в охране принца от внешних рисков.

Он как раз собирался позвать Наруто, когда тот внезапно отбросил полог, выскакивая ему навстречу. Неджи осталось только сделать шаг вперед и раскинуть руки, чтобы полуголый джинчуурики влетел в его объятья. Вся решимость избегать контакта с вожделенным телом испарилась в тот же миг: он перехватил Наруто поудобнее, наслаждаясь ощущением горячей кожи под ладонями, и поцеловал, пока тот не успел опомниться. Неджи мог бы поклясться, что пару секунд Наруто отвечал на поцелуй, но потом он высвободился из кольца его рук.

– Ох, ну это просто извращенский кошмар! – нервно воскликнул Наруто. – Чертов Девятихвостый!

Благословенный Девятихвостый, – подумал Неджи, но благоразумно не стал оспаривать утверждение.

– Извини… – загорелый лоб прорезала страдальческая морщинка.

– Пустое, – махнул рукой Неджи, удивляясь, как Наруто умудряется чувствовать вину и ответственность за чужие действия. – Я пришел разбудить вас на пересменку.

– Э-э… хорошо, мне только надо… м-м… отойти на минутку… очень надо! Подождешь?

Неджи улыбнулся, и Наруто рванул в ближайшие кусты.

Плохой идеей было заглядывать внутрь повозки: пусть даже и бегло, но он увидел ровно на одно обнаженное бедро Саске Учихи больше, чем ему бы хотелось, а безмятежно дрыхнущий ублюдок даже не пошевелился под испепеляющим взором. Неджи поспешно отвернулся, чтобы ненароком не углядеть еще какое-нибудь непотребство. Ему уже приходилось видеть голого Учиху, и он не нашел в том зрелище ничего привлекательного.

Другое дело – Наруто, который как раз возвращался обратно, на ходу поддергивая штаны.

Почему он только в штанах, а Учиха только в рубашке? О, черт, нет, он не хочет об этом думать! Спать-спать-спать!

– Неджи, посидишь со мной немного?

– Да, конечно.

Они устроились возле догорающего костра. Ховосо нигде не было видно, должно быть, он уже отправился спать. Наруто порылся в горке посуды, безошибочно вытаскивая самую большую миску, и до краев наполнил ее похлебкой:

– Умираю, как хочу есть! – задекларировал он между торопливыми глотками; на то, чтобы жевать, у неугомонного джинчуурики не хватало терпения.

Неджи смотрел на него и не мог оторваться. Если бы боги чавкали, то он мог бы поклясться, что перед ним сидит ожившее божество: то ли эффект от вливания чакры, то ли безнадежная любовь были тому причиной, но Наруто казался ему просто совершенным. Привычно потянуло в груди от осознания неразделенного чувства и в паху – по более приземленным причинам. Зачем он согласился остаться и дежурить вместо законного отдыха? Чтобы пожирать взглядом, мечтая о прикосновении? Он просто жалок.

Звякнул котелок – Наруто пошел на второй заход, и Неджи бессознательно засмотрелся на игру мышц под смуглой кожей. Боги, как чувственно он двигается…

– Я тут подумал, – Наруто поднял ложку, привлекая его внимание к своим словам, – нам надо разработать план, как противостоять Даку.

Неджи тоже хотел перед сном пораскинуть мозгами на эту тему, но сейчас едва ли мог вспомнить, кто такой Даку-Пава. Волны острого желания поглощали все мысли, кроме одной, но ее уж точно нельзя было озвучивать вслух. К тому же, вряд ли страстный продолжительный секс с Наруто помог бы им справиться с монстром.

– У меня есть одна идея, но вряд ли она тебе понравится… – начал Наруто.

"Давай трахнемся, а Учиху отдадим на съедение".

– Нужно сделать вас с Саске способными сопротивляться этому дурацкому зову.

"Черт! Может, все-таки отдадим Даку-Паве этого ублюдка? Как отвлекающий маневр или вообще просто так, пусть бедный ребенок поест вволю".

– Неджи, ты меня слышишь? – перебравшись поближе, Наруто помахал у него перед глазами.

– Да-да, я просто задумался. Так что ты предлагаешь?

Наруто смущенно уставился на свою сандалию и что-то пробормотал. Из этой невнятицы Неджи не понял ни слова.

– Что? Я не расслышал.

– Надо заранее перелить вам мою чакру… то есть, не мою, а Девятихвостого.

Сперва Неджи восхитился простотой найденного решения, а в следующую секунду понял, какие выгоды оно ему сулит. Чтобы подействовало, чакру придется переливать в большом количестве, и он сможет позволить себе очень многое, списав все на ритуальное притяжение.

– Я понимаю, что тебе может быть противно из-за всех этих побочных эффектов… ну, ты сам знаешь….

– Очень противно, – эхом отозвался Неджи, придвигаясь к нему. – Я бы даже сказал: отвратительно, – с придыханием сказал он, не соображая, что несет.

"Так близко… ну же, еще чуть ближе, дай мне себя поцеловать. Боги, его глаза темнеют, он тоже хочет меня, я же вижу, я чувствую, и пусть это только из-за чакры, плевать…"

– Наруто, – негромкий голос своим холодом нарушил очарование момента, и Наруто сразу отодвинулся.

"Чертов отморозок, чтоб ты провалился!"

Возбуждение схлынуло. Почему Учихе надо вечно все портить, ну что ему не спалось-то? Хорошо, хоть штаны натянул, – думал Неджи, прожигая соперника ненавидящим взглядом, который тот проигнорировал так же, как и самого Неджи.

Саске коротко поцеловал Наруто и тоже присел к костру, поворошив палкой затухающие угли.

– Надо было разбудить меня, – бросил он.

Неджи уже собирался сказать, что не нанимался нянчиться с шиноби, который во время миссии расслабляется настолько, что не чувствует приближения и не просыпается от разговора, но во время одернул себя. Недостойный Хьюги поступок.

– Мы хотели, чтобы ты отдохнул.

– Не надо мне подачек, это не я тут слабак, который падает в обморок после контакта, – огрызнулся Саске на Неджи, хотя реплику подал Наруто.

– Мы разрабатывали план борьбы с Даку-Павой, – осадил его Неджи, лишь презрительным поджатием губ среагировав на оскорбление. Он встал и повернулся к Наруто: – Я согласен. Разбуди меня, когда придет время выдвигаться.

– Спокойной ночи, – с легким удивлением отозвался тот и возмущенно зашептал что-то Учихе на ухо, наверное, хотел, чтобы он извинился.

Неджи не стал прислушиваться и направился к своей повозке. Учиха ревнует, а он еще раз поцеловал Наруто и вечером получит идеальное оправдание для дальнейших поползновений. Все складывается гораздо лучше, чем могло бы.

Если бы он только знал, во что выльется казавшаяся такой привлекательной идея…


	79. Chapter 79

Что-то в видении, показанном Даку-Павой, показалось Неджи странным, и он никак не мог понять, что конкретно. Воскрешать в памяти тошнотворные сцены не хотелось, но смутная тревога целый день не давала ему покоя.

Что же там было такое неправильное? Неуместное?

О, боги! Отец!

Хизаши погиб, выполняя свой долг, спасая главу рода Хьюга, своего брата-близнеца Хиаши. Пусть Неджи и считал несправедливым то, что несколько минут разницы в рождении определили отца на вечное служение основной ветви клана, пусть злился за нанесение печати Подчинения, но у него ни разу не возникало желания убить его. Он любил своего отца и долго горевал, когда его не стало. Так почему же тот оказался в числе мертвецов в Церемониальном зале?

Неджи не мог найти ответа. Он помнил, каким мстительным удовлетворением наполнилось его существо, когда он увидел его тело рядом со старейшинами, тогда он знал, что они получили по заслугам, но сейчас не мог вспомнить, что же такое ужасное они совершили, чтобы ему захотелось их убить?

Это должно быть что-то действительно веское, – с мрачным юмором подумал он, – потому что среди "парада мертвецов" не наблюдалось ни учителя Гая, ни Рока Ли, а уж оснований прикончить Зеленый Дуэт у Неджи имелось предостаточно.

Он так глубоко погрузился в размышления, что Ховосо был вынужден дважды окликнуть его, чтобы добиться ответа. Неджи покраснел от стыда: что он за капитан, если на миссии от него никакого толку, одни проблемы?! План защиты разрабатывают Наруто с Ховосо, а два признанных гения Конохи витают в облаках – Учиха сидел с привычно отстраненным видом, мыслями явно пребывая где-то далеко отсюда. Впрочем, Неджи и не ждал от высокомерного ублюдка особой помощи, а вот за свою никчемность стало обидно, и он включился в обсуждение стратегии, где ему отводилась главная роль: разобраться в природе чакры Даку-Павы.

Сегодня они разложили лагерь раньше, чем обычно, чтоб успеть произвести все необходимые приготовления до темноты. Ису отправили к возницам, дабы не мешался под ногами. Ховосо сказал, что объяснил людям, что они собираются делать, и Неджи беспричинно надеялся, что он обошелся без подробностей.

Что хорошего в том, что скоро они станут тремя сексуально озабоченными маньяками? Неджи, должно быть, сошел с ума, когда подумал, что ему на руку ритуал переливания чакры. Было бы хорошо иметь такое оправдание, чтобы прикасаться к Наруто, но он не учел, что и сама тяга многократно возрастет. Чем он думал тогда? О, на этот вопрос имелся ответ!

Все, к чему Неджи мог прибегнуть для собственной защиты – это не дотрагиваться к Наруто. Он запомнил, что окончательно контроль теряется именно при контакте, и решил всеми способами воздерживаться от этого. Даже сейчас ему отчаянно хотелось коснуться, пройтись губами по загорелой коже, вызывая стон, попробовать на вкус… только присутствие Ховосо и Учихи сдерживали его от незамедлительной реализации своих желаний. Что же будет дальше?

– Неджи, иди сюда.

Черт, он покойник!

С обреченным видом Неджи сел напротив Наруто, протягивая ему руки. Как на это реагирует Учиха, можно было и не задумываться – аура злости распространялась так активно, что можно было скопировать выражение лица этого отморозка, даже не поднимая головы. В данный момент было бы верхом опрометчивости смотреть ему в глаза: шаринган пробудился и жаждал аристократической крови. Учиха определенно был в бешенстве, отчего настроение сразу улучшилось и Неджи ласково улыбнулся Наруто:

– Приступим?

– Ага, – Наруто засучил рукава, хотя в этом не было практической необходимости, но Неджи не жаловался: ему нравились эти крепкие руки. И не только руки. Откровенно говоря, он предпочел бы, чтоб Наруто разделся до пояса… или даже полностью, а сеанс пусть бы проходил где-нибудь в уединенном и закрытом от Учих месте, о да!

Он разочарованно вздохнул и прикоснулся к выставленным ладоням, гордясь тем, что пока может делать это медленно и как бы нехотя. Наруто с виноватым видом оглянулся через плечо, будто извиняясь, затем глубоко вдохнул и пустил чакру.

Неджи был так сосредоточен на том, чтобы не совершить какой-нибудь недостойный поступок, что не сразу понял, как стала смешиваться их чакра. Странное ощущение чужого проникновения… так глубоко… глубже, чем под кожу… глубже, чем при сексе… как будто Наруто положил ладони ему прямо на сердце. Поначалу хотелось отодвинуться, избавиться от столь грубого нарушения личного пространства, но вскоре ему стало нравиться это чувство принадлежности, даже слишком. Наруто тоже не остался равнодушным: его глаза потемнели, дыхание стало глубже, неровные выдохи свидетельствовали о напряжении. Краем сознания Неджи похвалил себя за предусмотрительно наброшенный на колени край накидки: стояло у него знатно.

В какой-то момент он понял, что ему безразличны и свидетели, и возможные последствия – ему жизненно необходимо трогать Наруто. Это было далеко за гранью его обычного вожделения, казалось, что если он сию секунду не поцелует его, то попросту умрет. Руки скользнули сами, притягивая в объятья того, кто даже и не думал сопротивляться, наоборот, сам подавался навстречу, Неджи почти дотянулся до сладких губ, вкус которых он так хорошо помнил… и их резко рванули в разные стороны, разъединяя, словно разрывая напополам.

"Наруто!"

Ему удалось сдержать отчаянный крик, только невнятное стенание сорвалось с его губ.

"Вернись, ты мне нужен! Я люблю тебя!"

Ховосо почти сразу закрыл ему глаза, но это не помогло: сквозь активировавшийся бьякуган он четко видел силуэт вырывавшегося из хватки Саске Наруто и его ответное возбуждение.

– Успокойтесь, Неджи, возьмите себя в руки, успокойтесь, успокойтесь, – от этого мягкого тона хотелось кричать, но он знал, что Ховосо прав и нужно взять бешеный вихрь эмоций под контроль.

Он пытался следить за дыханием, замедлить сердцебиение и хоть немного ослабить эрекцию, но все, что видел и осознавал, был поток чакры Девятихвостого, потекший от Наруто к Учихе. Ненавистному ублюдку не было нужды сохранять дистанцию, он держал в объятиях и с упоением целовал единственного человека, которого Неджи когда-нибудь любил. Открыто, без страха быть отвергнутым, получая на каждое движение горячий отклик. Как Наруто мог так быстро забыть то чувство единения, которое они только что испытали, как мог отказаться от его любви и предпочесть этого предателя? Как нож в сердце! Невыносимо больно!

Неджи рванулся прочь, отшвыривая от себя Ховосо, не в силах продолжать эту пытку. Зачем он согласился на эту проклятую миссию, зачем дал подвергнуть себя ритуалу? Лучше было лежать связанным по рукам и ногам, чем чувствовать эту боль от неразделенного желания, словно кислотой разъедающую внутренности, пропитывающую всю его сущность горьким "никогда".

"Ненавижу! Ненавижу!"

Он вряд ли мог с уверенностью сказать, кого тогда имел в виду: себя, жалкого и не способного справиться с чувствами, Саске, отнявшего у него надежду, или самого Наруто, упорно игнорировавшего очевидное. Какова бы ни была конечная цель ритуала, можно было утверждать одно – в тот момент столь лакомой для Даку-Павы тьмы в душе у Неджи было предостаточно.


	80. Chapter 80

Так не пойдет, нужно успокоиться. Любой ценой нужно взять себя в руки. У них миссия и вся ответственность лежит на нем: нужно думать о своем долге, а не о члене! О его ноющем, твердом, сочащемся смазкой члене… К черту!

Неджи спустил штаны и обхватил напряженный ствол, быстро задвигав рукой. В голове вообще не осталось связных мыслей, только мешанина из "люблю", "хочу", "Наруто" и "вот так". Когда он излился, то стало чуть легче, можно было попытаться сосредоточиться, не думая о том, чем сейчас занимаются те двое. Что об этом думать, если он готов руку дать на отсечение, что у них секс!

Он не знал, что потерял бы столь опрометчиво поставленную на кон конечность, а это сделало бы процесс самоудовлетворения, к которому ему частенько приходилось прибегать в последнее время, весьма проблематичным.

Картина, которая могла бы предстать глазу стороннего наблюдателя, если кто-то осмелился бы сунуться к повозке джинчуурики, была намного целомудренней, чем виделось отчаявшемуся Хьюге: полностью одетый Саске, прижимавший к себе Наруто с задранной до половины футболкой. Это все, что они успели сделать, до того как их окончательно накрыло – Наруто сбросил куртку, а Саске потянул вверх его футболку, остановившись на полпути. Видимо, уровень чакры перешел какую-то допустимую границу, и они как начали целоваться, так и не могли оторваться друг от друга.

Бешеный напор, их извечное соперничество, где ни один не хочет признать себя побежденным, и языки сплетаются снова и снова, а губы впиваются с остервенением, будто они хотят поглотить друг друга.

И снова в душе Саске поднимается тьма, вязкая и черная, как смола, которая склеивает его желания в одно – похоть, и он бы непременно овладел Наруто, если б только мог выпутать свою левую руку из светлых волос и снять правую с загорелого плеча, в которое он так крепко вцепился. Он знает о том, что только наследник клана Учиха может управлять Девятихвостым, носитель которого так кстати сидит у него на коленях, но он также помнит и о Даку-Паве, о той беспомощности перед лицом неизвестной силы, а Саске очень не любит чувствовать себя слабым. Поэтому он сдерживает себя, полагая, что монстру только на руку будут его разбушевавшиеся гормоны.

Когда обсуждалась сегодняшняя тактика, он думал о том, чтобы затянуть Даку-Паву в реальность шарингана. Саске еще не окончательно отбросил этот вариант, решив считать его резервным из-за большого риска неудачи. Хорошо запомнив урок, преподанный Итачи, он больше не кидался сломя голову на цель, не изучив ее предварительно. Слишком легко чудовище им управляло, а он ненавидел быть ведомым – эта честь могла быть дарована только Наруто, только кратковременно и только в постели.

Сверхъестественным усилием воли Саске заставил себя отстранить Наруто и удерживать его на расстоянии, не обращая внимания на попытки раскрасневшегося джинчуурики опять забраться к нему на колени. Снова и снова он обращался к нему, пытаясь отрезвить, пока не смог достучаться до затуманенного вожделением разума. Наконец Наруто его услышал:

– Черт! – выдохнул он, убрав руки и поспешно сложив их на груди, не доверяя сейчас самому себе.

Почувствовать чужую чакру в своем теле хотелось просто до боли, но Саске уже встал и отошел, прислонившись к борту фургона с самым неприступным видом. Только жгучий взгляд выдавал его истинные желания.

– Проклятье! – взвыл Наруто, отворачиваясь и зажмуриваясь.

Учиха же не произнес ни слова, только крепче сжал кулаки, мысленно пообещав себе компенсировать все в тройном размере, как только они разберутся с этой тварью. О, когда все закончится, он затащит Наруто куда-нибудь подальше от всех, и там оттрахает так, что тот стоять не сможет, какой бы регенеративной способностью не обладал его биджу. Наконец Наруто прочувствует всю силу гения клана Учиха. Мрачно усмехнувшись этой сладкой угрозе, он вдруг заметил растрепанного Хьюгу, стоявшего поодаль с потерянным видом. Тот как будто специально отводил взгляд, и сначала Саске даже решил, что этот никчемный упрямец пытается его оскорбить, но почти сразу понял, что дело совсем не в этом.

Неджи пытался обрести хладнокровие, но не мог даже бьякуган удержать в активном состоянии. Чакра текла не так, как обычно – ровными мощными потоками, а хаотичными толчками, прерывавшимися и затапливавшими внутренние органы, вызывавшими вспышки боли из-за переполненных каналов. Его стало тело отвергать чужеродную субстанцию, искусственно влитую в него, и он не мог понять, почему. Гаара и Учиха не испытывали ничего подобного, так почему же он не может справиться с чакрой Девятихвостого? Неужели он настолько слаб?

Что-то смутное всплыло в сознании, он уже встречал упоминание подобной реакции организма, но Неджи не успел вспомнить причину, по которой это происходило: из повозки принца показались Ховосо и Иса. Мысли переключились на насущную проблему – сможет ли он исследовать чакру Даку-Павы, если бьякуган отказывается ему подчиняться?

– Наруто! – послышался негромкий строгий оклик и Неджи повернулся. Наруто с жадностью рассматривал его тело, потом медленно обернулся на звук голоса Саске и как будто завис. – Возьми себя в руки! – снова скомандовал ненавистный отморозок и, выругавшись так, что Иса испуганно охнул, Наруто уткнулся лицом в колени, закрыв голову руками.

Резкий приказной тон подействовал и на Неджи, и он обернулся к Ховосо, чтобы в последний раз согласовать действия, но на разговоры не осталось времени: силуэт Исы засиял изнутри синим, с каждой секундой наливаясь силой.

– Наруто, очнись! Даку-Пава пробудился! – крикнул Неджи, удивленно замечая, что вокруг еще достаточно светло.

Сзади послышался шорох, но Неджи не стал тратить зря драгоценное время – он всматривался в направление потоков, отмечая исходную точку распространения синей чакры, любая деталь могла пригодиться в борьбе.

Ховосо стоял за спиной у принца, взглядом спрашивая Неджи, не нужно ли ему вмешаться. Тот пока не давал сигнала, не представляя, подействует ли выбранная ими тактика привязки к Наруто.

– Ючия, – сладострастно начал Даку-Пава в своей обычной вкрадчивой манере, – приди ко… Что?! – вдруг взвизгнул он, перебивая сам себя. – Что это за гадость? Чем вы испортили мое лакомство?

Неджи почувствовал, как от радости сердце забилось быстрее. Сработало!

– Нешши… – и он бесстрашно взглянул в глаза растерянному чудовищу. – Да что же это? Как это случилось? Где вы оба набрались подобной дряни?.. Отстань, надоел! – вдруг резко выкрикнул он и Ховосо схватился за горло, оседая на землю. Это было очень некстати, но у Неджи было слишком важное задание, чтобы отвлекаться.

Пока Даку-Пава по-бабьи причитал над испорченным обедом, заламывая руки, Неджи его исследовал. Средоточие источника странной силы находилось в груди, справа от сердца, чакра распространялась по спирали вопреки всем законам, игнорируя и внутреннее устройство тела, и обычные каналы, как будто их и не было вовсе, словно раскручивалась спираль.

– Наруто! Это ты, больше некому, – принц наконец сообразил, кто был источником необычных метаморфоз, и медленно направился к нему. – Но как ты сумел это провернуть, у тебя же совсем другая чакра? О-о, подожди-ка… теперь я понимаю. Нару-у-уто, – игриво погрозил он пальчиком, – разве мама не учила тебя, что обманывать нехорошо? М-м, да ты просто конфетка! Невкусная обертка и сладко-сладко-сладко внутри. Ох, как много чакры! Я почти могу почувствовать ее вкус… Впрочем, зачем гадать? Приди ко мне!

И Наруто, вздрогнув и что-то невнятно пробормотав, качнулся по направлению к Даку-Паве, сделал шаг, затем еще один… Неджи был в ужасе – они даже не рассматривали этот вариант! Поглощенные зовом плоти шиноби не брали во внимание, что монстр сможет призвать Наруто: слишком привыкли полагаться на его солнечную натуру, на благородство, доброту и всепрощение, но не учли, что сидящая в нем сущность Девятихвостого и есть воплощенное зло! Боги, что же делать?

– Эй, ты! – вдруг выкрикнул Саске.

Даку-Пава поднял голову и Наруто замер в двух шагах от объятого синим пламенем силуэта. Неджи засек шаринган и благоразумно не стал смотреть Саске в лицо, а вот Даку-Пава не отвел взгляд.

"Попался!" – подумал Неджи, за спасение Наруто почти прощая Учиху за все грехи, но Наруто вдруг опять двинулся вперед. Лукаво улыбаясь, Даку-Пава притянул к себе носителя Девятихвостого, глядя прямо в расширенные глаза с вращавшимся шаринганом. Только тогда Неджи понял страшную истину: безотказная техника клана Учиха не подействовала.


	81. Chapter 81

Саске кинулся вперед, но разросшийся в мгновение ока купол древней синей чакры, спружинив, отшвырнул его на несколько метров. Даку-Пава даже не удостоил этот инцидент своим вниманием. Тряхнув головой, Саске снова атаковал и был отброшен так, будто налетел на резиновый пузырь, а не пытался пробиться сквозь враждебную чакру. Неджи, не думая, последовал его примеру, не в силах смотреть на то, как закатываются глаза Наруто из-за хлещущего оранжевого потока между их с Даку-Павой телами. Ткань и плоть обуглились под маленькой детской ладонью, касавшейся печати джинчуурики, раскинутые в стороны руки Наруто дрожали, судорожно пытаясь ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь, а на его лице была написана такая мука, что сердце разрывалось.

Их попытки как-то помешать монстру не приносили результата. Неджи видел, как Учиха пытается затянуть в реальность шарингана если не Даку-Паву, то хотя бы Наруто, но у него ничего не получалось, а времени оставалось все меньше и меньше. Запасы чакры у Демона-Лиса велики, но не бесконечны, с такой колоссальной скоростью выкачки они быстро истощатся… и тогда Наруто умрет.

Уязвимость шиноби заключалась в том, что каналы чакры мгновенно разрушались, стоило превысить свой предел расхода в бою, это оборачивалось мелкими кровоизлияниями по всему организму и долгим восстановительным периодом. Но определенное количество чакры всегда оставалось для поддержки функционирования тела, хотя существовали запрещенные дзюцу, позволявшие использовать и этот резерв. Страшные последствия одного из них Неджи видел после боя Рока Ли с Гаарой – незаживающие раны, открывшиеся по всему телу, высохшие мускулы, критическое обезвоживание и истощение. Ли был похож на живой труп, и только своевременная помощь отряда медиков смогла его спасти.

Жуткие воспоминания заставили его удвоить усилия, но все было напрасно. Раз за разом они с Учихой пытались пробиться сквозь купол: внутри него умирал человек, за которого они оба, не задумываясь, отдали бы свои жизни, однако древнее существо оказалось могущественнее, чем элитные шиноби Конохи, и Неджи был в отчаянии. Чакра, плотным покровом оградившая Даку-Паву, делала его неуязвимым для их атак.

Наруто еле держался на ногах – огромный ожог у него на животе продолжал расширяться, источая тошнотворный запах горелого мяса, а они с Учихой продолжали тщетно биться об купол, созданный Даку-Павой, как мухи об стекло.

Все плыло перед глазами, они с Саске слабели, попусту расходуя огромные запасы чакры, и Неджи понимал, что они не ослабляют монстра, а усиливают его, но был не в состоянии просто встать и смотреть, как из Наруто выпивают жизнь. О, если б он только мог очутиться на его месте и умереть вместо него! Он клялся всем богам, что оставит Наруто в покое и не будет больше донимать его своей навязчивой опекой, лишь бы они явили чудо и спасли его любимого от смерти. Но как, как это могло произойти, если чудовище почти убило его?!

– Амате… – Саске не смог договорить, сбитый с ног окровавленным Ховосо.

– Прекратите! Остановитесь! – закричал телохранитель. – Посмотрите на них! Разве вы не видите?! Разве… – не договорив, он захлебнулся кашлем, но Неджи уже почувствовал изменения в чакральном фоне.

Сквозь бьякуган он увидел, что Наруто практически повис на принце, обвив его руками, и что-то шепчет: по крайней мере, его губы шевелятся. Синий купол всколыхнулся, резко меняя форму с округлой на неопрятно-рваную, маленькая фигурка рванулась прочь, но не смогла освободиться, а Наруто опустился на колени, не в силах больше стоять, упрямо продолжая что-то доказывать Даку-Паве, как будто увещевая его. Но светловолосая голова склонялась все ниже и ниже, паузы между репликами неуклонно увеличивались, и в какой-то момент Неджи показалось, что все кончено и они потеряли Наруто. Монстр победил.

И вдруг вместо оранжевой чакры, текущей от джинчуурики, к Даку-Паве пошла голубая. Тот задергался, силясь высвободиться, но не успел, она уже стала вливаться в тонкое детское тело. Наруто продолжал удерживать его, из последних сил вцепившись в хрупкие плечи, и внезапно в том месте, где у принца располагалось средоточие силового вихря, показался луч белого света.

– Не трогайте! Пожалуйста, не трогайте их, вы только все испортите, – продолжал уговаривать Ховосо, для верности удерживая Саске за руки. – Посмотрите, что происходит! Пожалуйста, не мешайте, не трогайте их!

Купол таял без подпитки, истончаясь на глазах, а Неджи судорожно вглядывался в побледневшее лицо Наруто, готовый в любой момент броситься к нему на помощь. Но, казалось, Носитель Девятихвостого и сам неплохо справлялся – отдача чакры значительно уменьшилась, а луч яркого света превратился в широкую слепящую полосу и продолжал расти. Принц дрожал всем телом, крупные слезы катились по щекам, но он смотрел на Наруто так восторженно и недоверчиво, будто тот раскрывал ему самую главную тайну на свете. Его ладошка соскользнула с обугленной плоти, оставив на черном фоне яркий красный отпечаток, и Неджи замутило от отвращения и колоссального облегчения одновременно. Спасен?

– Подождите, не трогайте, не вмешивайтесь, еще рано, еще не время, – как заведенный, сипло твердил Ховосо, и Неджи неестественным образом успокаивался, слушая этот речитатив, словно впадая в транс. Мысли о том, что промедление смерти подобно, разбавлялись тягучими туманными нитями, не дававшими сконцентрироваться и действовать. Что-то такое знакомое было во всем этом…

– Развейся! – он все-таки сообразил, что попал под действие рассеивающего внимание дзюцу, и смог его сбросить.

Оглянувшись на Саске, он как раз увидел, как Ховосо применил технику, отключающую сознание, и Учиха упал ничком. Предатель! Этот старик с самого начала водил их за нос! Но как же тогда… Наруто! Боги!

Неджи обернулся в тот момент, когда пальцы Наруто разжались и он отпустил Даку-Паву, рухнувшего, как подкошенный. Сам Наруто тоже стал оседать, пытаясь опереться на подламывавшиеся руки, он все еще пытался что-то сказать, хотя голос его уже не слушался. В два прыжка подскочив к нему, Неджи бережно уложил его на землю, не сводя глаз со страшного ожога. Лечение займет много времени, но рана не критична, хвала богам!

Наруто захрипел, и взгляд Неджи метнулся к его лицу. Он едва расслышал, что пытался сказать Наруто:

– Иса… не убивай… Ису…

Мимолетное раздражение от того факта, что Наруто вновь старается спасти врага, который за несколько минут до этого чуть не лишил его жизни, сменилось страхом – к ним приближался Ховосо, а у Неджи почти не осталось чакры, чтобы защитить их обоих.


	82. Chapter 82

Телохранитель принца с легкостью уклонился от брошенного куная, тот оставил на плече лишь неглубокий порез. Неджи был правшой, и метать с левой руки, поддерживая правой бессознательного Наруто, было ужасно неудобно, но он снова замахнулся.

Ховосо остановился и поднял раскрытые ладони, просипев:

– Прекратите… я не причиню вам вреда… только дайте мне осмотреть Ису, – он говорил с натугой, перемежая речь длинными паузами.

Неджи, не сводя со старика подозрительного взгляда и даже не подумав опустить оружие, кивком головы показал ему, что путь свободен. Не обращая больше на них двоих внимания, Ховосо склонился над маленьким телом, перепачканным землей. Вдруг подумалось, что детский организм мог и не выдержать такого напора силы, и сердце пронзила жалость. Как бы то ни было, в случившемся нельзя было обвинить Ису, пусть в нем и обитало древнее зло, но сам принц вел себя, как обычный ребенок, и Неджи не мог себя заставить возненавидеть его.

– Неджи… – Ховосо поднял голову и их взгляды встретились. В глазах старика стояла такая мольба, что Неджи захотелось заранее согласиться на все, чего бы тот ни попросил. – Знаю, что своими действиями, я… пробудил в вас подозрения, но поверьте… – он вдруг согнулся, закашлялся и судорожными движениями достал из внутреннего кармана пузырек из темного стекла. Отпив из него и поморщившись, Ховосо продолжил: – Поверьте, я никогда не желал ни вам, ни вашим друзьям зла. Я лишь хотел защитить Ису, а… если удастся, и попробовать освободить его от Даку-Павы. И, Неджи, сейчас у нас есть шанс, но мне понадобится ваша помощь.

– Помощь какого рода? – настороженно спросил Неджи. Ему очень хотелось верить в то, что Ховосо не предатель, ведь тот так по-отцовски вел себя с ним, но природная осмотрительность призывала быть начеку.

– Сейчас Даку-Пава очень ослаб и не может контролировать тело Исы, ему понадобится время, чтобы начать генерировать чакру, и если мы успеем запечатать его до того, как он снова вернет себе контроль, то Иса будет свободен!

Глаза Ховосо радостно сверкали, и он снова казался молодым. Неджи в который раз задался вопросом, сколько же на самом деле лет этому удивительному человеку.

– Что для этого нужно делать?

– Как Наруто? – перебил Ховосо. – Вы можете его оставить?

Неджи с нежностью коснулся спутанных волос, отводя светлые пряди с побледневшего лба:

– С ним все будет в порядке, Девятихвостый поможет ему выкарабкаться. В конце концов, это же Наруто!

Он осторожно отпустил его, мимоходом получив подтверждение своим словам – ожог на животе джинчуурики уже начал затягиваться.

– Хорошо, нам нельзя терять время. Неджи, вот, возьмите это, – Ховосо вытащил из складок просторного одеяния вычурное кольцо, – и снимите печати на повозке с артефактами. Они расположены сразу за колесами, просто приложите к центральной руне перстень, и вы легко сможете их отклеить. Но запомните последовательность: правая сзади, левая спереди, левая сзади, правая спереди, только в таком порядке! И не заденьте взрывные свитки, когда будете снимать печати, действуйте аккуратно. Потом откройте дверцу в днище и принесите артефакты сюда.

Неджи на лету поймал перстень, оказавшийся неожиданно тяжелым для такого маленького кусочка металла, и поспешил к повозке, проговаривая про себя последовательность снятия печатей.

Саске с трудом поднял голову, пытаясь подчинить себе непослушное тело. В ушах шумело, перед глазами все плыло. Что случилось? Он не мог воскресить в памяти последние события, лишь помнил, что Наруто в опасности. Он должен ему помочь, и не имеет никакого значения, что сам Саске сейчас не намного сильнее новорожденного котенка: пока его сердце бьется, он будет защищать Наруто.

Попытавшись активировать шаринган и тут же поплатившись за это пронзающей головной болью, он отказался от этого намеренья. Встать он тоже не смог, пришлось ползти к неподвижному ярко-оранжевому пятну, старательно отгоняя от себя мысль о том, что может быть слишком поздно. Несколько метров растянулись километрами, а расфокусированное зрение никак не могло подсказать, дышит ли Наруто…

Жив, он жив! Саске крепко сжал его запястье, ощущая под пальцами биение пульса, руки тряслись от облегчения. А где Даку-Пава? Он осмотрелся по сторонам, едва различая силуэты… Ховосо? Что он делает?

Телохранитель методично расчищал место от травы и камней, потом перетащил туда что-то, что затуманенный взор Саске идентифицировал как дощатый настил, и покрыл странное сооружение тканью.

Подскочил Хьюга, сердито выговаривая что-то, но Саске уже не пытался вникнуть в смысл произносимого. Раз они так себя ведут, значит, опасность миновала. Он отпустил руку Наруто, отодвинулся немного и позволил себе потерять сознание.

Таинственные артефакты оказались двумя проржавевшими железными брусьями, рухнувшими вниз, едва он сдвинул засов на потайной двери. На грохот выглянули встревоженные возницы, но Неджи прикрикнул на них, чтоб не высовывались. Сейчас было не до вежливости, он нутром чуял, что ритуал запечатывания легко не пройдет.

Но как все-таки Наруто удалось перебороть силу, перед которой спасовал даже шаринган? Неджи по собственному опыту знал, насколько мощны дзюцу отмороженного ублюдка, он провалился в созданную Учихой реальность за долю секунды, хотя до этого блестяще противостоял техникам, агрессивно подчиняющим разум. А Даку-Пава даже не обратил на это внимания, зато перед Наруто не выстоял. Как?

Возвращаясь обратно и волоча за собой ржавые железяки, покрытые полустершимися рунами, он обратил внимание, что Учиха каким-то мистическим образом ухитрился добраться до Наруто. Неджи невольно зауважал его за это, Даку-Паву дзюцу Ховосо вырубало до самого утра, а Учихе хватило всего нескольких минут, чтобы прийти в себя. Сильный ублюдок!

Ховосо взглянул на него с нетерпением, и Неджи поторопился к импровизированному алтарю.

– Вы не могли как-то лучше ухаживать за этими своими реликвиями? Они хоть сработают или рассыплются после первой сложенной печати? – он был до такой степени издерган событиями этого вечера, что дал раздражению прорваться наружу.

– Будем надеяться, что все получится, я почти тридцать лет не прикасался к ним.

– Тогда неудивительно, что они так выглядят! Вам не приходило в голову, что за этим нужно присматривать?

Ховосо слегка улыбнулся, глядя на возмущенного Неджи:

– Вы хорошо заботитесь о собственном оружии, не так ли? – Еще бы не хорошо, Майто Гай основательно вдолбил этот постулат в длинноволосую голову, а Тен-Тен добавляла каждый раз, когда надменный аристократ пренебрегал чисткой кунаев, считая это занятие недостойным. – Но дело в том, что Врат Погребения можно касаться только при ритуалах запечатывания.

Врата Погребения – жутковатое и чересчур пафосное название для двух погнутых железяк, но Неджи знал, что часто за неказистой оболочкой скрывается огромная мощь, поэтому не спешил высказывать свое мнение вслух.

– Слушайте меня внимательно и спрашивайте, если чего-то не понимаете. Возможно, вам придется заканчивать самостоятельно. – Под ошеломленным взглядом Неджи Ховосо потер израненное горло и произнес: – Я собираюсь причинить Исе очень сильную боль, вряд ли я доживу до конца ритуала.


	83. Chapter 83

– Неджи, мы теряем драгоценное время. Я прошу вас, не спорьте!

Ховосо снова отхлебнул лекарства, его глаза лихорадочно блестели, а короткие седые волосы взмокли от пота. Возможно, было бы разумнее подчиниться и не отбирать последние силы, но Неджи не мог смириться с его решением.

– Должен быть какой-то выход! Вы не можете так просто сдаться, кто тогда будет присматривать за Исой? Ховосо, послушайте, мы можем договориться об условном сигнале, и когда вы почувствуете, что не можете продолжать, я подхвачу за вами…

– И станете рабом Даку-Павы вместо меня? – прервал его Ховосо.

– Если это спасет вам жизнь, то стану! – выкрикнул Неджи. Сердце екнуло при этих словах, но он упрямо сжал губы, готовый сдержать свое слово.

Ховосо мягко покачал головой:

– Не нужно пытаться взвалить на себя чужое бремя. Это не твоя судьба, сынок.

И вот это ласковое отеческое обращение сломало последний барьер – слезы брызнули из глаз, и Неджи сорвался:

– Почему всегда так? Почему постоянно кто-то должен умирать по чужой прихоти? Ведь вы не хотите навредить Исе, вы хотите его спасти! Так почему же… почему вы должны за это заплатить своей жизнью? Это несправедливо!

– В мире шиноби мало справедливости… – Телохранитель с тоской посмотрел вверх, где в просветах между деревьями виднелось звездное небо. – Давайте постараемся, чтобы моя жертва не была напрасной.

Он сбросил плащ, и Неджи вздрогнул от ужаса – ворот сорочки был полностью мокрым от крови, стекавшей по израненной шее, темно-красные потеки, в тусклом свете костра казавшиеся черными, доходили до груди.

– Неджи, принесите Ису, а я пока подготовлюсь к ритуалу.

Взяв протянутый плащ, Неджи завернул в него маленького принца и поднял на руки, тот оказался совсем легким. Он с тревогой всмотрелся в измученное детское лицо, убрав спутанную длинную челку: сейчас Иса выглядел совсем беззащитным. Между тонкими светлыми бровками залегла страдальческая морщинка, как будто он испытывал боль. Вполне возможно, что так оно и было – вряд ли монстр просто так сдался. "Борись, Иса. Продержись еще немного, пожалуйста", – прошептал Неджи, прежде чем передать его телохранителю.

Ховосо принял драгоценную ношу и бережно уложил принца на импровизированный алтарь, на котором уже заняли место ржавые железки. Как-то не верилось, что этот металлолом сможет существенно помочь при запечатывании силы настолько древней и сильной, что ей даже прославленный шаринган нипочем.

Снова выудив пузырек с лекарством, Ховосо с два глотка осушил его до дна.

– При передозировке может вызвать паралич дыхательных путей, – с кривой улыбкой сказал он наблюдавшему за его действиями Неджи. – Вот только вряд ли успеет.

– Как вы можете шутить в такое время? – в отчаянии воскликнул тот. – Боги, ведь еще не поздно изменить план! Я справлюсь, используя бьякуган, я смогу до мельчайших подробностей повторить ваши жесты. А если не получится и я окажусь связанным с ним, то мы отправимся обратно в Коноху. Наша Хокаге, госпожа Цунаде, невероятно искусна в медицине, и если мы исследуем влияние чакры Наруто на Даку-Паву, то сможем выяснить, как его вылечить!

– Он не болен, он проклят, – надежды воодушевившегося Неджи были безжалостно разрушены одной короткой фразой. – Но я восхищаюсь вашей решимостью и самоотверженностью. – Ховосо помолчал несколько секунд, а потом тихо добавил: – Будь у меня сын, я хотел бы, чтоб он вырос таким же смелым и благородным, как ты.

– Итак, начнем. Вы готовы? – Ховосо снова сменил тон на отстраненно-вежливый, и Неджи принял правила, про себя решив, что все равно попытается его спасти.

Непонятно откуда телохранитель извлек тушечницу и стал рисовать вокруг сердца Исы руны.

– Лучше бы было нанести их под кожу, как можно глубже, но вряд ли тогда я смогу провести ритуал.

– Для чего они?

– Это внешний ограничительный круг. С Даку-Павой будет намного легче бороться на маленьком участке, все тело Исы я не смогу держать под контролем.

– Но не лучше бы было нанести их подальше от жизненно-важных органов? – спросил Неджи.

– Оттуда распространяется сила Даку-Павы, там ее средоточие. Не знаю, было ли так изначально, или те люди, которые запечатывали в нем чудовище, специально связали его с сердцем. Я был слишком зол тогда, чтобы выяснять детали. Удивительно, как ума-то хватило догадаться допросить о Вратах, – хмыкнул он. – Но у нас нет времени предаваться воспоминаниям. Неджи, если все пройдет удачно, отправляйтесь в деревню Глины, как мы и собирались. Там за торговым кварталом найдите постоялый двор Сошина, его еще называют Журавлиным Приютом. Когда увидите его дом, то поймете, почему. Он знает про Ису и поможет ему.

– Сошин, Журавлиный Приют, – послушно повторил Неджи. – А если вы не справитесь?

Лицо Ховосо на миг стало таким старым и опустошенным, что ему можно было дать лет семьдесят.

– Не думайте об этом. Пока есть шансы, мы должны бороться. И еще… Вы же сможете увидеть, когда мое сердце перестанет биться?

Неджи кивнул, судорожно сглотнув.

– Обещайте, что не вмешаетесь в ритуал, пока я буду жив.

– Я…

– Дайте мне слово!

Неджи тяжело вздохнул.

– Слово шиноби Листа, слово Хьюга, – твердо сказал он.

А потом оглянулся на Наруто, все еще лежавшего без сознания рядом с Учихой. Бывают случаи, когда собственная честь ничего не значит. Если он сможет, то нарушит слово и все равно попытается спасти телохранителя, Наруто бы обязательно так поступил.

– Как он все-таки смог справиться с Даку-Павой? – вполголоса пробормотал Неджи.

– А вы еще не поняли? – Ховосо тоже перевел взгляд с Исы на джинчуурики и мягко улыбнулся: – Только чистое сердце, полное света, может противостоять всепоглощающей тьме. Наруто – это Хикари.


	84. Chapter 84

Глядя на залитую кровью спину Ховосо, склонившегося над своим маленьким подопечным, Неджи пытался осмыслить его слова.

Наруто – это Хикари-Пава. Боги! В голове не укладывается. Теперь понятно, почему он всегда такой веселый и добрый, почему принимает близко к сердцу любое горе и в каждом человеке видит лишь хорошее. Подумать только! В детстве Неджи сам хотел стать Наруто, а когда подрос, то влюбился в него, в эту солнечную улыбку, в эту светлую силу, которой пронизан весь его путь…

Ведь Наруто не пошел по проторенной тропке отказа от собственных чувств, характерного для всех шиноби, он выбрал свой собственный путь ниндзя, и никто не мог заставить его отказаться от намеченной цели. "Я не возьму своих слов назад…" И плевать на ненависть жителей Конохи, на предательство лучшего друга, на Акацуки, охотящихся за его биджу… Стоп! Как такое может быть? Внутри Наруто запечатан Демон-Лис, каким образом туда втиснулся еще и Хикари?

Невозможно поместить две сущности в одного носителя – он помнил это из запрещенных к изучению свитков о происхождении биджу и возможностях джинчуурики, которые тайком вынес из подземного хранилища библиотеки. Оно круглосуточно охранялось, но трое чунинов не могли служить серьезной помехой для владельца бьякугана, если он решил что-то выяснить. Добытые сведения указывали на то, что в случае попытки второго запечатывания каналы чакры разрушаются, необратимо повреждая внутренние органы, и подопытный погибает. Еще там были отрывочные сведения о возможности контроля над всеми Хвостатыми Демонами сразу, но данных было так мало, а информация столь расплывчата и противоречива, что Неджи заранее усомнился в том, что один человек может контролировать девять биджу. Даже самые сильные марионеточники, с детства привыкшие к дроблению сознания, могли управлять приблизительно десятком кукол, а ведь марионетки не имели своей воли и не сопротивлялись своим хозяевам.

– Неджи, – хриплый голос Ховосо вывел его из задумчивости. – Я начинаю ритуал.

– Послушайте, Наруто никак не может быть Хикари, он же носитель Девятихвостого! – торопливо заговорил он. – Нельзя запечатать двоих в одно тело.

Телохранитель, к тому времени уже обмотавший шею бинтом, чтобы унять кровотечение, недоверчиво посмотрел на него:

– Наруто, несомненно, является Хикари, ведь он победил Даку-Паву. Только Хикари мог одолеть его!

– Нет! Наруто не Хикари, он просто очень добрый и чуткий человек, он может достучаться до любого…

– Неджи, у нас нет на это времени. Я понимаю, что вы испытываете к нему определенные чувства…

– Да при чем тут это?! – отчаянно борясь со смущением, воскликнул Неджи. – Так уже было! Наруто смог воскресить Гаару Песчаного Водопада после извлечения Однохвостого, а еще раньше Наруто говорил с ним прямо во время пробуждения Шукаку и не только остался жив, но и убедил его кардинально поменять мировоззрение. После этого маньяк-социопат, который мановением руки убивал десятки людей, который клялся, что живет лишь затем, чтобы убивать, раскаялся и был избран Казекаге. И уж поверьте мне, Гаара отдаст жизнь за жителей Суны!

– К Исе это все не имеет ни малейшего отношения, – сухо возразил Ховосо, и Неджи уже был готов приводить новые аргументы, лишь бы доказать, что сердце его любимого чисто само по себе, а не из-за постороннего вмешательства, но тут обратил внимание на взгляд телохранителя. В нем было столько горечи, что Неджи сначала растерялся.

"Какая ему разница, кто остановил Даку-Паву? Ведь главное, что он обезврежен… о, Боги!"

Сердце Неджи сжалось, когда он понял, что чувствовал Ховосо, слушая его: тридцать лет скитаться привязанным к чудовищу, смотреть, как оно убивает людей, будучи не в силах помешать, и вдруг за несколько минут до смерти узнать, что все это можно было остановить, всего лишь подобрав правильные слова? Продолжать спорить было бы слишком жестоко.

– Я думаю, вы правы. Мне ничего не известно о Даку-Паве, кроме детских сказок, а вы пробыли рядом с ним долгие годы. Прошу прощения за дерзость.

– Давайте приступим, – вместо ответа сказал Ховосо, – наше время на исходе. Помните, что вы дали мне слово не вмешиваться. Когда я… – он замялся, подыскивая подходящие слова, как будто это меняло суть происходящего, – если я не смогу довести дело до конца, вы должны будете продолжить направлять чакру Даку-Павы во Врата Погребения. Это не так трудно, как кажется на первый взгляд, сложно только на начальном этапе, когда я буду захватывать сущность монстра. Готовы?

– Да, – он активировал бьякуган.

Ховосо вдруг снова повернулся к нему:

– Ни о чем не жалей, сынок, будь счастлив! – сказал он и вспыхнул мощной чакрой, сорвав с себя ограничивающий свиток.

Неджи никогда не думал, что человек может так кричать.

Сквозь бьякуган он ощутил, что Учиха пришел в себя и пытается подняться.

– Не вздумай лезть сюда! – заорал ему Неджи, стараясь перекричать Даку-Паву.

Ховосо вонзил пальцы прямо в грудную клетку Исы, не обращая внимания на отчаянное сопротивление монстра. Детское тело билось в его руках с нечеловеческой силой, дергаясь и извиваясь в попытке избавиться от пронзающей хватки, чакра хлестала во все стороны с такой силой, будто на реке прорвало плотину, кровь заливала и Ховосо, и Ису, но всего страшнее был именно этот вой, который издавало маленькое горло. Ничего человеческого, только жуткое животное отчаяние, предчувствие неотвратимого близкого конца.

Ховосо вжал голову в плечи, стараясь как-то облегчить боль от разрываемой плоти и хоть немного замедлить кровотечение: печать Верности делала свое дело. Оставалось надеяться, что он сможет закончить привязку до того, как ему перережет аорту. Ну же, тварь, хватит прятаться!

И словно в ответ на свою мысль он почувствовал, что сопротивление монстра слабеет, хотя тот все еще пытался ускользнуть.

"Прости меня, Иса!" – подумал Ховосо, прежде чем активировать руны Врат. Он хотел бы сказать принцу, что боль не продлится долго, но уже не мог вымолвить ни слова.

Неджи вздрогнул, когда ржавые железки вдруг ощетинились длинными иглами, протыкая хрупкое тельце. Иса снова закричал, но уже по-человечески жалобно, не так, как до этого. Детские ручки взметнулись, пытаясь защититься от боли и оттолкнуть телохранителя, но у него не хватило сил, чтобы вырваться. Неджи не выдержал – он подскочил к принцу, умоляя его потерпеть:

– Держись, Иса, только держись! Ховосо спасает тебя от Даку-Павы, скоро все будет хорошо. Только не сопротивляйся, Иса, пожалуйста, это единственный шанс! Ховосо умирает, он приносит себя в жертву ради тебя, и если ничего не получится, то эта чертова печать убьет его напрасно! Ты же хочешь избавиться от этого проклятого монстра? Иса, все будет хорошо, ты должен терпеть, пожалуйста, еще немного, ради Ховосо!

Телохранитель хрипел, продолжая посылать волны чакры по направлению к Вратам Погребения, но ничего не происходило, и Неджи был близок к отчаянию. Что же делать? Вмешаться нельзя, потому что он не знает, как действовать, но и сидеть, ничего не предпринимая, он не может. Вот Наруто бы точно смог помочь, а он просто бесполезен. Черт, ну почему он такой никчемный всякий раз, когда случается что-то, выходящее за рамки стандартных тренировок?

– Давай, Иса! Борись с этой чертовой тварью, помоги Ховосо! Ну же, малыш, ты же сильный, ты же хочешь жить, как тебе хочется, а не как эта ненасытная сволочь тебе указывает! Прогони его к черту, это только твое тело! Вышвырни его!

Он не поверил своим глазам, когда после этих слов Врата Погребения запульсировали черным, впитывая потекшую к ним синюю чакру Даку-Павы. По телу Исы прокатывались судороги, пальцы скребли по доскам настила, но несмотря на глубокие раны, он смог справиться с древнейшим существом, перед которым был бессилен шаринган.

Скорость поглощения поистине впечатляла. Ржавые железки отлично справлялись со своей работой, Неджи не успел опомниться, как они разделались с Даку-Павой, еще миг – и свечение синей чакры пропало, а потом от принца прокатилась волна сжатого воздуха. Все закончилось?

Неджи обвел поляну потрясенным взглядом: Наруто неподвижно лежал на том же месте, где он его оставил, над ним, обнимая для защиты, навис бессознательный Саске. Окровавленный Иса лежал с закрытыми глазами, и только слабое биение пульса выдавало, что он все еще жив. Ховосо зажимал рану на горле, кажется, тоже потеряв сознание, но его сердце все еще билось, хвала Богам!

"Могло быть гораздо хуже, – подумал Неджи, решая, к кому первому бросаться на помощь. – Например, если бы случилось землетрясение или извержение вулкана".


	85. Chapter 85

Саске открыл глаза, почувствовав какое-то движение. Увидев склонившегося над Наруто взъерошенного Хьюгу, он дернулся туда, но единственным результатом необдуманного рывка стало сильное головокружение, которое заставило его снова опуститься на дощатый пол.

– Не раскачивай повозку, псих, – сухо бросил Неджи, затягивая последний слой бинтов.

– Что с ним? – спросил Саске, в раздражении от того, что пришлось обращаться с вопросом к Хьюге, но он должен был знать.

– В порядке, – коротко отозвался Неджи, поддерживать разговор с отмороженным ублюдком он не рвался.

Как и предполагалось, Учиха тут же успокоился и улегся обратно, продолжая пристально наблюдать за его действиями, видимо, чтобы Неджи ненароком не покусился на честь Наруто. Вообще-то это имело под собой определенные основания: когда он очистил место ожога от грязи и остатков одежды, то не смог сопротивляться желанию коснуться приоткрытых губ, коротко, потому что тихого "Саа…" хватило, чтобы отбить желание продлить ласку. Очередной украденный поцелуй, предназначенный не ему – привычная горечь металлическим привкусом оседала на языке. Наруто даже в беспамятстве думал только о чертовом предателе.

Неджи поправил подушку под светловолосой головой, удостоверился, что наложенная повязка не сползет и не помешает дыханию, еще раз с болезненной нежностью вгляделся в любимое лицо и повернулся к Учихе, все так же сверлившему его недоверчивым взглядом:

– Сомневаюсь, что тебе это интересно, но все-таки поставлю в известность: ритуал прошел успешно, Ховосо с Исой получили серьезные раны, но остались живы.

– Что за ритуал? – спросил Саске, с удивлением обнаруживая на губах привкус тонизирующей настойки. Неужели это Хьюга позаботился о нем?

– Ритуал запечатывания Даку-Павы, теперь он не опасен, – Неджи слегка улыбнулся откровенному сомнению на бледном лице и начал было пояснять: – Ховосо использовал Врата Погребения…

Саске прервал его, от изумления забыв сдерживать эмоции:

– Они тоже существуют? Черт, да это не миссия, а какое-то собрание оживших мифов и легенд! Не удивлюсь, если под конец выяснится, что где-то неподалеку бродит кицунэ.

– А ко мне явится богиня Каннон и потребует воздвигнуть огромную статую кошки в благодарность за волосы, – Неджи провел рукой по растрепавшимся прядям, свободно ниспадавшим по его плечам, в суматохе событий он потерял ленту.

Губы Учихи стали расползаться в понимающей улыбке, но он быстро пресек этот недостойный мрачного ублюдка порыв и снова придал своему лицу привычное отмороженное выражение. Неджи лишь пожал плечами, он слишком устал, чтобы злиться, и хотел немного расслабиться. Понятно, что Учиха не подходил на эту роль, но выбирать было не из кого: все остальные либо лежали без сознания, либо забились за повозки в священном ужасе и наотрез отказывались приближаться к месту проведения ритуала. Из-за трусости возниц Неджи пришлось самому перетаскивать раненых, промывать раны и накладывать повязки, про себя костеря бесполезных придурков на чем свет стоит.

– Послушай, Учиха… – Саске неохотно повернулся на голос, отрываясь от созерцания Наруто. Неджи удостоверился, что его слова будут услышаны и продолжил: – Я понимаю, что командная работа для тебя – пустой звук, и плевать ты хотел на тот факт, что я старший по званию и твой капитан, поэтому хочу попросить тебя об одном одолжении.

Проигнорировав саркастически вздернутую бровь, Неджи старательно следил за тем, чтоб в его голосе не проскальзывала язвительность, на этот раз слишком многое стояло на кону, чтобы тешить самолюбие мимолетным унижением Учихи:

– Я прошу тебя стать на вахту и проследить за Исой и, в особенности, Ховосо. У него очень глубокая рана на горле из-за активировавшейся печати Верности, он чудом остался жив. Кроме того, он пил какой-то сильный стимулятор, от передозировки которого могут отказать дыхательные пути. Несомненно, ты хочешь поквитаться с ним, но он всего лишь пытался уберечь Ису. Я дважды спасал тебе жизнь, и взамен прошу позаботиться об этих двоих.

– Ты покидаешь миссию?

– Нет, всего лишь иду спать. Я вымотан до предела, даже не могу активировать бьякуган, – он ожидал очередной насмешки или уничижительной реплики, но Учиха оставался до странности спокоен, хотя прежде не упускал случая поддеть его на этот счет.

– У тебя есть восемь часов, – Саске поморщился, садясь, но сразу же расправил плечи. – Иди, я позабочусь… обо всех.

Неджи скользнул взглядом по бесстрастному лицу, коротко кивнул и вышел.

Саске приложил руку к пылающему лбу, проклиная старика с его дурацким дзюцу, и медленно поднялся на четвереньки, чтобы дотянуться до фляжки с водой. Он чуть не поперхнулся тепловатой жидкостью, неожиданно услышав хриплое: "Дай мне тоже". Вытерев рот, он посмотрел на Наруто, встречаясь взглядом с затуманенными синими глазами, и протянул ему фляжку, пытаясь проглотить вдруг возникший в горле комок.

Опершись на локоть, Наруто стал жадно пить, и вскоре осушил флягу до дна.

– Больше нет? – спросил он, переводя дыхание, и Саске лихорадочно зашарил по повозке. – Ладно, не надо, обойдусь. Иди лучше сюда.

Гордый наследник клана Учиха как был на четвереньках, так и подполз к нему.

– Как ты? – спросил Наруто, и Саске отчаянно поцеловал его, потому что иначе бы врезал.

– Не смей так больше делать, придурок! – сказал он, отстранившись на пару сантиметров только чтобы разъединить их губы. Хотелось схватить Наруто и хорошенько потрясти, чтоб не смел больше умирать у него на глазах.

– Где Иса? – Наруто сделал попытку приподняться, но Саске снова опрокинул его на футон.

– Лежи и не двигайся, все живы-здоровы, – бессовестно соврал он, не дрогнув ни единым мускулом. Еще не хватало, чтобы полуживой Наруто отправился проверять самочувствие чуть не угробившего его ребенка. – Ты снова всех спас, идиот, но если снова вздумаешь полезть в пасть к какому-нибудь монстру, я сам тебя убью, клянусь!

– Но все же хорошо закончилось, – улыбнулся Наруто, притягивая его за шею для очередного поцелуя. – Ты же знаешь, я не мог поступить иначе. Не злись.

Саске пренебрежительно фыркнул, но все же прижался к его губам. Глупый упрямец будет каждый раз пытаться спасти весь мир, и с этим остается только смириться. Он со вздохом отстранился от дразнящей руки, скользившей по бедру и норовившей забраться между ног – сейчас не время.

– Отдыхай, а я заступаю на вахту. И чтобы даже не думал двигаться, пока я не вернусь.

Холодным взглядом пресекая возможные возражения, он выбрался на улицу. Свежий воздух раннего утра немного подбодрил его и прогнал головокружение. Умывшись холодной водой, Саске почувствовал себя вполне сносно. "Все-таки Хьюга – слабак!" – подумал он, активируя шаринган и моментально расплачиваясь за пренебрежительность пронзающей лоб болью.

Кое-как проверив окрестности, Саске взобрался на облучок, баюкая в ладонях разрывавшуюся голову. Лоб и затылок болели так, будто он находился внутри огромного дотаку, по которому кто-то непрерывно бил молотом. Чертов старик!

Дежурство обещало быть долгим.


	86. Chapter 86

Щелчок бича и гортанный возглас погонщика разбудили Неджи. Фургончик скрипел, покачиваясь, значит, они продолжили путь. И судя по тому, что он проснулся сам, все более-менее в порядке и за время его отдыха никто не умер. В свете последних событий это можно было счесть хорошей новостью.

Неджи откинул полог для доступа света и стал умываться, с тоской разглядывая свалявшиеся пряди своей некогда шикарной шевелюры в маленьком зеркальце. Черт, он похож на чучело, а не на шиноби! Пустив легкий поток чакры по всей длине волос, чтобы пригладить их (выкуси, Учиха, тебе никогда не представится возможность скопировать это дзюцу, так и будешь с гнездом на голове ходить, ха!), он повязал запасную ленту и критически обозрел результат своих усилий. Если учитывать, что три четверти их боевого отряда были замотаны бинтами и оправлялись от тяжелых ран, он еще выглядел неплохо. Слишком потрепанным для капитана, но вряд ли им придется в ближайшее время наносить дипломатические визиты. Заправив выбившийся край бинта под бандану с символом Листа, он покинул повозку.

Пока Неджи пробирался во главу каравана, с ним дружелюбно здоровались возницы. Морщась от изобилия солнечных зайчиков на их яркой одежде, он беззлобно вспоминал, как вчера ему отказывали в помощи с ранеными. Что ж, после пережитого их трудно было обвинить в предательстве, обычные люди не привыкли к таким масштабным противостояниям, вот и испугались. Будь они шиноби, Неджи позаботился бы о том, чтобы больше никогда не быть с ними в одной команде, а так… Простые купцы, что с них взять? Не лезли под руку – и ладно.

Наруто сидел на облучке второй повозки, заложив руки за голову, и бессовестно дремал. Солнце золотило голый живот без следа ожога, в этот раз Кьюби сработал сверхоперативно. Скользя взглядом по крепким плечам, по загорелой груди, покрытой светлыми волосками, Неджи ожидаемо почувствовал, как тяжелеет в паху, и чтобы отвлечься, решил немного проучить беспечного джинчуурики.

Мягко вспрыгнув рядом, он приставил кунай к смуглому горлу и ласково позвал:

– Наруто…

Голубые глаза распахнулись и округлились в комичном ужасе. Наруто ухмыльнулся, подмигнул ему и с хлопком рассеялся в воздухе. Из повозки раздался заливистый смех, и Неджи почувствовал себя кретином. Клон, ему следовало сразу догадаться.

Тонкая ткань отодвинулась, и наружу выбрался хихикающий Иса. Он с трудом передвигался, да и повязки кое-где побурели от запекшейся крови, но бледные щечки порозовели, и было ясно, что самое страшное позади и он пошел на поправку.

– Мы тебя обманули! – он ухмыльнулся в точности как Наруто и Неджи невольно улыбнулся в ответ.

– Точно! Ты попался на свою же уловку! – сердце екнуло от того, насколько близко раздался любимый голос. – Ты же сам учил меня этому, забыл?

Он обернулся. Наруто набросил куртку, но не стал ее застегивать, между полами белела повязка. Он поймал обеспокоенный взгляд Неджи и широко улыбнулся, показательно похлопав себя по животу:

– Все в порядке, я уже здоров!

Быстрый осмотр с помощью бьякугана показал, что это далеко не так и обугленные ткани возле печати только-только начали восстанавливаться, но Неджи не стал ничего говорить, не хотел расстраивать Ису.

– Как там Ховосо? – спросил он, гася технику.

– Неплохо. Утром Дайхаси поменял повязки и дал лекарства, потом Иса отнес ему воды, а сейчас он спит.

"Кто такой Дайхаси?" – слабо заинтересовался Неджи. Вероятно, это был один из погонщиков, Наруто всегда поражал его способностью сходиться с людьми и отзываться о малознакомом человеке так, будто знал его долгие годы.

Неджи подошел к повозке с раненым телохранителем и снова активировал бьякуган, чтобы убедиться в том, что все в порядке, но не тревожить его сон. Дыхание Ховосо было сиплым, но ровным, а еще рядом с ним сидела очередная светловолосая копия.

– Я оставил там клона на всякий случай. Саске сказал, что дедуля потерял много крови, ну, я и подумал…

– Ты молодец, – Неджи осмотрел окрестности, отмечая еще двух клонов в начале и конце каравана и третьего, двигавшегося справа по деревьям. – Отличная расстановка.

Наруто смущенно подергал застежку куртки, но видно было, что похвала ему приятна.

– Ты же сам объяснял мне это, – он шутливо толкнул Неджи в бок и умчался к Исе.

"Я так люблю тебя, Наруто".

Когда вдали показались сторожевые башни деревни Глины, сделанные в виде двух грибов с длинными ножками, Неджи облегченно вздохнул. Он все-таки успешно завершил эту миссию, хотя несколько раз был позорно близок к провалу. Если бы не Наруто…

Тот сидел на крыше первого фургона в кольце рук Саске и восторженно переговаривался с Исой, по-детски изумляясь красочности строений. Время от времени доносился негромкий голос Учихи, дававшего короткие пояснения. Значит, за время своих странствий он успел добраться и до Нендо.

Неджи как раз заканчивал очередную перевязку Ховосо. На этот раз крови почти не было, а состав целительного бальзама было бы неплохо выяснить на будущее – так быстро затягивались под его действием раны.

Все еще с трудом верилось, что их путь заканчивается благополучно. А если еще немного повезет, то со временем Ховосо вновь сможет разговаривать: Иса, улыбаясь сквозь слезы, сказал, что смог немного затормозить действие печати Верности, потому что услышал, что говорил ему Неджи. Но пока что до восстановления голосовых связок отчаянного телохранителя было далеко.

Неджи составлял в уме отчет о миссии, радуясь вновь обретенной ясности мышления. Даку-Пава качественно запудрил им мозги, заставив погрузиться в пучину внутрикомандных распрей и не давая задуматься о борьбе с внешним врагом. Это чуть не стоило им жизни, но древний монстр не учел самого главного – "фактора Узумаки". Иногда Неджи казалось, что для его любимого нет ничего невозможного, что случись, к примеру, пришествие Хатимана, Наруто почешет в затылке, опустошит несколько мисок рамена и отправится утихомиривать бога войны.

И можно было спорить на годовой запас саке Пятой Хокаге – он справится.

Толчок затормозившей повозки привлек внимание утонувшего в своих размышлениях Неджи. Вот они, наконец, и приехали.

Подняв голову, он обомлел: со стен дома возле которого они остановились, на путников взирали полчища журавлей. Нарисованных, но от этого не легче. Хоть он и любил птиц, но от развернувшейся картины шел мороз по коже: куда ни глянь – крылья, глаза, длинные острые клювы…

– Сколько же их тут? – ошалело пробормотал он.

Когда в руки ткнулся маленький свиток, Неджи сначала удивленно посмотрел на Ховосо. Тот кивнул, и он развернул бумагу. На желтоватом фоне было размашисто начертано:

"Восемьсот восемьдесят восемь. Мимо не пройдешь, верно?"

Неджи еще раз оглядел фантасмагорическое строение. Что и говорить, логичное завершение для их сумасбродной миссии.


	87. Chapter 87

"Лишний, лишний, лишний…"

Это слово билось у него в голове, пока не потеряло всякий смысл. Скорей бы вернуться домой, в Коноху, и избавиться от возможности наблюдать за этими двумя, бесстыдно-счастливыми, замкнутыми друг на друге и безразличными ко всему остальному миру. Неджи мог бы так же игнорировать их, он должен был отворачиваться, закрывать глаза и затыкать уши, а вместо этого с каким-то мазохистским удовлетворением раз за разом предъявлял своему кровоточащему сердцу новые доказательства безнадежности непрошеной любви.

После того, как они распрощались с Ховосо и Исой и покинули деревню Глины, прошло всего два дня, но он устал больше, чем за всю миссию. И дело было не в том, что приходилось поторапливаться, чтобы успеть за Наруто, мчавшимся обратно не разбирая дороги – в Нендо не подавали рамен, и исстрадавшийся джинчуурики стремился воссоединиться с животворящей лапшой, устав от сладких деликатесов, которыми упорно потчевал дорогих гостей чокнутый Сошин. Не очень-то вежливое отношение к радушному хозяину дома Неджи мотивировал тем, что человек, ежевечерне переодевающийся птицей для спектакля в театре кабуки, просто не может быть нормальным.

Пока они высаживались из повозок, Журавлиный Приют успел восемь раз оправдать свое название: по разу на каждую сотню нарисованных журавлей. Сверху это занимательное строение было увенчано флюгером в форме распахнувшей крылья птицы, и Неджи не нужно было присматриваться – даже находясь в Конохе, он с закрытыми глазами мог определить, что это за птица. У входа по обе стороны дверей стояли статуи журавлей… в натуральную величину. Неджи перевел страдальческий взгляд на Ховосо, но тот в ответ только подмигнул, всем своим видом выражая "то ли еще будет!"

К вящему прискорбию, телохранитель оказался прав, и внутреннее убранство комнат стало еще более серьезным испытанием для безупречного вкуса Неджи. И для его самообладания заодно, потому что вряд ли Сошин обрадовался бы, если б один из великих воинов-шиноби, которых он так тщательно обхаживал, в щепки разнес его гостиницу.

Даже сейчас Неджи вспоминал огромную птицу, подглядывавшую своими нарисованными глазами за тем, как он принимал ванну, с содроганием. У Майто Гая появился серьезный конкурент в борьбе с эрекцией – Неджи как раз собирался слегка расслабиться на сон грядущий, но после того, как случайно глянул вверх, желание пропало начисто. Представив, как Зеленый Зверь будет соревноваться с куском расписанного потолка, он скептически усмехнулся и патриотично поставил на учителя.

Очень хотелось вымыться, но Наруто с отморозком расположились слишком близко к ручью, поэтому он ограничился тем, что плеснул на ладонь водой из фляги и кое-как протер лицо. Они одолели уже больше половины пути. Через два дня он вернется в Коноху, отчитается о миссии, встретится с Шикамару, по неторопливым беседам с которым уже успел соскучиться, отоспится в нормальной кровати без единого журавля на простыне, а потом попросит у госпожи Цунаде длительную миссию куда-нибудь в страну Воды. Другого способа справиться с ситуацией он не видел.

Наруто с Учихой вернулись с рассветом, и выражение удовлетворения, не сходившее с бледного лица ублюдка, укрепило Неджи в мысли уйти в Кири: раствориться в тамошнем тумане, утопить свое горе в холодных озерах, забыться и забыть.

В этот день темп движения существенно замедлился, потому что Наруто буквально засыпал на ходу; Саске не всегда успевал предотвращать встречи его лба со стволами деревьев, спасал только протектор, до некоторой степени амортизировавший удары.

Неджи держался в стороне, смотря строго перед собой: утреннее зрелище очередной цепочки засосов на загорелой груди выбило его из колеи. Горько, больно, безнадежно – сейчас он с трудом мог поверить, что когда-то его сердце пело от пробудившегося чувства.

Ховосо сказал ему, что сам никогда не влюблялся, связь с Даку-Павой до определенной степени лишала его возможности чувствовать, и Неджи невольно позавидовал его спокойствию. Внешняя холодность не давала внутреннего умиротворения, он мучился от неразделенной страсти, подогретой чакрой Девятихвостого, и отчаянно жаждал избавления.

Для ночлега он снял две максимально удаленные комнаты в придорожном трактире, специально выбрав для себя другое крыло здания. Пусть их стоны слушает кто-нибудь другой, с него хватит. Начисто переписав отчет о миссии, он лег спать, морщась от неприятного привкуса чая, который не смогла вытравить даже зубная паста. Кухня была отвратительной, и он уже пожалел, что решил тут поужинать.

До Конохи оставалось около полутора суток пути.

Среди ночи Неджи вдруг проснулся, но не стал сразу вскакивать, решив сначала разобраться, что его разбудило. Он активировал бьякуган, внимательно осматривая дом, и почти сразу наткнулся на выходящего во двор Учиху. Погасив технику, дабы не быть замеченным, Неджи тихо последовал за ним, про себя молясь, чтобы ублюдку опять взбрело в голову куда-нибудь сбежать. Если бы он не вернулся, рано или поздно Неджи добился бы своего и Наруто был бы с ним. Может, когда-нибудь он смог бы полюбить Неджи в ответ…

Но его призрачным надеждам не суждено было сбыться, Саске уселся на крыльце прямо под резным каменным фонарем, закрыв лицо руками. Неджи почувствовал интерес к происходящему: редко доводилось видеть Учиху без привычной ледяной маски, вздыхающим… и плачущим? По крайней мере, его голые плечи подрагивали, но вероятнее всего, причиной этому была все-таки ночная прохлада.

Неджи стоял в самом конце веранды, прячась за декоративным кленом, стараясь не шевелиться, чтобы не выдать себя скрипом досок. Использовать чакру он опасался – Учиха мог бы обнаружить его присутствие, а ему хотелось разобраться, что не дает спокойно спать надменному ублюдку. В будущем такая информация могла бы пригодиться.

Заскрипели несмазанные двери, и он увидел Наруто. Тот сразу же кинулся к Учихе и опустился перед ним на колени, беря его ладони в свои.

– Что случилось, Саске? Снова Орочимару? – хоть Наруто и говорил необычно тихо, но Неджи было слышно каждое слово, кроме его голоса ночное безмолвие ничего не нарушало, угомонились даже вездесущие цикады.

Саске поднял голову и попытался высвободить руки, но тщетно. Сдавшись под обеспокоенным взглядом, он сказал:

– Нет, на этот раз Итачи.

Наруто охнул и тут же обнял его, зарываясь пальцами в темные пряди:

– Не вини себя, ты не мог знать.

Ответная усмешка Саске была горькой:

– О да, не мог. Зато я смог убить его.

– Ты несколько лет шел к этому…

– А ты несколько лет меня отговаривал, – он выпутался из объятий Наруто и, взяв его за плечи, быстро заговорил, – но тогда я не желал тебя слушать, я думал, что ты идиот и ничего не понимаешь, а оказалось, что из нас двоих глупцом был я сам. Итачи начал, а я закончил – клана Учиха больше нет, я убил родного брата, как и хотел, убил Итачи.

– Саске, он был чудовищем…

– Знаю, но простить не могу ни его, ни себя. Я пытаюсь себя убедить, что все закончилось, что теперь сам управляю своей жизнью, но это не так, – он в сердцах тряхнул головой. – Тень брата все время за моим плечом... Ты чуть не умер, – Неджи вздрогнул при этих словах, Саске говорил сбивчиво, не очень походя в этот момент на вменяемого человека. – Сколько миссий еще будет? Наруто, ты безрассуден, рано или поздно ты погибнешь. Я не успею, не смогу защитить... Что я буду делать, если тебя не станет?

– Не сходи с ума, – мягко сказал Наруто, – я всегда буду рядом. Ты же знаешь, как я люблю тебя. Я сделаю все, что ты попросишь, только перестань себя терзать. Никто не знает, что случится завтра, но мы уже не дети, Саске, мы привыкли смотреть в лицо опасности и справляться с ней. Почему ты думаешь о смерти? Почему не хочешь просто побыть счастливым, пока есть время?

– Я не смогу быть счастлив в этой проклятой деревне. Коноха отняла все, что было мне дорого, отнимет и тебя.

Наруто сделал протестующий жест, но Саске не останавливался:

– Если ты меня любишь… Наруто, если ты меня действительно любишь, я прошу тебя, пойдем со мной! Уйти и никогда не возвращаться, больше не видеть никого из них. Сейчас они притворяются, что любят тебя, потому что ты спас деревню, но хватит малейшего повода, чтоб они тебя предали. Вспомни свое детство, Наруто, вспомни их ненависть и ты поймешь, что я прав! Ты сказал, что сделаешь все, что я попрошу, и ты не отступаешь от данного слова, ведь так?

Ответ был написан на лице Наруто, и Неджи бросился прочь, больше не пытаясь скрыть свое присутствие. Этот Учиха, чертов манипулятор! Он так и знал, что рано или поздно этот ублюдок заберет Наруто! Намерение отправиться в Кири было забыто: все внутри переворачивалось при одной только мысли, что он больше никогда не увидит любимого лица.

Он мчался сквозь лес, уворачиваясь от хлещущих по лицу веток, пока неожиданно не вылетел на широкую дорогу. Неджи прислонился к большому дереву, переводя дыхание, и посмотрел на звезды, чтобы определить, где очутился.

Небо постепенно бледнело, занималась заря, и он вдруг понял, что нужно делать. Отголосок улыбки осветил раскрасневшееся лицо – ноги сами понесли его в правильном направлении. Подтянув ослабший ремешок на сандалии, Неджи побежал дальше.

Он знал только одного человека, который сможет противостоять влиянию Учихи на Наруто, поэтому Неджи направлялся за помощью в Суну.


	88. Chapter 88

Гаара, с удобством расположившись на крыше, созерцал закат, расслабленно наблюдая за сменой розовых и алых тонов. У него снова начались проблемы со сном, но это не сильно его беспокоило: техники медитации, в совершенстве освоенные им в последнее время, позволяли дать телу необходимый отдых. В конце концов, он мог просто лежать с закрытыми глазами, пока не надоест. Струйки песка переливчатыми змейками вились вокруг изящных пальцев, искрясь в лучах заходящего солнца.

Завтра последний этап переговоров с дипломатами Кусы: Суна была бы не против нанять нескольких шиноби для помощи в селекции засухоустойчивых сортов риса, но запрошенная за их услуги цена оказалась непомерно велика. Гаара прикидывал, сумеет ли убедить их взять часть платы предметами роскоши, но шансы на благополучный исход были невысокими. Деревня Травы почти полностью разрушена, и они больше нуждаются в живых деньгах, чем в стеклянных статуэтках.

А если отправить с ними несколько строителей? На ладони Казекаге вырос маленький песчаный холмик, быстро принявший форму домика. Так-так-так… Пусть они больше доверяют своим растительным техникам и предпочитают строить из дерева, но некоторые части домов все равно будут каменными, например, очаги. И тут им пригодятся мастера Суны! У него есть несколько отличных резчиков по камню, специализирующихся на доменных печах, можно оставить двоих здесь, вдруг потребуется ремонт, а остальных отрядить в Кусу. Гаара сделал пометку в свитке, который всегда носил с собой: не забыть припугнуть "травников" – Куса была довольно воинственной деревней, во избежание эксцессов пусть усвоят, что люди Казекаге неприкосновенны.

Довольный найденным решением Гаара усмехнулся человечку, взобравшемуся на крышу домика и победно вскинувшему вверх крохотные песочные ручки. Сделка будет выгодной для обеих сторон.

Он снова посмотрел на запад и нахмурился: нижний край солнца стремительно багровел, а это означало, что завтра нагрянет очередной самум. Именно участившиеся песчаные бури были причиной того, что Суна решила заняться выведением новых сортов растений, которые могли бы дольше обходиться без полива.

Гаара поднялся. Надо отдать распоряжение натянуть защитные экраны: кто знает, с какой скоростью приближается самум, а он не хотел рисковать. Но как только его ноги коснулись земли, он забыл, зачем спустился, потому что рядом со стражниками увидел того, о ком вспоминал если не каждый день, то каждую ночь точно.

– Господин Казекаге, этот молодой человек настаивал на встрече с вами, – поклонился Исаго, – но у него нет никаких верительных грамот…

Разъяренное почти кошачье шипение и вздувшиеся на висках вены бьякугана прервали дотошного охранника – Неджи был в бешенстве. Он так спешил быстрее добраться до Суны, что пересек пустыню по самому солнцепеку, а теперь какой-то приставучий бюрократ смеет чинить ему препятствия! Пресекая стремительно разгорающийся конфликт, Гаара сказал:

– Все в порядке, Исаго, это же Неджи Хьюга. Разве ты его не узнал?

На лице мужчины недоверие медленно сменилось изумлением, а затем узнаванием, когда он пристальнее всмотрелся в перепачканное злое лицо нарушителя спокойствия.

– Прошу простить, – он склонился еще ниже, чем до этого, – вы всегда будете желанным гостем в нашей деревне.

Неджи надменно вскинул голову, больше не удостаивая охранника взглядом, и обратился к Гааре:

– Мне нужно срочно с тобой поговорить, дело не терпит отлагательств… Ох, извини! Здравствуй, Гаара.

– Здравствуй, Неджи Хьюга, – улыбнулся Гаара, взмахом руки отпуская стражу.

Исаго, однако, не торопился покинуть их, он упрекал себя в том, что не признал одного из спасителей своего правителя и заставил его ждать. Помявшись пару секунд, он робко осведомился:

– Могу ли я как-то загладить свою вину?

Гаара, сосредоточивший свое внимание на Неджи, не сразу понял вопрос, но потом вдруг вспомнил, ради чего покинул любимое место отдыха.

– Приближается песчаная буря. Примите меры.

– Будет исполнено, господин Казекаге, – снова поклонился охранник и исчез в мгновение ока. Теперь можно было быть спокойным за колодцы и посевы: такой дотошный человек, как Исаго, еще и отягченный чувством вины, не успокоится, пока все необходимые приготовления не будут сделаны и проверены.

– Гаара, пожалуйста, – Неджи взял его за руку и сразу же захотелось снять защиту, чтобы лучше чувствовать прикосновение, – я пришел просить твоей помощи.

Он так измотан, – подумал Гаара, заключая их в песчаную сферу и перенося в спальню.

– Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, – сказал он, протягивая Неджи кубок с освежающим напитком. По торопливости, с которой тот пил, можно было догадаться, что его гость умирал от жажды.

– Спасибо, – Неджи машинально поискал взглядом салфетку, принял ее прямо из песчаной лапы, отер губы и выпалил:

– Нужно спасти Наруто!

Ласковое выражение мгновенно слетело с лица Гаары:

– Что случилось? Наруто в опасности?

– Учиха хочет похитить его!

– Из Конохи?

– Да! Он заставляет его бросить деревню! – Неджи был близок к отчаянию, вдруг осознав, что они могут и не успеть перехватить Наруто. Быть может, они с Учихой уже за сотню километров от того злосчастного трактира.

– Что-то я не пойму: с чего Саске Учиха вдруг станет похищать Наруто? Он снова предал его?

– Нет, – Неджи бессильно опустился в кресло, тело налилось свинцом от обречения и усталости, – Учиха хочет, чтобы Наруто ушел с ним, навсегда, чтобы отказался от Конохи. – Он поднял молящий взгляд: – Помоги мне, пожалуйста. Мне кажется, что я умру, если он уйдет. Я знаю, что жалок, знаю, что не нужен ему, но хотя бы видеть его, быть рядом с ним, хотя бы как друг… Прошу тебя, ты один можешь уговорить его.

Гаара сел подле него и некоторое время молчал, с нежностью смотря в прозрачные глаза, отмечая и закушенные губы, и подрагивающие руки. Он тщательно подбирал слова, когда заговорил:

– Ты же знаешь Наруто, знаешь, каким упрямым он может быть. Но даже если у меня получится убедить его остаться, к примеру, нажав на чувство ответственности перед жителями деревни Листа, привязав его к Конохе определенными обязательствами, тебе не кажется, что он будет несчастен? Неджи, если он хочет уйти, ты должен отпустить его, ты как никто другой знаешь, каково это – жить в клетке. Разве ты пожелал бы такой судьбы тому, кого любишь?

Вздрогнув, Неджи неосознанно коснулся протектора в том месте, где находилась печать Подчинения.

– Нет, – горько прошептал он, смиряясь с поражением, – я видел, чем это может обернуться. Мы только что завершили миссию… Гаара, это так страшно… Он чуть не погиб, совершенно случайно, из-за моей ошибки, может, поэтому Учиха и решил забрать его… чтобы защитить?

– Расскажи мне, – попросил Гаара, – быть может, тебе станет легче.

Повествование было длинным. На Гаару тоже произвел впечатление факт, что маленький мальчик оказался воплощением мифического монстра. В отличие от Неджи, он никогда не хотел стать Хикари-Павой, в его кровавом детстве не было места для подобных желаний, но саму легенду он знал. Рассказывая о Сошине, Неджи приободрился, и его губ даже коснулась слабая улыбка, все-таки невозможно было серьезно относиться к чокнутому почитателю журавлей, и вдруг он в ужасе вскочил:

– Боги, я же бросил все! О, нет, я же был назначен капитаном, ответственным за миссию, и начисто об этом забыл! А если… – его кулаки непроизвольно сжались, – если они уйдут, кто доложит об исполнении? Черт, я вечно порчу все, за что ни берусь! Я такой неудачник!

Гаара обеспокоенно следил за его метаниями, надвигавшуюся истерику следовало остановить.

– На, выпей это, – он снова протянул ему кубок, который взвинченный Неджи осушил практически залпом, – тебе не стоит так переживать. Разве для этой миссии были установлены жесткие сроки? Ты вернешься и отчитаешься о проделанной работе. И перестань беспричинно себя обвинять: ты спас тому человеку жизнь, а это самое ценное, что может сделать шиноби.

Неджи слушал его и постепенно успокаивался, неторопливая размеренная речь действовала убаюкивающе, а он был так измотан, что даже не сразу понял, когда Гаара отнес его на кровать.

– Тебе надо отдохнуть, – тонкие черты Казекаге расплывались перед глазами.

– Что ты мне подмешал? – пробормотал Неджи, он пытался подняться, но сил уже не было, а глаза немилосердно слипались.

– Это всего лишь снотворное, – мягкий голос донесся откуда-то издалека. – Засыпай, Неджи, все будет хорошо, я об этом позабочусь…

Спящий Неджи уже не почувствовал, как Гаара бережно провел рукой по его щеке, слегка коснулся губ и лег рядом, пропуская сквозь пальцы длинные пряди темных волос.


	89. Chapter 89

Неджи приоткрыл глаза, медленно выпутываясь из вязкого сна. Непослушное тело подчинялось будто нехотя, даже приподнять голову стоило определенных усилий. С трудом приняв сидячее положение, он потер ноющие виски, морщась от шороха постельного белья, раздражавшего слух.

Отняв руки от лица, он увидел Гаару, протягивающего ему бокал.

– И какая там отрава на этот раз? – сварливо поинтересовался Неджи, но питье все же принял.

– Это просто тонизирующее средство, чтобы ты пришел в себя. Не стоит быть таким параноиком, – слегка улыбаясь, ответил Гаара.

– Я сказал что-то смешное? – он принюхался к подозрительной жидкости. Пахло травами и фруктами, довольно приятно, и Неджи сделал пробный глоток.

Гаара откровенно забавлялся, глядя на то, с каким недоверием он пьет.

– Прости, – сказал он, когда Неджи вернул ему пустой кубок, – я не учел, что мое лекарство окажется слишком сильным для обычного человека. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Я иногда пью это перед заседаниями, чтобы прояснить голову.

Неджи запоздало ужаснулся – еще одно особое средство? Хотелось бы надеяться, что там не было никаких наркотиков, и он не впадет в буйство, отведав тоника Казекаге.

– Тебе уже лучше?

– Да, – неохотно ответил он, чувствуя, как отступает давящая на виски тяжесть. – Зачем ты это сделал?

Гаара не стал переспрашивать, что он имел в виду, и ответил сразу:

– Ты пришел за помощью, и ты ее получил, потому что тебе была нужна передышка. Ты был расстроен, напуган и так издерган, что не мог мыслить здраво. – Неджи залился краской стыда, вспомнив, какую истерику закатил. Гаара придвинулся ближе: – Ты хотел, чтобы я отговорил Наруто следовать за Учихой. Разве это в моей власти?

Гаара накрыл ладонью его руку, обозначая свои намеренья и давая время отступить, но Неджи не стал отодвигаться.

– Зачем ты на самом деле пришел ко мне? – услышал он тихий голос.

Губы почти касались скулы и Неджи поднял голову, встречая поцелуй. Гаара обнял его, почти затягивая к себе на колени, и зашептал:

– Ты говорил мне попробовать с другими, и я пытался. Но они не такие, как ты, они ходят не так и пахнут не так, меня нервирует их страх и раздражают прикосновения. Они пытаются залезть в мою постель, лгут, льстят, но я все равно чувствую, как сильно они боятся. Но ты другой, ты особенный, ты не станешь обманывать меня ради выгоды, ты с самого начала был честен со мной и я хочу тебя. Я думал о тебе, вспоминал твои прикосновения, а теперь ты сам пришел ко мне. Я не отпущу тебя, Неджи, не сегодня...

Неджи склонился, накрывая губы Гаары своими, одежда сползала по плечам и вслед за ней с тихим шорохом стекала песчаная броня. Гладкая кожа под пальцами побуждала к действиям, но чуть отстранившись, чтобы раздеться, Неджи вдруг ощутил жесточайший дискомфорт от приклеившегося к телу белья. Боги, да он же ужасно грязный!

Как-то сразу зачесались и ноги, и спина, а сердце екнуло, как только он представил, как отвратительна сейчас его кожа на вкус. Впрочем, Гаара, целующий его в шею, не жаловался, но Неджи просто не мог представить полноценный секс, когда один из партнеров покрыт коркой застарелой грязи. Чувствуя себя липким и подмышками, и в паху, и черт знает где еще, он решительно слез с колен увлекшегося Казекаге, встречая вопросительный взгляд.

– Могу я воспользоваться твоей ванной?

– Сейчас? – полураздетый Гаара смотрел затуманенными желанием глазами, за его спиной взметнулась волна песка, и Неджи окатило жаром от осознания того, что такой могущественный человек, который мог бы заполучить практически любого, думает только о нем.

– Гаара?

– Ах да, конечно, – он потер переносицу, прогоняя наваждение, и песок осыпался. – Будь моим гостем, Неджи Хьюга, – и вдруг хулигански ухмыльнувшись, добавил: – Только побыстрей, нельзя заставлять Казекаге ждать.

Неджи низко поклонился, постаравшись вложить в движение как можно больше иронии, и скрылся за дверью ванной комнаты.

Внутри он содрал с себя пропотевшие тряпки и бросил их в корзину для белья. Он понадеялся, что это была именно она, и он не осквернил своим грязным бельем роскошную емкость из темно-коричневого стекла, использовав ее не по назначению.

Для того чтоб найти туалет, пришлось активировать бьякуган – темно-красная дверь идеально сливалась с участком стены, выкрашенным в такой же цвет. В другой подобной комнатке он обнаружил небольшую гардеробную, и взял оттуда полотенце, отметив изысканность и эргономичность дизайна. В тот момент Неджи был согласен думать о чем угодно, только не о том, насколько разумным является его решение снова переспать с Гаарой.

Ему было это нужно, вот и все. Чтобы кто-то смотрел только на него, видел только его, чтобы между ними не стояла бледная черноволосая тень. Пока есть Учиха, Наруто признает в нем только друга, а вот в глазах Гаары горит самая настоящая страсть. И, возможно, не такая уж и плохая идея позволить кому-то другому ласкать себя, выкинуть горькие мысли из головы и просто получать удовольствие. Кстати об оном.

Из небольшой ниши он достал несколько флаконов и внимательно их рассмотрел. Искомое нашлось в самом большом, опустошенном более чем наполовину. Усмехнувшись, Неджи щедро налил на ладонь смазку и окунул в нее пальцы: в его планы на сегодняшнюю ночь долгая прелюдия не входила.

Закусив губу и нахмурившись от неприятных ощущений, он быстро растянул себя. Все-таки быть снизу… ах, да к черту! Нужно было избавиться от всех этих мыслей, своей обреченностью отравлявших ему мозг, и Гаара выглядел способным вытряхнуть… или вытрахать их оттуда.

Одеваться Неджи не стал, да и полотенце на бедра набросил чисто символически, только чтобы создать видимость каких-никаких приличий. Несмотря на то, чем он собирался заняться, он немного стеснялся расхаживать по покоям самого правителя Суны голышом.

Впрочем, ему не дали сделать по спальне и шага: стоило Неджи открыть дверь ванной, как его подхватила песчаная лапа, и через мгновение он уже лежал на кровати под Гаарой. Без полотенца.

– Чем ты там так долго занимался? Ты же не передумал? – обычно мягкий и спокойный голос Казекаге стал хриплым и резким, на скулах проступил румянец, дыхание срывалось, а хватка на его плечах была отчаянно крепкой.

Но он и не думал отступать. Вместо ответа Неджи лишь облизнул губы и шире раздвинул ноги.


	90. Chapter 90

Целоваться было очень приятно.

Когда на горизонте не маячили ублюдочные наследники мятежных кланов или древние демоны в детских телах, когда не было мыслей о том, что каждый поцелуй может стать последним, и удовольствие от ласк шло не пронзительно-жадными рывками, а ровным мягким теплом, можно было расслабиться и полностью отдаться прикосновениям. Неджи дразнил Гаару, то отстраняя, то притягивая ближе и крепко обнимая за плечи, дрейфуя между глубокими поцелуями и нежными, почти целомудренными касаниями. Губы невольно расплывались в улыбке, когда Гаара прижимался теснее, вдавливая его в кровать и не давая ускользнуть, тогда Неджи запрокидывал голову, подставлял шею под легкие укусы и просто купался в волнах желания, исходивших от разгоряченного Казекаге.

Когда Гаара со стоном отодвинулся, Неджи потянулся следом, не желая прерывать восхитительные поцелуи, но был снова уложен на кровать тонкой рукой, подкрепленной для надежности песчаной дланью. Тогда он забросил руки за голову, заодно вытянув из-под спины мешающиеся волосы, и стал ждать.

Величественный Казекаге, нахмурившись, сидел верхом на его бедрах, не замечая, что слегка толкается вперед, на лице отражалась работа мысли – он был явно занят каким-то важным делом. Неджи недоумевал, но послушно ждал развития событий. Он уже было заподозрил Гаару в телепатии, – мало ли что могло случиться в такой большой деревне, – как в шкафу что-то звякнуло и упало. И тогда он понял.

– В ванной, – чуть приподнявшись, коротко сказал Неджи, сдерживая усмешку.

– Что? – Гаара обратил на него раздраженный взгляд.

– То, что ты ищешь. В ванной.

И он снова лег на постель, наслаждаясь видом покрасневшего Казекаге. Что-то в этом было – смущать его, обычно такого выдержанного и флегматичного. Неджи это определенно нравилось.

В распахнувшуюся дверь влетело что-то небольшое и шлепнулось на кровать, подкатившись прохладным боком к горячей коже, но Гаара не спешил брать то, что так лихорадочно искал. Положив ладонь на точеную скулу Неджи, он смотрел ему в глаза, не двигаясь и не отводя взгляд.

– Да… Именно так, как я и запомнил… – сказал он, дотронувшись до обычно строго поджатых, а сейчас расслабленных губ, имея в виду то ли его лицо, то ли свои ощущения. Неджи игриво лизнул подушечки пальцев, намекая на то, что пауза слегка затянулась, и Гаара, сверкнув глазами, рванул его на себя.

В этот раз дразнить ему не давали, и Неджи принял новые правила, включаясь в борьбу за доминирование. Как оказалось, пресветлый Казекаге не чурался грязных приемчиков: стоило оказаться сверху и прижать Гаару к постели, как песок опрокидывал его обратно, чтобы тут же отхлынуть и не мешать им тереться друг об друга. Неджи хлестнуло по руке, когда он слишком сильно впился пальцами Гааре в спину – в накатившей страсти не стоило забывать об аккуратности, но он не обратил на это внимания.

Наконец Гаара жестом фокусника выхватил из вороха смятых простыней флакон со смазкой:

– Целый день только и думал об этом, целый день только о тебе...

– Ты был так уверен, что я соглашусь?

– А ты хочешь отказаться? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Гаара, приподнявшись и сжав его член.

Неджи закусил губу и отрицательно покачал головой, сейчас голос мог подвести.

– Я еле сдерживаюсь – так тебя хочу!

– Не надо долгих прелюдий, просто смажь себя, – Неджи развел ноги, и Гаара несколько секунд зачарованно созерцал открывшуюся перспективу, прежде чем сказать:

– Я не собираюсь делать тебе больно, я в состоянии себя контролировать.

Неджи недоверчиво хмыкнул, потому что, судя по направлению взгляда, Гаара разговаривал с одним из его яичек.

– Я… я не просто так знаю, где у тебя смазка лежит, – и, отвечая на вопросительный взгляд, добавил: – Я готов. Давай, нехорошо заставлять Казекаге ждать.

Гаара окинул его плотоядным взглядом, проведя по мускулистому бедру и едва не задев член. Неджи улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза, чтобы обуздать собственное желание. Одна только мысль о том, чтоб разложить могущественного Казекаге так, как лежит сейчас он сам, очень возбуждала, а вкупе с их предварительными ласками так и вообще грозила свести с ума.

– Неджи… – скользкая ладонь пробралась под ягодицы и он чуть приподнялся, чтобы облегчить проникновение. – Ох… ты очень узкий… мне так странно… – пролепетал Гаара и толкнулся вперед, пытаясь войти глубже, а Неджи сжал в кулаке простынь, чтоб не отодвинуться. Похоже, он поторопился с подготовкой. – Ну же, пожалуйста…

Он закрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул и попытался расслабиться, но не очень получалось, особенно мешали руки, мертвой хваткой вцепившиеся ему в колени и стремившиеся еще шире раздвинуть ноги. Как будто он сам не пытался! Боги, все больнее и больнее… Гаара погладил его по груди и Неджи в ужасе подскочил на постели, стараясь вырваться – чужих рук на нем было явно больше, чем две!

– Гаара, перестань! Остановись! – заорал он.

Как только он стал свободен, то забился в угол кровати, сведя колени и обхватив их руками для надежности – между ног отчаянно тянуло и жгло, и Неджи даже думать не хотел, что могло произойти, закричи он на несколько секунд позже. Гаара с виноватым видом сидел на засыпанных песком простынях.

– Прости, – тихо сказал он и отвернулся. – Прости меня.

Неджи все еще слегка потряхивало, но он придвинулся ближе, в успокоительном жесте положив ладонь на загрубевшее от тяжести калебаса плечо и стараясь не обращать внимания на покалывающие колени песчинки.

– Гаара, ты ни в чем не виноват.

– Я всего лишь чуть не убил тебя.

– Ну, не убил же, – Неджи поцеловал его в шею, с удовольствием отмечая тихий вздох и движение навстречу ласке. Однако поворачиваться Гаара не спешил.

– Мне было больно, – полувопросительно произнес он. – Поэтому сработала защита. Мой песок… Иногда я его ненавижу.

– Иногда я тоже, – сказал Неджи и услышал смешок. – Например, сейчас, когда он едва не оторвал мне ноги.

Гаара развернулся так неожиданно, что столкнулся с ним лбом. Вокруг них моментально вскипели песчаные волны, но Гаара вдруг рявкнул в совершенно не свойственной себе манере:

– Лежать, ты!

И все сразу утихло. Кровать очистилась, как по волшебству, и Неджи был уверен, что песок бы поскуливал, если б мог, чтоб извиниться перед взбешенным хозяином.

Окинув его ищущим взглядом и задержавшись между ног, Гаара спросил:

– Тебе очень больно?

Они все еще были обнажены, но от эрекции не осталось и следа, хотя вряд ли она бы пригодилась в ближайшее время.

– Терпимо, – ответил Неджи и натянул на бедра простыню, чувствуя несколько неуютно под пристальным взглядом, направленным в пах.

– Прости меня. Я не хотел причинять тебе боль, а вместо этого… Я просто не мог больше терпеть! Неджи, я опасен. Я джинчуурики даже без Шукаку, мне все еще слишком легко убивать. Я так виноват…

– Я знал, на что шел, – отмахнулся Неджи. Сердце все еще нервно колотилось от пережитого, но он понял, что сначала должен успокоить Гаару. – Ты меня слегка отвлек, знаешь ли, вот я и забыл о некоторых твоих особенностях… Слишком расслабился, потому что был уверен, что с тобой мне угрожает разве что оргазм. Я шиноби, мне не привыкать…

Он осекся и Гаара задал вопрос:

– И как часто во время секса тебя разрывают напополам?

Неджи посмотрел на него. Гаара выглядел серьезным, но в уголках губ уже зарождалась предательская улыбка. Неджи попытался ответить, но неожиданно для себя расхохотался.

Завершить опаснейшую миссию, отделавшись парой царапин, и чуть не погибнуть в кровати любовника – это могло случиться только с ним.


	91. Chapter 91

Он перекатился ближе к Гааре, пока они смеялись над своей неудачной попыткой заняться сексом, и сейчас навис над ним, раздумывая над очередным поцелуем. Нервное напряжение ушло, и Неджи больше не боялся; чувство, которое он испытывал в данный момент, было больше похоже на восторженное благоговение. Гаара лежал спокойно, с оттенком любопытства разглядывая его лицо, будто видел в первый раз. Он поднял руку, отводя темную челку и открывая повязку на лбу, провел рукой по бинтам:

– Сними.

Улыбка угасла и Неджи помрачнел:

– Нет.

– Почему? Я ради тебя снимаю защиту, а ты не хочешь просто размотать бинты? Ты не доверяешь мне? Но я и так знаю, что под ними, – Гаара произнес это размеренно и с достоинством, не повышая голоса, но видно было, что отказ его задел.

"Это вопрос не доверия, а гордости. Открывая печать, я себя унижаю. Я слишком хорошо осознаю, насколько ниже стою в иерархии шиноби, не хочу давать тебе очередное напоминание о моей второсортности".

Но вслух он сказал совсем другое:

– Я доверяю тебе нечто большее, чем свой лоб – свою жизнь, – и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Гаару. Тот откликнулся, вплетая пальцы в длинные густые пряди, и притянул Неджи к себе, показывая, что не будет настаивать.

Как бы ни хотелось, чтобы Неджи раскрылся перед ним полностью, но молодой Казекаге был достаточно искушен в дипломатии и понимал, что выбрал неподходящий момент. Откровенно говоря, он слегка удивился, что Неджи не сбежал с криками, а остался и продолжал ласкать его, это вселяло определенные надежды на благоприятное продолжение вечера. А судя по скорости, с которой возвращалось возбуждение, такой вариант был бы очень неплох.

Они лежали в довольно странной позе, почти перпендикулярно по отношению друг к другу, и Гаара размышлял, взбесится ли Неджи, если передвинуть его песком в более удобное положение. По всему выходило, что это будет поспешный и опрометчивый поступок, и он, как мог, пытался обуздать свои желания, игнорируя натягивающуюся в районе паха простыню.

– О чем ты думаешь? – вдруг спросил Неджи, приподнимаясь на локтях. – Я не девчонка, со мной не надо осторожничать.

– Да, но… – он замялся. Хотелось, чтобы у Неджи остались приятные воспоминания об этой ночи, чтобы ему понравилось, чтобы потом, возвратившись в Коноху, он тоже думал о Гааре и ждал очередной встречи. Как никто другой зная, насколько сильны чувства Неджи по отношению к Наруто, Гаара и не собирался пытаться занять его место в сердце Хьюги, но он бы хотел быть тем, с кем Неджи будет хорошо, к кому он придет облегчить боль. Будучи Казекаге, он привык думать наперед, и сейчас не хотел неосторожным словом или действием испортить их зарождающиеся отношения. Ведь Неджи не стал настаивать на том, что они просто друзья, он захотел большего, и Гаара решил пока довольствоваться этим и не торопить события.

Отвлекшись, он не заметил, как Неджи подобрался ближе, и очнулся только тогда, когда возбужденный член обхватили чуткие пальцы. Гаара едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности и чудовищным усилием воли усмирил песок, ринувшийся было на помощь. Сыпучая волна не успела дойти до края постели и Неджи ничего не заметил.

– Ты теперь каждый раз будешь дергаться?

"…или заметил. Проклятье!"

– Я не боюсь, о Казекаге. Ты смертоносен, но так… так даже интереснее, – с этими словами Неджи отпустил его и перевернулся на спину. – Нас столь бесцеремонно прервали, не хочешь продолжить?

То, что это была неудачная идея, Гаара понял почти сразу, как расположился между стройных бедер. В улыбке Неджи проскальзывало напряжение, он невольно старался свести ноги, хоть и делал вид, что все в порядке. Возбуждение отчаянно требовало удовлетворения, но Гаара, помня их самый первый неудачный опыт, знал, что пожалеет, если сейчас поддастся страсти.

– Кому ты пытаешься доказать, что хочешь этого, мне или себе? – спросил он. Прозрачные глаза сузились, и Гаара поспешно продолжил, жестом обрывая попытку возразить: – Ты сам говорил, что в сексе участвуют два партнера. Как я понимаю, и удовольствие должно быть общим. Мне не нужно жертв.

– Я не жертва и не неженка, я шиноби! Давай!

Судя по выражению лица, Неджи приготовился стоически вынести пытки, но Гаара благоразумно удержал это впечатление при себе. Вместо этого он протянул руку и погладил мягкий член, производивший впечатление даже в неэрегированном состоянии, а потом сжал мошонку. Кожа там была горячей и воспаленной, и чувство вины вернулось. Хотя Неджи не издал ни звука, но меж бровей залегла морщинка, свидетельствующая о том, что ему больно.

– Вот видишь? Тебе уже неприятно, а ведь я еще даже не начал. К чему это все?

Неджи отвел взгляд и промолчал. Из шкафчика вылетел исцеляющий бальзам, услужливо поднесенный песчаной рукой. Почувствовав вспышку чакры, Неджи взглянул на Гаару, и мгновенно изменившееся выражение его лица отобразило узнавание. С того злосчастного случая, когда Гаара слегка переборщил с радушной встречей и едва не изнасиловал прибывшего с дружеским визитом шиноби Листа, он как-то не подумал сменить тару, в которой держал лекарство.

– Боги, снова эта вещь!

– Только не спорь. Я виноват, что ты пострадал, мне и исправлять.

Неджи хмуро уставился на протянутую баночку, но не сделал ни малейшей попытки ее взять.

– Делай, что хочешь, – сказал он и откинулся на подушку, закрыв лицо ладонью.

Гаара удивленно на него посмотрел. Вообще-то ожидалось, что раздраженный Хьюга сам этим займется, но так, наверное, даже лучше. Если б его еще не мучила эрекция! Он вздохнул, напомнил себе, что из-за своего упущения должен испытывать стыд, а не похоть, и приступил к лечению.

Сам процесс оказался довольно возбуждающ, и что отрадно, не только для него. Неджи не отнимал руки от лица, но изменившийся ритм дыхания и порозовевшие щеки свидетельствовали, что равнодушным он не остался. Сначала Гаара собирался ограничиться только нанесением мази, но под воздействием момента передумал.

Он снова уселся к Неджи на бедра и потянулся, чтобы поцеловать. Неджи ответил не сразу, но под требовательными губами скоро сдался и вернул поцелуй, делая его глубоким и чувственным. Тихо застонав, Гаара потерся об него, запуская обе руки в длинные волосы и лаская виски рядом с кромкой бинтов. Он уже выяснил, что у Неджи это эрогенная зона, и прикосновения к векам ему тоже очень нравятся, должно быть, из-за особенностей бьякугана. Гаара толком не знал, как влияют на восприимчивость проходящие близко к поверхности кожи каналы чакры, да и в тот момент его заботило совсем не это. Гораздо больше заслуживал внимания тот факт, что Неджи был уже тверд, а его собственное влечение и не думало ослабевать.

Он немного отклонился назад и просунул между их телами руку, но обхватить сразу оба члена не получилось.

– Не будь я Казекаге, уже оброс бы комплексами. Кое-какие части твоего тела даже более совершенны, чем остальные, – заметил он, поглаживая большим пальцем крупную головку.

Как всегда в таких случаях, Неджи сначала принял его шутку за издевку. В забитой чинопочитательскими догмами аристократической голове с трудом укладывалась мысль, что можно пренебрежительно отзываться о столь высоком титуле. Впрочем, по мере приближения оргазма думать становилось все труднее и труднее, ускользавших мыслей хватало лишь на то, чтобы помнить – нельзя причинять Гааре боль, иначе все закончится. Поэтому Неджи, привстав, ласкал его шею, только губами прихватывая кожу, и даже не подозревал, что для более плотного обхвата Гаара пустил в дело песок.

Дыхание становилось все чаще, движения – все резче, для развязки Гааре не хватало совсем чуть-чуть, и Неджи, проведя языком по чувствительному местечку под скулой, первым отправил его за грань, заставив вскрикнуть и выгнуться в своих объятиях. Сам он тоже надолго не задержался, чувствуя горячую пульсацию затихающего оргазма, и кончил меньше чем через минуту после Казекаге, заодно соблюдя субординацию.

Лежа лицом к лицу с мокрым взъерошенным Гаарой и понимая, что сам выглядит не лучше, Неджи думал, что вот сейчас он соберет всю свою волю в кулак, встанет и пойдет смывать с себя пот, сперму, смазку, остатки целебной мази, налипший песок… Сил не осталось, но иначе он просто не сможет заснуть.

Текли минуты.

Гаара смотрел на него и улыбался.

Неджи так и не понял, в какой момент провалился в сон.


	92. Chapter 92

Он проспал больше пяти часов! Гаара с сомнением воззрился на циферблат, украшенный маленькими калебасами – он действительно спал так долго? Его врачи ничего не смыслят в медицине, для полноценного отдыха ему надо принимать Неджи, а не снотворное. Усмехнувшись невольной двусмысленности, он перевел взгляд на спящего любовника: тот лежал на животе, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, должно быть, вчерашние события его действительно вымотали. Гаара поежился. А если бы он серьезно ранил Неджи?

С его песком шутки плохи, иногда даже казалось, будто у идеальной защиты есть собственная воля – в детстве ему нравилось так думать. Когда погиб Яшамару и маленький Гаара остался один на один с ненавистью и болью, очень хотелось поверить, что хотя бы содержимое его калебаса заботится о нем. Но когда он повзрослел, то понял, что на самом деле это не так, и защита просто срабатывает на уровне подсознательных инстинктов. К тому времени он уже привык бороться с Шукаку – постоянная озлобленность из-за вынужденной бессонницы давала силы для противостояния демону, а массовые убийства вполне годились как замена смысла жизни.

Гаара нежно улыбнулся, вспомнив свою первую встречу с Наруто. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот несуразный подросток так повлияет на его самосознание! Он был изумлен, когда понял, что тот тоже является джинчуурики, а его безграничное сострадание и вовсе потрясло молодого социопата до глубины души: ведь Наруто вырос в условиях куда худших, чем он, однако верил в дружбу, добро и всепрощение, что самому Гааре было чуждо.

Он не понимал, как при общих предпосылках они могли развиться в кардинально разные личности, но заглянув в душу Наруто, всем своим существом потянулся к этому источнику света и тепла. А сперва счел его упрямым недоумком… Как выяснилось позже, не он первый так ошибся. Пусть Наруто не мог процитировать на память отрывок из "Предания Ходзики", да и вряд ли имел представление о том, что это такое, но прозорливость, с которой он читал в сердцах людей, и легкость, с которой он находил нужные слова, свидетельствовали о глубинной мудрости, почерпнутой не в книгах и свитках, а на основе жизненного опыта. Хотя после истории "О Сакуре и несвежем молоке", которую Наруто ему поведал, хвастаясь собственным коварством, сокрушаясь о слабом желудке и бесконечно смакуя сомнительную победу над Саске, в мудрость верилось с трудом.

Неджи пошевелился, и это привлекло внимание Гаары. Он сел, двигаясь с осторожностью, чтобы не прерывать чуткий сон шиноби и иметь возможность наглядеться вдоволь. Неджи был потрясающе красив, особенно вот таким – разметавшимся на постели среди смятых простыней с налипшим на кожу песком. Сейчас он выглядел земным, близким, до такого него хотелось дотрагиваться, не боясь нарушить хрупкую оболочку. Пусть вчера он возмущенно сверкал глазами и твердил, что не неженка, но, как и всем людям, ему слишком легко было причинить боль.

Склонившись так низко, что ощутил тепло чужого тела, Гаара вдохнул его запах и мягко коснулся плеча губами. Неджи мгновенно проснулся, напрягаясь, будто собирался защищаться, но он успокоил его, произнеся:

– Тихо, тихо, это я.

И снова это потрясающее зрелище, когда он покоряется и расслабляется, когда язык его тела говорит о доверии. Неджи его не боялся даже после того, как едва не погиб.

Гаара слегка прикусил кожу на лопатке, оставляя небольшую метку, и погрузил пальцы в темные волосы, рассыпавшиеся по спине, наслаждаясь их мягкостью и шелковистостью. Сделав короткий пас рукой, чтобы песчинки поднялись с тела Неджи и не попадались на язык, он продолжил ласки, убирая волосы в сторону и открывая точеную шею.

От почти невесомого прикосновения чуть ниже затылка Неджи вдруг рвано выдохнул и повел плечами, подставляясь. Гаара на пробу лизнул случайно обнаруженное чувствительное местечко и был вознагражден коротким стоном. От поцелуев и укусов Неджи заерзал под ним, выгибаясь и усугубляя возбуждение невольным трением. Его, наверное, еще никто там не касался, – подумал Гаара, вжимаясь в распростертое под ним тело. Неджи предпочитал активную роль и вряд ли рассказал бы кому-нибудь из случайных партнеров о том, что млеет, когда его целуют в шею.

Отчаянно хотелось продолжения, и Гаара решился на более смелую ласку: он чуть отстранился и повел раскрытой ладонью по спине, медленно спускаясь к ягодицам, готовый отступить в любую минуту, если Неджи его остановит. Но тот лишь вздохнул и пробормотал что-то одобрительное.

Несмотря на каменную эрекцию он все еще сомневался, правильно ли собирается поступить, не торопится ли, но Неджи с таким откровенным бесстыдством льнул к его рукам, приподнимая бедра, чтобы скользящие по коже пальцы коснулись яичек, так стонал, что сопротивляться было невозможно. Гаара полностью лег на него, потихоньку теряя рассудок от трения возбужденного члена о крепкую задницу, и снова стал неистово целовать спину и плечи, уже не стараясь сдерживаться.

Смазка пролилась на постель, потому что он с трудом контролировал даже собственные движения, что уж говорить о песке. Чуть не выронив скользкую бутылочку, Гаара щедро плеснул маслянистой жидкости в ладонь и просто размазал ее по рукам.

"Только не зажимайся, я не хочу снова все испортить!" – мысленно взмолился он.

Неджи будто услышал его, а может, догадался по холодным каплям, падавшим на его поясницу и заставлявшим кожу покрываться мурашками. Он шире развел ноги и потерся об матрас, доведя этим простым движением сдержанного, не склонного к излишней чувствительности Казекаге чуть ли не до обморока.

Гаара понял, что надо поторапливаться, а то он не выдержит и все кончится, так и не начавшись. Положив одну руку Неджи между лопаток, чтобы пригасить возможное сопротивление, второй он скользнул между ягодиц и осторожно ввел внутрь палец, из последних сил стараясь собраться и контролировать свою проклятую защиту, которая не давала ему в полной мере реализовать фантазии. К счастью, опасения не оправдались, хотя мышцы обхватили его довольно плотно. Он рискнул добавить второй и попробовал подвигать ими. Неджи вздрогнул и застонал, и можно было только надеяться, что не от боли, но Гаара не стал спрашивать: своенравный Хьюга мог снова углядеть в невинном вопросе посягательство на его мужественность, а он был не в том состоянии, чтобы подыскивать слова для переубеждения.

Растягивая Неджи, Гаара непроизвольно все сильнее нажимал свободной рукой ему на спину, заставляя прогибаться и сходя с ума от этой покорности. Кто мог подумать, глядя на гордого, холодного Хьюгу, что в постели он окажется совсем другим? Завораживающее сочетание открытости и дерзости, когда он своим телом будто бросает вызов – возьми меня, если посмеешь…

Он привстал на колени, быстро смазав напряженную плоть обеими руками, сейчас он думал только о том, как окажется внутри горячего тела. Он снова забыл про опасность, которую таила песчаная защита, но распаленный Неджи принял его без особых проблем, даже сам подался навстречу.

Гаара слегка качнулся назад и снова толкнулся, входя больше, чем наполовину, и вырывая стоны у них обоих. Неджи уткнулся лбом в сгиб локтя, чтобы иметь возможность хоть как-то дышать, и повел бедрами, давая недвусмысленное разрешение двигаться, коим тут же воспользовались.

Вбиваясь в это восхитительное тело, собирая губами капли пота с бархатистой кожи, Гаара чувствовал ответное желание Неджи и это было самым сладким безумием, несравнимым ни с чем. Обняв его поперек груди, он слышал суматошное биение пульса под соскальзывающей ладонью, и упивался тем, что именно он заставляет Неджи вскрикивать и сильнее вцепляться в простыни.

Неджи задохнулся от переизбытка ощущений, когда Гаара ускорил движение, сбивая ритм. Хаотичные толчки не давали приспособиться, жаркими вспышками отдаваясь во всем теле. Он не помнил, кричал ли, когда кончал, потому что потерялся в удовольствии, забыв обо всем.

Раскрасневшийся Неджи с окончательно спутавшимися волосами и алыми искусанными губами наконец повернулся к нему. Взгляд сиреневых глаз блуждал по его лицу, будто не узнавая. Гаара понял, что тот шокирован его напором, да он и сам не ожидал от себя такого. Возможно, он чуточку переусердствовал?

Неджи более-менее пришел в себя и теперь смотрел так, будто чего-то ждал.

– Доброе утро, – сказал Гаара.


	93. Chapter 93

Прежде чем Неджи успел ответить, что-то красное мелькнуло между ними. Миг – и Гаара уже заворачивается в юкату, а его жесты одновременно столь стремительны и изящны, что Неджи невольно сравнивает его с яркой экзотической птицей, взмахнувшей крыльями.

Еще несколько секунд назад перед ним был обнаженный парень, а теперь он остался один, недоуменно смотря на захлопнувшуюся дверь ванной комнаты.

Что это сейчас произошло?

Неджи еще несколько секунд гипнотизировал дверь взглядом, подавляя желание активировать бьякуган и узнать, что происходит внутри, но аристократическое воспитание спасло Казекаге от бесцеремонного вмешательства в частную жизнь.

Вздохнув, Неджи перевернулся на живот и подгреб под себя подушку. Спору нет, утро действительно удалось.

Посвежевший Гаара вернулся через несколько минут, с улыбкой указывая ему в сторону ванной:

– Идешь?

– Да, сейчас… доброе утро, – сказал Неджи, отчаянно жалея, что сам песком не владеет: он не хотел идти голым, а простыни жутко перепутались и вытянуть одну, не выставив себя на посмешище, не представлялось возможным. Гаара видел его затруднение, но помогать не спешил, напротив, смотрел так пристально, словно впитывал его черты, презрев всякую тактичность.

Неджи медленно выдохнул, пытаясь прогнать краску со щек и проклиная неуместный приступ стыдливости. К черту! Он не девчонка какая-нибудь, чтобы стесняться пройтись перед одетым человеком. Он отбросил ворох простыней и встал, ловя внимательный взгляд и нарочно не отводя глаз. Когда он подошел к Гааре, тот посторонился, пропуская его, и по изменившемуся оттенку его кожи Неджи понял, что песчаная броня снова на месте.

Прохладная вода пришлась очень кстати, и Неджи ополоснулся по-быстрому, заметив, что часы показывают четверть седьмого. Сказка закончилась, пора нести ответственность за свои поступки. Если он поторопится, то успеет пересечь пустыню еще до полудня…

Войдя в спальню, Неджи обнаружил Гаару уж полностью одетым, и ему снова стало неловко за то, что его наряд составляет только обернутое вокруг бедер полотенце. Но взгляд Гаары, стекающий по его плечам на грудь и ниже, доказывал, что он зря смущается.

Поцелуй вышел долгий, и Неджи услышал, как за спиной с тихим шорохом поднимается песок. Они стояли посреди комнаты, а ему казалось, будто Гаара прижимает его к упругой стене, прогибающейся под его тело. Ощущение было необычным, но приятным.

Чужая рука проникла под полотенце и уверенно прошлась по бедру, Гаара целовал его глубоко, ненасытно, лаская все требовательнее. Судя по всему, он всерьез вознамерился устроить второе "доброе утро", и Неджи пришлось приложить определенные усилия, пытаясь выпутаться из двойных объятий.

– Гаара, пожалуйста, отпусти меня. Сейчас не время.

Губы прижались к его шее, и Гаара выдохнул:

– Как оторваться, когда ты такой? – и продолжил ласки.

Неджи попытался отстраниться, потому что тело с готовностью реагировало на каждое прикосновение, и Гаара не мог не почувствовать его эрекцию.

– У нас нет на это времени. Пусти, прошу тебя.

Песок осыпался вниз, и Казекаге на шаг отступил, недовольно на него глядя:

– Что? Тебе не нравится?

Неджи попытался удержать расползающийся узел полотенца. Да уж, так не нравится, что аргументация колом стоит!

– Не в этом дело, – сказал он, опускаясь на кровать и закидывая ногу на ногу, чтобы сделать свое желание продолжить менее очевидным. – Мне нужно возвращаться, я и так злоупотребил твоим гостеприимством. То, что я сделал… это непростительно. Я поддался чувствам, бросил миссию, оставил своих подчиненных… Я думал, ты сможешь мне помочь заставить Наруто остаться. – Сердце наполнялось привычным отчаянием. – Я не подхожу на роль капитана, и когда вернусь в Коноху, попрошусь к кому-нибудь под начало. Успех миссии не должен зависеть от столь безответственного человека, это задание я провалил.

Гаара помрачнел, но ничего не сказал. Неджи встал, подошел к нему и коснулся его губ легким поцелуем.

– Спасибо за все, ты на многое открыл мне глаза. Кроме непомерных амбиций существует еще и предел возможностей, теперь я это понимаю. Мне надо вернуться в тот трактир. Может, Наруто все еще там… Пожалуйста, распорядись, чтобы мне вернули одежду, и еще раз спасибо тебе, Гаара.

Тот поднял голову и заговорил, испытующе глядя ему в глаза:

– Пока ты спал, я отправил туда своих людей. Ночью пришло донесение, что ни Наруто, ни Саске там уже нет.

Неджи старался внешне оставаться бесстрастным, но внутри все переворачивалось от боли и бессилия. В глубине души он знал, что они уйдут, но пока не было определенности, оставался крошечный огонек надежды на то, что все как-нибудь образуется и Наруто останется. Какой же он глупец!

– С ним все будет в порядке. Учиха позаботится о нем.

"А со мной? – хотелось закричать Неджи. – Что теперь будет со мной?" Но он молчал, понимая, что если скажет хоть слово, то снова сорвется в истерику и спросит Гаару, как тот может оставаться столь спокойным, зная, что может больше никогда в жизни не увидеть Наруто? Ведь они оба его любят, так что же это за любовь-то такая, которой вообще ничего не нужно?!

Гаара, между тем, продолжил:

– Еще я взял на себя смелость послать гонца в Коноху с уведомлением о том, что ты пребываешь в Суне и, используя фамильную технику клана Хьюга, помогаешь нам искать новые подземные источники воды, что, как ты понимаешь, просто предлог.

– Зачем ты так поступил?

– Из личных эгоистичных соображений, – лукаво ответил Гаара, – я хотел, чтобы ты подольше пробыл со мной. Сегодня вечером доставят твои вещи, которые остались в гостинице, и я прошу тебя быть моим гостем еще один день.

Неджи опустил голову. Он понял, что Гаара таким образом просто прикрыл его дезертирство перед Пятой Хокаге. Было так стыдно за собственную никчемность…

– Я не могу…

– Пожалуйста, – Гаара взял его за руку, умоляюще заглядывая в глаза. – Останься еще только на сутки, на один-единственный день. Казекаге просит тебя, Неджи Хьюга.

Он не хотел этого, но отказать не мог. Гаара сейчас снова потащит его в постель, а в теперешнем состоянии мысли о сексе вызывали только отторжение. Но выбора не было. Неджи склонил голову, длинные пряди упали на лицо:

– Я останусь.

– Вот и хорошо. Через полчаса тебе подадут завтрак. Чувствуй себя как дома, только, пожалуйста, не покидай моих покоев. А мне пора – в деревне Песка просыпаются рано, чтобы успеть побольше сделать, пока солнце не начнет плавить камни, не хочу заставлять советников ждать.

Потом Гаара взял его лицо в ладони и тихо сказал:

– Перестань себя мучить, и жертв от тебя здесь тоже никому не нужно.

Неджи и сам не понял, как так получилось, но секунду спустя он уже целовал Гаару, хотя до этого считал, что будет просто терпеть чужие ласки. Гаара отвечал охотно, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, и разорвал поцелуй только спустя несколько минут.

– Ты с ума меня сводишь. Ничего так не хочу, как бросить все, и остаться тут, с тобой… – он отошел и спрятал руки за спину, будто не доверяя сейчас своему телу. Изрядно помявшаяся одежда разглаживалась струями песка. – В той нише стоит шкафчик с конфиденциальной документацией, его не трогай. В остальном, можешь брать все, что приглянется. Если я тебе понадоблюсь, – он указал на столик со стеклянной вазой, на глазах наполнявшейся песком, – перевернешь ее и высыплешь песок, я почувствую и приду. Отдыхай, Неджи, тебе это сейчас нужнее, чем что-либо еще.

Напоследок скользнув по его телу жарким взглядом, Гаара вышел, оставив Неджи размышлять над причинами столь неожиданной заботы.


	94. Chapter 94

Неджи разобрал застеленную постель, улегся, но сон не шел. В голове хаотично роились мысли о Ховосо и Исе, сумевших изменить свою горькую судьбу, о Гааре и Шикамару, которые были с ним столь терпеливы и заботливы, и, конечно, о Наруто и отмороженном ублюдке.

Теперь, когда он не будет больше наблюдать влюбленные взгляды синих глаз, всегда обращенных на другого, можно сосредоточиться на карьере шиноби. Он был благодарен Гааре за попытку спасти его репутацию, но твердо решил по возвращении рассказать госпоже Цунаде правду, не обеляя себя, понести заслуженное наказание и в будущем не допускать подобного. Неджи непроизвольно сжал кулаки, когда представил, как разгневается Пятая, узнав о том, что он не уберег ее любимчика и позволил ему уйти.

Просто так Наруто не отпустят – он слишком важен для деревни Листа. Объявят ли его отступником? Все зависит от позиции старейшин, госпожа Цунаде не сможет в одиночку противостоять им, а Шикамару хоть и гениален, но слишком молод, чтобы его слово было достаточно веским для этих развалин.

Погоню обязательно вышлют. Неджи подумал о том, чтобы попросить дядю вступиться, но как аргументировать свое нежелание возвращать Носителя Девятихвостого в деревню? Это почти смешно – теперь Наруто оказался на месте Учихи. Вот только не будет того, кто решит во что бы то ни стало его вернуть, да и очень сомнительно, что можно силой притащить джинчуурики обратно. Если они с Учихой начнут всерьез сопротивляться, то против них не выстоит никто. Быть может, Гаара мог бы с ними потягаться, но он не возьмется за это, и теперь Неджи лучше понимал, почему.

Коноха посадит Наруто в клетку обязательств, прикует цепями преданности, воспользуется его наивностью и верой в добро… Как бы ни был предан Неджи родной деревне, но, взрослея и узнавая истинную подоплеку внутренних процессов селения, он очень разочаровался в тех, кому присягал на верность, особенно в Третьем Хокаге. Крушение детских идеалов не прошло для него безболезненно, было невероятно трудно принять тот факт, что ради блага Листа правители могут пойти на подлость и предательство. При всей своей неприязни к Саске, Неджи в чем-то был с ним согласен: если бы клан Хьюга был уничтожен, он бы тоже жаждал мести.

Наруто ушел… Станет ли ему легче в его отсутствие, пройдет ли это непрошенное чувство, забудет ли он его? Неджи страстно желал спокойствия и освобождения, хотел избавиться от разъедающей тоски по несбыточному. Он не Гаара и не умеет любить, спокойно оставаясь в стороне, ему недостаточно просто знать, что его возлюбленный счастлив. Поэтому он надеялся, что когда-нибудь его страсть перегорит и останется лишь благодарность и дружеское расположение.

Когда отворилась дверь и в комнату будто сам по себе въехал столик, Неджи вздрогнул от неожиданности. Если не обращать внимание на тихий шелест песка, легко было поверить в призраков. Похоже, Гаара не горел желанием посвящать посторонних в тот факт, что Неджи ночует у него в покоях, хотя вряд ли это останется тайной: кто-то забрал его вещи в чистку, а ведь сплетни среди слуг разносятся с невероятной быстротой. Да и стражники видели их вместе, и по поведению Гаары было легко понять, что Неджи для него не просто шиноби из соседней деревни.

Он пожал плечами: за свою репутацию переживать было поздно, а Гаара сумеет справиться со слухами. Как ни крути, а Песчаная Гробница надежно затыкает даже самые болтливые рты. Кровожадно усмехнувшись, Неджи приступил к завтраку и неожиданно для себя в рекордные сроки уничтожил все, что было на подносах. Пока запах пищи не достиг обоняния он и не подозревал, что настолько проголодался. Когда же он в последний раз ел? Еще в том злополучном трактире?!

Подкрепившись, он решил удовлетворить свое любопытство и обследовать помещение, все-таки был интересно узнать что-нибудь о ежедневной рутине правителя Суны. Он осторожно раздвинул тяжелые занавеси, стараясь не высовываться и злясь из-за того, что ощущает себя каким-то вором. Яркое солнце хлынуло внутрь, заставив зажмуриться и переждать красноту перед глазами: из-за бьякугана члены клана Хьюга были более чувствительны к свету, чем обычные люди.

Неджи потрогал штору, пытаясь определить, из чего она сделана. Материал был похож на парусину и даже на ощупь было ясно, что ткань очень дорогая, хоть и выглядит просто. Такой была почти вся обстановка в спальне – ничего лишнего, но и мебель, и облицовка добротные и высшего качества. Наметанный глаз Неджи мог бы даже определить некоторых производителей. Например, те простыни, в которых они так продуктивно покувыркались с утра, явно вытканы в деревне Поющего Тростника. Он подошел к кровати, чтобы проверить свою догадку. Да, так и есть – в уголке стояла знакомая эмблема. Похоже, Гаара был поклонником тамошних умельцев, ведь юката, которую он ему подарил, была тоже привезена оттуда. Довольно усмехнувшись своему небольшому открытию, Неджи продолжил исследование.

В шкафу, который было непросто заметить при беглом осмотре, обнаружилось большое количество книг. Вскользь просматривая корешки, он с удивлением увидел среди многочисленных руководств по медитации и релаксации несколько трудов по физике. "Мезоскопическая физика", "Физика конденсированного состояния", "Механика сплошных сред"… Глаза разбегались от обилия узкоспецифических терминов. Неджи и не подозревал, что Гаара увлекается подобными вещами. Он наугад извлек один из томов и сразу понял, что эти книги тут находятся не просто так: в случайно открытом разделе об электрической проводимости с испещренными малопонятными пометками полями между страниц были заложены исписанные листы с количеством секунд и сантиметров, если он правильно расшифровал сокращения. Гаара явно что-то тестировал. Должно быть, он действительно серьезно увлечен, раз уж умудрялся находить время для хобби, управляя огромным селением.

Поставив книгу на место, он вытащил чуть потрепанное пособие по медитации – эта тема была ему гораздо ближе. Он устроился в кресле, вспомнив, как Гаара переворачивал страницы песком. Техники Неджи не были такими позерскими, поэтому он листал страницы руками, когда читал. Время от времени попадались записи от руки, иногда это были какие-то числа, но гораздо чаще встречались короткие пометки "не действует", "не работает", "эффекта нет" и все в таком роде. Вскоре Неджи понял, что Гаара не просто так портил листы, а искал способы полноценного отдыха, и можно было поспорить, что большинство руководств точно так же постранично разобрано. Понимать, что для кого-то обычный сон является роскошью, было непривычно.

Неджи почувствовал приближение Гаары и замер в кресле, захлопнув книгу и ощущая себя чуть ли не застигнутым на месте преступления. Он мало интересовался чужими делами, поэтому приподнимать завесу чьей-то приватности было для него в новинку.

Гаара, однако, не проявил никаких признаков раздражения, только взглянул на обложку и сказал:

– Привет. Ты не проголодался? Пока дипломатов развлекает Темари, решил пообедать вместе с тобой перед вторым раундом переговоров. Если тебя интересует эта тема, могу предложить Эйхэя Догэна. Хоть он и жил в незапамятные времена, но в его пособии содержатся довольно подробные инструкции по дзадзен, методом проб и ошибок я пришел к выводу, что он является одним из лучших авторов в этой области. Жаль, что сначала я полагался лишь на современные рекомендации.

– Я буду тебе очень благодарен, – ответил Неджи сразу на все. Он увлекся и не заметил, как прошло время, так что поесть было бы весьма кстати.

Гаара хоть и заявил, что пришел к нему, но мыслями явно пребывал где-то далеко. Он молчал, рассеянно подхватывая кусочки пищи, но палочки часто замирали на полпути, а потом опускались обратно на тарелку. Неджи, наблюдая за этим, не решался отвлекать его от размышлений.

– Прости, из меня плохой собеседник, – Гаара смущенно улыбнулся: – Рядом с тобой думаю о переговорах, рядом с послами думаю о тебе, – его взгляд задержался на открытых воротом ключицах Неджи, – о тебе вообще сложно не думать… Ведь ты в моей спальне… И этот шелк на голое тело, ведь так? Трудно сосредоточиться на бурильных установках, когда на моих губах все еще вкус твоей кожи…

От этих слов Неджи покрылся румянцем. Гаара говорил медленно и чувственно, не отводя взгляда. Раньше Неджи находил подобные слова вульгарными, но сейчас такая откровенность возбуждала. Интересно, насколько можно затянуть послеобеденный отдых Казекаге?


	95. Chapter 95

Гааре очень хотелось спросить, думает ли Неджи о Наруто, когда его целует, но он не решался, боясь все испортить. Однако господину Казекаге, в данный момент величественно восседающему на коленях шиноби деревни Листа, было не о чем беспокоиться, мысли Неджи текли по другому руслу. Он думал о том, что теперь Гаара целуется по-другому: более властно и напористо, не желая отдавать инициативу, что его ласки стали требовательнее, хотя он по-прежнему старается быть осторожным, чтобы не причинить партнеру боли. А еще перед глазами стояла картинка, как он сам желает Гааре "доброго утра", только будучи в активной позиции. Неджи знал, что подобный случай ему вряд ли представится, но мечтать-то об этом ему никто не запрещал, ведь так?

И уж совсем на грани сознания маячили тщательно загоняемые в самый темный угол соображения о том, какого черта ему так нравится, когда Гаара стягивает с его плеч легкий шелк и по-хозяйски оглаживает грудь и спину. Неджи был твердо уверен, что ложится под него лишь из-за дурацкого песка, так почему же подчинение заводило настолько, что ноги сами разъезжались?

В общем, в голове Неджи крутилось много мыслей, но Наруто не фигурировал ни в одной из них.

– Мне нужно идти, мне нужно идти… – как заведенный, бормотал Гаара, покрывая его шею поцелуями и прижимаясь все крепче. Они терлись друг о друга, и Неджи медленно вел руками по бедрам Гаары, благословляя дневную жару, из-за которой штаны в Суне шились из тонкой ткани. Ладони прошлись по ягодицам, забрались под рубашку… Боги, какая у него нежная и горячая кожа, когда поверх нет защитного слоя песка!

Неджи потянулся к губам, но Гаара отстранился, не давая углубить поцелуй, и изящно спрыгнул на пол, подняв песчаный вихрь.

– Я не могу остаться, – сказал он, выравнивая дыхание, – эти соглашения очень важны для Суны, мы два месяца вели деловую переписку и… Бога ради, Неджи, оденься, иначе я никуда не уйду!

Помедлив ровно столько, чтобы поддразнить и расквитаться за то, что его оставляют неудовлетворенным, Неджи нарочито небрежно натянул рукава юкаты обратно, запахиваясь.

– Теперь ничто не отвлекает тебя от дел? Я могу продолжить трапезу?

– Ты не обижаешься, – констатировал Гаара. – Ты меня просто дразнишь, как обычно. Я отправляюсь на переговоры.

– В таком виде? Я уверен, что иностранные дипломаты оценят твой… энтузиазм.

– Все под контролем, – заверил Гаара.

Отброшенная на кровать накидка взлетела, окутывая его фигуру воздушным покрывалом, парадный головной убор Казекаге ткнулся в руки, и Гаара надел его, сразу же испортив величавость жестов тем, что не сдержался и потер член. Неджи усмехнулся тому, как нелепо это выглядело, и был удостоен неожиданно яростного взгляда:

– Иногда я жалею о том, что во мне больше нет Шукаку. Можно было бы убить одного из послов, и тогда остальные сразу бы подписали все документы и больше бы не досаждали. Почему ты улыбаешься? Я не шучу!

– Потому что это смешно, Гаара. Ты не убийца, ты бы никогда на это не пошел. Иди, припугни их слегка, заставь сделать скидку на те буровые установки, которые вам так нужны, и возвращайся. А я подожду тебя здесь, о великий Казекаге.

– Я так и сделаю, – с достоинством сказал Гаара, не двигаясь с места. Он прикрыл глаза и замер на несколько секунд, глубоко дыша и сосредотачиваясь, чтобы переключить мысли в иную плоскость. Это было легче сделать, когда он не видел Неджи, выглядевшего слишком соблазнительно, чтобы оставлять его одного.

– Гаара…

Его имя прозвучало так сладко, что совершенно сбило с верного настроя.

– …ты можешь вернуть мой гребень? Его забрали вместе с остальными вещами, а я хотел бы расчесать волосы.

Неджи смотрел на него слишком невинно, чтобы купиться на эту уловку.

– Конечно, я отдам необходимые распоряжения, – преувеличенно мягко ответил Гаара и, пробормотав себе под нос что-то, подозрительно похожее на "провокатор", покинул спальню. Массивная каменная дверь захлопнулась с жутким грохотом, засвидетельствовавшим крайнюю степень раздражения венценосной особы, а Неджи поймал себя на том, что не может убрать с лица довольную улыбку.

Разгоряченное ласками тело требовало активной деятельности, и он решил потренироваться в тайдзюцу: использовать бьякуган, обнаруживая свою чакру, было неразумно. Конечно, он предпочел бы сбросить напряжения несколько иным способом, но его любовник ушел, а Неджи еще не настолько освоился в Суне, чтобы самоудовлетворяться в покоях Казекаге, особенно беря во внимание привычку Гаары рассеивать в воздухе песок, воспринимая через него окружающую действительность. Он бы умер от стыда, если б Гаара узнал, что он занимается чем-то подобным в его отсутствие. Но вот если бы он сам попросил Неджи о таком, и был бы рядом, и наблюдал бы, то, возможно…

Боги, откуда такие мысли, достойные законченного извращенца?! Неджи нервным жестом пригладил волосы, пытаясь взять свое разыгравшееся воображение под контроль. Он уже думает, как Джирайя! Тут он сразу вспомнил об уходе Наруто и сам на себя разозлился.

Вскочив с кресла, Неджи закружился по комнате, отрабатывая базовые ката. В его движениях не было ничего сложного, необычной была лишь фантастическая скорость исполнения. В спаррингах с Ли, когда они пользовались лишь собственными физическими возможностями, отключая чакру, он редко одерживал верх, но с остальными шиноби, чей уровень тайдзюцу не был возведен в абсолют, после унизительных поражений, заставлявших тренироваться с маниакальным упорством, он справлялся играючи.

Потом он стал воспроизводить технику Ховосо, отключавшую сознание. Неджи был поражен, когда узнал, что для этого не требуется использовать ни силу, ни чакру, все дело в точках на теле, до которых дотрагиваешься. Он и до этого пользовался подобными навыками, блокируя потоки чакры посредством выверенных до миллиметра точечных ударов, иногда по легкости не уступавших прикосновению крыла бабочки, но они не давали мгновенного эффекта, а его противник мог успеть вскрикнуть и поднять тревогу. И еще для этого был нужен бьякуган, а Неджи нутром чувствовал, что рано или поздно попадет в ситуацию, где фамильная техника клана ему не поможет, поэтому попросил Ховосо обучить его и сейчас воскрешал в памяти полученные знания.

Он был безумно рад тому, что отважный телохранитель не погиб. Когда Иса рассказал, что стал сопротивляться монстру, услышав уговоры Неджи, тот удивился и стал размышлять: учитель Гай всегда говорил, что главное – это правильный настрой и воля к победе, но раньше Неджи пренебрежительно отмахивался от этих слов, считая их утешением для неудачников. Сильно Ли помог верный настрой в битве с Гаарой? Он чуть не погиб и мог остаться инвалидом на всю жизнь. Вот то-то же.

Однако ему уже несколько раз приходилось сталкиваться с ситуациями, когда происходило невозможное. Взять хотя бы воскрешение Гаары или первый вызов Гамабунты, о котором рассказывал Наруто. Слова и обстоятельства, которые смогли сделать то, чего в его представлении просто не могло случиться: вытащить умершего с того света или проделать почти то же самое с гигантской жабой мог лишь невероятно сильный и умелый человек, одним упрямством таких высот не достичь… если речь не шла о Наруто, конечно. Возможно, он недооценивал влияние личности, полагаясь лишь на техническую сторону дела? Ведь, умоляя Ису о борьбе с Даку-Павой, он отчаянно хотел, чтобы все закончилось благополучно, но не сделал для этого ровным счетом ничего, только говорил. И справился, вопреки здравому смыслу справился.

Неджи остановился, тяжело дыша; по телу ручьями струился пот, но он чувствовал себя просто превосходно. Настроение волшебным образом улучшилось. Залпом выпив целый кувшин воды, он направился в ванную.

Забравшись в воду и подставив руки под прохладные струи, он ощутил легкий укол совести. Может, не следовало оставаться еще на день? Он анализировал причины, побудившие принять предложение Гаары, потом вдруг понял, что снова старается себя обвинить, и ему неожиданно стало смешно. Он то ищет себе оправдание, то повод для самобичевания. Хватит уже думать об этом.

Неджи выбрался из ванны, взял полотенце и наскоро вытерся. Воздух Суны быстро впитает влагу с поверхности его кожи, а о волосах следует позаботиться. К счастью, Гаара не забыл обещание, и когда Неджи вошел в спальню, то увидел на столике свой гребень, пафосно расположенный посредине огромного подноса, сверкающего в лучах светильников. И снова вокруг ни души. Неджи хмыкнул и стал расчесываться. Похоже, слуги тут так же склонны к некоторому позерству, как и их хозяин.

Чем позже в Конохе узнают о том, что вирус нукенинничества передается половым путем, тем лучше для Наруто. Так что он делает это во имя своей безответной любви. Тут рассеянный взгляд остановился на кровати, Неджи вспомнил о том, что скоро вернется Гаара…

Он вздохнул, меняя формулировку. Теперь она выглядела не такой жертвенной, зато намного более правдивой: он делал это во имя безответной любви и бесподобного секса.


	96. Chapter 96

Неджи вынырнул из полудремы, когда услышал скрежет открывающейся двери. Вернувшийся Гаара выглядел недовольным. Он стал раздеваться небрежными пасами, и Неджи с восхищением наблюдал, как фантомные лапы ловко управляются с многослойной накидкой, повинуясь желанию Повелителя Песка.

Вздохнув, Казекаге растянулся напротив, заставив Неджи почувствовать себя уязвленным, ведь Гаара даже не попытался к нему прикоснуться. Да что там! В его взгляде не мелькнуло ни проблеска интереса, а ведь Неджи был абсолютно голым, прикрытым только простыней.

Это вышло случайно. Хоть Гаара и сказал ему брать, что понадобится, но Неджи постеснялся надевать чужую одежду, а его предыдущая юката насквозь пропотела после тренировки. Поэтому, немного поколебавшись, он бросил влажное полотенце в корзину для белья и улегся обнаженным, заранее предвкушая реакцию Гаары. А теперь, когда ее не последовало, он испытывал иррациональную обиду, хоть и понимал, что это недостойное чувство.

– Я убью их всех, – проворчал Гаара, – и отправлю внутренности этих вымогателей обратно в Иву.

– Тебе стоить сменить учителя дипломатии, – заметил Неджи.

– Они только и твердят, что о богатстве Суны. Да, мы не бедствуем, и если я хочу, чтоб так продолжалось и впредь, то не стану опустошать казну, чтобы заплатить их цену. Они завысили ее почти в два раза по сравнению с прошлыми поставками, а ведь теперь мы собираемся заказать намного больше буров, могли бы и скидку сделать!.. Я устал и невероятно зол.

Неджи внимательно посмотрел ему в лицо. Гаара лежал с закрытыми глазами, и только морщинка промеж тонких бровей свидетельствовала об испытываемых им чувствах. Вспомнив истеричного психопата, одержимого жаждой крови, Неджи подумал, что молодой Казекаге превосходно научился владеть собой. Строго говоря, теперь это был уже совсем другой человек, после извлечения Шукаку мания убивать покинула Гаару, и теперь его угрозы безжалостной расправы над алчными продавцами бурильных установок были беспочвенны, хотя и все еще легко осуществимы.

Он придвинулся ближе и осторожно поцеловал сомкнутые веки, чуть-чуть нервничая из-за того, что непредсказуемая Абсолютная Защита могла в любой момент активизироваться и за несанкционированное прикосновение к хозяину оторвать ему нос или что-нибудь еще. Но обошлось.

Гаара запрокинул голову, слепо ловя его губы, и Неджи отдался поцелую. Потом он отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на все еще не открывавшего глаз Гаару. Тот едва заметно улыбнулся и теперь казался расслабленным и умиротворенным. Неджи поцеловал его снова и опять отстранился, а потом еще раз.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Гаара.

– Проверяю кое-что, – и под шорох сползающего с кожи песка он вновь коснулся губ Гаары, чтобы через несколько секунд в очередной раз отодвинуться.

Он был волен делать, что вздумается, и все его поступки одобрялись. Если ему хотелось целоваться, то можно было быть уверенным, что ему ответят, не оттолкнут и не убегут с воплями, как поступил бы Наруто. Если хотелось выговориться, то он знал, что будет выслушан, и что ему не скажут, будто его чувства наносные.

В глубине души он понимал, что делает неправильные выводы, но он отказывался это признавать. Все, чего ему хотелось – это освободиться от зависимости, тяготившей и его самого, и Наруто.

Но в одном Неджи был прав: с Гаарой он мог быть самим собой, без масок холодности или отстраненности. Рядом с Наруто он был заложником своего образа, невольно лицемерил и боялся, что когда-нибудь раскроется его истинная сущность и Наруто разочаруется в нем.

Неджи хотелось бы быть самым лучшим, самым сильным для своего любимого, не иметь ни одного недостатка, ни единой слабости, одной из которых он считал свою пылкую натуру. В противовес ускользавшему Учихе он стал бы для Наруто надежной опорой, окружил бы его заботой и любовью, если б только тот позволил…

По бедру скользнула юркая песчаная змейка, и Неджи очнулся от своих мыслей.

– Я тоже кое-что проверяю, – ответил Гаара на немой вопрос, усмехнувшись. Он уже некоторое время наблюдал за Неджи, догадался, о ком тот задумался, и решил его отвлечь. – Ты голоден? Эти упрямцы напрочь отбили у меня аппетит, но сейчас я бы не отказался от легкого ужина.

– С удовольствием составлю тебе компанию, – учтиво поклонился Неджи, не забывая придерживать стягиваемую простыню. Гаара опять подергал за край, но скорее поддразнивая, чем действительно желая ее убрать. – Ты можешь дать мне какую-нибудь одежду?

– Могу, но полагаю, что это излишне. Мы же не на официальном приеме, так что Казекаге милостиво дарует тебе право не одеваться в его присутствии.

– А сможет ли милостивый Казекаге спокойно поесть, если я буду сидеть перед ним совсем голым?

Гаара задумался. Потом дверь гардеробной распахнулась, и оттуда вылетели штаны, приземлившиеся Неджи на колени. Песок стек с постели, предварительно обласкав ему ноги. Неджи немного подождал, но больше ничего не произошло. Он приподнял бровь:

– И это все?

– Да, – тон Гаары сохранял невозмутимость, но глаза его смеялись.

– Ваша щедрость воистину впечатляет.

– Мне нравится, когда волосы спадают тебе на плечи, на обнаженной коже это смотрится очень красиво, – теперь он говорил с нежностью, и Неджи почувствовал, как на щеках расцветает румянец. – Не одевайся, пожалуйста.

Как будто у него был выбор – рубашку ему так и не дали.

Пока он одевался, Гаара развил бурную деятельность: смятое покрывало расправилось, светильники разгорелись ярче, из маленькой комнатки при входе появился сервированный на двоих столик и встал между передвинувшимися в центр креслами… Неджи забыл о незавязанном поясе, изумленно наблюдая за преображением спальни. Было понятно, что Гаара рисуется, но это на самом деле поражало: не глядя совершать столько одновременных действий, даже не утруждая себя сложением печатей. Он с трудом удерживался, чтобы не зааплодировать такому мастерству.

Они сели за стол, и Неджи развел руками в ответ на лукавый взгляд, он просто не находил слов: перемещение было совершено столь точно и мягко, что даже из до краев наполненных соусом чашечек не пролилось ни капли.

– Угощайся, – сказал Гаара, и Неджи отмер:

– Я впечатлен! Боги, это уже новый уровень владения чакрой, он превосходит все, что я видел до сих пор!

– Это не так сложно сделать, как кажется. Если тренироваться, то с каждым разом выходит легче и легче, а потом одной прекрасной ночью кто-нибудь увидит это и восхитится, не зная, как неуклюже все выглядело на первых порах. Мне нужно совершенствовать свои умения, если я хочу стать достойным правителем для деревни Песка.

– Мне кажется, ты уже им являешься, – сказал Неджи, вспоминая, как в бездыханное тело вновь возвращали жизнь. – Ты пожертвовал жизнью, чтобы защитить свой народ.

– Это мой долг как Казекаге, каждый поступил бы так на моем месте. И я рад, что имею возможность извлечь урок и из этой ошибки. Я учусь.

Кувшин снова подлил Неджи вина, и тот деланно возмутился:

– Твоя посуда пытается меня споить.

– Как коварно с ее стороны, – констатировал Гаара, улыбаясь и отпивая из собственного бокала. От кувшина над центром стола соткался маленький песчаный вихрь, который быстро сложился в кубок. На этот раз Гаара дал себе труд собственноручно наполнить его.

– Попробуй его взять. Не бойся, он не рассыплется.

Неджи протянул руку, обхватывая украшенную геометрическим орнаментом ножку, и несмело поднес кубок к губам. Гаара подбодрил его кивком, и он отпил.

– С этим я разбирался дольше всего, – сказал Гаара, призывая кубок к себе. – Намокая, песок почти не поддается мне, но теперь я увеличиваю его плотность до такой степени, чтобы жидкость не просачивалась. Снаружи он твердый, а внутри по-прежнему сыпучий, поэтому я могу им управлять.

– Это гениально, – заметил Неджи без капли иронии.

– Я не сам до этого додумался. Мои книги…

– По физике?! – воскликнул он и тут же покраснел: – Ох, извини, что перебил, просто я не сразу догадался, что твое увлечение имеет прикладной характер.

– Иначе и быть не могло. У меня не так много свободного времени, чтобы заниматься чем-то отстраненным. Я горжусь доверием, оказанным мне жителями Суны, но управлять большой деревней слишком проблематично…

– Ты говоришь, как Шикамару, – допивая вино, усмехнулся Неджи. Он повертел кубок в руках, с интересом изучая тонкие стенки. – Мне сложно представить, как тебе удается удерживать песок в одной и той же стабильной форме, невзирая на перемещение в пространстве.

Он посмотрел на Гаару и почувствовал, как поднимается в воздух. Оказавшись на кровати, Неджи подумал, что Казекаге устал сегодня и ему просто надоела светская беседа, но оказался не совсем прав.

– Я хочу показать тебе кое-что, – сказал Гаара. – Думаю, тебе понравится.


	97. Chapter 97

– Я сплю… или галлюцинирую? – в глубине души Неджи собой очень гордился – без запинок выговорить такое длинное слово в его теперешнем состоянии было сродни подвигу.

Лежащий рядом Гаара усмехнулся и отвел с его щеки прилипшую прядь волос:

– Сочту это за комплимент.

– Да… Боги, я пошевельнуться не могу… – и тут же повернулся лицом к Гааре, опровергая собственное утверждение. – Хочешь, чтобы я тоже…?

Тот махнул рукой:

– Полежи. Для начала тебе хотя бы отдышаться надо, хоть я и… – он перевернулся на живот и поерзал, вжимаясь бедрами в матрас. – М-м… ты бы себя видел, Неджи…

– Я и видел. И не только себя, если уж на то пошло. Это было… невероятно горячо.

Гаара пренебрежительно фыркнул:

– Подобный суррогат и половины желаемого не передает, – приподнявшись, он сделал легкое движение, и из шкафа вылетело большое зеркало, зависнув над Неджи. – Ты только посмотри на себя, разве можно сравнить?

Звенящее в голосе Казекаге восхищение ему польстило. Он часто слышал комплименты своей внешности, но почти всегда они жутко раздражали, особенно если очередной поклонник был настолько глуп и недальновиден, чтобы сравнивать его красоту с женской. Но оказалось, что из уст Гаары он воспринимает похвалу несколько по-иному: его румянец стал ярче, и это было точно не из-за жары.

Он кашлянул, чтобы скрыть смущение, и сказал:

– Возможно, ты и прав, вот только суррогату позволено то, что для оригинала недостижимо, так что я немного ему завидую.

Гаара вздохнул, убрал зеркало и подсел ближе, бездумно вырисовывая пальцами на его груди какие-то таинственные узоры. Потом он наклонился и быстро поцеловал Неджи в плечо, шепнув на грани слышимости:

– Прости.

Неджи удивленно на него воззрился:

– За что? Просто, чтоб ты знал – за такое не извиняются. О, нет, милостивый господин Казекаге, пострадавшая от вашего изумительного рта сторона думает только о том, как бы отблагодарить своего обидчика. Есть идеи на этот счет?

Легкая улыбка тронула губы Гаары, но его глаза остались серьезными:

– Ты же понимаешь, о чем я… Я чувствую себя неполноценным. Мне недостаточно того, что я получаю, а мой песок никогда не даст ощутить большего. То, что я говорил тебе… это просто пустые слова, даже если я бы хотел воплотить их в жизнь.

– А ты на самом деле хотел бы? – на Неджи мгновенно нахлынуло возбуждение. Он перекатился по кровати, подминая под себя Гаару. Тот сомкнул руки в замок за его спиной, прижимаясь ближе:

– Да.

Одно негромкое коротенькое слово обеспечило Неджи мощной эрекцией, что было просто поразительно, особенно если учесть, с какой силой он кончил менее получаса назад.

– Знал бы ты насколько… – хрипло сказал он, наклоняясь ниже и вдавливая Гаару в кровать, – как сильно я хочу тебя. При одной мысли об этом у меня встает.

Гаара с силой провел по его спине ладонями до самых ягодиц, заставляя прогнуться. Их члены были так плотно прижаты друг к другу, что Неджи чувствовал пульсацию крови. Сейчас он мог выявить точное расположение каналов чакры без бьякугана, одной только кожей, опьяняющее ощущение было сродни легчайшей щекотке и еще больше разжигало желание.

– Гаара… – выдохнул он в чужие губы, слишком хорошо помня, чего они касались не так давно, и только сильнее возбуждаясь от этого. Он был уже на грани, когда все-таки смог немного отстраниться: – Ну и что, что мы чего-то там не можем себе позволить, ведь всегда можно поменяться, – он двинул бедрами туда-сюда, отмечая, как у Гаары расширяются зрачки и учащается дыхание. – Хочешь чувствовать на полную? Так трахни меня.

И тут же был сильно укушен в основание шеи.

– Ты просто напрашиваешься, не так ли? И прекрасно отдаешь себе отчет в своих действиях, я прав? Потому что если ты предлагаешь это из благодарности…

Неджи закатил глаза:

– Гаара, ты своей заботой меня когда-нибудь загонишь в гроб, судя по всему, в песчаный, – он усмехнулся. – Давай договоримся: если меня что-то не будет устраивать, то ты узнаешь об этом первым.

– И ты не будешь молча терпеть из гордости или жертвенности?

– Не буду. Я довольно эгоистичен по натуре, зна… – остаток фразы потонул в поцелуе.

Перевернув их обоих так, чтобы самому оказаться сверху, Гаара замер, вглядываясь в красивое лицо. Полузакрытые сиреневые глаза мерцали, искушая без слов. Он снова подумал, что Неджи гораздо более убедителен в роли соблазнителя, чем шиноби, его чувственной натуре претила холодность. Хотя он успешно скрывал это за маской высокомерной отстраненности, но Гаара видел его настоящим – нервным, сомневающимся, страстным – и не мог отделаться от мысли, что Неджи выбрал неверный путь. Оставить бы его здесь…

Не ведая о собственнических порывах Казекаге, Неджи размышлял о более приземленных вещах, чем собственная судьба: куда подевалась смазка и уместно ли будет спросить у Гаары, как тот добивается атласной гладкости кожи. Покрутив второй вопрос так и эдак, он отбросил его, уж слишком девчачьей выходила формулировка.

Вместо того чтобы упасть рядом, холодное стекло приземлилось на спину, Гаара вздрогнул от неожиданности и бутылочка упала на пол. И со звоном разбилась. Несколько секунд они пытались сдержаться, но губы непроизвольно расплывались в улыбке, и в конце концов они, смеясь, разорвали поцелуй.

– "Новый уровень владения чакрой", – процитировал его слова Гаара и снова прыснул со смеху. – Раньше такого не случалось, поэтому я полагаю, что это твоя вина.

Неджи скептически выгнул бровь и приподнялся на локтях, чтобы оценить ущерб.

– Надеюсь, это был не последний флакон, – сказал он, созерцая осколки. Гаара искоса на него взглянул, как бы вопрошая: неужели ты считаешь, что я случайно стал самым молодым правителем за всю историю Пяти Великих Стран?

– Я достаточно предусмотрителен, чтобы иметь запасной, – заносчиво сказал он, но надменный тон был разбавлен улыбкой, все еще искрившейся в его глазах. – И если ты меня отпустишь, то я его принесу.

С удивлением обнаружив, что крепко сжимает ягодицы достопочтенного Казекаге, Неджи убрал руки. Слезая с кровати, Гаара заметил, будто в оправдание:

– Я точно не помню, куда его поставил, и если попытаюсь призвать песком, то почти наверняка разобью, а третьего я не припас, – окинув жарким взглядом распростертого Неджи и явно воодушевившись увиденным, он направился в ванную.

Только он скрылся из виду, Неджи быстро перегнулся через край постели, выбрал крупный вогнутый осколок и аккуратно обмакнул пальцы в маслянистую жидкость, что оставалась на дне. Флакон лопнул и большая часть вытекла, но ему не нужно было много. Убедившись, что не захватил случайно мелких осколков, он ввел в себя пальцы, активировав бьякуган и внимательно наблюдая за перемещениями Гаары, чтобы тот не застал его врасплох, когда будет возвращаться.

Гаара ошибался – Неджи был прирожденным шиноби.


	98. Chapter 98

– Я сплю… или галлюцинирую? – в глубине души Неджи собой очень гордился – без запинок выговорить такое длинное слово в его теперешнем состоянии было сродни подвигу.

Лежащий рядом Гаара усмехнулся и отвел с его щеки прилипшую прядь волос:

– Сочту это за комплимент.

– Да… Боги, я пошевельнуться не могу… – и тут же повернулся лицом к Гааре, опровергая собственное утверждение. – Хочешь, чтобы я тоже…?

Тот махнул рукой:

– Полежи. Для начала тебе хотя бы отдышаться надо, хоть я и… – он перевернулся на живот и поерзал, вжимаясь бедрами в матрас. – М-м… ты бы себя видел, Неджи…

– Я и видел. И не только себя, если уж на то пошло. Это было… невероятно горячо.

Гаара пренебрежительно фыркнул:

– Подобный суррогат и половины желаемого не передает, – приподнявшись, он сделал легкое движение, и из шкафа вылетело большое зеркало, зависнув над Неджи. – Ты только посмотри на себя, разве можно сравнить?

Звенящее в голосе Казекаге восхищение ему польстило. Он часто слышал комплименты своей внешности, но почти всегда они жутко раздражали, особенно если очередной поклонник был настолько глуп и недальновиден, чтобы сравнивать его красоту с женской. Но оказалось, что из уст Гаары он воспринимает похвалу несколько по-иному: его румянец стал ярче, и это было точно не из-за жары.

Он кашлянул, чтобы скрыть смущение, и сказал:

– Возможно, ты и прав, вот только суррогату позволено то, что для оригинала недостижимо, так что я немного ему завидую.

Гаара вздохнул, убрал зеркало и подсел ближе, бездумно вырисовывая пальцами на его груди какие-то таинственные узоры. Потом он наклонился и быстро поцеловал Неджи в плечо, шепнув на грани слышимости:

– Прости.

Неджи удивленно на него воззрился:

– За что? Просто, чтоб ты знал – за такое не извиняются. О, нет, милостивый господин Казекаге, пострадавшая от вашего изумительного рта сторона думает только о том, как бы отблагодарить своего обидчика. Есть идеи на этот счет?

Легкая улыбка тронула губы Гаары, но его глаза остались серьезными:

– Ты же понимаешь, о чем я… Я чувствую себя неполноценным. Мне недостаточно того, что я получаю, а мой песок никогда не даст ощутить большего. То, что я говорил тебе… это просто пустые слова, даже если я бы хотел воплотить их в жизнь.

– А ты на самом деле хотел бы? – на Неджи мгновенно нахлынуло возбуждение. Он перекатился по кровати, подминая под себя Гаару. Тот сомкнул руки в замок за его спиной, прижимаясь ближе:

– Да.

Одно негромкое коротенькое слово обеспечило Неджи мощной эрекцией, что было просто поразительно, особенно если учесть, с какой силой он кончил менее получаса назад.

– Знал бы ты насколько… – хрипло сказал он, наклоняясь ниже и вдавливая Гаару в кровать, – как сильно я хочу тебя. При одной мысли об этом у меня встает.

Гаара с силой провел по его спине ладонями до самых ягодиц, заставляя прогнуться. Их члены были так плотно прижаты друг к другу, что Неджи чувствовал пульсацию крови. Сейчас он мог выявить точное расположение каналов чакры без бьякугана, одной только кожей, опьяняющее ощущение было сродни легчайшей щекотке и еще больше разжигало желание.

– Гаара… – выдохнул он в чужие губы, слишком хорошо помня, чего они касались не так давно, и только сильнее возбуждаясь от этого. Он был уже на грани, когда все-таки смог немного отстраниться: – Ну и что, что мы чего-то там не можем себе позволить, ведь всегда можно поменяться, – он двинул бедрами туда-сюда, отмечая, как у Гаары расширяются зрачки и учащается дыхание. – Хочешь чувствовать на полную? Так трахни меня.

И тут же был сильно укушен в основание шеи.

– Ты просто напрашиваешься, не так ли? И прекрасно отдаешь себе отчет в своих действиях, я прав? Потому что если ты предлагаешь это из благодарности…

Неджи закатил глаза:

– Гаара, ты своей заботой меня когда-нибудь загонишь в гроб, судя по всему, в песчаный, – он усмехнулся. – Давай договоримся: если меня что-то не будет устраивать, то ты узнаешь об этом первым.

– И ты не будешь молча терпеть из гордости или жертвенности?

– Не буду. Я довольно эгоистичен по натуре, зна… – остаток фразы потонул в поцелуе.

Перевернув их обоих так, чтобы самому оказаться сверху, Гаара замер, вглядываясь в красивое лицо. Полузакрытые сиреневые глаза мерцали, искушая без слов. Он снова подумал, что Неджи гораздо более убедителен в роли соблазнителя, чем шиноби, его чувственной натуре претила холодность. Хотя он успешно скрывал это за маской высокомерной отстраненности, но Гаара видел его настоящим – нервным, сомневающимся, страстным – и не мог отделаться от мысли, что Неджи выбрал неверный путь. Оставить бы его здесь…

Не ведая о собственнических порывах Казекаге, Неджи размышлял о более приземленных вещах, чем собственная судьба: куда подевалась смазка и уместно ли будет спросить у Гаары, как тот добивается атласной гладкости кожи. Покрутив второй вопрос так и эдак, он отбросил его, уж слишком девчачьей выходила формулировка.

Вместо того чтобы упасть рядом, холодное стекло приземлилось на спину, Гаара вздрогнул от неожиданности и бутылочка упала на пол. И со звоном разбилась. Несколько секунд они пытались сдержаться, но губы непроизвольно расплывались в улыбке, и в конце концов они, смеясь, разорвали поцелуй.

– "Новый уровень владения чакрой", – процитировал его слова Гаара и снова прыснул со смеху. – Раньше такого не случалось, поэтому я полагаю, что это твоя вина.

Неджи скептически выгнул бровь и приподнялся на локтях, чтобы оценить ущерб.

– Надеюсь, это был не последний флакон, – сказал он, созерцая осколки. Гаара искоса на него взглянул, как бы вопрошая: неужели ты считаешь, что я случайно стал самым молодым правителем за всю историю Пяти Великих Стран?

– Я достаточно предусмотрителен, чтобы иметь запасной, – заносчиво сказал он, но надменный тон был разбавлен улыбкой, все еще искрившейся в его глазах. – И если ты меня отпустишь, то я его принесу.

С удивлением обнаружив, что крепко сжимает ягодицы достопочтенного Казекаге, Неджи убрал руки. Слезая с кровати, Гаара заметил, будто в оправдание:

– Я точно не помню, куда его поставил, и если попытаюсь призвать песком, то почти наверняка разобью, а третьего я не припас, – окинув жарким взглядом распростертого Неджи и явно воодушевившись увиденным, он направился в ванную.

Только он скрылся из виду, Неджи быстро перегнулся через край постели, выбрал крупный вогнутый осколок и аккуратно обмакнул пальцы в маслянистую жидкость, что оставалась на дне. Флакон лопнул и большая часть вытекла, но ему не нужно было много. Убедившись, что не захватил случайно мелких осколков, он ввел в себя пальцы, активировав бьякуган и внимательно наблюдая за перемещениями Гаары, чтобы тот не застал его врасплох, когда будет возвращаться.

Гаара ошибался – Неджи был прирожденным шиноби.


	99. Chapter 99

Поискав, обо что бы вытереть руку, и не решившись нанести дополнительный ущерб роскошным простыням, Неджи с тихим стоном размазал масло по члену. Гааре лучше бы поторопиться, чем он там занимается? Он снова активировал бьякуган, но сразу же погасил его, потому что дверь ванной открылась, являя миру в лице Неджи Гаару в распахнутой белой юкате. Мир оценил, хотя и задался недоуменным вопросом: зачем было одеваться, если прямо сейчас собираешься заняться сексом? Чрезмерной стеснительностью Гаара не страдал, – он даже пояс не стал завязывать, – так для чего тогда...?

Гаара поставил на стол большую глиняную миску, которую до этого то ли нес в руках, то ли левитировал своей техникой, до недавних пор казавшейся непогрешимой. Но превратившийся в подмокшую кучку песка кубок с вином и разбитый флакон доказывали, что даже Казекаге умеет терять над собой контроль. Неджи дождался, пока он приблизится, и сел, притягивая Гаару между расставленных ног. Тот с готовностью наклонился для поцелуя, запрокидывая ему голову и кладя руки на плечи.

– Зачем ты оделся? – пробормотал Неджи, сдвигая тонкую ткань, чтобы провести языком по открывшемуся соску.

Гаара не ответил, но невольное движение левым плечом выдало его. Неджи торопливо стянул юкату до конца, не глядя отшвыривая в сторону:

– Что, из-за этого? Ты же воин, Гаара, – зашептал он, приникая губами к более темной и грубой коже, – и весьма искусный. А воинам не пристало стыдиться боевых отметин. Этот след – символ твоей силы…

И снова Гаара обошелся без слов: одно лишь прикосновение к полускрытой под челкой повязке, и Неджи понял, что влез не в свое дело.

– Прости, я сам не знаю, что несу, – он позволил себе несколько легких поцелуев в щеки и подбородок, лизнул между ключицами, словно извиняясь, и потянул Гаару на кровать. Тот безропотно разрешил себя уложить, вяло отвечая на ласки и не пытаясь перехватить инициативу. Через несколько минут Неджи пришел в замешательство: что он успел себе надумать, пока был в ванной? Эта непривычная покорность, граничащая с апатией, ему не нравилась.

Может, он сосредотачивается для очередного чуда? Неджи приподнялся, всматриваясь в чужое лицо в поисках подсказок, но не увидел ничего, что объясняло бы подобное поведение: темные веки были опущены, рот расслаблен, дыхание ровное и глубокое… Если бы не пальцы, поглаживавшие его по бедру, можно было подумать, что Гаара уснул.

Помявшись, он спросил:

– Мне уйти?

В конце концов, если Гаара потерял интерес к происходящему, то Неджи не из тех, кто станет навязывать свое общество.

– Нет.

Отлично! "Чем займемся, полежим с закрытыми глазами?" Неджи предусмотрительно не озвучил свои мысли, но внутри закипало раздражение, потому что он не понимал, чем вызвана такая разительная перемена.

– Я мог бы уснуть прямо сейчас, – пробормотал Гаара, медленно открывая глаза.

– Тогда не буду тебе мешать, – и он попытался встать с кровати, но песчаная лапа опрокинула его обратно.

– Конечно, будешь, – Гаара поцеловал упрямо сжатый рот, не обращая внимание на возмущенный взгляд. Неджи не выносил подобного обращения, но его мнением в данный момент никто не интересовался, и сколько бы он ни сверлил любовника недовольным взором, тот не прекращал улыбаться и ласкать его. – Сдавайся на мою милость, – выдохнул Гаара ему в шею, рядом на постель шлепнулась небольшая бутылочка, – Неджи Хьюга, я хочу тебя.

Упираться расхотелось. У них оставалось не так много времени вместе, чтобы тратить его на обиды.

Неджи повернул голову, подставляясь под поцелуи, и взял смазку. Гаара покусывал его шею, прихватывал мочку уха, наблюдая, как он осторожно снимает крышку. Неджи то и дело останавливался, захваченный ощущениями – неспешные ласки отвлекали от цели, но в конце концов он справился со своей задачей и просунул руку между их телами. Гаара приподнялся, охнув, когда скользкие пальцы обхватили его член.

– Ах, да-а, вот так… только не увлекайся… все… все, остановись, Не-еджи… – Боги, этот стон, его имя…

Он послушался и, не тратя время зря, широко раздвинул ноги, вводя в себя пальцы и краснея под пристальным взглядом Гаары, завороженного его бесстыдством. Но было уже не до соблюдения приличий: он так жаждал проникновения, что его практически трясло. Он облизал пересохшие губы, не прекращая двигать рукой, и хотел что-то сказать, однако Гааре не требовалось дополнительных поощрений. Направляемый ладонью Неджи, он толкнулся внутрь горячего тела.

Первое движение чуть отрезвило изнемогавшего от желания Неджи, слишком грубым было вторжение. Он уперся лбом в чужое плечо, предостерегая от дальнейших действий, чтобы дать себе время привыкнуть. Гаара понял его без слов и остановился, тяжело дыша. Они смотрели друг на друга, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, и через несколько секунд Неджи кивнул, давая разрешение двигаться. Жест, которым Гаара, закинул его ногу себе на плечо, смотрелся настолько обыденным и привычным, как будто они проделывали подобное много раз.

"Но это впервые, – подумал Неджи, наблюдая, как Гаара наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его рядом с коленом. – А я мог бы вечно смотреть, как он это делает".

Он вскрикнул, когда Гаара резко насадил его на себя и стал размашисто двигаться, до боли впиваясь пальцами в бедра. Видимо, терпение Казекаге истощилось и выдержка ему изменила, но Неджи и не думал протестовать. Ему нужно было что-то первобытное, опаляющее, такое, что заполонило бы собой все его мысли, и Гаара обеспечивал это в избытке, с силой вбивая его в кровать. Нежность отступила перед яростным натиском желания, мягкость растворилась в их стонах, влажных шлепках кожи о кожу, Гаара брал его с неистовством, не оставившим места для заботы, именно так, как нужно, как было единственно возможно. А Неджи отдавался так отчаянно, будто в последний раз.

Темп нарастал. Неджи ерзал по простыням, то пытаясь отодвинуться от слишком глубоко проникавшего в него члена, то прижимаясь так плотно, как только мог, чувствуя, как Гаара входит в него до основания. Капли пота стекали с красных волос по вискам, Неджи тоже ощущал, как липнут к шее влажные пряди, но все, чего он хотел, хватая ртом раскалившийся от их тел воздух, так это продолжения.

Гаара почти лег на него, не прекращая двигаться, лизнул горячим языком саднившее место укуса, заставляя захлебываться стонами и цепляться за плечи, притягивая еще ближе. Неджи обнимал его, еле удерживая в сознании обрывок мысли, что нельзя причинять боль – крепко зажатый между их животами член, трущийся о чужое тело при малейшем движении, лишал его способности думать. Гаара что-то шептал ему на ухо, то целуя, то кусая, но смысл произносимых слов ускользал, вытесняемый подступающим оргазмом. Вдруг он выпрямился, выгибаясь под немыслимым углом, еще пару раз глубоко толкнулся и вскрикнул, изливаясь в его тело. Не выходя из него, он обхватил член Неджи, но пальцы дрожали и соскальзывали, и тогда Неджи положил свою руку поверх чужой, сжимая и направляя вверх. Не то чтобы потребовалось много совместных усилий, он и так балансировал на самой грани. Кончая и все еще чувствуя внутри чужой член, он думал о том, как удивительно уместно смотрятся на груди Гаары капли спермы.


	100. Chapter 100

Глядя на сосредоточенное лицо Гаары, который песчаными лапами извлекал из миски два влажных полотенца, активно помогая себе руками, Неджи еле удерживался от смеха. Могущественный Казекаге после секса находился в настолько разобранном состоянии, что был способен только на одно действие за раз, и то ему приходилось практически идентично повторять движения, которые он хотел осуществить на расстоянии. Проще было просто встать с постели и взять требуемое без позерства, но он не собирался вмешиваться. Пусть Гаара делает, что хочет, может, он так проверяет степень концентрации… Ох, а вот за открытое окно стоит поблагодарить, свежий воздух сейчас очень кстати. Несмотря на бессонную ночь, он не чувствовал усталости, и даже небольшая головная боль, с перерывами донимавшая его весь день, отступила.

Неджи молча принял полотенце и стал вытираться, чувствуя себя слегка неловко от настолько интимных действий. Статус Гаары влиял на ту часть сознания, в которую с детства вбивали чинопочитание, поэтому он был благодарен, когда великий Казекаге, кое-как обмахнув себя мокрой тканью и небрежно швырнув ее на пол, тактично отвернулся. Когда из тебя течет чужая сперма, этот процесс нельзя пускать на самотек. Неджи усмехнулся, тщательно вытер бедра с внутренней стороны и, после недолгих колебаний, тоже бросил полотенце вниз.

Раскинувшись на кровати, он отстраненно наблюдал за игрой света на неровностях потолка, подыскивая подходящее слово для того, что испытывал в данный момент. Близость? Да, скорее всего. Несмотря на то, что за скомканными простынями он видел только ухо и несколько красных прядей уткнувшегося в подушку Гаары, он точно знал, что тот улыбается.

Подсыхающий пот через несколько минут начнет стягивать кожу и доставлять неудобство, но пока это было даже приятно – испарявшаяся влага охлаждала разгоряченное тело.

Он приподнялся на локте, переворачивая Гаару лицом вверх и заодно удостоверяясь в правильности своей догадки: голубые глаза сияли, а на покрасневших губах играла манящая улыбка, зову которой Неджи противиться не стал.

После поцелуя он хотел отстраниться, но чужие пальцы, вплетшиеся в волосы у самых корней, держали удивительно крепко. Ему не было больно, но стало бы, если б он все-таки отодвинулся.

– Гаара… – прошептал Неджи, с намеком касаясь его руки, и цепкая хватка сразу ослабла.

Он провел от локтя до подмышки, и Гаара вдруг опустил руку, беря его пальцы в плен теплого тела.

– Почему ты такой… – вырвалось прежде, чем он успел себя остановить. Узнать хотелось, но не переступает ли он черту допустимого? В конце концов, предпочтения у всех разные. Может, в Суне вообще так принято?

– Такой – это какой? – переспросил Гаара, с интересом глядя на него, и Неджи решил все-таки закончить вопрос на свой страх и риск.

– М-м… безволосый?

– Ах, это… – Гаара замялся, и Неджи уже хотел извиниться, проклиная свою посторгазменную несдержанность, когда тот все-таки ответил: – Это из-за Абсолютной Защиты. Мне намного проще удерживать цельную броню, чем с бесчисленным количеством мелких отверстий, поэтому песок покрывает все: волосы, брови, ресницы… Для тела это слишком хлопотно и дискомфортно, и я удаляю растительность.

– Можно, я спрошу еще кое-что? Скажи, если я позволяю себе лишнее, просто мне всегда было интересно, как ты удерживаешь защиту на глазах?

Он даже дыхание затаил в ожидании ответа.

– Никак.

Гаара внимательно на него посмотрел и пояснил:

– Удерживать песчаную пленку на склере я могу только в условиях предельной концентрации. Если хоть чуть-чуть отвлекусь, моментально запорошит глаза. В бою это сразу обернется против меня, поэтому на глазах у меня защиты нет.

– Но как же… Послушай, я ведь видел твой бой с Ли, а потом смотрел записи! Я точно помню, что видел, когда он… м-м… когда он пробил ее. – Он слегка опасался реакции на свои слова, но к счастью, Гаара остался абсолютно спокоен. – Пленка на глазах была!

– Была, – кивнул он. – Потому что я ее создал постфактум. Неджи, ты прекрасно знаешь, что шиноби нельзя раскрывать свои слабые места, а кроме тебя есть еще немало наблюдательных людей. Если кто-то из моих врагов узнает, что в защите существуют отверстия, то меня снова попытаются убить.

– Снова?

– За первый месяц после принятия присяги Казекаге на меня совершили два покушения. Виновников я, разумеется, вычислил, хотя не думаю, что целью была именно моя смерть, потому что глупо нападать с мечом и стрелять из арбалета в такого, как я. Использовать яд намного проще и эффективнее. Наверное, они хотели проверить мои способности в мирное время.

– Боги! Ты так обыденно об этом говоришь…

– Неджи, мы – шиноби. Ты же не будешь ужасаться, если я расскажу, какими способами мои противники пытались достать меня на поле боя? Это почти то же самое, я нахожусь на государственной службе.

– Зачем ты рассказал об изъянах своей защиты мне? Я же даже не твой подданный.

– Но я тебе доверяю. Я знаю, что ты меня не предашь, – Гаара обнял его, мимолетно чмокнул в плечо и улегся обратно, но из объятий не выпустил. Неджи хотелось сказать что-то такое, что дало бы понять, как высоко он ценит оказанную честь, но ничего не приходило на ум. Не благодарить же?

– Ты тоже можешь спросить у меня что-то, если хочешь. Обещаю, что отвечу честно, – прозвучало по-детски, и Неджи поморщился, но Гаара, казалось, задумался над его предложением.

– Раз уж ты сам об этом заговорил… Есть кое-что, что я хотел бы узнать…

Неджи напрягся, потому что разглашение секретов клана могло ему дорого обойтись, если бы информация получила распространение, но Гаара, взглянув на него со смущенной улыбкой и немного покраснев, даже не помышлял о выведывании фамильных тайн Хьюга, его интересовало совершенно другое:

– Когда мы… ты был… – он явно нервничал, и Неджи чуть сильнее сжал его плечо, стараясь подбодрить. Гаара раздраженно закатил глаза из-за своей нерешительности и четко произнес, пламенея щеками: – Когда мы занимались сексом, ты был таким узким, как будто тоже ни с кем не…

На этом его порыв кончился, но Неджи, несказанно радуясь от того факта, что вопрос обошел опасные темы, поспешил прийти ему на помощь, выпалив:

– Ох, конечно, Гаара! Чтоб я еще с кем-нибудь?! Нет, нет, даже не сомневайся. Я предпочитаю активную роль, и когда с кем-то сплю, то всегда…

Он осекся. Идиот! Непроходимый тупица, который просто не может без того, чтобы все не испортить своей глупой болтовней. Ну почему нельзя было ответить кратко или просто промолчать? Гаара сказал "тоже ни с кем", значит, после тех двух ночей у него никого не было, а он едва не пустился в цветистые описания тех, с кем трахался. Черт!

Гаара мрачнел, на глазах замыкаясь в себе, и Неджи вдруг захотелось пообещать, что он больше ни с кем, кроме него, не будет спать, лишь бы вернуть то выражение радостного изумления, которое за несколько секунд до опрометчивых слов озаряло лицо его любовника.

– Мы же не давали друг другу никаких обещаний, – будто оправдываясь, произнес он.

– Я знаю, – сказал Гаара. – Ты волен жить, как хочешь.

Это была правда. Он был свободен поступать по собственному усмотрению, в том числе и при выборе партнеров, вот только неловкость между ними никуда не делась.

Гаара закрыл глаза. Вздохнув, Неджи встал и подошел к окну, вглядываясь в еле-еле начинающее светлеть небо. Вопреки доводам разума он чувствовал себя виноватым.

Вскоре за спиной послышались шаги и шелест ткани. Неджи не оборачивался, отчасти и потому, что был совсем голым. Гаара встал к нему вплотную, собирая длинные растрепанные волосы и перекидывая их через одно плечо, и поцеловал в шею, мягко коснувшись губами того места, что заставляло его трепетать. Неджи накрыл обвившиеся вокруг тела руки своими, ощущая под ладонями приятное тепло, контрастировавшее с утренней прохладой, Гаара уткнулся ему в затылок, и они еще немного постояли, обнявшись.

– Тебе нужно собираться, – наконец произнес Гаара. – Приближается рассвет, ты должен торопиться, если хочешь пересечь большую часть пустыни до наступления жары. Я и так тебя слишком задержал.

Неджи развернулся в кольце его рук, коротко, но жадно целуя.

– Я по-быстрому вымоюсь, ладно? Или ты хочешь первым?

– Иди, – приглашающе взмахнул рукой Гаара. – У меня еще будет время.

Он не решился признаться, что желал бы подольше сохранить его запах на своем теле. Очевидно было, что Неджи не придавал их связи такого значения, как он, и Гаара не хотел снова поставить его в неудобное положение.

Спустя четверть часа Неджи наскоро завтракал, слушая краткие распоряжения невидимому собеседнику, доносившиеся из передней. Похоже, Гаара решил его проводить. Что ж, это только на руку, ему хотелось бы развеять впечатление от своего промаха и опять почувствовать ту особенную близость.

Пока они шли к внешним воротам Суны, Гаара рассказывал ему о своем селении, дважды заострив внимание на местных достопримечательностях, причудливо выглядевших в свете тускнеющих с наступлением утра фонарей. Он ни словом не намекал на неловкий разговор, и Неджи понемногу расслабился.

Уже у самых сторожевых башен он вдруг опомнился, неожиданно осознав, как нужна была ему эта передышка. Именно Гаара заставил его временно забыть обо всех тревогах и печалях, окружив искренней заботой. Да и секс был отличным, и Неджи всерьез подозревал, что сегодня вряд ли будет способен передвигаться с нужной скоростью. Но это не может служить оправданием, пора возвращаться в Коноху, к привычной жизни.

Выйдя за ворота, Гаара остановился, закрыв их от деревни большой песчаной полусферой. Неджи понял, для чего это было сделано, и первым потянулся за прощальным поцелуем.

Точнее, за несколькими прощальными поцелуями, настолько страстными, что его ненасытное тело снова начало проявлять определенного рода интерес.

Со смехом Гаара наконец-то оттолкнул его, показывая в направлении леса:

– Если не хочешь изжариться, то поспеши. Скоро рассвет.

– Что ты скажешь, если я как-нибудь загляну с частным визитом? – неожиданно для самого себя спросил он.

– Скажу, что в Суне ты всегда будешь желанным гостем, Неджи Хьюга, – ответил Гаара с церемонным поклоном.


	101. Chapter 101

Сначала бежать было легко, даже несмотря на физический дискомфорт после бурно проведенной ночи, но темп движения замедлялся по мере того как солнце поднималось над горизонтом. Оно вытягивало влагу из его тела, будто сосредоточив всю силу иссушающих лучей на одинокой фигуре, скакавшей по барханам. Темная полоса спасительного леса казалась бесконечно далекой.

Вернулась и вгрызлась в виски боль, усугубляемая тяжестью подколотых волос, мокрых от пота, резко ухудшилось зрение, заслезились глаза – неотвратимо надвигалась мигрень. Неджи стиснул зубы и ускорился: оставалось больше половины пути, а у него не было с собой необходимых пилюль, чтобы понизить светочувствительность.

Лучше было бы придерживаться проторенной дороги, но не хотелось делать крюк, и он решил пойти напрямик, переоценив при этом собственные силы. Будь он свежее, то без особых проблем преодолел бы пустыню – бьякуган позволял выбирать опору с почти хирургической точностью, но полагаясь только на обычное зрение, нельзя было определить, можно ли в этом месте безопасно оттолкнуться или очередная дюна предательски рассыплется от малейшего соприкосновения.

В четвертый раз потеряв опору, он не удержался на ногах, упал и съехал к подножию холма, обжигая лицо и ладони об раскалившийся песок. Пару секунд Неджи ждал, когда его поднимут и отряхнут все песчинки до единой, пока не понял всю абсурдность своих мыслей. О боги, Гаара умудрился избаловать его за какие-то несколько дней! Может, зря он так отчаянно протестует против сравнения с женским полом, если каждый раз с готовностью превращается в девчонку? Неджи улыбнулся с полным ртом песка, сплюнул и поднялся на ноги, оглядываясь вокруг.

Сказочная Суна осталась позади вместе с ее потрясающим правителем, предугадывавшим и осуществлявшим любые его желания, кроме, возможно, активной роли в сексе. Пора возвращаться к реальной жизни и брать себя в руки, хватит ныть и жаловаться, это всего лишь головная боль.

Неджи вытащил фляжку, украшенную по бокам двумя затейливыми стилизациями под песочные часы, – то ли очередное проявление заботы, то ли прощальный подарок, – плеснул воды на ладонь и вытер лицо. Он сделал несколько глотков, игнорируя скрипящий на зубах песок, засунул флягу за пояс и побежал дальше.

На обветренных губах все еще играла улыбка, когда он, поскользнувшись, свалился во второй раз.

Ступив на твердую землю, он едва устоял на ногах. Последние несколько сотен метров до леса он медленно шел, закрыв глаза и радуясь, что перестал с каждым шагом увязать по щиколотку в зыбком песке. В голове гудело и звенело, как в храме на Новый год, Неджи был почти уверен, что может сосчитать все сто восемь ударов колоколов. Он практически ощупью добрался до первого дерева и обнял его, щеку царапнула горячая шершавая кора, и Неджи утомленно выдохнул. Добрался.

Допив прибереженные на всякий случай остатки воды, он перевернул фляжку, вытряхнул последние несколько капель и приложил мокрую ладонь сзади к шее. Постояв еще немного с зажмуренными глазами и еле убедив себя, что для шиноби Конохи недостойно будет упасть плашмя, зарываясь лицом в прелые эмблемы родной деревни, он побрел дальше.

Едва слышное журчание текущей воды восхитительной музыкой влилось в уши. Чуть дальше ручей разливался, образовывая небольшую тихую заводь, но Неджи ни под каким предлогом не согласился бы увидеть сейчас свое отражение, поэтому напился из горсти у крошечного водопадика, а потом, чуть подумав, сунул голову под прохладные струи. Если он и замычал от блаженства, то предпочел сделать вид, что это просто протяжно скрипнула его сандалия.

Спать хотелось неимоверно, его хватило только на то, чтобы наскоро прополоскать рубашку и развесить ее на ближайшем кусте. Срезав несколько густых веток, Неджи бросил их в траву и вытянулся поверх, почти мгновенно погрузившись в сон.

Он проспал всего несколько часов, но этого хватило, чтобы боль отступила, напоминая о себе лишь вполне терпимой тяжестью в затылке, хотя не стоило пока пользоваться бьякуганом. Приятно было очутиться в привычной обстановке, даже если это означало, что он грязный и полуголый валяется под каким-то сомнительным кустом. Фыркнув от смеха, он сел, отбрасывая с лица волосы, и прислушался. Шорохи ночного леса вдруг напомнили шепот Гаары, и Неджи замер, неожиданно осознав, как его называли во время секса. Среди невнятных и бессвязных нежностей несколько раз проскальзывали слова, значение которых он понял только сейчас: "мой сладкий сон".

"Ты мой сладкий сон", – так говорил Гаара, для которого сон являлся наивысшей драгоценностью. Жаркий румянец покрыл щеки. Как ни отнекивайся, но себя не обманешь – это ужасно льстило. "Я переспал с господином Казекаге. Снова". Сколько бы он ни повторял это, звучало все равно сюрреалистично.

Неджи вымылся, натянул влажную рубашку и помчался по ночному лесу, дав себе обещание подумать насчет верности. Если это не было обычной метафорой, то отношение Гаары к нему было куда глубже и трепетнее, чем казалось раньше.

Для второй ночевки очень вовремя подвернулось раскидистое дерево. В животе урчало от голода, но Неджи решил потерпеть до Конохи. Охотиться и возиться с добычей было слишком долго и хлопотно, а собирать дикие ягоды он счел ниже своего достоинства. Неджи удобно уселся на широком суку, прислонился к стволу и проспал до самого рассвета.

У ворот Конохи его встретил Шикамару. Неожиданно для самого себя Неджи налетел на него и крепко стиснул друга в объятиях. Слегка опешивший от столь сильного проявления чувств Нара выдал какую-то тарабарщину, весьма отдаленно напоминающую приветствие.

– Вижу, ты рад вернуться домой, – сказал он немного погодя, внимательно оглядывая взъерошенного Хьюгу, и тот помрачнел, вспомнив, что ему предстоит долгое объяснение с Пятой Хокаге. Однако следующий вопрос мгновенно переключил его внимание: – Как дела в Суне? – с невинной улыбкой поинтересовался Шикамару. – Надеюсь, вы нашли новые источники, которые искали?

Под понимающим взглядом друга Неджи покраснел, а нахальный Нара, презрев всякую тактичность, продолжал насмешничать:

– Судя по твоему виду, – тут он беззастенчиво ткнул в распахнутый ворот рубашки, за которым еще виднелся след от укуса, – поиски были плодотворными.

– Заткнись! – беззлобно бросил Неджи, кивнул Котетсу с Изумо и зашагал прочь, уже успев пожалеть о своем дружеском порыве, но Шикамару не отставал:

– Кажется, искали долго и тщательно, подошли к вопросу к вопросу всесторонне, а?

– Нара!

– Ладно, все-все, молчу, не надо этих грозных взглядов! – тот улыбнулся и похлопал его по плечу. – Рад, что теперь ты в порядке. Я ждал тебя. Темари написала, что ты вернешься сегодня.

– Но я ее даже не видел! Я же все время… – он вовремя одернул себя, чтоб не проговориться, однако это не помогло.

– Господин Казекаге – очень заботливый правитель, – нарочито уважительно отозвался Шикамару. – Уж если выбрал того, с кем будет искать воду, так будьте спокойны, будет этим заниматься с полной отдачей…

– Боги, сколько можно?! Напомни мне, почему я считаю тебя своим другом?

– Потому что я сейчас скажу тебе, что Пятой нет в деревне, и тебе не надо заниматься официальным отчетом?

– Только поэтому, – сдержав облегченный вздох, сказал он. – Ты не представляешь, что это оказалась за миссия! Пойдем ко мне, если этот пройдоха Кацурецу Акимичи не переманил Йоши, как он вечно грозится, то обсудим все за обедом.

– Но я уже знаю про Даку-Паву! – воскликнул Шикамару, и Неджи пораженно на него уставился. – Кто бы мог подумать, что он существует на самом деле, да?

– Откуда? – спросил он, хотя и так понятно было, откуда. А ведь он рассказывал об этом Гааре, свято веря, что информация дальше не пойдет, но, видимо, тот поставил интересы Суны выше обычного шиноби и поделился с Темари.

Но Неджи ошибался.

– Наруто разболтал, – беспечно ответил Шикамару, не заметив, как побледнел при этих словах Неджи. – Они же с Саске не искали воду по пустыням, – посмеиваясь, добавил он, – потому и вернулись гораздо раньше тебя.

– Наруто сейчас в деревне? – выдавил он.

– Ну да, – с беспокойством глядя на него, сказал Нара. – Неджи, с тобой все в порядке?

– Д-да, я просто устал. Знаешь, я вспомнил, что мне нужно срочно поговорить с "развалинами", обсудить кое-что, поэтому давай отложим обед, ладно? – он понимал, что проницательного друга так легко не обманешь, но не мог придумать какой-нибудь правдоподобный предлог. Отсекая возможные возражения, он развернулся и быстро зашагал в сторону дома, оставив посреди улицы нахмурившегося Шикамару.

Зайдя к себе, он захлопнул дверь и бессильно к ней прислонился, не в состоянии больше и шагу ступить. Мысли хаотично метались. Почему Наруто не ушел? Почему он не согласился с Учихой, хотя собирался, и вернулся в Коноху? И почему, если сам Неджи так не хотел его отпускать, что побежал к Гааре за помощью, сейчас он чувствует себя не обрадованным, а полностью разбитым?


End file.
